Life Goes On
by Robot Wolf 26Z
Summary: Co-Authored with Sabrina06. Set roughly four years after Sabrina06's 'Life Turned Upsidedown.' Ferb and Gretchen, now a married couple have a few more difficulties to face together. WARNING: Chapters are 3,000 plus words each. Rated a Strong T for adult situations. Warning: Triple Post.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: None of this would have been possible without Sabrina06's story 'Life Turned Upsidedown.' This story wouldn't been possible without her input.I highly recommending reading that story first as this makes several references back to it. And I personally think they should get a say here._**

_**AN Sabrina06: What starts out as simple banter about a couple of story points can really turn into something incredible. While putting the pieces of this story together (and filling in the blanks) I believe that both Robot Wolf 26Z and myself are having (potentially) too much fun**_

.Twenty-one year old Ferb Fletcher watched as his wife of a year was coaching the local baseball team for some of the neighborhood kids. They were breaking in a new baseball and it was her day off. Then one of the kids scraped their knee sliding into home plate. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as she quickly reacted, treating the wound and giving the little girl some gentle words. He knew that she would be a great mother one day but with him in near constant pain, it seemed like a fantasy. It started getting dark and the kids left one by one to their respective homes. Ferb made his way over to greet her as she came in. Ferb smiled as he saw the soft smile on his wife's face.

"Have fun?" Ferb asked as she wrapped her hands behind his neck.

"Always," She replied with a smile.  
_

"Ready for dinner?" Ferb inquired.

"Yes, just let me get cleaned up first," Gretchen replied as she head toward the bathroom.

As the young couple ate they discussed several things varying from his job to hers, how his father and step-mother were doing, how his biological mother was doing. Throughout the conversation one thing kept persisting at the back of Ferb's mind, but he kept brushing it off, now was not the time. After the meal was finished and Ferb got lost in his own mind, Gretchen cleared the table and started washing the dishes.

"Hey, I thought it was my turn to do the dishes tonight," He remarked after he snapped out of his thoughts and saw her drying them.

"You have to be quicker than that," She teased.

He laughed at her teasing tone. Then he got up and wrapped his arms around her waist. She laughed and made to put away the dishes but he wasn't letting her out of his arms so easily. She gave him a quick kiss before finagling out of his arms to put away the dishes.

As soon as everything was said and done in the kitchen, they watched the news and got ready for bed. The thoughts that had been popping up in Ferb's mind returned. Once again Ferb tried brushing them away, but this time they persisted until he resolved to ask her. Ferb sighed before gathering up the nerve to speak.

"How'd the appointment go today, love?" He asked.

She froze as she was buttoning up her pajama shirt. Her hands started shaking as she buttoned the next one. In that instant Ferb knew something wasn't right. He placed a loving hand on her shoulder. She turned and nearly knocked him over. Ferb pulled her close and she started crying into his chest.

"I'm not," She cried.

"Oh," Ferb muttered quietly. Third time since they've been married that they could have been expectant parents, but each time, it ended like this.

"I can't satisfy you," Gretchen's words were muffled by his shirt and her tears but Ferb heard her clearly.

"Yes you do. I love you Gretchen. It hurts me to see you so upset," Ferb replied running his hand through her hair, gently pulling her onto the bed.

Ferb crawled over to his side and pulled her close to him. He didn't know what else to do other than to hold her. As he held her, a thought came to mind. It might work, of course he'll have to wait for her to calm down before he could suggest it. If they qualify for his idea, then she might put this behind her.

"Hey," Ferb's voice was gentle as soon as he figured that Gretchen was calm again.

"Hmm?" he heard in response.

"What do you think about adoption?" He suggested softly.

"Adoption?" Gretchen questioned.

"Yes adoption. Since we can't have one of our own, we can find a child who needs parents who will love them and care for them," Ferb murmured as he ran a hand through her hair.

"Do you realize how long the adoption process takes?" she asked him as she snuggled in closer to him.

"A few years, but if it'll make you happy, it'll be worth it," Ferb replied.

"It would, it really would Ferb," Gretchen mumbled as she fell asleep.

Ferb looked down at her. He smiled at her now content expression. He could, however, still see where the tears had rolled down her cheeks. He frowned slightly, it stung a little to know that they couldn't have children of their own. He let out a small sigh as he gently removed her glasses and set them on the headboard above her head. He then snapped off the light and adjusted the covers.

The following week, on Gretchen's day off, the young couple were seated in the Adoption Agency's office filling out paper work. Ferb sighed as he filled out some of the paperwork to apply for adoption. Gretchen looked over at him with an expression of concern on her face. He quickly gave her a reassuring smile. She nodded in reply and continued filling out her portion of the paperwork.

Three weeks later, Gretchen was working the night shift. She would get home just as Ferb would be getting up for work. Despite the schedule change they still made time to sit and talk before he left the house. It was one of those mornings which Ferb thought it was a good idea to tease his wife about her 'time of the month' and one of the side effects, bloating. He only got the words 'Puffy Hormone' out before she cold cocked him.

"Okay, I deserved that," Ferb muttered as he got back up.

"Are you all right Ferb?" Gretchen asked as he retook his seat.

Ferb raised an eyebrow before noting the small pile of paper napkins next to her plate. Who knew one little word could set her off so bad? He made a mental note to never say that word when it was that 'time of the month' or if by a very, very slim chance they actually got pregnant.

"Maybe you should go to bed, love," Ferb suggested gently as he noticed her weary expression.

She gave a slight nod but didn't get up from the table. Ferb sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders. She slowly stood and he guided her back to the bedroom. He made sure that she was in bed before he left.

The next day Ferb awoke and got ready for work._ 'That's strange, Gretchen's usually home by now,'_ He thought. He finished his breakfast and scribbled out a quick note. _'Missed you this morning. I'll see you this evening. Don't forget we're having dinner with my parents. Love, Ferb,'_

During his lunch hour Ferb met with his brother at one of their favorite diners. The red-head looked like he hadn't had a good night's sleep: rumpled clothing, red fuzz on his face and a weary expression. Ferb raised an eyebrow at his brother's appearance.

"Sorry bro, the baby wouldn't settle down last night," Phineas apologized.

"And your girlfriend?" Ferb asked.

"She made me get up with the baby because my phone woke her up," Phineas replied.

"You need a good shave," Ferb remarked as he looked over the menu.

"Yeah, I know. So, how are things going with you and Gretchen?" Phineas inquired, as he picked up his own menu to peruse his options.

"Everything is fine," There was a slight tightness in Ferb's voice as he answered.

"Are you sure Ferb?" Phineas asked, lowering his menu.

"Just a few difficulties," Ferb replied, not bothering to look at his brother.

Phineas looked at a loss as to what to say. He and his girlfriend had only been in a relationship for a year and half, and they had a little four month old girl. Phineas recalled at how well his sister-in-law got along with the small child last week. Phineas had been wondering why his brother and Gretchen hadn't had a child yet. Given his brother's expression, Phineas decided not to say anything.

"What is it that you normally get from here?" Phineas asked.

"Generally a BLT, but I'm going to go with just a salad," Ferb replied, setting down his menu.

"Uh, okay," Phineas remarked, "Uh Ferb are you going over to Mom and Dad's tonight?"

"I was planning to, since Gretchen and I already made a commitment to go," Ferb answered.

"Isn't she working the night shift though?" Phineas asked.

"How do you know that?" Ferb asked in return.

"I accidentally called her yesterday when trying to call your number," Phineas replied sheepishly.

"She told you off didn't she?" Ferb inquired with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, something about phone calls while she's working…..I didn't know she was fluent in German," Phineas said, reddening slightly.

"Oh really?" Ferb asked with a knowing look.

"You _know_ she can speak it?" Phineas asked.

"I only married her," Ferb responded as the waiter came up to take their orders.

Later that evening, When Ferb returned from work, he found Gretchen watching the news report on the television. He raised an eyebrow as she was rarely awake by the time he got home when she was on the night shift. There was a report on the broadcast about a late night pile up on the highway that ran just north of Danville. The broadcast went on to report that some of the more severely injured parties were sent to Danville Hospital. It was then that the broadcast moved on to the weather.

"Ah so that's why you were late?" Ferb inquired as he reached for his medication.

"Yeah. They had to pull some of us down to the ER," Gretchen replied, uncurling herself and started heading for their room.

"You do remember that we are going over to my parent's house, right?" he asked as he too headed towards the room to get changed out of his work clothes.

"Yes, I got your note," She replied as she came out of the bathroom in more suitable clothing.

Ferb got changed and the couple headed for his parents' house. They were greeted by Linda Flynn-Fletcher at the door. Ferb slipped an arm around Gretchen's waist. Ferb was still wary about a few things between his wife and his step-mother. Everything was going fine until about mid-way through dinner. Linda watched as Gretchen entertained Phineas' daughter, Lillian. The small girl's mother, Sienna, smiled as the girl giggled.

"So when are you going to have children?" Linda inquired of her step-son and his wife.

Ferb and Gretchen both froze. Gretchen gave her husband a worried glance. Ferb shut his eyes and took a breath. He squared his shoulders and looked directly at his step-mother.

"It'll happen when it happens. We aren't doing anything to prevent it," He replied, hoping that he was able to keep any notion that he was upset out of his voice.

"Oh okay then," Linda let the subject drop.

"How are your jobs?" Lawrence inquired.

"Just fine," Ferb replied.

"All right I guess, I had to lift a two hundred pound patient that fell out of his bed two days ago," Gretchen answered nonchalantly.

This caused the others at the table to stare at her. Each one was conveying a different expression. Sienna's was one of utter shock, amazed that this small woman was able to even lift such weight. Candace was not at all surprised. Linda looked surprised. Lawrence looked impressed. Phineas just gave a Ferb a look. Jeremy looked slightly amused. Ferb sighed and shook his head.

"You can _lift _two hundred pound people?" Sienna inquired, her eyebrows raised high.

"You'd be surprised at what Fireside Girls or better put, _former_ Fireside Girls, can do," Phineas told his sandy haired girlfriend.

Gretchen went to reply but felt Ferb's hand squeeze her thigh. It was a silent signal to NOT mention other things that Linda might deem 'unsafe' for someone of Gretchen's petite five-foot-one stature. There were several things that Gretchen had told Ferb that he really rather not know.

"So what exactly do you do at the hospital, again?" Sienna asked Gretchen.

"I just do general things. Checking on patients, making sure they get their medication, help prepare them for surgery. That sort of thing," Gretchen answered.

"Are you sure that's a safe profession for when you become pregnant?" Linda asked.

"It's safer than most," Gretchen replied evenly, "I work in a hospital; I'm surrounded by doctors and nurses all day. We're like a tight knit little family, always looking out for each other."  
_

"That was-" Gretchen hesitated slightly.

"The most awkward dinner conversation ever," Ferb said with a sigh.

"Interesting, I was going to say interesting," Gretchen remarked.

"I don't think she was too impressed that we got married last year without an 'Oh for the sweet love of King George, I got her pregnant, I have to marry her' sort of thing," Ferb said as he got dressed for bed while she got ready for work.

"Now would that have been so bad?" Gretchen asked him.

"No it wouldn't have been. I would have gotten chewed out by mum for doing so, like Phineas did after Sienna announced she was expecting. Your father wouldn't have been too happy if I got you pregnant while we were at school," Ferb answered, placing his hands gently on her shoulders.

"Did Candace get that lecture?" Gretchen inquired.

"No, but Jeremy got the evil-eye for a few months," Ferb replied moving his hands from her shoulders to her waist.

"Ferb, I have to get going in a few minutes," Gretchen muttered, slipping out of his arms.

"When do you get a schedule change?" Ferb asked as she gathered her ID badge and car keys off the night stand.

"Well I have tomorrow off and then they have me on the day shift," She replied as she turned around.

"Okay, I'll see you when you get back then,"Ferb answered.

"Don't make me pull you out of bed like last week," She teased as she went out the door.  
_

"He wants to go further but I don't, what do I do?" Isabella Garcia-Shapiro said to Gretchen as the two sat in the coffee shop, the following afternoon.

"Isabella, you know I love you like a sister but do I look like your therapist?" Gretchen returned before blowing on her tea and taking a sip.

"But…Gretchen.." Isabella started.

"Iz, I know. You're having problems with Dominic. You have to trust yourself… and him," Gretchen interrupted.

"You wouldn't know a problem if it bit you in the butt," Isabella retorted.

"You don't know what you're saying," Gretchen said while trying to hold back a sob, after a short pause.

"You and Ferb have the perfect relationship. I heard you're planning on starting a family," Isabella remarked.

Gretchen shredded a serviette before replying, her voice barely above a whisper, "Yeah, We're talking about it."

"Is something wrong?" Isabella asked.

"Who's says there's something wrong?" Gretchen returned as she shredded another serviette.

"Well the serviettes for one," Isabella commented, noting the pile of shredded serviettes.

Gretchen didn't answer but shredded another serviette.

"Come on Gretch, I tell you everything. Something's wrong, you can tell me," Isabella commented.

"I can't talk about it," Gretchen replied.

"Can't or won't?" Isabella's voice took on a tone akin to an interrogator's.

"Can't. This is something between Ferb and myself. I knew..." Gretchen stopped herself before she revealed too much.

"He's cheating on you? Oh, Gretchen. Honey, I'm so sorry. You can stay with me for as long as you need," Isabella switched from interrogator to concerned best friend.

"He's NOT cheating on me Isabella. He's just not," Gretchen snapped.

"Then what's the issue?" Isabella asked with a raised eyebrow.

Gretchen shredded a serviette as she replied, "I can't talk about it."

"Come on Gretchen, you can tell me-" Isabella began.

Gretchen once again interrupted, "Iz, it's something personal and not something I can talk about with you. Yes, you are my best friend, but this is something that needs to stay between Ferb and myself."

"I remember the night you called me saying he kissed you for the first time. I remember how upset you were when he left for school the first time; and how angry you were at him for not calling when he said he would," Isabella shot back.

"I was young and emotional," Gretchen protested.

"You always had a reason. Then when he came back and stayed for the year? You were on an out of control emotional rollercoaster. I'm not quite sure what happened after you both went to England for school. Obviously things worked out in the end," Isabella pointed out.

Gretchen shredded another serviette and nodded; Isabella did have a point.

"Gretchen, honey, we know everything about each other; and I mean E-V-E-R-Y-T-H-I-N-G," Isabella continued.

Gretchen sighed, "You aren't going to let me avoid this are you?"

"Nope."

Gretchen shredded a few serviettes while trying to figure out how to put things into a way Isabella would understand.

"Well?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen's voice was tight when she finally spoke, "You know how I knew I wanted to be a mother when we got older?"

"Yeah?...Wait...Are you-" Isabella started but stopped when Gretchen started shaking her head.

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen gave her a hard look. She sounded upset when she answered, "Yeah, I'm sure."

Isabella tried not to laugh as she asked her next question, "Is Ferb... you know..." She then made an accompanying hand gesture.

"The doctors said that he's fine... that I'm fine... that there's no reason why we can't," Gretchen replied rolling her eyes at Isabella's hand gesture.

"Maybe you're just stressing about this too much. Remember the time that Katie thought she was pregnant because she missed two months? It turned out she was just stressed," Isabella suggested.

Gretchen scowled slightly, "I remember, but a teenager's body works differently than a grownup's."

Isabella raised her eyebrows, "Oh really?"

"Isabella, I'm a nurse. I would know the differences between the biological differences between a teenager's and adult's physiological-"Gretchen started on a babble.

"I'm gonna stop you right there because you are about to get into 'I have no idea what you are saying' territory," Isabella said with her hands raised.

"I know THAT all too well. You were getting that glassy eyed expression," Gretchen replied with a sigh.

"I was not!" Isabella protested.

"You were so. It happened a lot when I became all over informational. Remember the Bubble?" Gretchen shot back, relieved of the change of subject.

"Even Baljeet didn't understand you," Isabella muttered.

"I know," Gretchen said.

Ever the one to keep on a subject of someone's relationships, Isabella asked, "But you're SURE neither of you are-"

"Isabella! Not suitable conversation in a coffee shop," Gretchen said as she flushed a bright red while looking around.

"Let's go back to your place then," Isabella suggested.

"Fine," Gretchen said with a sigh and an eye roll.  
_

"Tell me you're at least having fun trying," Isabella asked leaning forward to get the skinny on her married friend's relationship.

"It's not unenjoyable," Gretchen answered, worry clear in her tone, despite her being curled up in an overstuffed chair, in the comfort of her own home.

Both women heard the lock click. Ferb entered the house, removing his key from the door as he did so. He shut the door behind him and turned to see his wife and her best friend sitting in the living room. He raised an eyebrow at the two.

"What were you two ladies talking about?" Ferb asked as he took off his jacket.

"Ummm, my boyfriend issues," Isabella said quickly.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in reply.

"How was work honey?" Gretchen asked, mostly to avoid an awkward situation.

"The usual," He replied as he lightly kissed her.

"And your back?" Gretchen inquired looking up at him.

"Just fine," Ferb answered.

"Ferb, as a guy could you answer a question for me?" Isabella asked him.

Gretchen looked horrified while Ferb raised his eyebrow.

"Are guys willing to wait a while to become intimate with their girlfriend?" Isabella asked.

"Each guy has his own reasons behind his decision," Ferb replied tentatively.

Gretchen started to shake her head when she realized what her long-time friend was up to. Thankfully Ferb wasn't paying attention as he reached for a glass and his medication.

"Isabella, please don't do this," Gretchen pleaded with her friend.

"Do what?" Isabella returned innocently.

"Isabella, please," Gretchen muttered.

"Care to give an example, Ferb?" Isabella asked.

Ferb blinked in response. He was unsure of how to answer the question.

"I need to start dinner, would you like to stay?" Gretchen asked Isabella.

"I don't want to put you out," Isabella replied.

"Not a problem, Iz. You're always welcome here," Gretchen replied, a tightness in her voice.

Isabella turned to the green haired, six foot tall, Brit, "So Ferb, tell me... do guys fall in love just as easily as girls?"

Gretchen stopped short on her way to the kitchen, and commented with her voice raised and an octave higher than normal, "This is NOT an appropriate conversation!"

Ferb looked between the two women, "Some do, others never truly fall in love." He then looked closely at his wife.

"How did you know you were in love with Gretchen?" Isabella's blunt question caught Ferb off guard.

Ferb looked stunned as he stammered out, "I- I just knew."

"How about you give me a hand Isabella?" Gretchen asked, mostly to save her husband from 'Interrogator Isabella' and partly to avoid Ferb getting a back spasm.  
_

"I'm sorry about Isabella today," Gretchen told Ferb as the couple got ready for bed.

"Why did you keep changing the subject?" Ferb asked her with a raised eyebrow.

"You know as well as I do, discussion of intimate relations is NOT an appropriate conversation," Gretchen replied.

"Well, what do you think of Dominic?" Ferb returned.

"He's better than that boyfriend that got her pregnant and then beat her. I think he's very good for her," Gretchen returned.

Ferb ran his hands along her back. He paused a few times whenever she tensed up. Ferb knew her job was stressful, he also knew that she wouldn't unload her stresses on him. Ferb's brow furrowed as she tensed up no fewer than eight times. He sighed internally, there's no way she'll fess up to the stress, at least not right now. She snuggled into him and he wrapped his arms around her. Ferb proceeded to massage her shoulders, kissing along her shoulder blades and her neck in an effort to get her to relax.

"You do know that you're beautiful," he whispered into her ear.

Gretchen felt the color rise in her cheeks. Ferb always knew how to make her blush. She tensed as he hit another tender spot. Ferb then proceeded to kiss the other side of her neck and along the other shoulder blade. Gretchen giggled softly as he did so with soft butterfly kisses.

"You know there is something we can do tonight that might make you feel better," Ferb whispered the suggestion in her ear.

"If we both had tomorrow off I might consider it, but they are having a mandatory meeting for some of the nursing staff at six," Gretchen whispered back.

"Then do you just want to snuggle?" Ferb asked.

"Snuggling sounds just fine," Gretchen replied.  
_

"Gretchen?" One of Gretchen's co-workers Jennifer Clayborne called the slightly younger woman's name to get her attention.

"Hmm? Oh, What's up Jen?" Gretchen asked when she looked up from the file on one of the unit transfers.

"Dr. Wilson needs Mr. Morris's file," Jennifer replied.

"Is Henry planning on transferring Mr. Morris? Because you know, he's fallen out of his bed three times this week," Gretchen replied as she pulled the file and handed it to dark haired woman.

"I have no idea what he's planning on doing, to tell you the truth. He just wanted the file," Jennifer said with a slight shrug.

Gretchen was about to reply when a light lit up, she looked at her co-worker, "Duty calls."

Mid-way through her shift, Gretchen took her scheduled lunch. She sat at a table with a steaming cup of coffee, sipping on it. She barely noticed when one of the few male nurses sat across from her. He was grumbling about one of the rude teenaged patients from the pile up. Gretchen then looked up at him with raised eyebrows.

"Something wrong Shane?" She asked.

"Teenagers. They have no respect for anyone," The twenty-six year old exclaimed, his bright, light brown eyes showing his irritation.

"Shane, most teenagers don't like being confined to hospitals," Gretchen reasoned with him.

"That doesn't give them the right to disrespect people," Shane returned.

"Shane, might I point out another thing?" Gretchen asked him.

"Fire away Fletcher," Shane replied, using her last name to let her know she had his full attention.

"They're teenagers, that's what they do. That's the age when they think they are the coolest thing since sliced bread," Gretchen pointed out, "And besides, what would your partner say if he knew you were in a foul mood?"

"Perce would start singing that one song from the movie about the fish," Shane replied, a faint smile coming to his lips.

"There you go Shane, If something happens to get you in a funk, just envision Percy singing it," Gretchen encouraged her sometimes flamboyant co-worker.

"Thanks. Hey are you going to the-" Shane began.

"I don't know. It depends on a few things," Gretchen answered with a shrug.

"You know what, since you got me out of my funk, lunch is on me today," Shane said with a smile.

"That's really not necessary Shane," Gretchen protested.

"I insist," He replied with such a flourish that Gretchen had no choice but to laugh.

Gretchen shook her head as he went off. Sometimes that man could get even the grumpiest of the patients to smile when he was in this type of mood. She leaned back in her chair and took a drink from her coffee. She jumped when Shane set a tray in front of her, when she saw what he bought her for lunch, she looked at him.

"Shane what have I told you about stalking?" She joked.

"It's bad and wrong," He returned his end of the joke, acting pouty.

"I swear sometimes you know things that some of the doctors don't," Gretchen said with a shake of her head.

"Oh come now, give us some credit," Dr. Henry Wilson remarked from the table across from them.

"I do keep it in mind, especially when some of you have your hand inside of someone," Shane remarked with a joking tone.

"You have more education in the medical field, hence you're a Doctor and we're nurses, Oh great one," Gretchen joked.

"But you know the old saying, 'Doctors make the worst patients,' I believe that would be because we know the procedures," Dr. Wilson returned smiling slightly at the jokes.  
_

"So Fletcher how's that little hottie of yours?" Derrick Mercer asked Ferb as he came to pick up his packed lunch from the break room fridge.

Ferb glared at his co-worker. It was a good thing he made a small complex lock for the soft-sided cooler. He grabbed the cooler and slung it over his shoulder.

"Come on Fletcher there must be something between you and your hot little number," He persisted. Ferb turned to look at him and raised a finger, ready to say something when he was interrupted.

"I would appreciate if you wouldn't speak of my daughter like that," Will Wiess's voice boomed from the doorway.

"Aren't you supposed to be in YOUR department?" Derrick shot at the older man.

"The reason I'm here is above your pay-grade," Will returned evenly, adjusting the file of paperwork under his arm.

"Hello, sir," Ferb greeted his father in law.

"Hello Ferb," Will returned the greeting before returning his irate look on Ferb's co-worker.

Ferb took the opportunity of slip out of the break room. Ferb knew how Gretchen's father was about people making comments like that. Ferb sighed, Derrick doesn't have enough sense to keep his mouth shut, although he might be wary of things by tomorrow. Ferb knew Will well enough that he wouldn't harm the younger man, but would strike fear into his soul.  
_

Ferb arrived home before his wife did. He winced as his back twisted up in a spasm. Thankfully his cane was nearby. Ferb muttered under his breath, Derrick Mercer really needs to mind his own business. As his hand grasped the familiar groove of the handle, his back spasmed yet again. He leaned heavily on his cane as he headed towards the kitchen, to start preparing dinner as it was his night to do so. He was halfway through pulling out the bowls when he heard Gretchen's car pull up. He stopped what he was doing and made his way out to the living room. When she entered and found him leaning heavily on his cane, she pointed at the sofa.

"Lay down, face down," She told him, her expression one hundred percent unamused.

"I'm fine, love," He protested.

She shot him another unamused look and pointed at the sofa. He gave a small sigh and compiled. There was no use in putting up a resistance.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"You're getting a massage," She replied simply, running her hands along his back.

"You don't have -" Ferb tried protesting.

"Don't worry about it Hon," Gretchen interrupted as she worked her way down his back.

"Gretchen….Please," Ferb said, his voice strained.

"I understand dear, ich liebe dich Honig. Just relax and let me take care of you," Gretchen said as she felt something shift under her hands.  
Ferb felt something pop and he screamed.

"I'm so sorry," Gretchen apologize as she rubbed the spot more gently, "How's that?"

"I…..think that's better," He replied.

"Are you sure?" Gretchen asked in return.

"Yeah, that's much better," Ferb answered.

"What happened to cause your back to spasm?" Gretchen inquired as he sat up.

"Just an issue with a co-worker," Ferb replied simply, purposefully neglecting to mention that her father overheard the conversation.

"All right then. Why were you in the kitchen?" Gretchen asked him as she slipped off her shoes.

"It's my turn to make dinner," He answered quietly.

"You are stubborn as an ox, Ferb. Only you would try and prepare dinner while in pain," Gretchen said shaking her head slightly.

"It's my turn," Ferb insisted.

"Well, now you're not," Gretchen replied.

"You worked a full shift after a two hour meeting," Ferb protested.

"I was just going to order in," Gretchen replied, phone in hand.

"Oh," Ferb muttered.

"It's quick and simple, plus it won't make a mess of the kitchen," Gretchen said as she dialed a number.  
_

Three months passed without any real incident. Gretchen's work schedule changed twice, going from day shift to night shift then back to day shift in the ER. Ferb's co-worker, Derrick, hadn't made any further comments about Ferb's 'hot little number' since Will had a little 'talk' with him. Derrick, however, upon realizing that Will was only in the R&amp;D Department for that one day, started making suggestive comments again. It was one of the days that Ferb had only a few projects on his desk that Phineas came in to talk with him.

"Phineas, what are you doing here?" Ferb inquired as the red-head stepped into his work area.

"I was in the area," Phineas replied with a slightly unnerved expression.

"What's the problem?" Ferb asked without looking up.

"Who says there's a problem?" Phineas replied nervously.

Ferb looked up at his step-brother, giving him one of his 'Seriously?' looks. It had been a while since Phineas had been on the receiving end of one of Ferb's disbelieving looks. When the red-head answered the unspoken question, he was scratching his ear; a tale-tell sign he was lying.

"There's no problem," Phineas said.

"Phineas, you're scratching your ear. That's your habit when you lie. So what's the problem?" Ferb asked, setting down his white pencil.

"Well, Lillian's teething and she cries every time I touch her now," Phineas answered, looking downcast.

"Well her gums must be hurting her. Do you remember when your wisdom teeth came in?" Ferb returned.

"Yeah," Phineas muttered.

"Try some oral pain relief gel,that should help. Get the baby formula, not the adult," Ferb said quietly.

"How do you know that'll work?" Phineas asked.

"Three things, One: I've minded Amanda before when she was that age. Two: My wife's a nurse and Three: I've watched Xaiver and Fred at that age as well," Ferb replied.

"Oh yeah, they just got over that phase themselves," Phineas muttered under his breath, then adding something about Candace thinking Ferb was more in tune to what little kids need.

"Any other reason you're here?" Ferb inquired.

"How did you broach the subject of marriage with Gretchen?" the red-head inquired.

The Brit paused and looked at his step-brother with a raised eyebrow. He blinked then spoke, "I'm not sure, but it was just mentioned in passing. You should really ask for Sienna's father's blessing before you even try broaching the subject. I asked first, and then told Will that I was willing to wait to marry Gretchen if he had any issues with us getting married, at the time."

"He must have given his consent otherwise you two wouldn't be married," Phineas replied.

"Her parents were very hesitant to let her marry at nineteen," Ferb pointed out.

"Sienna's twenty though, so there shouldn't be an issue," Phineas mused.

"Didn't you say the man utterly loathes you?" Ferb asked, eyebrows raised.

"Nah, that's her oldest brother. Her dad is on the fence still," Phineas admitted.

"Try and find out what her father likes, something you have in common, then expand on it," Ferb remarked.

"You see the problem is, he speaks Dutch and very little English, so I have no idea what he's saying," Phineas said, looking unsure of what to do.

"I suggest getting an English-Dutch dictionary, or just have Sienna translate," Ferb replied.

"Sienna hates being relegated to translator," Phineas muttered.

"Well then it looks like your only option is an English-Dutch dictionary," Ferb said.

"What about you, Ferb, or Gretchen? You're both multi-lingual," Phineas inquired.

"Last I checked, neither mine nor Gretchen's spoken languages include Dutch," Ferb replied.

"Isn't German close enough to Dutch?" Phineas asked.

"I don't really know Phin," Ferb replied, a little uneasy.

"So I guess I'll have to get that dictionary then," Phineas remarked.

"I can suggest a great little bookstore down on Seventh Street," Ferb commented.

"Thanks bro," Phineas said.

"Hey Fletcher- " Derrick began but stopped upon seeing Ferb had company.

Ferb raised an eyebrow at him, as if daring him to continue the thought. Derrick retreated back to his own work space. Ferb sighed to himself and shook his head.

"Ferb? Is he causing you problems?" Phineas asked noticing the obvious tension between his brother and the man who just left.

"It's nothing I can't handle," Ferb replied, as he shuffled some of the blueprints.

Phineas caught sight of some of the measurement jotted down along one side of it. He quickly figured it in his head. The calculations were slightly off.

"Uh Ferb? I don't mean to intrude but you might want to check some of the equations," Phineas said.

"Hmm?" Ferb turned his attention to the equations and quickly rewrote them.

"I better get going, I can tell you're busy," Phineas said as he made to leave.

"Stop by my place this evening, you left something last month," Ferb replied.

"Oh all right, see you later then," Phineas said with a nod then left.  
_

Phineas sat uneasily in Ferb's living room as Ferb and Gretchen had a quiet talk in the hall. Apparently Gretchen's non-skid shoes weren't as non-skid as she had thought. That was evidenced by the air cast on her right wrist. Phineas lifted his head when Ferb came back into the room, frowning slightly.

"Everything okay Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, it's fine," Ferb replied.

"What about the 'thing' I forgot?" Phineas asked.

"Well technically, Sienna forgot it," Ferb replied with a smirk.

"Forgot what?" Phineas asked.

"Forgot this," Gretchen replied, holding up a small pink pacifier.

"Lillian's favorite binky! I've been looking everywhere for that thing! She's very picky about it," Phineas' expression lit up as he realized what it was.

"Told you that you forgot something," Ferb said with a smirk.

"Not funny Ferb, do you know how long it takes me to get Lilian to fall asleep without that binky?" Phineas replied.

"I found it under the couch. I sanitized it too," Gretchen remarked handing the red head the pacifier.

"Thank you!" the red head replied enthuastically.

"You're welcome," Both Ferb and Gretchen replied.

"It's creepy when you two do that," Phineas commented.

**_A/N: I think this is a good stopping point for chapter one. Next chapter….Well let's just say some issues get pushed that should be left alone. _**


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: I forgot to mention the disclaimer….Don't own any of it. Yes the chapters are lengthy but they are well worth it.  
_**  
It was a month before Christmas when Phineas had convinced his brother to come to a well-known restaurant. Ferb was less than thrilled to find out that he and Gretchen were asked there to be peacekeepers between Sienna's father and the red-head. Ferb's displeasure was obvious to the red-head and Gretchen. Ferb remained polite because this man was his niece's grandfather and he enjoyed spending time with the now eight month old girl. The conversation was very light and easy going until Sienna's father, Heinrich Cophagen, asked Phineas a question in thickly accented Dutch.

"What makes you think that you'd be a suitable father to my granddaughter?"

"Well, sir, I love your daughter and I love our child," Phineas replied, taken slightly off guard by the older man's question.

"He stayed when many boys would leave," Gretchen quickly added, an incident from their youth coming to mind as she spoke.

"Don't get me wrong, Phineas does have his faults; but he's man enough to admit his shortcomings. He's always been there for the ones he loves," Ferb said.

This lead to a quick conversation between Sienna and her father in Dutch. Phineas shifted uncomfortably as the conversation continued. Ferb glanced at his wife, who was desperately trying not to blush. Then the conversation made a turn towards Sienna's and Phineas' 'intimate' relations, at which point Gretchen covered her ears.

"This young man is married," Mr. Cophagen said, gesturing towards Ferb.

"They got married when they were both fairly young," Sienna replied.

"Do they have children?" Mr. Cophagen asked his daughter.

"Well, no," Sienna answered.

"So, they are waiting. Making sure they have a stable home before bringing a child into this world," Mr. Cophagen remarked.

"That would appear to be the case," Sienna replied.

Gretchen cast Ferb a worried look. Ferb gave her a reassuring look, both had caught the words 'children', 'waiting', and 'world'. They were fairly sure that their relationship was being scrutinized and being compared to that of Phineas and Sienna. He then placed a hand on her leg, and gave her a gentle smile. Phineas looked between his girlfriend and her father and then his step-brother and his wife, his confusion was evident. Mr. Cophagen's eye twitched slightly as he once again spoke in English.

"Very well if it'll make my daughter happy, I will consent to let you marry her," He grudgingly gave his blessing to Phineas.

The rest of the dinner continued without incident. Since neither Ferb nor Gretchen had driven to the restaurant, Ferb's car was in the shop and Trudy had borrowed Gretchen's; they carpooled with the young unmarried couple. The small child in-between them in the back seat. Phineas was driving.

"So what exactly happened?" Phineas asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"Phineas, it's best if you don't know," Sienna replied.

"What did your dad say about Ferb?" Phineas asked.

"It's nothing important, Phineas," Sienna answered.

"It must be something, Ferb's being quiet," Phineas remarked.

"Ferb's always quiet," Sienna replied with a glance at the green-haired man in the back seat.

"Not this quiet," Phineas replied, he cast a quick glance at Gretchen, "Is something wrong?

"Not a thing," Gretchen replied quickly, and then muttered under her breath in German, "Why must I always feel as though I'm doing something wrong?"

"Shhh, Later," Ferb muttered as he placed his right hand on her left.

"Are you sure?" Phineas asked.

"Yes, I'm sure," Gretchen replied, now slightly annoyed.

"Phineas don't push your luck...You did kind of spring this on them," Sienna said nudging the red-head in the ribs.

Lillian started fussing a little, and Gretchen immediately started entertaining the small girl. This went on for a few minutes before the girl started fussing again, so Gretchen switched tactics. She started singing a soft lullaby in German. Ferb leaned back in his seat and listened to the lullaby contentedly.

"Aww, I've not heard that since I was little," Sienna commented.

"Gretchen, you know, you'd make a great mother someday," Phineas commented.

Gretchen instantly stopped singing, and Ferb leaned forward, his voice was dangerously low and even, "Phineas stop the car."

"Ferb, what's the-" Phineas said as he pulled over and stopped the car.

"Just stop talking Phineas," Ferb growled.

"Ferb you're scaring me," Phineas said, sounding very unnerved.

"Open mouth and insert foot," Ferb said as he got out of the car.

Phineas' door opened and the red-head was pulled out by Ferb. Both doors were promptly shut. Ferb dragged the red-head a few feet away from the car.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," Gretchen muttered.

Sienna turned around in her seat to face Gretchen, "You don't think Ferb's going to hurt him, do you?"

Gretchen shook her head, "No. Ferb'll just give him a piece of his mind."

"You understood what my father said," Sienna's eyes went wide with shock.

"Yes, Gretchen replied, sadness clear in her voice.

"I'm so sorry. I had no idea Phineas was going to pull that stunt," Sienna replied, covering her mouth with her hands.

"Your father really doesn't seem to like Phineas too much," Gretchen said uneasily.

"He's never liked any boy who's tried to date or marry my sister or me," Sienna said with a sigh.

Gretchen looked at the now sleeping girl, "Your daughter's very beautiful."

"Can I ask you something?" Sienna asked.

"Sure," Gretchen replied looking from the sandy haired girl to the girl's mother.

"Did Ferb ask your father for your hand in marriage?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen smiled, "He did," then added after a pause, "My parents were hesitant, but they knew we were right for each other."

"Your parents must be lenient. My father was livid when he found out that I was moving in with Phineas," Sienna replied.

"My father invited us to live with them again after we got back from school," Gretchen said with a slight shrug.

"Again?" Sienna asked.

"When we were teenagers, Ferb had to come and live with my family due to a few...things," Gretchen replied.

"Were you two dating at the time?" Sienna inquired.

"Yes, but he stayed in my brother's old room," Gretchen replied.

"And your parents didn't have a problem with that?" Sienna asked an eyebrow half raised.

"We were taking our relationship slow. Very slow. We weren't doing half the things our peers were doing," Gretchen replied with a shrug.

"And your parents knew you were dating?" Sienna repeated herself.

"Yes. My father invited Ferb to come live with us," Gretchen answered.

"Phineas said there was some tension between Ferb and your father," Sienna said with a slight frown.

"They have a mutual respect for each other," Gretchen replied.

"I wish Phineas and my father had a mutual respect," Sienna muttered.

"It would make things easier, wouldn't it?" Gretchen said, with a slight chuckle.

"Yeah, but my father is stubborn and old fashioned," Sienna replied.

"I'm sure there must be some common ground that Phineas and your father share," Gretchen said.

"I doubt it. My father likes to travel, take photographs and polish his antique clock collection," Sienna remarked.

"Sounds like he'd get along famously with Lawrence. There must be something," Gretchen mused aloud.

"What do Ferb and your father have in common?" Sienna inquired.

"A love of history, politics and classic cars. They also believe that family is very important," Gretchen answered.

"Ummm... I could tell Phineas said something wrong," Sienna changed the subject.

Gretchen simply raised an eyebrow and Sienna once again changed the subject.

"When you were singing the lullaby...umm... who taught it to you?" Sienna asked.

"My parents used to sing it to me when I was young," Gretchen replied simply.

"If you don't mind my asking, you've been married for a couple of years; why don't you have children yet? I agree with Phineas, you'd make a great mother."

Gretchen looked sadly at her niece, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Gretchen-" Sienna began but was cut off by Gretchen getting out of the car.

"Okay, okay, I won't say anything like that again," Phineas was saying as Gretchen came up to the two brothers.

"Good...Gretchen, love, what's the matter?" Ferb said when he noticed his wife standing a few feet away.

"Can we just go home?" Gretchen mumbled.

Ferb lurched in his step and looked at her closely, "Gretchen?"

Gretchen burst in to rapid-fire German.

"Slow down," Ferb said gently.

"I want to go home," Gretchen repeated, trying her hardest not to cry.

By now Phineas was standing by the driver's door of the car, "Okay. I'll drive you home."

"NO! We'll call for a taxi," Gretchen screamed.

"I don't feel okay with just leaving you two-" Phineas began.

"It's fine. I'll call a taxi. Just go Phin," Ferb quietly interrupted.

Phineas looked uncertain but got in the car. Ferb heard the car engine turn over but Phineas didn't pull away. A cold breeze blew by the couple and Gretchen's teeth started chattering. Ferb took off his suit jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"You're shivering," He said quietly.

She pulled the jacket closer around her body, taking in its warmth, "Thank you."

Ferb pulled out his phone and made a call for a Taxi pick-up. As he returned the phone to his pocket, he noticed that Phineas still hadn't pulled away.

"Why isn't he leaving?" Ferb muttered.

Phineas got out of the car, "Come on just get in the car. It's better than standing out in the elements waiting for a taxi."

"Phineas, I think you have done enough," Ferb replied tightly.

"Ferb, it's supposed to snow tonight. I'd feel terrible if you two caught a cold or worse," Phineas returned.

"Its fine Phineas, They've already sent it," Ferb replied.

"The car is warm and doesn't smell like B.O. or vomit," Phineas said.

"Phineas, you and Sienna should just go. We can manage on our own," Ferb retorted.

Phineas walked over to Ferb, "Reconsider."

Ferb folded his arms across his chest. He gave Phineas a look.

"Now you're just being stubborn," Phineas told him.

"You're being obstinate," Ferb returned.

"I'm sorry, okay? Just get in the car," Phineas said.

Ferb turned his back towards his brother.

"GET IN THE CAR!" Phineas yelled.

"Damn it Phineas, can't you leave well enough alone?!" Ferb shot back.

"Just get in the car," Phineas said once more, his voice raised.

"Phineas, I'd-" Ferb stopped and grabbed at his chest.

"Ferb!" Gretchen gasped and watched as Ferb collapsed to the ground.

Phineas rushed over, "Ferb?"

Gretchen took off the jacket and draped it over Ferb, "Ferb honey," She then took his pulse.

"Is he going to be okay?" Phineas asked, clearly worried, Ferb's last heart attack playing through his mind.

"I don't know," She replied, her mind switching from concerned wife to professional nurse, she then whispered to herself, "Oh Ferb. Please be okay."

Phineas had pulled out his phone and dialed 911, his voice was shaking as he spoke to the dispatcher, "My brother just collapsed...uh the intersection of Ashwood and Vineyard...I don't know..."

"Give me the phone Phineas," Gretchen said.

"What?" Phineas was taken aback by the order.

"Give me the verdammte phone," Gretchen snapped at the red-head.

Phineas shakily handed her the phone and she quickly took over.

Sienna got out of the car, "Is everything all right?"

"Get back in the car Sienna," Phineas replied shakily.

Sienna came a bit closer, "What-"

"I said get back in the car," Phineas snapped at her then began shaking violently.

"Yes, every day with breakfast. Seven years ago. Twenty-two," Gretchen continued speaking with dispatch.

The taxi pulled up followed shortly by the ambulance, its lights flashing. Two EMT's got out and observed the scene.

"Well this is-" The first one began but was quickly interrupted by his fellow.

"Just hush up and help me here," The second one snapped.

"Phineas could you go and tell the taxi that its services are no longer required?" Gretchen asked of the still shaking red-head, but he nodded in response.

"Sienna are you able to drive?" Gretchen now asked the sandy haired woman.

"Yes, but what's-" Sienna answered.

"I want you to get Phineas in the car, and go home. I'll be going with Ferb," Gretchen said nodding at the ambulance.

"Gretchen is everything-" Sienna tried to ask.

"Just go," Gretchen said before turning her attention back to her husband who was now loaded on to the gurney.

"What happened? Was he hit by that car?" The first EMT asked.

"He had a heart attack. He's got a congenital-"Gretchen tried explaining but was interrupted.

"Just stand back miss, we'll take it from here," the second EMT said.

Gretchen bit back a withering remark, choosing instead to pull out her phone, "Cardiology: Dr. Thomas" She waited a few moments as the call was transferred, "Duncan, it's Gretchen. My husband had a heart attack and is coming in via ambulance. Thank you."

"Which one of you is-" The first EMT asked.

"I am," Gretchen said simply.

"Family only," The EMT commented.

"He's my husband," Gretchen replied tightly.

"Uh…All right then," The EMT said uncertainly.  
Gretchen climbed into the back of the ambulance and the EMTs were monitoring Ferb's blood pressure.

"BP... 105/65," The first EMT muttered.

"He normally has low blood pressure and a slow but regular heart rate," Gretchen said.

The second EMT shot Gretchen a look, "Are you trying to tell us how to do our job?"

"No, I'm giving you vital information," Gretchen replied as the ambulance pulled into the Emergency Entrance of the hospital.

As they moved Ferb from the ambulance to the hospital Dr. Thomas handed Gretchen a stethoscope and a temporary badge.

"You know the drill, Fletcher," he said.

Gretchen nodded and continued to monitor Ferb's vitals as they took him further into the hospital. The EMTs watched as he was wheeled away.

"Wow that was the easiest call I've been on," The first remarked.

"Corner of Main &amp; Railway, we're on our way," The second said answering his radio.

Once Ferb was settled into his room, Gretchen made a discreet call to Candace. She apologized for waking the red-headed woman. She asked a favor of her sister-in-law, to which Candace agreed, only upon finding out why Gretchen was calling so late. Candace arrived a half hour later with the requested items.

"Are you planning on spending the night?" Candace asked of the brunette.

"Well my mom has my car and Ferb's car is in the shop, so yeah," Gretchen replied.

"It's snowing now… You might want to have someone pick you up tomorrow," Candace informed her.

"Mom's dropping off my car tomorrow…. I'm going to have to put in the call to her tonight," Gretchen said with a slight sigh.

"Are you going to be all right?" Candace asked giving the younger woman a concerned look.

"Yes, I'll be fine. I'm sorry I made you do this for me," Gretchen replied.

"It's okay. Can you keep me updated?" Candace asked with a half glance at Ferb.  
"Sure, I'll let you know," Gretchen answered.

Candace hugged the shorter woman, "Take care of my brother."

Gretchen nodded and dabbed at her eyes with the cuff of her blouse, "I will."

"I'll see you later," Candace said and left quietly.

It was the next evening when Ferb awoke. He was panicking slightly until he saw Gretchen lightly dozing in the chair next to his bed.

"Hey," Ferb said gently.

Gretchen jerked awake and then said tiredly, "Hey."

Ferb made to sit up, and grimaced slightly, "What happened?"

"Well…." Gretchen was a bit hesitant to tell him what had happened.

"Gretchen," Ferb said gently.

"You had a heart attack," Gretchen said quietly.

Ferb leaned back and closed his eyes, "I-I'm sorry love."

"I called Lawrence and my father. Dad said he'd let your supervisor know that you'll be unavailable for a while," Gretchen informed him.

"The last thing I remember-" Ferb began, but was quickly cut off by Gretchen.

"Don't... don't work yourself up again," Gretchen said quietly and gently.

Doctor Thomas came into the room. He smiled slightly, "How's my patient this evening?"

"Stubborn," Gretchen answered for Ferb.

Dr. Thomas chuckled.

"Has she gone home?" Ferb asked pointing at Gretchen.

"I'm not sure," Dr. Thomas replied.

"Ummmm…nope," Gretchen answered, turning nearly the same shade as her maroon uniform.

"Gretchen…" Ferb sighed.

"Don't get worked up," Gretchen said quietly.

Ferb gave her a hard look.

"I had to work my shift," Gretchen said with a shrug.

"Did you eat anything?" Ferb inquired.

"Um..Does picking the carrot off your plate count?" Gretchen asked in return.

This caused Ferb to give her another hard look.

"Then no, I have not," Gretchen said.

"Gretchen you can't-" Ferb began.

"Excuse me for a minute, I need to use the restroom," Gretchen said quickly and got up.

"Gretch-" Ferb was cut off by the soft click of the lock then he sighed.

"She was quite worried about you," Dr. Thomas remarked.

"She worries too much," Ferb said, as he laid back and let the doctor examine him.

"That makes her one of the best members of my team," Dr. Thomas replied.

Ferb smiled slightly, "How long?"

"You arrived at 8:30 last night and it's now 6pm," The doctor answered with a slight glance at his watch.

"I was out for nearly ten hours?" Ferb asked.

"Well patients have been out longer," Dr. Thomas replied.

"Where did she spend-" Ferb started.

"In here," Dr. Thomas said simply.

"She's going to be a wreck when she gets home," Ferb muttered under his breath.

"My recommendation is that you stay here for a few days," Dr. Thomas said, looking over the clipboard.

"What?!" Ferb was gob smacked, his exclamation came as Gretchen re-entered the room.

"Mr. Fletcher, I recommend that you stay here for a few days," Dr. Thomas repeated.

"Is it that serious?" Gretchen inquired.

"I just want to make sure that he's all right," Dr. Thomas said.

"Last time he went home the next day," Gretchen said quickly.

"Last time, he was fifteen, was discharged into the care of his parents but he didn't have a heart attack. This is precautionary, you know this," Dr. Thomas said gently.

Gretchen looked questionably at her co-worker, "No, he did have a heart attack."

Ferb shook his head, "That was after I got home."

Gretchen pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed her eyes while Dr. Thomas made some notes. He then turned his attention to Ferb, "Just relax and get some rest."

"Sorry. I should know better than to let my emotions come into play," Gretchen said quietly.

Shane came up and tapped Gretchen on the shoulder, "You know, female nurses aren't supposed to look after male patients."

"This is different," Gretchen instantly became flustered.

"Oh? Do tell," Shane spoke up.

"Well, he's-" Gretchen began, flushing a bright red.

"I'm her husband," Ferb spoke up.

"Ah, so you're the one who can get her blushing when you call her on lunch break," Shane commented with a slight smirk.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"You do the same when" Gretchen shot back at the male nurse.

"I know, I know," Shane said, raising his hands, knowing when he was outwitted.

"I'll compile some notes for your chart," Gretchen said.

"I'm sure Mister Fletcher can provide me with the required information, now that he's awake," Shane said with a slight smirk.

"Everything seems okay at the moment. Just relax and let these two _professionals_ figure out how best to care for you during your stay," Dr. Thomas said quickly.

"Thank you," Ferb said.

"You never told me he was British," Shane remarked to Gretchen.

"That's completely irrelevant, especially right now," Gretchen replied, blushing a deep red.

"All right," Shane said, then muttered to Gretchen, "You are so not off the hook."

"Behave yourself, Steinway," Gretchen muttered back.

"All right," Shane raised a hand in defeat.

Ferb raised an eyebrow and Shane looked at Gretchen, "Okay that's creepy, he's better at that than you are."

"Where did you think I picked it up from?" Gretchen shot back.

"I'm laying right here," Ferb coughed.

"Oh honey I'm sorry…Let me adjust the back for you," Gretchen said quickly pressing the bed controls.

"Let's see, Mister Fletcher, initial F," Shane said looking over the chart in his hand.

Ferb gave a nod and Shane continued, "I'll need some medical history from you."

Ferb fielded all the questions asked by Shane. They were done shortly.

"I think that's it," Shane said finishing the paperwork.

"Something the matter?" Ferb asked when he caught Gretchen's thoughtful expression.

"Well, since you're going to be stuck here for the next few days, would you like me to bring you anything?" she asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I could bring you a book, your computer, some real food," Gretchen offered.

Ferb's eyebrows rose higher.

"What?" Gretchen asked.

"I want you to actually go home after your shift," Ferb said gently.

"But-" Gretchen tried protesting.

"For me?" Ferb asked gently.

"But-" Gretchen began again.

"Sweetheart, you need to have a proper sleep," He beckoned her forward, "I want you to go home, have a proper dinner and a shower. Then I want you to snuggle down into the bed and get the rest you've earned," Ferb said quietly.

"But-" She tried for a third time.

"Do I have to call your father?" Ferb gently threatened.

Gretchen shook her head, "Okay, Ferb. I'll see you tomorrow."

Ferb smiled slightly, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Gretchen exited the room and Ferb gave a soft sigh. He was alone for a short time until his father arrived to visit.

"Good evening son," Lawrence greeted Ferb.

Ferb looked over and gave him a nod.

"How are you feeling?" Lawrence asked.

"Fine," Ferb replied.

"Gretchen called last night saying you were taken to the hospital after dinner," Lawrence said.

Ferb gave a nod, "That's an accurate assessment.

"What happened?" The elder Fletcher inquired.

"Phineas and I got into an argument," Ferb replied with a sigh.

"Must have been one he-" Lawrence started.

"Things were said that shouldn't" Ferb stopped himself with the shaking of his own head.  
"Ferb, it's not my place to pry, but I am your father. You know you can talk to me," Lawrence said gently.

Ferb nodded, "I said some things, Phineas said some things. I lost my temper."

"You had another heart attack? Oh, son, I…I'm sorry," Lawrence said.

"It's not your fault. I shouldn't have lost my temper," Ferb responded.

"Ferb, son, you don't usually lose your temper unless a subject was touched upon that was sensitive," Lawrence noted.

"Yes," Ferb sighed.

"Would you like to tell me?" Lawrence asked.

"You know how there are certain subjects that one doesn't normally discuss with others?" Ferb inquired.

"Such as?" Lawrence replied.

"Finances," Ferb said quickly.

"Are you and Gretchen having financial difficulties?" Lawrence asked, noting there was an underlying notion being prosed.

Ferb paused slightly, "If we were having _financial_ difficulties, it's none of Phineas' business and he shouldn't be asking about it.

"Fair point son," Lawrence said.

Could I ask you something?" Ferb asked, a thought coming to his mind.

"You can ask me anything," Lawrence replied.

"Did you and my mother have…..difficulties becoming parents?" Ferb asked.

Lawrence rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Ferb, I'm sure you've realized by now that most women try to delay having children for as long as they can."

"They'll use birth control," Ferb said with a nod.

"You see, your mother was on that for many years and it did take a while for her to become pregnant," Lawrence explained.

"How long?" Ferb asked.

"Oh, from the time she stopped…. let's see… almost two years," Lawrence answered.

"Oh," Ferb muttered and picked some lint off the blanket.

"Is there something the matter Ferb?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb shook his head and then Lawrence pointed out, " You wouldn't ask things like this if there wasn't something wrong."

A look of worry fleetingly crossed the younger Fletcher's face before it became unreadable.

"Are you and Gretchen having, as you put it, "financial' difficulties?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb took a breath before replying, "I don't know."

"Is Gretchen-" Lawrence started to ask.

"No. No she's not," Ferb interrupted, assuming it was the same question people had been asking.

"I was going to say stressed," Lawrence said gently.

"Yes…..She's frequently tense, but she won't say anything about it," Ferb said quickly.

"Oh?" Lawrence raised an eyebrow.

"I can feel it in her back," Ferb replied.

"Might I suggest something?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb looked around before replying, "I'm not going anywhere."

Lawrence chuckled, "Take her away for the weekend."

"She works most weekends," Ferb pointed out.

"Ah, but not all. Figure out her schedule," Lawrence leaned in closer, "You know what I mean. Take her away, someplace nice, quiet, away from everyone. Wine and dine her, you know how to do that; don't you?"

Ferb gave a smile and nodded; he knew _exactly_ how to do that.

"Hating to interrupt a father/son moment but I need to check everything before the end of my shift," Shane commented as he checked in on things.

"Quite all right," Lawrence said leaning back in his chair.

Shane quickly did his duties and left.

"He seemed…" Lawrence trailed off..

Ferb stifled a laugh. Lawrence looked at his son, who looked fit to bust a gut laughing.

"Am I missing something, Ferb?" Lawrence asked.

"That's Shane, he's one of Gretchen's co-workers, and he's quite happy with his partner," Ferb said with a light chuckle.

"Part-oh," Lawrence said as he realized what Ferb had said.

"He's harmless," Ferb said quickly, "Father?"

"Son," Lawrence returned.

"Don't tell Mum, Maggie or anyone about our conversation. Gretchen would kill me," Ferb said.

"Of course, my lips are sealed," Lawrence replied.

"Thank you," Ferb said.

"No problem Ferb. Speaking of Gretchen, I'd thought she would be here," Lawrence noted.

"I made her promise me that she would go home. She spent all of last night here and then worked. She didn't really eat anything either," Ferb explained.

"She does care for you," Lawrence said.

"But I don't want her running herself into the ground because of me," Ferb mumbled.

Lawrence picked up Ferb's left hand and pointed to the solid gold wedding band, "What is this?"

Ferb looked at it, "My wedding ring."  
"Who gave it to you?" Lawrence asked.

"Gretchen, you know this. You were there," Ferb replied.

Lawrence pointed to the ring, "This is a symbol of her love for you. That she will do anything for you."

Ferb fell into a pensive silence. Lawrence looked at his watch.

"Ferb, it's getting late. Are you going to be okay?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb nodded in response. Lawrence left his son to his thoughts. Ferb did not sleep well that night. He found that without his wife's smaller body curled up next to him, that he couldn't fully relax. He was awake a full hour before the visiting hours began. He heard the door open and close quietly.

"Ferb?" He heard Gretchen's voice quietly call his name.

"Hmm? Gretchen, you're here early," Ferb said noting the time.

"Sorry, did I wake you?" Gretchen asked.

"No. Why are you here so early?" Ferb asked, now noting that she wasn't in scrubs.

"I couldn't sleep too well without you," she said quietly.

Ferb sat up and wrapped his arms around her protectively, "Neither could I."

Gretchen rested her head on his chest, "This is the first time in two years we've been apart."

Ferb hugged her a bit tighter, "I'm sorry. Would you like to take a stroll?"

"You're not supposed to leave the floor," Gretchen said.

"I need to stretch my legs," Ferb replied.

"As long as we don't leave the floor," Gretchen insisted.

"We won't," Ferb promised.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "What are you thinking Ferb?"

Ferb pulled on a pair of slacks and a shirt, "Are you on shift?"

"No, today's my day off," Gretchen replied.

Ferb offered her a hand, "Shall we?"

"Ferb, where are we going?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Paradise."

"You're not making any sense," Gretchen said.

"Come on then," Ferb said gently.

"Ferb, you're seriously not making any sense," Gretchen said.

Ferb led Gretchen out of the room until they came to a sitting area near a large window. He looked out the window and sighed. Gretchen looked at him intently.

"Honey, are you feeling okay?" She asked.

He nodded then noted, "It's snowing."

Gretchen glanced out the window and then back at her husband, "Yes it is. The roads are a complete mess."

"It looks peaceful out there," Ferb said quietly.

"Ferb, it's cold, damp, windy and miserable out there," Gretchen said.

"Do you ever just want to get away?" Ferb asked her gently.  
"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked.

"Just get away from the city, the people, the stress," Ferb said then added quietly, "your job."

Gretchen just stared out the window for a few minutes.

"I didn't mean it like that love. I meant like a weekend get away," Ferb said gently.

Gretchen looked at him, "It's difficult for me to get a full weekend off."

"You do get some weekends off," Ferb pointed out gently.

"Not very often, besides…you're not supposed to drive or have any strenuous activity for a few weeks," Gretchen replied quietly.

Ferb nodded, "I know, I'm just thinking out loud."

"My dad's offered to carpool until you're allowed to drive again," Gretchen said.

"That sounds fine, since your schedule changes so often," Ferb replied.

"I could request-," Gretchen began.

"No, it's fine," Ferb interrupted.

Gretchen sighed, "Why is it that when I work the night shift both of us can sleep just fine, but now-"

"It's because we knew the other would be home," Ferb said quietly.

**_Next chapter will pick up right after this._**


	3. Chapter 3

Gretchen hugged Ferb tight and sobbed into his chest, "I love you so much. I thought I might lose you. I don't know what I'd do if that happened.

Ferb rested his head atop hers, "I love you too, Gretchen. I want you to promise me something.

"Anything," Gretchen replied softly.

"If anything were to happen to me.." Ferb trailed off as he took a breath, "I want you to find happiness again."

"Don't talk like that," Gretchen cried.

"I'm not trying to upset you, love, but-" Ferb started before he got interrupted.

"Please stop," Gretchen's protest was barely above a whisper.

"You said you'd promise me anything," Ferb returned quietly.

"I don't want to think about life without you," She mumbled into his chest.

"Gretchen, We have to be adults about this," Ferb replied quietly but sternly.

She looked up at him, and Ferb could see the tears in her eyes, " I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Dr. Thomas said everything seems to be in order and that I shouldn't have any further damage," Ferb replied.

"They want to run a few more tests on you though," Gretchen noted.

"I was told they're just routine, precautionary tests," Ferb remarked, to which Gretchen nodded.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. I'll be out in a few days and,then we can spend a nice quiet evening together," Ferb added.

"Just you and I?" Gretchen inquired.

"Barring any unforeseen incidents, yes," he promised.

"Want to know what I heard in the radio on my way over here?" Gretchen asked, repressing a giggle.

"What?" Ferb asked, his eyebrow disappearing into his shaggy green bangs.

"That song that you and Phineas wrote when we were kids," Gretchen replied.

Ferb rolled his eyes, "They still play that?"

Gretchen's tone was playful when she answered, "It's catchy."

"Phineas put that together in a matter of hours," Ferb remarked, "He had no idea what the lyrics meant."

"I could be unprofessional and tell everyone there's a celebrity on the floor," Gretchen said.

Ferb's eyes narrowed at her, and she smiled at him, "I'm kidding. I'd never do that to you."

He smirked and replied, "You were one of the back-up singers," His tone became teasing, "I might just let it slip."

His words had the effect of causing her to become flustered, "They don't know that I can- You are so-"

"So what?" Ferb asked quietly.

"So lucky that I have the sense to keep some secrets secret," She answered.

"As do I," Ferb said lightly.

"You're planning something," She said suddenly.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"I can see that little glint in your eye," Gretchen elaborated as Dr. Duncan Thomas walked over, upon seeing them.

"There's my patient," He remarked.

"I just needed to stretch my legs," Ferb said.

"Is something wrong?" was Gretchen query.

Dr. Thomas laughed lightly, "Your breakfast is getting cold."

Gretchen snickered at this, "You'll want to finish that off before it becomes un-edible.

"What would you suggest as an alternative, nurse Fletcher?" Dr. Thomas directed at the off duty Gretchen.

"A slight variation from his usual. I'd suggest a glass of juice and a plate of toast with jam," Gretchen replied.

"How does that differ from the usual?" Dr. Thomas inquired.

"Ferb usually has either a coffee or tea with his breakfast," Gretchen replied.

"But I'm not supposed to have caffeine for the foreseeable future," Ferb said with a sigh.

"If you want I could-" Gretchen began to offer to go off caffeine with him.

"I wouldn't do that to you," Ferb cut across her, knowing full well that it would not bode well if both weren't to have caffeine.

"I'm sure this discussion can be continued in his room?" Dr. Thomas suggested and both Ferb and Gretchen nodded.

It was late afternoon when Gretchen's father stopped by to visit. The Germanic man sat next to his daughter. He ran a quick hand through his now salt and pepper hair and fixed his sharp sea blue-green eyes on his son-in-law. It was obvious that the older man came from work as he was still in his dress pants, dress shirt and tie.

"How are you feeling son?" He inquired.

Ferb gave a nod, "I'm fine."

Will gave the green-haired Brit a stern look, and Gretchen quickly spoke up, "Dad, please. I-we don't want-"

"I'm genuinely concerned for him, dear," Will told his daughter, who didn't look entirely convinced.

"Gretchen, I am concerned for him," Will insisted, knowing full well that she was very strong willed, like himself.

"It's okay love," Ferb reassured her.

Gretchen sat back and observed her father and husband talk.

"I called your supervisor and told him that you were taking a couple of weeks off," Will said.

Ferb raised an eye brow in response to this information.

"I didn't tell him anything. I suggested he back down if he wanted to keep you in his department," Will answered the unasked question.

"You threatened him?" Gretchen asked him in disbelief while Ferb snickered.

"No. I threatened to transfer Ferb to my department," Will replied.

"Dad," Gretchen sighed.

"What? I'm keeping the best interests of my daughter and son-in-law at heart," Will told her, to which she muttered something under her breath.

Ferb smirked then said, "I heard that."

"Don't worry about a thing Ferb. Trudy will help out around the house and prepare some meals for you," Will said.

"Dad! I'm his wife. I can cook you know," Gretchen's voice was raised and rose another octave.

"I know that dear. However, you still have to work and we're just trying to help out the best we can," Will told his daughter calmly.

Gretchen turned her back to him and pouted. Will flicked her in the back of the head. Gretchen glanced over at him, less than amused.

"Stop acting like a child," Will told her, then turned to Ferb, "By the way Ferb, Lawrence called. Linda will stop by this evening to visit with you. She's helping Trudy get some things prepared at the moment."

Ferb's eyebrow rose, and Gretchen looked sharply at her father, "What's mom doing?"

"You'll see," Will returned.

"Dad," Gretchen looked at him.

"You shouldn't worry about it," Will informed his daughter and Ferb's eyebrow rose higher.

"I must get home now," he offered a hand to Ferb, "You'd better feel better soon, she needs to relax," Will told him with a wink.

"DAD! You're telling Ferb he needs to-" Gretchen shot at her father before getting interrupted.

"You are married dear, I'm fully aware of what happens behind closed doors without being told," Will cut her off.

Gretchen turned red and muttered, "I can't believe you just said that."

Ferb laughed lightly.

Will smirked slightly, "I remember the things your mother and I got-"

Gretchen turned crimson, "Dad! I'd rather not know."

"All right then. I really must get going, get better son," Will left with that parting comment.

"That was embarrassing," Gretchen muttered as she sat beside Ferb on the hospital bed.

Ferb pulled her close, "I think it's a good idea, though not here."

Gretchen playfully pushed him, "Oh, you'd like that wouldn't you?"

Ferb's eyes went wide, "Actually no," he then whispered something in her ear that caused her to flush a bright red again.

"You're terrible Ferb," Gretchen said before kissing him.

Ferb broke the kiss and smirked at her, "Oh really?"

"Maybe," Gretchen replied slyly.

The male nurse on duty, Demetri came in. He gave a slight cough upon seeing the two on the bed. Gretchen quickly pulled away from Ferb. She looked up at him, a flush of red highlighting her cheeks.

"That's an interesting technique you've got there, Fletcher," He remarked.

Gretchen's blush darkened and Ferb chuckled.

Demetri checked his notes, "Mister Fletcher…oh, you're married."

"Thanks for that observation, Demetri," Gretchen shot at him, sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Well it now makes sense why you are allowed to-" He began.

"I'm off duty Demetri," Gretchen cut across him.

"Okay then Fletcher," Demetri said with a smirk.

"No strenuous activity. And you know _exactly _what that includes," Gretchen retorted.

"Yes, Ma'am," Ferb told her, smirking.

Gretchen playfully pushed Ferb, "I'll make sure there's no strenuous activities."

Ferb looked over at Demetri and mouthed, 'She won't last the week.'

Demetri laughed.

Gretchen looked at her husband who pulled an innocent look, "You are _so_ bad."

He smirked at her. She stood up and headed towards the door.

"I'm going to use the rest room. You just do whatever needs to be done," She said, directing the last part at Demetri as she exited the room.

"Wow, she's not usually flustered," Demetri observed.

Ferb gave a shrug. Demetri checked his vitals.

"You've got a test booked in a half an hour," He told Ferb and when he nodded: "It's just a routine test. It's not painful."

Ferb shrugged.

No discomfort?" Demetri inquired.

Ferb shook his head.

"Positive?" Demetri asked.

Ferb nodded.

"All right then. I'll be back in a half hour to take you for your test," Demetri informed him and then left the room, running into Gretchen outside the door.

"Your husband is taking this whole ordeal in stride," He told her.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked.

"Most people, after a heart attack, are not joking around," Demetri pointed out.

"Ferb's not most people," Gretchen replied and entered the room.

She saw that Ferb was laying on his side. His back was to the door.

"Ferb?" She called out tentatively.

When she got no response she moved closer and rested her hand on his shoulder, "Ferb?"

He didn't respond to neither her touch nor her voice.

She became worried, "Ferb?

"I'm scared. I realize that the heart attack was mild even compared to the last one. I just don't know what the tests are going to show," He rolled over to look at her, "What if-"

Gretchen sat beside him and played with a lock of his hair, "You'll be fine. I work on this floor fairly often. I've seen people in worse shape than you pull through with flying colors."

Ferb sat up a little bit and looked in to her eyes, "You're lying."

Gretchen looked away from him.

"Gretchen," Ferb called her name gently.

She looked anywhere but at him.

"Gretchen, look at me," Ferb said a little more forcefully.

"I don't want to believe this is happening," She said, finally looking at him.

"Is there something I should know?" He asked.

Gretchen shook her head.

"Tell me," he said gently.

"Do you really-" Gretchen began before Ferb interrupted.

"We promised each other when we got married-" Ferb was cut off by Gretchen.

"I know, no secrets. I'm not trying to keep a secret from you. I'm just asking if you really want to know," Gretchen said.

"I don't want to hear it from the doctor, at least if you know anything about it," Ferb remarked.

Gretchen sighed, "Okay. This is just my observations, I'm not permitted to access to your chart."

Ferb nodded.

"The heart attack was minor."

Another nod.

"I know you've normally got low blood pressure."

Yet another nod.

"If your blood pressure stays too low, that can cause further infarctions and other…things.."

"Like?" Ferb inquired.

"You could slip into shock at any given time," Gretchen mumbled, as she stared at the floor.

"Anything else?" Ferb asked.

"Heart disease, stroke, kidney failure…" Gretchen trailed off and covered her face with her hands and began to sob uncontrollably.

Ferb simply held her. While he was holding her, Demetri returned with a wheelchair.

"Time to get ready for-" he began.

"Just a moment. Please," Ferb said.

Demetri looked between Gretchen and Ferb, "Is something the matter? Should I call a doctor in?"

Ferb nodded and Demetri quickly exited the room.

"Gretch, the last thing we need is for you to-" Ferb muttered quietly into her ear.

"Is something wrong in here?" Dr. Thomas asked.

"What is my prognosis?" Ferb inquired in reply.

Dr. Thomas looked at the pair, "It's actually very good. We should be able to discharge you home tomorrow or the next day."

"You say I 'should be able to go home'. I'm trying to be realistic and my wife is understandably upset," Ferb said evenly.

"Mister Fletcher, you've got some scheduled tests in a few minutes. While you do that, I'll talk to Gretchen," Dr. Thomas replied.

Ferb nodded in reply and sat in the wheelchair. Demetri rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. He didn't like intruding on personal moments.

"Go ahead Demetri, I'll be down shortly," Dr. Thomas told the nurse.

"All right," Demetri said and wheeled Ferb out of the room.

"Gretchen.." Dr. Thomas said, giving her a stern look.

"You're going to tell me that I'm making the situation worse by telling him everything that could go wrong," Gretchen spoke, without looking up at him.

"Yes. The preliminary tests we've run show that there's a mild arrhythmia. You know, just as well as I do, that's nothing to get worked up over," Dr. Thomas said giving his notes a glance.

"I wasn't aware of any arrhythmia," Gretchen said with a slight frown.

"That might be new. Now my patient is having tests and I will know shortly what the extent of the damage is. Until then I would like you to go for a walk and relax. Your stressing out is causing him to stress out," Dr. Thomas replied.

"I could use a coffee," Gretchen said quietly.

"You go get one. Just don't let your husband have one," He replied.

"I didn't intend to cause him such problems, Duncan," Gretchen said with a slight sigh.

"Take a breather, go for a walk, get your coffee. I don't want to have to bar you from visiting him," Dr. Thomas repeated himself and gave her a slight warning.

"All right, all right. I surrender," Gretchen replied, raising her hands in defeat.

"I have to make my rounds and then check on my patient," Dr. Thomas told her and held the door open as she left.

_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_

"That's the last test. How do you feel Mister Fletcher?" The technician inquired of Ferb.

"Except for my leg, I feel fine," Ferb replied.

"What's the matter with your leg?" The technician inquired.

"I guess I'm in worse shape than I thought," Ferb said with a sigh.

Dr. Thomas flipped through some recent printouts, "Ferb?" he asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

Dr. Thomas kept looking through the printouts and comparing those to old ones," This is very interesting."

Ferb gave him an expectant look.

"I've looked over Dr. Hirano's old chart notes from last time and this is very interesting," Dr. Thomas continued.

"And that would be?" Ferb inquired.

"Well, Ferb, you see.." Dr. Thomas trailed off when Ferb raised his eyebrow.

" bad news is, you did have a heart attack," Dr. Thomas continued.

Ferb nodded, "Okay..."

"The good news, and there's a fair bit, is that everything's fine. Your lab work is better now than it was seven years ago. Your chest x-ray is unchanged. Your echocardiogram and stress tests, that you just completed, are just slightly above normal for your age. You have a mild arrhythmia that I would like to monitor for the next six months, but that's nothing to be worried about," Dr. Thomas explained.

"What does this mean?" Ferb asked, worry in his tone.

"You're healthy. Now don't think you're going to go run the Danville Marathon this weekend, because that might actually kill you. However, if you take things easy for the next couple of weeks you will be back to where you were before the heart attack," Dr. Thomas answered with a slight smile.

Ferb nodded in reply.

"You have a visitor by the way," Dr. Thomas informed him.

Ferb gave another nod.

"Demetri, would you mind taking Mr. Fletcher back to his room now?" Dr. Thomas asked.

Demetri gave a nod, "Sure thing Doc."

Linda was sitting in Ferb's room when he arrived back. Linda stood up and crossed over to Ferb.

"Oh, honey. How are you feeling?" She asked.

Ferb cautiously got out of wheelchair, "I feel fine Mum."

"Your father told me that you and Phineas got into an argument," Linda said and Ferb gave a nod in response.

"You're not going to tell me what it was about are you?" Linda inquired.

Ferb shook his head, "I'm going to have a discussion with Phin if he visits or when I get out of here."

"Is it going to cause you to come back here?" Linda inquired.

Ferb shook his head again, "The Doctor said I'm fine."

"Trudy and I stopped by your place and we noticed that-" Linda started but Ferb interrupted her.

"Gretchen's around here somewhere. Dr. Thomas had a wee chat with her," He said.

Linda cocked her head to one side, "When you say 'wee chat' that's never good."

Ferb gave a shrug.

"What does the doctor have to say to Gretchen?" Linda inquired.

Ferb shook his head, "Nothing, forget I said anything. You mentioned that you were in the house?"

"Yes. Trudy and I noticed that your fridge was bare except for a bit of left over chicken, a block of cheese and a bowl full of candied fruits. Trudy said that's part of a Christmas dessert," Linda replied.

Ferb thought for a moment then blinked, "One of us was going to go shopping the other day, but..." He then gestured around hospital room.

"Ferb sweetie, Trudy also noticed that you've got four actual bedrooms that are not in use in your house," Linda said.

"One is my home office. Another we're using as a library," Ferb replied.

"Is something going on between you and-" Linda tried asking.

"Nothing we can't manage," Ferb interrupted.

"Why are-" Linda was interrupted again by Gretchen coming into the room.

"Um, hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher," Gretchen said upon noticing the older woman sitting in the chair near her husband's bed.

Linda made to leave, "I'll leave you two-"

"Actually, I have to get going. I have to do some laundry and I work tomorrow," Gretchen said a bit quietly and quickly.

"Are you okay going home alone?" Ferb inquired.

"Yes. I'll see you tomorrow," Gretchen replied.

"Drive safely dear. The roads are treacherous," Linda advised the young woman.

Gretchen nodded, "Thank you," She turned to Ferb and said to him in a small voice, "I'll try to stop by after my shift tomorrow."

Ferb cast his gaze down, "I look forward to your visit."

After Gretchen had left, Linda crossed her arms over her chest, "What was that?"

"Nothing," Ferb quietly responded.

"Clearly that was something."

"It's nothing."

"Ferb."

"It's nothing," Ferb said a little forcefully.

"How do you expect people to help you if you don't let them know what's wrong?" Linda asked him.

Ferb's eyes went wide and his voice rose as he spoke, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is fine. Who said I wanted help?"

Linda held her hands up, "Calm down..."

Ferb became more irate, "Calm down? Why does everyone always tell me to calm down?"

The door opened and the male nurse on duty came in. He noticed the expression on Ferb's and Linda's faces.

"Everything okay in here?" he asked.

"Just peachy," Ferb managed to mutter.

The nurse looked at him, "Mr. Fletcher, I quite frankly find that hard to believe."

Linda took this as a sign to leave, "I'll see you later Ferb. Please, just relax."

Ferb scowled.

"I need to check your blood pressure now," The male nurse told him.

Ferb extended his arm.

"Just relax," the nurse said as he took the readings, "That's all I need for now."

Ferb nodded in reply.

"Dr. Thomas will be stopping by in a little while to check on you," The nurse remarked and simply got another nod in reply from Ferb.

It was a short while before Dr. Thomas came into Ferb's room. He made note that for the first time that day, it was just Ferb in the room.

"Ah, been a while since it was just you in here," Dr. Thomas remarked.

"Gretchen said she had to go home, otherwise she would be here," Ferb replied.

"Not many patients are so fortunate to have family who visit," Dr. Thomas pointed out.

"We're close," Ferb said simply.

"I can tell. It must be comforting, yet suffocating, to have everyone know everything that happens in your personal life," Dr. Thomas commented.

"They don't know everything," Ferb said with a shrug.

"Does Gretchen?" Dr. Thomas inquired.

"Of course she knows," Ferb paused to take a breath in an attempt to calm down, "Her concerns are my concerns and the reverse is also true."

"You must care for her an awful lot," Dr. Thomas noted.

"I love her, what else is there to say?" Ferb replied.

Gretchen pulled up to house and parked on side of road, the driveway needed to be shoveled. She got out of her car and tromped through the snow. She was making a mental list of what needed to be done. She fumbled with her keys for a few moments; recently, she had not been getting proper sleep. When she went inside she found her mother cooking up a storm in the kitchen. There were two large soup pots cooking on the stove in addition to two slow cookers going.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Gretchen asked the older woman.

"I'm preparing a couple of meals for you dear. I thought it would be easier on Ferb to have something in the fridge or freezer ready to pull out and heat up. How's he doing, by the way?" Trudy gave her daughter a reply.

"Just great. He should be discharged tomorrow," Gretchen answered the question.

"That's good news. I'm sure he'd like to rest properly in his own bed," Trudy said giving a slight smile.

"I'm sure he would," Gretchen replied sadly.

Trudy's brow crinkled, "Is something wrong dear?"

Gretchen shook her head, "No... I just need to do some laundry."

"Gretchen, I'm your mother, I can always tell when something's bothering you," Trudy said gently.

"Everything's fine. I need to get the laundry started, then I need to shovel the driveway," Gretchen replied.

"Phineas said that he'll stop by and shovel the driveway for you after dinner," Trudy remarked.

"He should stay home with his family and let me take care of mine," Gretchen said evenly.

Trudy walked over to Gretchen and took her by the arm. She switched to German, "You're taking on too much. Everyone wants to help you out, let us. Your father would have shoveled the driveway this morning, however he was called into the office."

Gretchen dropped into the same language, "I'm not a little kid anymore."

"You're only twenty-one. You're taking on too much. I can tell that you're stressed," Trudy pointed out.

"I'm fine," Gretchen replied, tears threatening to fall.

"Then why are you about to cry?" Trudy inquired gently.

"My husband had a heart attack and he's in hospital. How would you react if that happened to Dad?" Gretchen shot back.

"I would be upset. I would also take comfort that he was getting the best care there is. Not to mention I would be grateful that I had family who cared about me and were offering assistance," Trudy answered.

Gretchen started to cry. Trudy nudged her daughter towards the couch. She sat with Gretchen, letting her cry while Trudy hugged her.

"Greta ,honey, tell me what's bothering you," Trudy said softly.

Gretchen sniffed, "Do you promise not to tell anyone? Especially Ferb?"

"Of course I won't," Trudy replied gently.

Gretchen stared at her hands for a few minutes. Trudy waited patiently for Gretchen to speak. She knew the younger woman needed a few minutes to allow her mind to put things together before speaking.

"We've been...having difficulties," Gretchen said slowly.

Trudy held her daughter, "I'm listening."

"Well, Ferb and I were dating for a few years before we got engaged," Gretchen started quietly.

Trudy nodded; She knew this.

"I was so glad that you and Dad let me marry him, even though I was only nineteen," Gretchen admitted.

"At first, we thought you were expecting. When you assured us that wasn't the case, we thought it best for you to be married before you became a mother," Trudy replied.

"That's the problem. I've been married for two years and I still don't have a child," Gretchen said quietly.

"I'm going to tell you something that only your father and I know," Trudy said.

"What is it?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm actually surprised you didn't figure this out for yourself," Trudy replied.

"Figure what out?" Gretchen inquired.

"When is your brother's birthday?"

"September."

"When is our anniversary?"

"December."

"You never realized that Greg was born three months before your father and I got married?"

Gretchen shook her head, "I didn't give it much thought...Is that why you two thought I was-"

"Yes. We were concerned about it," Trudy replied quickly.

"Did you two wait to have me?" Gretchen's question just slipped out.

Trudy gave a light laugh, "Gretchen, there's six years between you and your brother. You tell me."

Gretchen blushed, "Right."

"That's why when you were fifteen and your father thought you were pregnant..." Trudy began.

"He kicked Ferb out," Gretchen interrupted.

Trudy nodded, "That's why when Ferb asked for your hand when you were nineteen, though we were hesitant, we gave our blessing. Ferb had every right to never want anything to do with our family again after the way he was treated."

"He told me that he would have managed if I chose to move on and not be with him anymore," Gretchen said quietly.

"You were too in love with him for that to happen," her mother replied gently.

"I don't think he would have," Gretchen said softly.

"You don't?" Trudy inquired.

"I could see it in his eyes that he was relieved that I chose to stay with him. And there were some rumors that had come up around the same time," Gretchen stared at the floor.

"What sort of rumors?" Trudy asked.

"Well, there was one at the beginning of that year stating that I was pregnant; which I wasn't. When I first heard of it and told Ferb... he said that it would be obvious in after few months that it was false," Gretchen answered lifting her head up.

"He always did have a head on his shoulders," Trudy commented with a nod.

"The other... rumor..." Gretchen gave a sob, "was that he and I were married."

"Who would start a rumor such as that?" Trudy inquired, confused.

"A so-called 'friend'. All because Ferb didn't return to England at the end of the summer and he was living with us," Gretchen replied.

"That wasn't very nice of them," Trudy remarked.

"It was very obvious that we weren't," Gretchen muttered.

"Have you two talked to the person who started the marriage rumor?" Trudy asked.

"It doesn't matter now," Gretchen mumbled.

"How does this relate to you not having a child?" Trudy inquired.  
Gretchen gave a sniff followed by a sob. She wiped her eyes, "Ferb and I have been trying, _really_ trying for the past while and I'm still barren."

"Greta, you need to relax," Trudy told her gently.

"That's what everyone keeps telling me. Even Dad and Ferb were joking about how when he gets out of hospital he needs to make me relax," Gretchen replied.

Trudy gave a light laugh.

"Ferb's not supposed to have any strenuous activities for a while. He then jokes that I 'won't last the week'," Gretchen continued.

Trudy started laughing harder.

Gretchen turned a bright red, "Mom!"

"You do need to relax, and that is the best method," Trudy replied.

Gretchen turned a darker red, "Mom!"

"Honey, you are smart and Ferb is wise. I have a feeling, that if you let him, Ferb will make all your dreams come true. You'll be pregnant before you know it," Trudy told her gently.

Gretchen sobbed and shook her head, "I don't want Ferb's back to go out and I don't want him to have another heart attack."

Trudy took Gretchen's face in her hands, "Look at me. Now, does Ferb complain about his back?"

"Sometimes," Gretchen replied.

"How many times has he had a heart attack?" Trudy inquired.

"Twice," Gretchen mumbled.

"Have you had any of those problems when you two-" Trudy began to ask.

Gretchen flushed red again, "No!"

"Just relax and let nature take it's course," Trudy advised.

"I try to relax," Gretchen replied.

"Do you enjoy it when you are together with Ferb?" Trudy asked.

"Ferb's a very sweet man and I've always enjoyed spending time with him," Gretchen answered.

Trudy shook her head, "Gretchen, do you lose yourself in the moment when you're with him?"

Gretchen turned crimson, "Mother! Of course... What?"

"Do you ever forget everything when you're with him?" Trudy inquired.

Gretchen's brow furrowed, "I'm not sure that-"

"You're not answering the question, dear," Trudy interrupted.

"My mind's constantly thinking of things that have to be done," Gretchen admitted quietly.

"Oh, Greta. That's not healthy," Trudy said gently.

"I've just got so many responsibilities," Was Gretchen's soft protest.

"Can't you take a couple of hours and focus solely on your husband and what you can do with him?" Trudy inquired.

"Mother, that's... a couple of hours? Really?" Gretchen was obviously embarrassed.

Trudy smirked, "How do you think you came to be little missy?"

"I did NOT need to know that," Gretchen muttered.

"You need to clear your mind every once in a while," Trudy said.

"I just can't, I need to make sure that…" Gretchen started to protest.

"Isn't there something Ferb does that makes your mind go numb?" Trudy interrupted her.

"I don't know…. Like what?" Gretchen returned.

"Well, your father would kiss the inside of my elbow," Trudy smiled softly.

Gretchen blinked, "That sounds weird."

"Well that's one thing your father did and still does," Trudy said.

Something came to Gretchen's mind, and she started to turn pink, "Umm..."

"Something coming to mind?" Trudy asked, recognizing the expression on the younger woman's face.

"You promise you won't tell?" Gretchen reddened even more as she asked the question.

"Everything we are discussing will remain between you and I," Trudy assured her daughter.

"Ferb will softly kiss behind my ear and it's the most wonderful feeling," Gretchen admitted softly, a smile coming across her face.  
"Have you ever told him that?" Trudy inquired.

Gretchen gave a slight shrug, "He probably figured it out, that's what he does when he's really..." She paused and blushed, "...when he's feeling playful."

Trudy caught the underlying meaning in her daughter's words, "What do you do to him when you're feeling playful?"

Gretchen turned crimson, "Well..."

"Yes?" Trudy prompted.

Gretchen whispered it in her mother's ear.

Trudy gave her daughter a shocked look, "Tell me you get a positive response at least."

Gretchen nodded, "Oh, yes... very positive."

"Would you like me to ask your father to talk with him?" Trudy inquired.

"No! I don't need my father talking to my husband about personal matters," Gretchen replied quickly.

"Are you sure?" Trudy inquired.

"Yes, I'm sure. Did Granddad ever talk to Dad about personal matters?" Gretchen shot back.

"I don't believe so. Why do you ask?" Trudy replied.

Gretchen started getting upset, "Because you're trying to invite everyone into my bedroom! Why not get Ferb's parents involved. Here's an idea, give Candace and Jeremy a call; I'm sure they've got some advice to share. Or Phineas, he doesn't seem to have any trouble in that area. He keeps bringing the subject up every chance he gets!"

"Greta, relax. I'm not trying to upset you," Trudy said gently.

Gretchen got up, "I have to do some laundry."

While Trudy went back to the kitchen and continued with the soups, Gretchen went to the laundry room and lost all of her composure. She was sobbing when her mother came in to check on her.

"Greta, honey," Trudy pulled Gretchen into a hug, "It's okay."

Gretchen continued to sob, "No it's not. Phineas, Linda, everyone tells me that I'll make a great mother some day."

"I'm sure you will make a great mother one day, and I've no doubt that Ferb will be a good father," Trudy said gently.

"I have to finish everything," Gretchen said, pulling away from the hug.

"I'll take care of the laundry. You go take a nap," Trudy said, noting her daughter's overly tired expression.

"I don't want a nap," Gretchen protested.

"I'm not giving you much of an option," Trudy replied, knowing she was up for a little battle.

"I'm not taking-" Gretchen tried protesting again.

"You didn't get much sleep last night did you?" Trudy interrupted.

"Well...no," Gretchen admitted.

"And the night before you slept in an uncomfortable chair and then worked a full shift. You're obviously tired," Trudy pointed out.

Gretchen realized what her mother was up to, "And you're using reverse psychology on me."

"Maybe," Trudy said with a non-committal tone.

Gretchen gave a sob, "Fine. I'll go lie down."

"That's a good girl," Trudy said gently as she watched Gretchen go upstairs.

Gretchen entered her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She kept tossing and turning as she tried to go to sleep. While sleep was refusing to come to Gretchen, Trudy started the laundry and continued with the soups. When the laundry was done, Trudy folded it and placed them in baskets. She then carried them upstairs. Trudy paused at the bedroom door and upon pushing the door open, she found Gretchen had fallen asleep. Trudy smiled slightly to herself then sat on the edge of the bed, and softly sang the same lullaby that Gretchen had sung to Lillian, the night of Ferb's heart attack.

Gretchen groggily lifted her head and mumbled, "Not now, just a few more minutes."

"You don't have to get up," Trudy said quietly and when Gretchen drifted back off, "That's my good girl."

**_Author's Note: Sabrina06 and I both agreed that when Gretchen is speaking with close family members IE, Will, Trudy and her brother Greg, she would more than likely speak in German. However since Ferb is merely a conversationalist he can't quite keep up when conversations are fast paced. But generally all conversations between Ferb and Gretchen are in English, unless otherwise noted._**


	4. Chapter 4

There was a knock on the front door. Trudy opened it, to reveal a snow-covered Phineas. He seemed a little hesitant when he noted it was Trudy who answered the door.

"Is Gretchen home? Her car's out front," He said.

Trudy glanced up the stairs, "She's unavailable at the moment."

"Oh, I just wanted to let her know that I finished the drive," Phineas replied.

"Would you like to come in for a few minutes; to warm up?" Trudy asked

Phineas shook his head, "I should be heading home."

"I've got the coffee on, you might as well have a cup," Trudy gently insisted.

Phineas stepped into house, and took off his coat, boots and gloves, "Thanks."

"How have you been?" Trudy inquired.

"All right I guess...A little concerned about Ferbuch and Gretchen," Phineas replied.

Trudy gave a nod as she poured a cup of coffee for Phineas, "Milk? Sugar?"

"Just a little sugar."

Trudy handed the cup over and sat at kitchen table. Phineas sat across from her and stared at the table top.

"I want to make sure they're okay," Phineas spoke quietly.

Trudy nodded in response.

"It's my fault really...I shouldn't have insisted that Ferb get in the car," Phineas said.

"There must have been other things weighing on him and it all just came to a head, all at once," Trudy remarked.

"My brother's the most laid-back person I know. For him to get worked up over something, it has to be a big deal. He used to talk to me about his problems, just to get a different perspective," Phineas stated.

"As you've no doubt figured out, there are some things that people don't talk about," Trudy replied with a nod.

Phineas shook his head, "Not Ferb. He's always talked to me about everything."

Trudy took a sip of her coffee.

"Well, he's the one I talk to about all my problems. He's got an insight that no one else has," Phineas continued.

"He is a bright young man," Trudy noted.

"He had to be..." Phineas chuckled lightly, "To keep up with my insane ideas." he sighed, "He always knew how to get Lillian to calm down when she was a newborn. I just wish I knew what changed."

Trudy sipped at her coffee, allowing the young man to work things out in his own head.

"He got married...and I...well, I have a child out of wedlock. Maybe that's why he's less willing to share stuff like that; consideration for the one he loves with his whole heart," Phineas mused.

Trudy gave a nod, "I can tell you that it wasn't a quick decision to let our daughter marry at nineteen."

Phineas looked up at the German woman, "Really?"

Trudy gave another nod, "Gretchen's father and I had a long discussion with Ferb about many things."

"He never mentioned that. He did say that he asked for her hand in marriage," Phineas said.

"That he did. My husband wouldn't have condoned their relationship if he hadn't," Trudy replied.

"Ferb probably would have married her anyways. He loves her, more than anything," Phineas said.

"That's why we consented," Trudy replied softly.

"As Gretchen's mother, you would rather she be in an honest relationship, not a secretive one," Phineas realized.

"Exactly. There was a time when Gretchen would talk to me about her fears and desires. Ferb has taken over that role. I'm not privy to their personal lives," Trudy replied.

"I had no idea Gretchen had any fears. I know Ferb's scared of a number of things," Phineas commented.

"Without a doubt. It's one thing to be treated as an adult, it's another thing entirely to prove that you're an adult," Trudy replied.

"I know all about that. I'm still trying to prove that to my mom," Phineas said.

"Sometimes, it's good to have your parents near," Trudy said quietly.

"Dad's been a lifesaver a few times. Mom too," Phineas said.

"What about your sister and your brother? Do you see them as adults or just big kids?" Trudy asked.

"Ferb's always been an adult, even when we were kids. I think he's finally come into his own. As for Candace... well, she's more adult now than when we were kids. I guess having a family does that to a person," Phineas replied, staring at his cup.

Trudy nodded, "Sometimes. Children don't come with an owner's manual."

"Ferb always seems to know what a kid wants or needs. He'd make an amazing father," Phineas looked up.

"He would," Trudy gave a nod in agreement.

"Ferb seems to know more about my own daughter's food preferences than I do. It's hard for me to predict her moods...but kids aren't machines," Phineas remarked.

"Do you think that could be because he's looking in from the outside?" Trudy inquired.

Phineas gave her a confused look.

"Ferb isn't directly involved in the minute-to-minute raising of your daughter. He can see the subtle changes in her that you're too tired to see," Trudy pointed out.

"I still think that Ferb and Gretchen would make better parents than Sienna and myself," Phineas muttered.

"Why don't you put that to the test?" Trudy suggested.

"How?" Phineas asked.

"Give Ferb a few weeks, to recover, then ask him if he'd like to look after your daughter for a weekend. That would give you and your girlfriend a chance to relax and give Ferb and Gretchen an opportunity to "try on" parenthood," Trudy explained.

Phineas puzzled over the idea, "Well I would have to talk to Sienna about it, but I think she would agree."

Trudy nodded, "That's an idea."

"I should get going...Sienna's expecting me back. Could you tell Gretchen that if she needs the driveway shoveled again, I would be more than willing to do it?" Phineas said.

"I'll let her know," Trudy replied.

A few minutes after Phineas left, Gretchen stumbled into the kitchen. Her hair and clothing disheveled, but she seemed a little less stressed than before. She decided against telling her mother what happened the other night, after Ferb had the heart attack. Gretchen knew her mother would have a fit if she found out that Gretchen had passed out in the hospital room and had moved to the chair after she came to. Gretchen shook her head and grabbed herself a cup of coffee.

"Mmmm….Coffee," Gretchen mumbled.

"How was your nap dear?" Trudy inquired.

Gretchen nodded, "Thank you. I didn't realize how exhausted I was. I only woke up because I smelled coffee and heard voices."

"Phineas just left. He said you can call him to shovel the drive anytime," Trudy said.

"That really wasn't necessary for him to do that," Gretchen replied after taking a sip of her coffee.

"He wanted to help...and he felt that Ferb's heart attack was his fault," Trudy remarked.

"It wasn't," Gretchen said simply.

"I told him that," Trudy replied, as Gretchen drained her mug.

Gretchen took a few deep breaths as her mind clicked back into normal working function. Several things needed to be done before Ferb came home from the hospital.

Trudy noticed this, "Gretchen?"

Gretchen shook her head, "I need to concentrate on getting everything organized for when Ferb comes home."

"What needs to be done?" Trudy inquired.

"I need to clean the house, do the laundry, get some shopping done," Gretchen rattled off.

Trudy smiled at her daughter, "Done, done and done. Linda and I were quite busy today."

This got Gretchen's attention, "Who did the laundry?"

"I did," Trudy replied simply.

Gretchen turned red as there were a few items in the laundry that she really would have preferred to take care of herself, "There were a few items..."

Trudy knew why her daughter reddened, "Don't worry about it."

Gretchen looked in laundry room, "Where did the laundry go?"

"I folded everything into the basket and put it in your room dear," Trudy replied.

Gretchen stammered, "I uh..."

"Greta dear, I've been doing laundry for years. I used to do your laundry," Trudy gently cut off her daughter's stammering.

"Not since I was younger," Gretchen pointed out.

"When you'd come back for the summer-" Trudy started.

"Yeah, I know...And I remember the conversation we had the first summer back," Gretchen interrupted with a slight uncomfortable look on her face.

"I was concerned for my girl," Trudy remarked.

"You had nothing to worry about," Gretchen pointed out.

"You were willing to do anything to make your boyfriend happy," Trudy made her point.

Gretchen gave a shrug, "Well, eventually we got engaged then married."

"Are you going to be okay getting up in the morning, or would you rather I stayed over tonight?" Trudy asked, noting that despite the nap, her daughter still looked exhausted.

"I should be fine..." she replied.

"Are you sure?" Trudy asked.

"..Yeah...Yeah, I'm sure," Gretchen mumbled.

"You don't sound too sure," Trudy pointed out.

"If you wish, you can stay in the guest room," Gretchen replied.

"What time do you need to be up?" Trudy asked, getting the feeling that Gretchen would more than likely be needing someone to make sure she got up.

"I need to wake up at five to get to work for seven," Gretchen replied, after making a mental note of the road conditions and weather report for the morning.

Gretchen's alarm went off at five AM, but she slept through it. Trudy came upstairs to find her daughter still asleep. Trudy tilted her head and tapped Gretchen lightly.

"Greta dear, time to wake up," She called out gently.

"Five more minutes," Was the muttered response she got.

"It's five," Trudy said.

"Not today, I have to work. We can do that later," Gretchen muttered groggily.

Trudy chuckled and stood back, she placed her hands on hips, and then raised her voice, "Gretchen!"

The effect was immediate: Gretchen's eyes flew open and she fell out of bed, "Oof, what happened?"

Trudy sounded slightly amused, "Don't you think you should get ready for work?"

Gretchen glanced at the alarm, and muttered something under her breath, "Yes."

Gretchen got up off the floor and began to get ready for work. While her daughter got into the shower, Trudy went downstairs and prepared a simple breakfast and packed a container of homemade soup for her. Shortly, Gretchen rushed into kitchen; her ID badge clipped at her waist.

"I'm out of time, I'll just..." Gretchen was interrupted by her mother pressing a plate of toast and eggs and a mug of coffee into her hands.

"Sit and eat. I've got a lunch packed for you as well," Trudy said.

Gretchen complied and remarked as she was eating, "You didn't have to. I could have just grabbed something."

Trudy gave her daughter a look, "Something that probably wouldn't suffice."

"Mom.." Gretchen sighed.

"You and your brother both have that bad habit. When you're in a rush you don't take time to take care of yourselves. Always in a rush," Trudy scolded gently.

"I'm not always in a rush," Gretchen protested, returning the plate and mug to the sink.

"I took the liberty of packing a clean set of clothes for Ferb. He probably also needs his razor and toothbrush," Trudy said as she handed Gretchen a bag and her soft-sided lunch cooler.

"Oh for the love of..." Gretchen paused, " Thank you. I'm sure he'll appreciate that."

"Just looking out for my family," Trudy informed her and got a wane smile in return from her daughter.

Gretchen was greeted by Shane as she walked into the staff room. Shane watched her carefully as she placed the small cooler in the fridge.

"Soo...Dr. Thomas's mellowest patient gets out when?" he inquired.

"Shane...if you know what good for you, you would keep your-" Gretchen started before getting cut off.

"Whoo...Someone's moody," Shane noted.

"Sorry about that. I'm hoping my husband can come home this afternoon," Gretchen said, giving Shane a truly apologetic look.

"Is that what Duncan said?" Shane inquired.

"I've not seen him today, I hope Ferb can come home," Gretchen replied as she covered her face with her hands.

"Don't like going home alone? If so, I know that feeling...I hate it when Percy is away on business," Shane said sympathetically.

"I don't sleep as well when he's not there," Gretchen muttered.

"Duncan will be here in about an hour...Best thing you can do is keep yourself occupied until then," Shane remarked giving his watch a quick glance.

"I've got my rounds to make," Gretchen replied.

"That's my girl. Would you like me to tell your darling husband that you're looking forward to seeing him again?" Shane said.

Gretchen gave a nod, "Thanks, Shane. Oh, could you run this up to him?" She handed him the bag her mother had packed.

"Anything for you sweetheart," Shane said in reply.

Gretchen gave a sob. Shane instantly became concerned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"That's what Ferb calls me," Gretchen mumbled.

Shane sounded slightly unsure, "Sorry...I'll just run this up for you...Nice 'Space Adventure' scrubs by the way."

Gretchen gave a shrug, "Thought they'd be entertaining."

"I'm sure the pediatric patients will love 'em," Shane said with a slight smile.

Gretchen downed the dregs of her coffee then stood up, "Time to start the day."

"That's the spirit," Shane responded.

Shane walked into Ferb's room. He greeted Ferb with a chipper, "Good morning sunshine."

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"I've got a little something for you from a very special someone," Shane said with a smile.

Ferb's eyebrow rose higher.

"She'll be here during her lunch break...She's in the children's ward today," Shane said with a shrug.

"Thank you for bringing it up to me, for her," Ferb said.

"Not a problem. How are you feeling this morning. I'm just going to take your blood pressure while I'm here," Shane looked at the breakfast tray, "Would you like me to sneak you in a danish? There are some strawberry ones in the staff room."

"I don't want you to get into trouble," Ferb protested softly.

Shane smirked, "I'll tell Fletcher to bring one in for you then."

"Don't want to get her in trouble either," Ferb protested.

Shane gave a light laugh.

Ferb's brow furrowed slightly, "What's so funny?"

"They won't have a problem with Fletcher doing it...She is one of the best," Shane said simply.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, please. You must know that she's the most respected nurse in the entire hospital. She'd be a charge nurse if the doctors had anything to say about it," Shane said in response.

Ferb blinked.

"Union rules," Shane said simply.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "She's really that-"

"Yeah...You didn't know?" Shane asked him.

"She's stopped telling me about certain aspects of her job," Ferb replied.

"Like?" Shane inquired.

"Her lifting people off the floor and back onto the bed," Ferb replied quietly.

Shane chuckled lightly, "She does it without complaint but asks them to be careful next time, and there's a 'call nurse' button for a reason."

Ferb fell into pensive silence. This didn't go unnoticed by Shane, "Something wrong?"

Ferb tried not to sound upset, "I guess I don't know her as well as I thought."

Shane encouragingly informed him, "I'm sure she's trying not to bore you with the politics of the job."

Ferb gave a sad nod, "Will Dr. Thomas be around today?"

"Yes...He'll be here in about," Shane checked his watch, "half an hour."

Ferb gave a sigh, "All right."

"Hey now, chin up. Everything will be okay," Shane said, trying to pull Ferb from this feeling of doubt about his marriage to Gretchen.

Ferb gave a nod.

"Would you like another coffee?" Shane inquired.

Ferb shrugged, "Thank you."

Shane returned after a couple of minutes with a fresh hot coffee.

"Thank you,"Ferb said again.

"You might want to have a conversation with your wife later," Shane told him.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Talk about things..." Shane gave a wink, "It helps."

Ferb sighed, then nodded.

"I'll make sure she comes in over her lunch break. I'll personally barricade the door for you," Shane said with a wink.

Ferb rolled his eyes, "That won't be necessary."

"Go easy on her, she's been worried about you," Shane remarked gently.

"She puts me before herself," Ferb muttered.

"Isn't that what married couples do?" Shane inquired, giving a very valid point.

"I haven't been doing a good job of it," Ferb retorted.

"Well, you're in the hospital...Can't do much to change that current fact," Shane had to point out.

Ferb gave a sad nod.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Shane asked.

Ferb shook his head.

"I'll stop by later, we'll catch up," Shane told him and then left the room.

As promised, Gretchen came in on her lunch break. Ferb gave her a slight smile when she came in. Her hair was pulled back into its usual ponytail, but he could see some of the exhaustion and stress lines around her eyes. Shane had been right, she had been worrying about him. His expression went pensive as he pondered on the fact that she was well respected.

"Something's bugging you Ferb...What's the matter?" Gretchen asked as she noticed her husband's expression.

Ferb blurted it out, "You didn't tell me that you're well respected here."

"I didn't think it mattered to you," Gretchen said, confusion in her tone.

"I feel like I don't really know you," Ferb said.

"What are you saying?" She asked.

"I thought we told each other everything," Ferb said quietly.

"We do," Gretchen replied simply.

Ferb shook his head, "I told you when I landed that large account."

"You didn't tell me one of your co-workers is a jerk," Gretchen pointed out.

"That's different," Ferb replied.

"How is that different?" Gretchen inquired.

"It just is," Ferb replied stubbornly.

"It's not. We promised..." Gretchen started to point out.

Ferb sighed, "I know."

"What did the Doctor say?" Gretchen asked.

"He said that I can go home this afternoon as long as I don't do anything stressful for the next two weeks," Ferb answered.

"That's great news honey," Gretchen gave a smile.

Ferb gave a shrug.

"Would you rather be in hospital?" She asked, his actions confusing her.

Ferb gave another shrug.

"Do you want me to leave?" Gretchen inquired.

Ferb shook his head.

"Then what do you want?" She asked gently.

"I want..." Ferb fell silent.

"Ferb?" Gretchen prompted.

"To know that you still love me," Ferb finished.

"I do still love you," Gretchen said earnestly.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I still love you so much that sometimes it hurts," She blurted out.

"Gretchen-" Ferb started.

"I don't like seeing you in pain Ferb. I felt helpless when you had your heart attack," Gretchen cut him off.

"Why?" was Ferb's simple question.

Gretchen blinked, "What sort of question is that?"

Ferb's brow furrowed slightly, "Why did you feel helpless?"

"You just collapsed, the first flakes of snow were starting to fall. I Love you," She explained and then started to cry.

Ferb pulled her close and murmured in her ear, "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry," She replied.

Ferb muttered, "I love you too."

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"Maybe we should talk with someone," Ferb suggested.

"About what?" Gretchen asked.

"Us. We got married very young and I know I wasn't completely sure what I was doing," Ferb admitted.

Gretchen's voice was gentle when she spoke, "I'm still not sure..."

"Do you think we should have waited a few years?" Ferb asked.

"Would you trade the last two years for being engaged instead of being married?" Gretchen's query was soft.

"No. I never said that," Ferb remarked.

Gretchen sighed, "You're right though, we were pretty young when we got married."

"It couldn't hurt. Maybe we can get some suggestions to strengthen our relationship," Ferb suggested.

"Do you really think we need help?" Gretchen inquired.

Ferb looked at her questionably.

"You're right," She admitted.

"We'll talk about this later okay? You need to eat and get back to-" Ferb replied.

"You're not the first person to lecture me on my eating habits today," Gretchen interrupted.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Gretchen sighed, "Got the 'you're always in a rush' thing from my mom."

Ferb placed a kiss on her forehead, then smiled at her.

Gretchen looked into his eyes, "I do love you. I'll see you after my shift and we'll go home."

Ferb pulled her back for another hug, "I love you too, sweetheart," He then placed a kiss behind her ear.

She turned bright red and mumbled, "Ferb..."

Ferb smirked at her reaction.

"Later.." Gretchen whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

After Gretchen left to finish her shift, Ferb leaned back, deep in thought. The conversation gave him a lot to think about. By mid-afternoon, Dr. Thomas came in to see Ferb.

"Good afternoon," Dr. Thomas greeted the green haired man.

Ferb gave a nod in answer.

"I'm just about ready to discharge you home," Dr. Thomas informed him.

Ferb gave another nod.

Dr. Thomas looked at him, "Do you have someone who can drive you?"

A green eyebrow rose in response to the question.

"Do you need to call someone?" Dr. Thomas asked.

Ferb shook his head and the Doctor came to a realization.

"Let me guess, Gretchen?" He inquired.

Ferb gave a nod, then added, "I hope that's okay."

"Of course that's okay," Dr. Thomas replied.

"Is there anything else I should know?" Ferb inquired.

"I've got some papers for you to review and sign off, prior to discharge." Dr. Thomas answered.

"Of course," Ferb said in understanding.

Ferb was discharged shortly before Gretchen finished her shift. Gretchen chose the least stressful route home. Ferb simply watched her as she drove. A slight smile touched his lips when he saw her brow scrunch up when another driver cut her off. When they arrived home, they had a light dinner and then Ferb found himself being shepherded upstairs to the master bedroom by his wife. He quickly found himself back in a place where he didn't want to be: in bed.

"I'm kind of tired of being in bed," Ferb remarked to his wife.

"Well tomorrow you can be up and about," Gretchen replied as she changed into her favorite set of pajamas.

"I know," Ferb said with a sigh, while making a mental note about a plan that had been formulating in his mind since that afternoon.

Gretchen sat on the edge of the bed.

"Have you considered my idea?" Ferb inquired.

"I have," Gretchen replied as she laid down and snuggled up next to him.

Ferb pulled her close, and placed soft kisses on her neck and shoulders. He was able to smell the usual hospital smells on her: antiseptic, soap, and something else he could never place. But he was also able to smell the soap she had used that morning, and the slight hint of perfume.

"You would rather talk to a stranger instead of a family member?" She asked.

"Yes. It's not that I don't love our families and value their experience, I just don't think they need to know everything," Ferb answered.

"I can see your point," Gretchen mused.

"I'll make a few calls tomorrow," Ferb remarked.

"Okay," she said.

Ferb muttered into her ear, "I know of something we-"

Gretchen cut him off, "You're not allowed, but nice try."

"There are some things I can do," He replied, smirking as he looked into her eyes a moment then kissed her passionately.

After few minutes, Gretchen spoke with a breathy voice, "Oh, Ferb... I love you."

Ferb pulled her closer and enjoyed holding her this close, for the first time in days.

Gretchen made a contented sound, "This is nice."

Ferb caught the smell of a new scent from her hair, it was different but very pleasant. He then muttered, "Did you change your shampoo on me again?"

Gretchen smirked at him, "You tell me."

Ferb suddenly released her. Gretchen became instantly concerned.

"What's wrong? Please tell me it's not your heart again," She said as she looked at him.

"It's not my heart," Ferb responded.

Gretchen's brow scrunched slightly, "Then what's wrong?"

Ferb gave a soft laugh, "My arm's falling asleep. Here, let's try this," Ferb laid back and pulled her onto his chest, and held her.

She laughed lightly, "Won't this make it difficult for you to sleep?"

"No," He answered then added with a smirk, "Besides, I'm sure you remember how often we would lay like this."

Gretchen reddened then informed him teasingly, "You are so bad."

Ferb ran his fingers through her hair, "You're beautiful."

Gretchen found his hand and started playing with his fingers, "You're trying too hard."

"I'm not trying anything... should I?" Ferb protested slightly.

Gretchen gave his arm a light smack, "I'm not going to let you harm yourself."

"I know my limits," Ferb returned.

"And you need to keep in mind the doctor's orders," Gretchen scolded him softly.

"And if we were to-" Ferb began.

Gretchen flushed a bright red, "Ferb!"

"I don't think I could be blamed," Ferb continued.

"I missed this," Gretchen said as she melted into his chest, pulling his arm around her.

"Tomorrow's your day off," Ferb observed.

"Yes," She replied.

"The doctor put me on home rest for the next two weeks," Ferb informed her.

"You're not to do anything strenuous," Gretchen remarked.

"Is having breakfast with my wife strenuous?" Ferb inquired.

"No," She admitted.

"Then I'm not doing anything strenuous," Ferb pointed out, eliciting a light laugh from his wife.

They fell asleep in each others arms. Both slept peacefully during the night. Ferb smiled at the sight of his wife curled up next to him in the morning. She was already awake. Ferb slid his hand to the small of her back and she looked up at him. Ferb smiled at her as she reached for her glasses.

"Good morning sweetheart," He greeted her.

Gretchen put her glasses on and gave him a loving smile, "Morning. What would you like for breakfast?"

Ferb smirked, "I'll have toast and jam."

"Would you like a juice with that?" She asked him.

"No, however since that's all I'm allowed, sure," Ferb admitted.

Gretchen smirked at him, then said teasingly, "If you're a good boy for the next two weeks, you might get a reward."

Ferb's eyebrow rose, "And if I'm not?"

Gretchen gave him a wink, "We'll see."

They got out of bed and put their robes and slippers on. Ferb came up behind Gretchen and wrapped his arms around her. She turned around to look at him.

"Do I get to pick my reward?" He asked.

Gretchen pulled the tie on his robe, "Maybe."

Ferb pulled a faux pout, "Now you're just teasing."

Gretchen gave him a slight smirk.

Ferb pulled her closer, "Two can play that game."

Gretchen stood on her toes and gave him a light kiss. In response Ferb trailed light kisses down her neck. He made extra sure to kiss behind both of her ears before leaving the room. This had the effect of Gretchen having to sit down on the bed, breathing heavily due to Ferb's intention.

She whispered to herself, "Never mind not lasting the week, I'm not going to last the day."

"Would you like a coffee, love?" Ferb called up from the kitchen.

Gretchen called out softly, "Um sure..." Then she said a little louder, "That's fine...I'll be down in a minute."

Ferb smirked to himself.

Gretchen leaned in their bedroom doorway, "You are something else Ferb."

Ferb walked part way up the stairs and looked through the rail at her, "Good morning Mrs. Fletcher." He then smirked at her.

Gretchen shook her head, "What am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to nurse me back to full health," Ferb replied simply

Gretchen sat in the hall. She stuck her hand through the rails, and ran her fingers through his hair, "You know me so well."

"Then after that, as thanks I should-" Ferb remarked offhandedly.

As he expected there was a gentle, "Ferb..."

He smirked at her, "You know it would be fun."

Gretchen sighed then stood up, "Let's go get breakfast."

"Your coffee should be just about ready," Ferb informed her, offering his hand as she came down.

She gladly took the offered hand. After a short while, as the young couple finished their morning meal, Gretchen looked at her husband, "So, what would you like to do for the rest of the day?"

Ferb raised eyebrow. There were a few things he wanted to do but he was certain that the doctor wouldn't approve. Gretchen seemed to read his thoughts.

"What would you like to do that you're cleared to do?" She clarified.

"How is your chess?" He asked.

Gretchen gave him a look, "You know I haven't played in a while."

"Care to make a friendly wager?" Her husband asked with a slight smile.

It was Gretchen's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Loser kisses the winner," Ferb decided.

A half-hour later, Ferb was scrutinizing the board. His finger hovered above the rook. Gretchen was watching him closely. After a few moments she started to laugh. Ferb looked up at his wife.

"What's so funny?" he demanded.

"Nothing," She replied trying to stifle her laughter.

Ferb narrowed his eyes, and chose a bishop, then moved it across the board, "Check."

Gretchen easily took the bishop. Ferb raised an eyebrow. Gretchen nervously bit her lip. Ferb gave a nod, then moved a pawn and claimed her last knight. Gretchen gave a whimper, and moved her now defenseless King over a space. Ferb took a breath and exhaled through his nose. He moved a pawn to one final square.

"Queen," he said simply.

Gretchen eyes went wide as she realized what that now meant.

"Checkmate," Ferb declared softly.

Gretchen sighed, "I guess I lost."

"Yes. Yes you did," Ferb said.

"You know what you get now," Gretchen remarked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow. Gretchen got up. She took Ferb by the hand, and led him to the couch.

"Have a seat," She said.

Ferb sat, then reached for her hand. She pulled it away.

"No. I'm the one who has to kiss you," She stated.

Ferb raised an eyebrow. Gretchen gave him a slight smirk.

"What are you thinking?" He asked her.

Gretchen leaned over and kissed him. He pulled her into his lap. Gretchen broke the kiss briefly.

"Relax," She told him.

"I am relaxed," was his response.

She kissed him again. Ferb kissed her back. She pressed herself into him. The kiss became passionate. Ferb held her tight and enthusiastically returned the kiss. Gretchen broke the kiss for a second time.

"Someone is getting-" She never got the chance to finish as Ferb softly kissed the back of her ears.

She turned a bright red, "You just made my mind go numb."

"Good," He muttered and placed a few soft kisses along her neck and collarbone.

"Ferb, we can't do this," She whispered as she ran her hand through his hair.

"We're married," He replied, placing another soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

"That's not what I meant. We're downstairs," She said with a shudder.

"We'll go upstairs then," he muttered as he kissed behind her ear again.

"Ferb..." she took a breath, "stop. Please stop."

"What's the problem?" he asked.

"You just got out of the hospital," Gretchen pointed out.

"Yes..." Ferb mumbled; he knew what was coming.

"No strenuous activity. What we are getting very close to doing counts as that," Gretchen told him softly.

Ferb put his hands on her waist. He looked at her, then sighed, "You're right."

"I'm sorry I put you in that situation," She said quietly.

"I'm not," he replied, "I've got a beautiful woman, whom I love very much, sitting on my lap."

Gretchen blushed, and rested her hand on his chest, "Maybe we should go for a walk in the snow."

"Do you want to build a snowman?" Ferb asked her with a smirk.

Gretchen laughed.

"What?" Ferb asked.

"You are-" She stopped and laughed again and gave a shake of her head.

"I'm serious. Maybe we can call Phineas and ask if he wants to bring Lillian over," He replied.

"That's a great idea. I'll give them a call while you..." Gretchen trialed off.

"Yes?" Ferb prompted.

"I'm supposed to keep an ear out for you while you have a shower," She said.

Ferb gave a sigh as he remembered the last time. He kissed her on the cheek, "You are better looking than Phineas." He then got up and went upstairs to change.

Gretchen sent a text to Phineas before going upstairs herself. Ferb heard her enter the bedroom.

"Everything okay out there?" he called out.

"Yeah," She answered.

Ferb had his shower without incident. As he was shaving, he nicked himself.

Gretchen poked her nose into the bathroom, "Phineas will bring Lillian over in an hour, Sienna's gone shopping."

"Sounds good," He answered while dabbing alcohol on the cut.

"You cut yourself while shaving?" She asked.

Ferb raised eyebrow, "I guess I need a new set of blades."

"Put them on the list. I'll pick it up tomorrow," Gretchen told him.

"Are you sure you will remember them?" Ferb asked, knowing that sometimes she would be so tired when coming home from work, she would forget something.

"Yes," She answered.

Ferb went into their bedroom to change, "I guess if we're going to be playing outside I should put on some track pants."

"Why?" Gretchen asked.

"Have you ever had to wear wet jeans for more than two minutes?" he asked back.

"Oh, right," Gretchen replied.

"Do we have any hot chocolate mix left in the house?" He looked up, and took in her quizzical look, "For Lillian, do you think Phin would let her have some?"

Gretchen decided to answer both in one go, "I think we do and I'm not sure."

"Eh, we'll see about it later," Ferb muttered.

Gretchen tilted her head, "Hmm..."

"What are you thinking?" Ferb asked.

"Well, you know how we really want to have children of our own?" She asked him

Ferb nodded.

"I was wondering if Phineas and Sienna would let us.." Gretchen trailed off.

Ferb raised eyebrow, curious as to why she had stopped.

"It's preposterous. They'd never agree. Forget I said anything," She said quickly.

"You were wondering if Phineas and Sienna would let us what?" Ferb prompted his wife.

"Forget I said anything," She returned.

"You have an idea...Why not share it?" He asked her gently.

"Let us take Lillian for a weekend," Gretchen blurted out.

Ferb tilted his head, "A test run?"

"Like I said , they probably wouldn't agree," She replied.

"It doesn't hurt to ask," Ferb pointed out.

"First you need to be cleared by the doctor," Gretchen pointed out.

Ferb gave a nod, "Right now, I don't think I'd be able to keep up with her for more than a few hours."

"Ferb?" Gretchen asked, sounding somewhat scared.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, letting her know he was listening.

"When my mother was over yesterday, she commented that she thinks I'm too stressed," Gretchen spoke quietly.

"After I get cleared by the Doctor, I think I should just spirit you away, how does that sound?" Ferb suggested.

"Ferb..."

"You get a little tense, but that something a little loving can't solve."

"Ferb."

"I admit you do get quite stressed at times. It's why I suggested we leave town for a few days,"

It was Gretchen's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"However, I also think it's important for us to talk with someone about what is causing not just your stress; but mine as well," Ferb remarked.

"What are you stressed about?" Gretchen asked.

"I'm just worried that we're missing something. I'm flying blind in this marriage, I have no idea what I'm doing and I..." Ferb stopped when Gretchen wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Shut up Ferb," She told him before kissing him.

Ferb broke the kiss and gave her a soft smile, "I love your method of getting me to stop talking."

"I do too," Gretchen replied with a smirk.

"You should get changed, they'll be here in five," Ferb noted.

Gretchen looked down at her flannel pajamas, "Right."

"Do we have any juice left in the fridge?"

"Why?"

"I'm parched."

"We should. Do you want me to go get it?"

"No, I can manage. You get changed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"I don't mind."

Ferb looked at her, and gently responded, "I'm fine, as long as you didn't put the glasses on the roof I should be able to get them."

Gretchen giggled, "The glasses are in the cupboard."

"I'll get you another coffee while you change," Ferb said.

_**Well, well Seems like Ferb is wanting to do something with his wife. Though there is something neither of them know yet…*evil laugh* And it won't be revealed anytime soon.**_


	6. Chapter 6

"All right," Gretchen replied.

Ferb went down the stairs and into the kitchen while Gretchen went back into the master bedroom to change. She was humming 'Let it snow' as she did so. Ferb started the coffee, and answered the door when someone knocked. Ferb opened the door to reveal Phineas and his daughter.

Phineas was surprised to see his brother, "Hey Ferb, you're home."

Ferb gave a nod, and gestured that they should come in.

"Look, bro..." Phineas started before getting cut off.

"Everything is fine. How have you been?" Ferb said as he poured coffee for Gretchen and Phineas.

Phineas was clearly confused, "Uh...Fine."

"Good, good. Gretchen'll be down shortly," Ferb replied.

"Ferb, I really want to-" Phineas started and got cut off again.

"It's fine Phineas. We both said some things that shouldn't have been said. It's over and done with," Ferb cut him off flatly.

"I'm sorry," Phineas said as he unbundled his sandy haired daughter.

Ferb handed over the coffee with sugar.

"Thanks. Really, I'm sorry about everything.," Phineas said in a small voice, he shook his head and continued, "You'd think I would have learned by now."

Gretchen came into kitchen and accepted her coffee from Ferb, "What should you have learned by now?"

Phineas continued, in small voice, as he placed Lillian on the floor, "To listen to Ferb... the first time he says something."

Ferb sighed, "You learn from life Phineas."

Gretchen nodded in agreement.

"Is there anything I can do?" The redhead inquired.

Gretchen looked at her husband.

"I think everything is taken care of," Ferb remarked.

"Thank you for shoveling the drive last night," Gretchen commented.

Phineas offered a smile, "It was the least I could do. I couldn't let you shovel the drive after..."

"Is Lillian allowed hot chocolate?" Ferb inquired, changing the subject.

Phineas blinked, "Sorry?"

"Is she allowed to have hot chocolate?" Ferb asked again, holding out a can of hot chocolate mix.

"Well she does drink chocolate milk," Phineas said slowly.

Ferb's eyebrow rose in response.

"I'm sure it's fine as long as it's not too hot," Phineas replied.

Ferb nodded, "That shouldn't be too difficult."

"Why do you ask?" Phineas inquired.

"I thought it might be nice for everyone after we come back inside," Ferb answered.

"Hey, remember how we used to build snow forts and have snowball fights?" Phineas asked.

Ferb gave a nod, "I want Lillian on my team."

Phineas looked at his sister-in-law, "Then that means Gretchen is on my team," He then added jokingly, "Dude, you are so snowed."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Oh please Phineas, you could probably build a snow catapult out of snow," Gretchen remarked.

"I'm a little out of practice, we've not had snow in almost nine months," Phineas replied.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Though seriously, are we just doing simple snowmen or something?" Phineas asked.

"That was the idea. Lillian's a bit young to actually help, but we can take pictures of her playing," Gretchen admitted.

"Oh?" Phineas said.

"First real snow for her," Gretchen pointed out.

Phineas nodded, "Yeah...Odd that it didn't snow earlier."

Ferb gave a nod of agreement, "I find that odd as well."

"As long as the weather warms up by May, I'm happy," Gretchen commented.

"Why's that?" Phineas asked.

"Spring. I've always enjoyed springtime," she answered, a slight smile on her face.

"Hmm, summer's my favourite," Phineas said decidedly.

"Yet your daughter's a winter baby," Ferb pointed out.

"Well, Sienna loves the snow," Phineas replied with a shrug.

Ferb gave a light chuckle as Gretchen picked up the eight month old girl.

"Evidenced by her eh?" Gretchen asked.

"Well it was early summer when we found out about her," Phineas retorted.

Ferb gave an eye roll, "We _know_."

Gretchen bundled the little girl up in her winter coat &amp; boots. She talked to the child as she did so, "There we go. Are you ready to go outside and watch your daddy act silly?"

Lillian giggled while Ferb snickered.

"That's not fair, I don't act silly," Phineas protested.

Both Gretchen and Ferb looked at him with raised eyebrows while Lillian giggled.

"Oh come on. A double 'the look'?" Phineas protested.

"You have to admit that you do act silly from time to time," Ferb pointed out.

Gretchen stifled a laugh and Lillian giggled some more.

Phineas folded his arms and pouted, "I do not."

Ferb laughed and shook his head.

Ferb and Gretchen put their coats, boots and mitts on. Then went outside. Phineas rolled up a large snow ball.

"I don't remember this being as much work when we were kids," Phineas remarked.

"Move over 'old man', I've got this," Ferb said playfully as he rolled up another large snowball.

"You're one to talk, you're older than me," Phineas replied.

Gretchen had hold of Lillian's hands, "Ferb be careful."

"I am being careful," Ferb returned.

Lillian giggled as snow plopped on Phineas.

"Wha?" Phineas looked around before looking up, "Snowballed by a tree."

Gretchen gave a light laugh.

"Ferb, you are so lucky you didn't throw that at me," Phineas said to his brother.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in reply.

"I'd feel completely justified in getting you back," Phineas explained.

Ferb smirked at him then went to see Lillian. The small girl giggled and pulled off Ferb's toque then squealed with laughter. Ferb smiled and chuckled lightly which got his wife to laugh lightly as well.

"Well, you two sure know how to keep her entertained," Phineas noted.

"It's not that difficult," Gretchen replied.

"Neither Sienna nor I can get her to giggle like that," Phineas noted.

Ferb picked Lillian up from Gretchen's arms, "I don't see why you can't, let's see what you do."

Lillian squealed in laughter and shrieked. Phineas held his arms out. The instant Ferb placed Lillian in her father's arms she quieted down.

"So not cool," Phineas muttered.

"Try acting silly for her," Gretchen suggested.

"Umm..." Phineas muttered.

"Puff out your cheeks," another suggestion tossed out by Gretchen.

Phineas puffed out his cheeks. His daughter just gave him a weird look. Phineas sighed.

"I don't know guys," Phineas said.

Ferb took Lillian form Phineas and held her up. He puffed out his cheeks and crosses his eyes. This got the small girl laughing and giggling.

"Can I suggest something?" Phineas inquired.

"Hmm?" Ferb responded.

"What is it?" Gretchen asked.

"When Ferb gets feeling better, would you two like to take her for a weekend?" Phineas inquired.

The young couple exchanged a look. There was a few moments of silence before Gretchen spoke, "Now that's just eerie."

Ferb turned to his wife, "Well, does that answer what you were going to ask?"

Gretchen nodded in answer.

"I think I'm missing something," Phineas commented.

Gretchen blushed while Ferb gave a response, "Gretchen and I were talking this morning. We were going to ask if you and Sienna would be okay with us taking Lillian for a weekend."

"You'd be okay with that?" Phineas asked.

"Of course we're okay with that," Gretchen replied.

"I don't think it would be a good idea to do that right now," Phineas remarked, with a glance at his brother.

Ferb caught the glance, "Obviously."

"In a few weeks Phineas," Gretchen said.

"I'll talk to Sienna and see when's a good time for her," Phineas commented.

The three adults built two large and two small snowmen in the yard. Phineas looked down and caught sight of the frozen grass. He looked over at his brother and smirked.

"I think I found your lawn Ferb. You should mow it," he remarked.

Ferb blew a raspberry at him. Lillian giggled at the action.

"I'll get right on that Phineas, just as soon as the weather warms up a bit," Gretchen responded, stretching out a little.

"You mow the lawn?" he inquired.

"We take turns doing so," she replied with a shrug.

"And are you sure you guys want to take her for a weekend?" Phineas asked, trying to make sure he heard correctly.

"Phineas if we weren't sure, we wouldn't have offered," Ferb pointed out.

"Take it from me, parenthood isn't easy," Phineas replied.

"We don't expect it to be easy," Gretchen said.

"I'm sure that Sienna will give you guys a list of what to do," Phineas said.

"And we'll take that under consideration," Ferb remarked.

"Don't tell her that," Phineas said quickly, his eyes wide.

Gretchen smirked and replied, "We won't."

"Phin don't worry about it," Ferb reassured his brother.

"I trust you on that Ferb," Phineas said.

Ferb looked at little Lillian, "Are her cheeks supposed to be this pink?"

"It's probably just the cold, we should take her in," Phineas suggested.

"Let me see," Gretchen looked at girl, then unzipped the coat a bit, "She's too warm."

Phineas instantly went on alert, "Is she sick?"

"I don't think so, just too warm," Gretchen answered.

"Sienna put her in a few layers before she left," Phineas admitted.

"I think that would do it," Gretchen replied.

"Let's go inside then," Ferb suggested.

Once the four went inside, coats and mittens were removed and hung up to dry.

"That was fun," Phineas said with a light chuckle.

"And considering the forecast for the next few weeks, those snowmen will stay," Ferb remarked.

"Going to make the roads a nightmare," Gretchen muttered under her breath.

Ferb took Lillian's coat and boots off, followed by two sweaters and a couple of shirts.

"I think the house is warm enough that she should be fine in just this," Ferb said as he indicated the onesie.

"I'm not sure Ferb. Sienna said..." Phineas trailed off.

"The poor dear was too hot Phineas, can you imagine having that many layers on under a heavy coat?" Gretchen inquired of the red-head.

"I see your point. Now what do we do?" Phineas replied.

"She should have some water, help to cool her off. If she gets too cold we can always put one of her sweaters back on," Gretchen suggested.

"Does she have a bottle or a sippy cup?" Ferb asked his brother.

"Uh...hang on..." Phineas muttered as he dug through a diaper bag before pulling out a sippy cup, "Here."

"I'll put some water in it," Gretchen said as she took the cup and then went into the kitchen to fill it.

Ferb made a face at Lillian. The little girl let out a laugh as Phineas watched.

"Ferbuch, I have to say, You'll be a great dad," Phineas commented.

"Phineas, let's not start down that path today," Ferb replied, a slight edge to his voice.

"Sorry...It's just an observation," Phineas said apologetically.

Gretchen came back with sippy cup of water, "Let me see the little dear," she said as she took Lillian from Ferb.

"She needs to be reclined further... and you need to hold her cup for her," Phineas directed at Gretchen.

"Phineas, she's eight months old. She wants to hold the cup herself and she needs to sit up more so she doesn't choke," Gretchen replied with a smile.

"But Sienna..." Phineas started.

"Phineas, do you listen to everything Sienna says regarding Lillian?" Ferb asked, cutting him off.

"Well, yeah. I don't know the first thing about babies," Phineas admitted.

"Oh boy are you going to be in trouble when she gets to be a teenager," Gretchen muttered.

"Phineas, They are easy enough to understand," Ferb remarked.

Gretchen tilted her head and gave a suggestion, "I'll talk to my supervisor. I think you need to come with me to work for a day."

"How long are you on the Pediatric Ward?" Ferb asked, knowing she generally worked that ward and the Emergency Room.

"I've requested to stay until the New Year," Gretchen replied.

Ferb closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Ferb, what's wrong? Are you okay?" Phineas asked, concern in his tone.

Ferb nodded and opened his eyes, "I'm fine."

Lillian held her sippy cup out to Phineas. Phineas gave his daughter a confused look until Gretchen gently interjected, "She wants you to take the cup."

Phineas took the cup, "Uh..."  
Lillian laughed at her father's reaction. He flashed a big grin which caused the small girl to squeal and laugh. While Phineas was entertaining his daughter, Gretchen stole a glance at her husband. Ferb noticed this, he moved closer to her.

"I'm fine," He reassured her.

"We'll talk later," Gretchen promised.

Phineas' phone rang. He answered it quickly. Following a short conversation with his girlfriend, he turned to his brother and sister-in-law.

"Sienna's having some car problems, do you mind watching Lillian until I get back?" he asked.

Ferb shook his head while Gretchen tickled under the girl's chin and answered, "Of course not. It's not a problem."

Lillian giggled.

"Thank you," Phineas said as he rushed out the door.


	7. Chapter 7

"Were you planning on mentioning you're working in the pediatric ward until New Years?" Ferb inquired.

"Yes," Gretchen replied simply.

"When?"

"Tonight. Before you ask, there is a reason why I requested it."

Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"I'll tell you more as we get ready for bed," Gretchen returned.

Ferb nodded then tickled Lillian. The sandy haired girl let out a laugh, but it was short lived. She began to fuss and cry.

"What's wrong Lillian?" Gretchen inquired then checked the girl's diaper, "That's your problem. Let me just take care of that for you," She took Lillian, and diaper bag, into the living room; where she had laid out a change mat.

Ferb looked in fridge, squatting with some difficulty due to his bad leg, and pulled out some meals that Trudy made, then called out, "Gretchen? What should we feed Lillian for lunch?"

Gretchen called back, "What were you thinking of dear?"

"Some of the soup your mother made," Ferb called in answer.

"It looks as though Phineas has some jars and some yogurt here," was the return call.

"All right."

"You heat that up while I-"

"Go ahead," Ferb replied cutting her off.

Presently as Gretchen was changing the diaper, she had the misfortune of placing her hand in something particularly _nasty._

Gretchen spoke, keeping her voice even, trying not to scare the little girl, "Lillian. Was that really necessary?"

What Gretchen got in response was a giggle.

Ferb's eyebrow shot up when he overheard this, "What's wrong? Do you need any help?"

Gretchen called back, "I've got everything in hand... literally. Can you come here and finish this for me?"

Ferb came in to the room, "All right."

Gretchen gave him a warning as she headed towards the bathroom, "Just watch yourself, Ferb. Her cuteness is disarming."

Ferb finished the diaper change, "That wasn't so bad. Did you really have to make that mess for Auntie Gretchen? I hope you do that for your father."

Lillian giggled and squealed in response. Ferb picked up the diaper bag and his niece before heading back to the kitchen. He placed her on the floor and rummaged through the bag for the jars of baby food.

"For your dinning pleasure this afternoon, we've got," Ferb paused to look at the labels on the jars, "Chicken casserole and puree of carrot. For dessert, we've got a nice plain yogurt."

Gretchen overheard Ferb as she walked into kitchen and started laughing, "I've never heard anyone describe baby food as 'fine dinning' before."

Ferb smirked at her, "Glad I'm the first."

Gretchen laughed, "You are something else."

"So you keep telling me," Ferb replied then added teasingly, "You know-"

She turned red, cutting him off with a muttered, "Ferb."

Ferb looked at the jar of baby food and asked, "Is this supposed to be warmed up?"

"Yes, just a little though," Gretchen replied.

"What's a little?" Ferb inquired.

Gretchen lightly hip checked him, "Allow me, I can do this," she said taking the lids off the jars.

"Oh really?"

"You of all people should know that metal doesn't go in the microwave."

Ferb snickered, "Yeah Phin learned that the hard way when we were kids."

"If you could just reach a bowl for me, I'll feed Lillian and you can get our lunch ready," Gretchen said.

Ferb leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Yes Mum."

Gretchen froze slightly and muttered back, "You are the only person who can get away with that, for now."

Ferb smirked as he pulled out a bowl, "I know."

Gretchen picked Lillian up and retrieved a small spoon out of the utensil drawer. Lunch went by without any incident. After lunch, Gretchen folded herself into her comfy chair and held Lillian as the little girl fell asleep.

"I'm just going to check something on the computer," Ferb whispered as to not wake the child.

"Okay dear," Gretchen replied.

A few hours later Phineas called. Ferb covered the mouthpiece as he spoke to Gretchen.

"Gretchen, Phineas said that Sienna's not feeling well."

"What's wrong?"

"You can ask the symptoms," Ferb said as her handed her the phone.

"What are her symptoms Phineas?" Gretchen listened for a few minutes, "I see, I'll stop by in an hour to pick-" She stopped to listen to Phineas, "Okay, I'll call Linda."

Ferb raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's not a problem Phineas. That's what family does," She disconnected call, then looked at Ferb, "Sienna's got a flu, Phineas doesn't want Lillian to get sick and I don't blame him."

"You get your little baby a bit sooner than anticipated," Ferb remarked.

"I should call Linda," Gretchen said.

"Are you sure?" Ferb inquired.

"Phineas wanted me to call her, so I will," Gretchen answered.

"You two aren't exactly on even ground," Ferb pointed out.

"It's fine Ferb," Gretchen returned.

"I can place the call," Ferb offered.

"I've got it, just hold Lillian for me," she looked at the phone, and called Linda, "Hi Linda, it's Gretchen. I just got a call from Phineas, apparently Sienna's got a flu and he doesn't want Lillian to get sick," As she listened she gave two nods and an eye roll, "Phineas was hoping that you'd be able to pick up some supplies for Lillian so she can stay with us for a few days."

Ferb was sitting on the couch, lightly bouncing Lillian on his knee. Lillian was giggling happily.

"We can handle it...Thank you," Gretchen said then disconnected the call.

"Are you all right love? You're getting that look," Ferb commented when he saw his wife's expression.

Gretchen forcefully exhaled, "I'm fine."

"Come here," Ferb called softly.

Gretchen moved to sit beside him. Ferb wrapped an arm around her shoulder. His other arm was keeping the giggling girl on his lap.

"It's okay sweetheart," he said then placed a soft kiss to her temple.

"I'm going to prove that I can do this," Gretchen said determinedly.

Ferb rubbed her arm, "We can do this."

"You really think so?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes," Ferb replied.

Gretchen scooped Lillian off Ferb's lap, "Talk about an unexpected turn of events."

Ferb glanced at his wife, seeming so natural with the small child in her arms, and replied softly, "Yeah."

"I hope Phineas remembers the folding cot," Gretchen said, giving her husband a quick look.

"I'll call him," Ferb said quickly.

An hour later Linda arrived with the supplies for Lillian.

"Ferb can you pull the cot out of the car for me?" Linda asked.

"I'll get that," Gretchen quickly intervened and went out to get the cot out of the car.

"How much does one little person need?" Ferb asked as he took a bag of clothes in on hand with Lillian in his other arm.

"Ferb, babies need more than you realize," Linda replied.

Ferb blinked. Gretchen came back in with the cot. Linda looked at the young couple.

"Now are you two sure you can handle this? If need be, I could help," Linda offered.

"I think we got it Mum," Ferb replied.

Lillian grabbed a fist-full of Ferb's hair causing him to wince. Linda was quick to act.

"Here, hand her over. You just got out of hospital after a heart attack. You should be resting."

"I'm fine Mum," Ferb replied.

"Ferb, you don't know what you're getting yourself into," Linda warned.

"You're right Linda. If we need to, may we call you for advice?" Gretchen cut in smoothly.

"Maybe I should just stay over with you for a few days, you could use all the help-" Linda began to offer before Ferb interrupted her.

"Thank you Mum, but that's not necessary. Would you like a coffee before you head home to make sure Father's okay?"

Linda was a little surprised but decline the coffee, "No. I should get back."

Later that evening, Gretchen put Lillian down to sleep. Ferb watched as she did so. He couldn't help but to smile. Hopefully they'll have their own child soon.

"Well so far so good," He remarked.

"Yeah," Gretchen mumbled in agreement.

"So your schedule change?" he asked reminding her of the promise of the explanation.

"There's a kid there, he only speaks German," she answered with a light shrug of her shoulders.

"None of the other staff members speak it?" Ferb inquired, eyebrows raised.

"Well, there's one orderly who's not as fluent as you," Gretchen admitted.

"I'm conversational at best," he took her hand and kissed it, modesty was in every word, "thanks to you."

"Besides, if I stay on the ward I'll be working more day shifts with only the occasional night," Gretchen explained a little more, a slight red tinge to her cheeks.

"I get you all to myself every evening? Don't spoil me, I might get used to that," Ferb informed her with a smirk.

"Well...Not exactly," Gretchen whispered as the small girl murmured in her sleep.

Ferb glanced over at Lillian, "Well besides that."

"From now until the New Year. If the child is still there after the New Year, then I might stay longer," Gretchen remarked, looking up into her husband's dark blue eyes.

"So, definitely for a while then," Ferb responded.

"Let's get through the next few days first then we can talk about things," Gretchen said, resting a hand on his chest.

"Doctor Thomas e-mailed me a copy of my discharge orders. He wants me to visit Dr. Hirano sometime next week," Ferb said, mentioning Stacy's and Ginger's Mother, a long time physician of most of the kids.

Gretchen nodded, "That makes sense. I'm sure he'll want to see you in his office as well in the near future."

"I also got the standard list of what I can't do," Ferb added with a sigh.

"Aww, poor baby," Gretchen's tone was a bit teasing as she looked slyly at him, "You're just ready to crawl out of your skin if you don't get a coffee or tea soon."

"That obvious is it?" Ferb asked.

She gave him a nod.

Ferb sighed.

"Don't worry honey, you'll be back to your old self soon," Gretchen reassured him.

"Well by then we could-" Ferb began.

"I know what you want to do. It was very clear this morning," Gretchen cut him off.

"I've printed the document out, could you read it over and tell me if I'm correct. I read it to say that I need to have 'near complete bed rest' for three days, then I can do mild to moderate activities. After two weeks, barring any adverse setbacks I should be able to return to work and near normal activity levels. Everything should be back to normal after four to six weeks," Ferb said.

Gretchen gave a nod, remembering the course on Cardiac patients from college, "That sounds accurate. I'll read it over in a little bit, you left the print out on your desk?"

Ferb gave her a nod in answer.

Three days passed, and Sienna was well enough to once again to look after her daughter. Sienna invited the young couple over to the small house that Phineas bought the year prior. Sienna watched as her boyfriend's brother and wife made the small child squeal with delight. She was surprised to see Ferb give her daughter an arrowroot cookie, which the child happily took and promptly began chewing on it. It was then that she thought that the girl can be safe _and _happy. What a difference those three days made with Lillian being with her aunt and uncle. Sienna noted that Ferb seemed to be in much better health too.


	8. Chapter 8

A month passed and Ferb decided to carpool with his father-in-law. Ferb had Will drop him off at the hospital as Gretchen got off shift. Ferb relieved Gretchen of her car keys, and the young couple waved Will off. Ferb got into the driver's seat and they drove for a short amount of time before Gretchen finally spoke up.

"Ferb, where are we going?" She inquired.

Ferb gave her a slight smile, "You'll see."

"Ferb..." She gave a warning tone.

"Gretchen," Ferb returned evenly.

Gretchen glared at him.

Ferb smirked and continued driving. Gretchen gave a sigh.

"You carpooled with my dad, and you are not letting me drive my own car," Gretchen spoke up.

"Well you don't know our destination," Ferb returned.

"What are you planning?" Gretchen asked him.

Ferb smirked, "You'll see."

She gave him an unamused look.

Ferb chuckled at his wife's expression, "I will offer you two words: Weekend Getaway."

"Ferb, I have to work tomorrow and my-" Gretchen began.

"I've already talked with your supervisor and she thought it was a great idea," Ferb interrupted.

"She what?" Gretchen spluttered.

Ferb calmly replied, "Your supervisor thought it was a brilliant idea for you to have a weekend away."

"Why?"

"You've been stressing out for the past while," Ferb replied simply.

"Ferb, you had a heart attack a month ago. You've just been declared healthy," Gretchen returned, pointing out an obvious fact.

"What better way to celebrate?"

"What are you planning?"

"You'll see."

"You know I don't like surprises."

"I'm not giving you a surprise, I've been leaving you clues for a while."

"No you haven't," Gretchen replied.

"Oh? Then what are the new gloves? The new scarf? Your new pyjamas?" Ferb questioned her.

"You're taking me somewhere where there's a lot of snow," Gretchen deduced.

"Good, care to hazard a guess where I'm taking you?" Ferb asked.

"Hmmm..." Gretchen hummed.

Ferb smirked again, "Take a look in the backseat."

Gretchen turned around in her seat, "I don't see anything."

"There's a box behind your seat," Ferb stated simply giving his wife a quick glance.

She turned around again and reached her hand into the box, "Wine glasses?"

Ferb gave a nod.

"I give, what are you planning?" Gretchen said as she looked at the glass.

"Now, if you can't figure it out, then I'm not saying anything," Ferb replied.

Ferb drove for another half hour. He slowed down as he pulled into a snow plowed parking lot. A chairlift rose with the mountain. Several chalets were along the plowed area, facing out over the mountain. As he parked the car, he looked over at Gretchen's shocked face as she looked out the window.

"Ferb... we're at a ski resort?" She asked.

Ferb gave nod and smiled at her.

"How did you pull this off without my knowing?" she asked

"You were stressed," Ferb replied.

"I just realized...you don't have your phone," Gretchen said slowly as she noticed his phone wasn't attached to the car charger.

"Just you and me and no interruptions...It's why I hid your phone this morning," Ferb said quietly.

"So you _did _know where it was," Gretchen said giving his chest a light slap.

"Yeah, turned it off and placed in my computer desk drawer at home," Ferb replied nonchalantly.

"Now when you say 'no interruptions'?" Gretchen asked.

"No one knows we are here," Ferb replied softly.

They got out of the car and headed into the lodge to check in. Gretchen looked around at the fireplace and the seating area. As she was marveling at the lodge's construction, Ferb slid up beside her.

"We're staying in 'Chalet 6'. Follow me," He whispered in to her ear.

Gretchen silently followed him until he stopped, and she passed him. He then wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You smell like antiseptic and soap," He muttered into her ear.

"Is that a bad thing?" She asked.

Ferb replied as he unlocked the Chalet, "Nope."

"Ferb, you said that no one knows where we are," Gretchen said hesitantly.

"That's correct," Ferb confirmed.

Gretchen looked around the room, she then went to the patio door and opened it, "There's a hot tub here."

Ferb came up behind her, and hugged her from behind then whispered in her ear, "A private hot tub."

Gretchen reddened.

Ferb placed a few kisses along her neck.

"Ferb...You're-" Gretchen began.

Ferb kissed behind her ear, "I'm what?"

Gretchen turned crimson and spoke softly, "The most loving and wonderful guy in the world."

"I've got medical clearance to resume regular activities," Ferb said quietly.

"Yes, you do," Gretchen turned to face him and stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Ferb smirked, "Which means I can't get scolded when you and I-"

Gretchen turned red, "You are so naughty at times."

"You promised me something if I was a 'good boy,' now tell me; was I a good boy in your book?" Ferb asked her.

"Yes," Gretchen responded.

Ferb muttered in her ear, "Do I get to pick my reward now?"

Gretchen blushed and nodded.

Ferb held her hands in his, "I want to spend some time with the most beautiful woman I know."

Gretchen whispered, "That can be arranged."

A few hours later, Gretchen started to get cold, "Ferb? Ferb, honey, I'm getting cold."

Ferb whispered in her ear, "I know of a way you can be warmed up. But I think I'll light a fire first."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow at him. Ferb smirked back at her.

"Do you need help with that?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb got the fire successfully lit, "Would you like a glass of wine, my dear?"

"Are you trying to..." Gretchen trailed off.

"I'm not trying anything. I do believe I'm succeeding," Ferb replied.

"That you are," Gretchen smiled.

Ferb poured two glasses and handed her one before pulling her into his lap. Gretchen leaned back into him.

"Oh you are good," Gretchen murmured.

"Oh you haven't seen my full plans for you, my dear," Ferb whispered into her ear.

"I haven't?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh, no... not in the slightest," Ferb replied.

Gretchen looked up at him. He kissed her lightly.

"Well then why don't you just show me?" Gretchen inquired.

"I will...in due time," Ferb replied.

-LGO-LGO-LGO—LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-

Three years later and the young couple was once again cozied up with each other in front of the fire in the master bedroom of Chalet 6. Ferb was resting his head against his wife's, as she leaned back against him.

"Ferb, are you going to do the same thing you did last year?" Gretchen asked him.

"What did I do last year?" Ferb returned with a smirk.

"You had the chocolates and the fruits," Gretchen replied.

"Right, would you like that again?" Ferb asked.

"Surprise me," Gretchen returned.

Ferb smirked, "Oh now you have my full attention."

Gretchen laughed.

"Why don't you change for the hot tub?" Ferb suggested.

"What have you done?" Gretchen asked in reply.

"Nothing," Ferb answered.

Gretchen changed into her swimsuit and quickly hopped through snow to the tub. Ferb wearing trunks followed suit. Gretchen looked at the drink holders, and saw glasses of sparkling wine.  
"Ferb..." She breathed.

"Happy New Year sweetheart," Ferb said after taking a sip out of his glass.

"Happy New Year miene liebe," Gretchen replied.

Ferb kissed her lightly.

Gretchen took a sip of wine and then smirked at him, "You can do better than that."

Ferb wrapped his arms around her, ran his fingers through her hair, looked into her eyes then passionately kissed her.

"I feel weak in the knees and I'm sitting down," Gretchen remarked after they ended the kiss.

Ferb smirked at her in response; this is exactly what he wanted her to do; relax.

Gretchen placed a hand on his chest, "You enjoy making me melt like putty; don't you?"

"Makes it easier for me to do this, he replied as he planted kisses along her collarbone.

Gretchen smirked slightly, "Are you wanting to take this inside Herr Fletcher?"

"We could," Ferb made a move as if to get out of hot tub, "Or in a little while, we could enjoy this a bit longer," Ferb slipped his fingers under the straps of her swimsuit, pulling it off her shoulders as he continued to kiss her.

In the morning, Gretchen awoke and looked over to Ferb sleeping contentedly beside her. She whispered to him, "Morning dear, happy new year."

Ferb placed a kiss on her forehead after opening his eyes, "Happy new year love."

The young couple stayed one more night then returned home the following day. When they arrived home, they were surprised to see Phineas' sedan parked in their driveway. Ferb gave a sigh as they pulled into the neatly organized garage. When they entered the living room, Phineas was practically pacing a groove into the carpeted floor. Phineas caught sight of the pair, he rushed over.

"Where have you two been? I tried calling! I called your work Ferb and they said you weren't in, and you weren't here," Phineas rattled at a near inhuman rate of talking.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Phineas, I don't need to be kept track of like an animal."

"You always tell me when you go out of town," Phineas returned.

Ferb glance at Gretchen and smirked slightly, "Call it a spontaneous Holiday."

Phineas leapt to his feet, "You couldn't do anything spontaneous if you tried!"

"Phineas, please stop yelling," Gretchen spoke up.

"I called everyone. Mom, Candace, Isabella," Phineas looked to Gretchen, "I called your parents, I called everyone. No one knew where you were. I was going to call the police, Ferb. That's how worried I was about you."

"I can be spontaneous, if the occasion calls for it," Ferb returned evenly.

"Ferb, you wouldn't know spontaneity if it were to introduce itself to you!" Phineas' voice began to rise as he started to lose it.

Phineas continued on with his speech, his voice rising in pitch. He words became an incoherent blob of words. Ferb glanced at his wife then at his brother. He sighed, then stepped forward and performed the Vulcan nerve pinch on Phineas, causing the red head to drop like a sack of potatoes.

"What did you do to him?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb's reply was a simple, "He was getting himself too worked up."


	9. Chapter 9

_**RW26Z A/N: To our guest reviewer, They went to the Ski Resort every year, Ferb made it an annual trip. As for the children question, well let's see if you can figure it out by the end of this chapter.**_

Gretchen looked at her husband, then her brother-in-law, "You did that nerve thing didn't you?"

Ferb nodded.

Gretchen started walking to the kitchen, "You should have done that a couple of years ago."

Ferb snorted and then snickered, "Oh really?"

"He freaks out too easily," was his wife's simple reply.

"Says the woman who stresses easily," Ferb teased.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow at him.

Ferb pulled her close and looked into her eyes, "I quite enjoy making you relax."

Gretchen then purred his name, "I enjoy relaxing with you as well."

Ferb chastely kissed her, "Maybe we can relax later."

"Is that what we're calling this now?" she inquired.

"Maybe," he responded slyly.

She gave a light laugh in response.

Phineas started to moan and then opened his eyes, "Wha-"

Gretchen knelt beside him, "Did you bump your head?"

Phineas started to get up, "I don't think so."

"How are you feeling now?" she inquired.

Phineas stretched out his neck, "Fine, I guess."

"You sure about that?"

"Yeah..."

"All right," Gretchen replied as she offered him a hand and pulled him up.

"Phineas, would you like a coffee or something?" Ferb offered.

"Well, aren't you the perfect host? You knock someone out, then offer them a drink," Phineas shot back at the green haired man sarcastically.

"Do you want a coffee or not?" Ferb asked.

"I guess I'll take one," Phineas finally replied.

"Milk?" Ferb inquired.

"Please... stop changing the subject Ferb. Where were you?" Phineas asked, slowly getting upset, "I needed you this past weekend and you weren't there."

Ferb sighed, and calmly spoke, "Phineas, have a seat."

Phineas took a seat on the couch, "What is it?"

"Two things. One, you need to calm down..."

"I am calm."

Ferb raised an eyebrow at that statement.

There was a whine in Phineas' voice when he asked, "Where were you?"

"Sorry, Phineas. That's really none of your business," Ferb replied, those annual trips the past few years provided some much need relaxation time for both Ferb and Gretchen. It might even lead to something the young couple had been wanting for a few years now.

Phineas was stunned, "What? We know everything about each other."

Ferb shook his head, "We've not known everything about each other since we were twelve."

"I tell you everything," Phineas spluttered.

Ferb gave a wry smile, "Yes and you need to learn the 'Too Much Information' factor."

"The what?" Phineas blurted out, confused.

"Never mind. You had something you needed help with?" Ferb adeptly changed the subject.

"You know how Lillian's prone to night terrors?" Phineas asked referring to his now four year old daughter.

Ferb gave a nod.

"Well it was just me and Lillian last weekend," Phineas started slowly.

"Let me guess, she had one," Ferb spoke up.

Phineas nodded, "I couldn't get her to calm down."

"What did you do?" Ferb asked.

"I tried calling you guys, when I got no answer I called Candace. Then after being told off, I called Mom. She came over and helped," Phineas answered.

Ferb gave a nod.

"When Sienna came home she told me I should have just called you guys. Gretchen always sings that lullaby and you always calm me down," Phineas finished.

Gretchen simply covered her face with her hands.

Ferb sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Phineas..."

Gretchen muttered something in German.

"There's other ways of calming a child after they have a night terror," Ferb remarked.

"Like?"

"You could have held her until she fell asleep again."

"Sienna said that..." Phineas began before getting cut off.

"Phineas, you're a smart man. You need to learn to be a father to your daughter," Gretchen spoke up.

"Lillian doesn't like me," Phineas muttered.

"She loves you," Ferb pointed out.

"Tell me Ferb, why does she calm down whenever you hold her or talk to her?" Phineas returned.

"I've learned to read people," Ferb said.

"Can you teach me?"

"Sorry, no. It's something you have to learn for yourself," Ferb answered.

"Phineas, you're her father," Gretchen said.

"That doesn't mean anything. Dad doesn't understand Ferb half the time," Phineas replied.  
Ferb's eyes went wide, he then got up and left the room. Gretchen looked after Ferb a moment, then back to Phineas.

Phineas realized his mistake, "Ferb, that's not what I meant."

"Phineas I think it's best if you go," Gretchen said to her brother-in-law.

"I didn't mean it like that," Phineas said honestly.

Gretchen placed her hands on her hips, and as she glared at him the light glinted off her glasses, "What did you mean by it?"

"Just that..." Phineas faltered at the hard look she was giving him.

"Ferb was never forthcoming with information, and now Dad feels that he doesn't know his son," Phineas finally managed to get out.

Gretchen took sharp intake of breath, "Did it ever occur to you that no one took the time to listen to him?"

Phineas sighed, "No..."

"Well...That might be the reason."

"Do you have-" Phineas stopped at the woman's raised eye brow, "...That is REALLY creepy."

"What is?"

"You are almost as good at the 'look' as Ferb."

Gretchen shook her head, "I have to check on my husband."

"Gretchen, wait," Phineas said as he grabbed her wrist.

Gretchen gave a sob, "What is it?"

"I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to offend anyone...I need to watch what I say," Phineas said quickly.

"Phineas you need to let go of my wrist," Gretchen warned.

"Please, I really didn't mean it like that," Phineas pleaded.

"Phineas of you don't let go of my wrist, I will have to use force to make you let go." The warning tone was still present in her voice.

Phineas dropped her wrist, "Sorry."

Another sob escaped, "I need to check on Ferb."

"I..." Phineas tried.

"Just leave," Gretchen snapped at the red head.

Phineas left quickly, as not to invoke the auburn haired woman's full ire.

Gretchen went to Ferb's home office, "Ferb, honey?"

Ferb was sitting at his computer, staring at the blank screen.

"Ferb?" Gretchen asked.

When she got no response from her husband, she stepped up behind him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and softly called his name again. Yet again she was met with no response. She started to cry.

"Don't do this." A sob then, "Talk to me," follow by a sniff, "you promised that you wouldn't shut me out again."

This time she got a quiet, "My own father doesn't understand me?"

"I thought you and Lawrence had a great understanding. That's why-" Gretchen began softly before he cut her off.

"I don't know anymore."

"Ferb..."

He shook his head.

"Maybe you should call him," She suggested.

Ferb turned to look at her, and her hands dropped from his shoulders, "What do I say? 'Hello Father, I just called because Phineas said you don't understand me. Is that true?'"

He turned back to the blank computer screen, and covered face with hands.

Gretchen once again rested her hands on his shoulders, "Oh Ferb..." and sighed.

"How am I supposed to take that?"

"Well when's the last time you had a conversation that was more than a few words?"

"When I had my heart attack."

Gretchen inhaled sharply, "Ferb."

"He gave me some really good advice though."

"About?"

Ferb shook his head.

Gretchen whispered in his ear, "Remember, no secrets."

Ferb sighed, "I asked how long it took him and Maggie to become pregnant."

Gretchen sniffed, "What did he say?"

"He said it took her two years after she stopped the birth control," He said.

"Ferb, I'm not using birth control. I've never used birth control, you know this," She reminded him.

"Yes. I do..." Ferb replied with a sigh.

"Honey, if it happens, it'll happen," She assured him.

"But you want-" he began before getting cut off.

"I know. Remember we are being reviewed for adoption."

"I was assured that the damage would have corrected itself before now," some of his misery crept back into his voice.

"Please don't beat yourself up over this. It's out of your control," She said, trying to ease her husband.

"All the neurological tests and lab tests I've done over the years indicate that everything is fine. Yet it's not."

Gretchen moved around to face Ferb and took his hands, "Come here honey."

"What are you-" he began to ask.

Gretchen smirked, "You suggested we do more 'relaxing'."

"Now's not the time to..."

Gretchen raised her voice, "You will relax with me right now!"

Ferb looked at her, blinked and started to laugh.

Gretchen realized what she said and how she said it, and started laughing herself.

Ferb pulled her into his lap, "Okay then."

Gretchen kissed him lightly before removing herself from his lap.

"What are you-" Ferb began to ask.

"If you want to continue, you have to catch me first," Gretchen replied with a mischievous smirk.

"You little minx," Ferb said.

Gretchen giggled and exited Ferb's home office. Ferb casually walked to their bedroom and pulled a pair of jeans from his bureau. He smirked to himself when he heard her giggle from elsewhere upstairs. Ferb followed the giggles and found his wife.

She smiled and tilted her head, "You found me."

"Now I think we were going to continue something we started," Ferb remarked.

"It's up to you," She said with a smirk.

Ferb slung his jeans around her and pulled her close.

"That's not fair Ferb," Gretchen protested.

Ferb smirked, "All's fair in love and war."

He nudged her against the wall and kissed her deeply. Gretchen broke the kiss.

"Is there someplace more private you want to take this?"

Ferb gave her a sly smile, "This is our house and we can do whatever we please."

"Oh, really?" Gretchen inquired, teasingly.

"Yes, really."

Gretchen ran her hands through his hair as she kissed him. Then she started to pull his shirt out of his pants.

"Stop being a tease," Ferb said softly.

"Who said I'm teasing?" Gretchen returned.

"If you keep this up, I'm gonna have to-" Ferb stopped at Gretchen's smirk, "You're being very bold my love."

"Like you said, it's our house and we can do as we please."

"You asked for it," He said then started to run his hands over her back and through her hair while kissing her.

Gretchen clapped her hands behind his neck, and arched into him, "Ferb I think..."

Ferb kissed behind her ear. She bit his lower lip in return.

"Now you're really asking for it," Ferb said, his voice had gained a rougher edge to it.

"Maybe I am," Gretchen replied.

Ferb pulled her into their bedroom. The door shut with a click. A short while later as the couple were laying in their bed, both quite content with what just happened.

"I... I..." Gretchen tried forming a thought.

Ferb looked lovingly at her,and whispered, "I love you," then kissed her lightly.

"Ferb, I... I can't think," she blurted out.

Ferb smirked as she laid her head on his chest.

"Still can't think?" he asked.

She tilted her head to look at him, "Other than how much I love you and how much I enjoy our alone time? Nothing else is one my mind."

"That's good," Ferb replied.

**LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO-LGO**-**LGO-LGO-LGO**

A couple of weeks passed. The couple were getting ready for their respective jobs. Ferb wasn't going to be on site so he was wearing one of his dark blue suits. Gretchen was wearing a set of dark purple scrubs. She clipped her ID badge to the pocket of her scrub top. She looked over at him and pulled her lunch cooler out of the fridge.

"I might be home a bit late tonight, I need to stop off at the store on my way home," She said.

"Okay love. I'll start dinner for you," was his response.

"Don't bother, I'll just grab some take out," Gretchen told him.

"Gretchen, I've only got the one meeting today. I'll be home early. I'll get dinner, don't fret," Ferb said reassuringly as he tied his tie.

"All right," She said with a slight sigh.

"You caved rather easily," Ferb noted with some surprise.

Gretchen gave a slight shrug, "If you want to get dinner, then you can get dinner."

"I can grab the shopping if you'd like, what did you want added to the list?"

Gretchen blushed, "I couldn't ask you to pick up what I need."

"It's not a..." Ferb paused as realization hit, "I can if you want, but if you'd rather-"

Gretchen interrupted with a nod and a "I'd rather."

"I'll get the rest of the groceries then," Ferb said.

"Thank you," Gretchen said.

"I probably don't want to mess with that," Ferb commented.

Gretchen picked up her car keys, "I'll see you after work."

Ferb attended his meeting then picked up the few things on the list. He changed to his casual dark purple shirt and sweater and a pair of blue jeans. After a while he started on dinner. He was in the kitchen checking on the food when he heard her come in from the garage.

"Honey, I'm home," she called out.

"Dinner's still 20 minutes away," Ferb replied.

"Okay, let me have a shower and change," she told him.

"Do you need help?" he asked with a slight smirk.

"No," came her negative response a little too quickly.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Once again the answer was quick, "Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"All right," he said and returned to the kitchen and set the table.

A few minutes later, and Ferb still hadn't heard the shower turn on. Ferb went to the bottom of the stairs.

"Gretchen, are you all right love?" he called up, when he didn't get an audible response he went half-way up the stairs and called again, "Gretchen?"

He heard her cry and rushed into their room, "Gretchen, what's wrong love?" he asked as he sat on bed, and held her.

Gretchen wiped her eyes with the heel of her palms.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, concern flooding his voice.

"Just a little tired..." she replied as she extracted herself from his arms, "I'm going to take my shower," and went into the bathroom.

Ferb said nothing but his brow furrowed slightly. Gretchen turned shower on and Ferb went downstairs. After a short while Gretchen came into the kitchen in a pair of jeans and a light blue sweater.

"Bad day at work?" Ferb asked, concern still evident in his voice.

Gretchen, seeming a bit distracted, gave a nod, "Yeah... bad day at work."

Ferb smiled at her, "Have a seat, I'll bring dinner. Roast chicken and potatoes. Would you like a glass of wine?"

Gretchen thought about it for a moment before shaking her head, "No."

"Something wrong?" Ferb asked, normally Gretchen would enjoy an occasional glass of wine with dinner.

"No."

"Gretchen.."

"I'm fine."

"Then do you want a soda?"

"Plain water is fine honey," Gretchen replied softly.

Ferb put plate down in front of her, "Of course."

Gretchen started to take a bite, then stopped as her stomach began churning.

Ferb had returned with water and his plate by this point, "Is something wrong?

She took a deep breath, silently pleading with her stomach to stop churning and replied, "I'm not very hungry."

Ferb gave her a worried look, "Are you feeling okay? Do you want to lie down?"

"I think I should just go to bed," Gretchen mumbled.

"Gretchen, you can't-" Ferb began but was cut off as Gretchen stood.

"I'm going to lie down for a bit."

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked again.

"Just a little tired is all," was her reply.

Ferb watched her leave the table for the stairs. Once she knew she was out of her husband's line of sight, Gretchen ran up the stairs and flung herself onto the bed, crying. Ferb sighed and took a small bite of his dinner. He decided he couldn't eat either and put everything away in the fridge. Gretchen hugged her pillow tight as she continued to cry. Ferb entered the bedroom and sat beside her.

Gretchen sniffed then said, "Ferb?"

"You must have had bad day," Ferb noted.

"That, among a few things," she replied.

"Gretchen-" Ferb began.

"No secrets," The both of them completed.

She sat up, "I'm working ER this week and well..."

Ferb began to rub her back. He found a knot and started to gently massage it.

"There was a really bad car accident. Four cars involved," She continued, a few tears started to slide down her cheeks.

Ferb listened as he wiped a tear off her cheek and continued with the gentle massage.

"Eleven people were brought in. Most had a broken bone or two, but a couple of them had concussion."

"Did something happen?"

"You wouldn't believe who was involved in it."

"I hope not one of our friends."

"No."

"Then who?"

"You got physical with him once."

Ferb blinked, "I... what?"

"You got into a fight with him," She clarified.

Ferb thought for a couple of moments, "I don't recall getting to a fight with anyone."

She sat up a bit more and placed her hands on his shoulders, "It's his fault you've got nerve damage."

Ferb, realizing who his wife meant, gave a nod in understanding.

"I was attending to the female passenger of his car," she paused and took a deep breath, "and he spotted me."

Ferb's eyes narrowed, "What happened?"

"He started getting out of hand."

"Example?"

"He started making comments about me...about you...about us."

Ferb inhaled and gritted his teeth.

"It's a good thing Shane was working the ER with me," She said.

This slightly defused the green haired man, "And..."

"Don't get me wrong, Shane thinks the world of you. He told Jason 'If you think you can bad-mouth her husband, you've got me to deal with.'" Gretchen explained.

Ferb nodded, "Okay."

Gretchen gave a slight giggle, "Shane then winked at him."

Ferb snorted before laughing. That got her to start laughing with him.

"What did Jason do?"

'He shut up. The young woman started laughing because she had never seen him put in his place, by a gay guy no less."

"He sure likes you," Ferb noted of her co-worker's behavior.

Gretchen nodded, "I remind him of his younger sister."

Ferb nodded.

Gretchen spoke with a cry in her voice, "I'm so sorry. If I hadn't ever dated him he never would have..."

Ferb quickly interrupted her, "That's in the past.

Gretchen violently shook head, "But the damage is permanent."

"If it was. I wouldn't be able to enjoy our alone time."

"It's my fault."

Ferb pulled her close to him, "It's no ones fault but his."

"You still have back issues," She protested.

"Not as bad as they used to be."

"Your hip still gives you problems."

"I'm not eligible for surgery yet."

"He crushed two vertebrae in your neck."

"So I'm a couple of inches shorter than I could have been."

"If I hadn't had told him-" she started again.

"If you had you would have regretted it for the rest of your life," Ferb interrupted again.

"But-"

"Besides I love you more than anyone," He cut her off gently.

Gretchen started to sob into his chest. Ferb kissed the top of her head.

"Shh, relax, calm down."

"I can't relax."

Ferb placed light kisses on her neck, "Would you like to relax?"

"I can't," was her protest.

"Then I'll just hold you until one or both of us fall asleep," He returned.

She fell silent as her mind went in several different directions at once.

Ferb gently pushed her to the bed, "Just relax."

Gretchen abruptly sat up and made a run for the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" Ferb asked her once more.

"Yes... I just don't feel well."

"Are you coming down with something?"

Gretchen shook her head. Ferb raised an eyebrow in response.

"I did schedule a doctor's appointment for a week from tomorrow. I can ask him about it."

"Do you want some saltines or citrus soda?" he offered.

"Ferb, you know I love you. Please go away," She replied.

"Gretchen?" he asked surprised by her odd behavior.

"Go! Just let me be!" She snapped and he left the bathroom and the bedroom all together.

Ferb returned after an hour. He called out her name before spotting her on the bathroom floor, asleep.

Ferb sighed, "I knew you were tired."

He picked her up, bridal style, and in the few moments of strength he had carried her over to the bed and laid her down. As soon as Gretchen was on the bed she wrapped her arms around a pillow and breathed lightly.

Ferb laid down beside her and held her then whispered, "You're right, my back does still bother me, as does my hip. I want you to feel better love. If there's anything I can do, please tell me."

"Just this is fine," Gretchen mumbled sleepily.


	10. Chapter 10

A few days later, Gretchen was working the ER when she turned to the next patient and was surprised to see a familiar face.

"Adyson? What are you-" Gretchen began to ask but stopped when she recognized the bandage on her friends arm. The wrapping straight from the Fireside Girl's First Aid Manual, "What'd you do?"

"I was teaching some of the older girls the safety courses on knives...and well Accident Prone Sweetwater strikes again," the tall brunette replied with a shrug.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were-"

Adyson replied with a sigh, "We got a divorce last month.

"Oh, honey. I'm so sorry," Gretchen said.

"Don't worry about it, it was mutual. We just grew apart, it happens," Adyson replied.

Gretchen unwrapped the bandages, and looked at wounds, "I'm going to have to suture these."

Adyson smiled at her short friend, "Whatever you think is best."

Gretchen pulled out the needle with anesthetic, "This will just hurt a little, then I'll suture everything."

"Okay. Hey, you've been busy the past few months. Tell me, how are you and Ferb doing these days?"

"We're doing fine. I do miss getting together with everyone, but I only get actual weekends off every couple of months," Gretchen replied while stitching the gashes closed.

"That's a bummer," Adyson remarked.

"Holly still single?"

"Yup...Uh Gretch there is something you should know about that marriage rumor in High School."

Gretchen was almost finished with the sutures when she replied, "I know. Holly started it."

"How'd you-" Adyson's question was interrupted by Gretchen.

"I figured it out."

"You know, she still believes that stuff her cousin told her about not getting what you want out of a relationship," Adyson stated.

"That's too bad," Gretchen remarked with a sigh.

"I know. Although, in the end things didn't work out for me, we still tried to please each other. Not always successfully, but we tried," Adyson said

Gretchen gave a nod in response.

"I've never known you and Ferb to fight," Adyson remarked.

"We argue now and again," Gretchen replied as she finished the sutures.

"Not to the point where you're ready to leave him," Adyson pointed out.

"We do love each other and we try to work things out," Gretchen replied.

"Maybe I should come to you for relationship advice," Adyson commented teasingly.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow in reply.

Adyson became serious, "Then again you and Ferb are not like most couples. I mean you two didn't run into the run of the mill 'oh he's ignoring me so let's see if I can be vindictive'."

"Now I'm impressed," Gretchen commented.

"About?"

"You're more observant than some of our friends." 

Adyson looked at the sutures, "What? Look, I've known you for years Gretch. You've always been the one to dissect a situation and find the root of the problem. Then there's Ferb."

"What about him?" Gretchen was preparing to go on a defensive tangent.

"He's just as bad, he analyses everything. I used to think it creepy that he wouldn't say anything to anyone. Then I figured out that he was watching everyone and everything, paying attention and fixing what needed to be fixed. You once said that he listened to you, really listened to you," Adyson explained.

"He still does," Gretchen replied.

"That's what makes your relationship work. You're more open with him," Adyson stated.

"Well we are married," Gretchen pointed out.

"I meant before that," Adyson said.

"There were some things we weren't exactly open about," Gretchen returned.

"Okay. Not going to push you on that," Adyson backed off.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

"You're good at that," Adyson noted, "Hey if you want to meet up and talk...do you still have my number?"

Gretchen nodded.

"I can get almost any afternoon off, with a little notice," Adyson mentioned.

"Okay. I'll let you know how my schedule works out in a week or so," Gretchen replied.

"Great. It's been too long."

"How is everyone?"

"Who?"

"Everyone. Ginger, Katie, Milly and Holly."

"Well Milly's having some marital problems. Ginger's still dating Baljeet. Katie's engaged...and Holly well...she's" Adyson stopped with a shake of her head.

"Katie's engaged?" Gretchen asked, surprised.

"I think it's about three months until her wedding," Adyson answered.

Gretchen gave a sad nod.

"You should know about Katie, she sent the invitations out a couple of months..." Adyson trialed off when Gretchen busied herself cleaning up the area, "I didn't realize that you... I'm so sorry Gretchen."

"Katie's and my friendship has been a bit uneasy since that day you and I got angry with each other," Gretchen replied tightly.

"That was the only time I've ever seen you at that state," Adyson remarked.

Gretchen nodded.

"I'll see you in a few days then," Adyson said.

"You're planning something," Gretchen noted.

Adyson gave a slight shrug, "Maybe."

"I can see the gears turning in your head," Gretchen pointed out.

"Am I good to go?"

"Yes. Keep the area dry and the stitches need to come out in ten days."

"Got it. Oh, by the way, say 'hi' to Ferb for me will you? I've not seen him in forever."

"Sure thing Addy.."

Adyson chuckled lightly, "Thanks for the patch job, like always."

Gretchen laughed and shook her head, "Only you would joke about this."

"I have to either laugh or cry. I'm tired of crying over things that could have been avoided," Adyson replied.

"I'll call you."

Adyson spotted Shane, "Hey Gretchen, who's the good looking guy?"

Gretchen caught sight of who she spotted, "Shane? He's just a co-worker of mine."

"How about you introduce me?" Adyson inquired.

"Uh, I don't think that's a good idea," Gretchen said.

"Why not?"

"He bats for the other team."

"Wha-"Adyson then realized what Gretchen said, "Oh...shame."

"He's a great guy," Gretchen commented.

"I'm sure he'll make someone very happy one day."

"He does make someone happy."

"Good. Good people deserve happiness."

"Everyone deserves happiness," Gretchen stated.

"You have a point...I guess," Adyson replied.

"I think you'll find the right guy sooner or later," Gretchen returned.

"I hope sooner rather than later," Adyson commented.

At the end of her shift, Gretchen was in the staff room preparing to go home. Shane looked over at the young woman and noted how worn out she looked.

"You look tired," Shane remarked.

"I am, it's been a long day," Gretchen responded dully.

"You don't look well," Shane added.

"I'm fine. I just need to get some sleep," She replied, slinging her lunch cooler on to her shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Starshine," Shane said.

"See you tomorrow Shane," Gretchen returned the farewell.

Ferb greeted Gretchen when she arrived home a short time later.

"Hello sweetheart."

"Hi Honey," Gretchen mumbled in return.

"You look worn out," Ferb noted.

"I've had a long day," Gretchen answered.

"Are you hungry, or just want to go to bed?" Ferb offered.

"Second option," she replied as she headed for the stairs.

"Gretchen? Love, is something bothering you?" Ferb queried.

"I'm just tired that's all," Gretchen tried to assure him.

"Do you want me to wake you in a couple of hours?" He asked.

"No. Just let me be," her response was a little short and snappish.

"Gretchen, please. I just want to make sure you are all right. You're not eating and when get home, you are worn out and just go to sleep. I'm worried about you," Ferb pleaded with her.

"Ferb please, just let me be," a begging tone could almost be heard in the twenty-four year old's voice.

"Gretchen, I'm worried that you might be seriously ill," Ferb returned, concern evident in his voice.

Gretchen raised her voice, "Just leave me be!"

Ferb stood in the bedroom door way, tears rolling down his face, his usually stoic expression broken, "This has been going on for a week now. What's wrong?"

Gretchen started to cry, "Nothing is wrong, just leave me alone."

"You're crying," Ferb pointed out.

"Nothing is wrong," she insisted.

He cut across the room and sat next to her, "No secrets."

"Why can't you leave me alone?" Gretchen once again tried rebuffing her husband.

Ferb replied gently, "Because I love you too much for that."

Gretchen was full out sobbing now, "I don't know what's wrong. I'm tired all the time, I can't eat and I just don't feel well."

"I want you to see your doctor. As soon as you can," Ferb replied.

"I don't know," Gretchen was hesitant, after all she did _work_ with her doctor.

"For me? I can't stand seeing you this way," Ferb coaxed.

After a long pause he got an 'Okay' for an answer.

"If you had to hazard a guess what's going on?" Ferb prompted.

"I would say flu, but," She paused as she shook her head slightly, "it's not."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

She looked at him and he could see the fear in her eyes, "I'm fairly sure."

Ferb reached out to hug her.

Gretchen cringed away and screamed, "Don't touch me!"

Ferb eyes went wide as he quickly retracted his arm, then gave her a worried look, "What was that?"

"Sorry...I just can't handle being touched right now," Gretchen replied.

"All right. I won't touch you until we know," he said quietly.

"I need to be alone," she informed him.

Ferb gave a nod, "I'll sleep in the den tonight," Then he left the room and headed down to the den to spend the night.

Gretchen sobbed then whispered, "Ferb... I'm sorry."

A few days passed and Gretchen went to her doctor's appointment with her doctor and colleague, Doctor Eric Manson. The two were sitting in his office after he gave her a routine examination.

"Have you been anywhere recently where you could have picked up a virus?" Dr. Manson inquired, looking over Gretchen's medical charts which laid open in front of him.

"No," Gretchen replied.

"I want to take a blood sample just to be sure," he said, once again glancing over the recent notes.

"Okay," Gretchen thought it wise to go with what her co-worker/physician had to say.

"As your doctor, it's slightly alarming that you have a sudden onset of symptoms when you are generally healthy," Manson continued.

"My husband's concerned that I've had these symptoms for the past two weeks," Gretchen admitted.

"That would be cause for concern. You say you're not eating?" Manson gave a nod as he asked the question.

"Not much," Gretchen responded.

"And you claim to feel ill in the evenings," Manson noted then continued, "Is there a chance you could be pregnant?"

Gretchen shook her head and answered, "I took a home test and it came out negative."

"I think we should double check just in case," Manson said, pulling out a few sheets of paper and writing on them.

"But it said-" Gretchen tried protesting before getting cut off.

"I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"You think I might be pregnant?" Gretchen inquired.

"You said you've been trying to become pregnant for the past four years?" Manson returned.

"Yes, but we've been unsuccessful," Gretchen answered, a note of misery crept into her voice.

"Do you think there might be a chance?" the doctor asked.

"I guess there could be a chance," She admitted.

"This would be a wanted pregnancy, if that is the case?" Manson asked.

"Yes, of course," Gretchen confirmed.

"Well then, I think I'll order a blood test to make sure," he replied as he finished filling out the paper work.

Gretchen nodded.

"Let's get that done and I'll notify you with the results," Manson said.

"Thank you," She replied as she took the orders and left his office.

Gretchen sat in her car, in the hospital parking lot and looked over the lab forms. After re-reading the papers for the third time, mostly to double check on what the good doctor was looking for, she drove to the lab. She went in and handed them the orders. She was only at the lab a short while before she left for home.


	11. Chapter 11

Gretchen pulled into garage, and got out of her car. She went inside the house, and called out, "Ferb? Are you home?" Upon receiving no answer she started making dinner. Ferb arrived home shortly afterwards.

Ferb tentatively called out his wife's name and got a "In the kitchen," as an answer.

Ferb came into the kitchen, and asked tentatively, "Everything all right?"

"I think so...the doctor wanted to do a blood test," Gretchen replied.

"Oh. What for?" Ferb inquired, as he undid his tie.

"He just wants to make sure everything is in the clear," Gretchen commented nonchalantly.

"Are you going to eat dinner tonight?" he asked as he laid his tie on the hard briefcase.

"I don't know. I'll try. I do try every night, I just..." Gretchen paused, then clasped her hand over her mouth and ran for the bathroom.

"Gretchen," Ferb followed her to the bathroom, "sweetheart, are you okay?"

Gretchen sounded rather disgusted when she answered, "I hate this."

Ferb stood in the doorway of the bathroom, and asked again, "Are you okay?"

"I should be."

"You sure?" Ferb inquired hesitantly.

"Yeah," she mumbled.

"The doctor wanted you to take some tests?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen gave a nod, "Just routine tests," then added after a pause, "Well, there was one other."

Ferb's eyebrow shot up at this.

"He ordered a pregnancy test. I'm not going to get my hopes up though," Gretchen admitted.

Ferb blinked.

"Ferb?" Gretchen called his name quietly.

"He ordered a pregnancy test?" Ferb asked to be absolutely sure that was what he heard.

Gretchen nodded.

"Because of your symptoms?"

Another nod.

"If you are, you are, if you aren't….we can always try again," Ferb said with a slight smile.

"Ferb, I'm not. I took a home test and it was negative. I've just got some stomach bug," Gretchen replied.

Ferb reached out for her hand, "If you're not pregnant, we should wait until you're feeling better before trying again."

Gretchen gave a third nod, "That sounds like a plan. I think I'll go lay down now."

"I'll bring you up some saltines and citrus soda," Ferb offered.

"I really don't-" Gretchen tried protesting before Ferb cut her off.

"Just in case."

"Dinner's-" once again Gretchen was cut off by Ferb.

"I'll take care of it."

As Ferb went downstairs, Gretchen spoke softly to the empty room, "I'm sorry Ferb."

As Ferb finished dinner, he thought to himself, _'I didn't tell her but I spoke with Candace the other day. Gretchen's got all the classic symptoms of pregnancy. However, if she claims she's not, I have to believe her. She's my wife,'_ He collected the saltines and soda, then took them upstairs and placed them on bedside table.

"Ferb, you don't have to wait on me," Gretchen said as he did so.

"I want you to feel better love," Ferb replied.

"You don't have to-" Gretchen started.

"It's not a problem. I'm doing this because I love you," Ferb cut her off.

"Thank you," was Gretchen's reply.

"I'll be in the den if you need me," Ferb said as he made to leave.

"Could you stay in here with me?" Gretchen asked.

"Are you sure?" Ferb queried in return, whilst thinking, _'Please don't be hormones.'_

"Yes," was the soft reply.

Ferb sat on the bed. He was a little surprised when he felt her small hands navigating across his back. He tried not to react every time she hit a tense spot.

"You're tense," she stated.

"I'm just concerned about you," Ferb returned.

"It's just a stomach bug. I'll be fine," Gretchen repeated.

Ferb looked lovingly at her, "What if you _are_ pregnant?"

Gretchen gasped, "How could I possibly be pregnant?"

Ferb turned around and ran his fingers through her hair, "I've been calculating the dates and..."

"That's preposterous Ferb, why would I be pregnant now? I should have been pregnant a long time ago," Gretchen interrupted him.

"Maybe it was the right time for us?"

"But-"

"We both kept telling people who asked, 'It'll happen when it happens'."

"But-"

"What if it's happened? Would you be happy?"

Gretchen nodded.

Ferb tried to hug her, when she said, "What if I'm not? I don't want to get my hopes up."

"We'll wait until the test results come in. How long does that take?" Ferb asked.

"I went today, the doctor should have the results tomorrow," Gretchen replied.

Ferb gave a nod, "All right...Tell me, love, what scrubs are you going to be wearing tomorrow?"

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"It's February."

"Okay and?"

"What other date in February is slightly important other than my birthday?" Ferb asked with a smirk, as last year was his twenty-fourth.

"Well the fourteenth," Gretchen answered.

"What happens on the fourteenth?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen smirked, then replied teasingly, "Hmmm, Arizona's anniversary of becoming a state?" (1)

Ferb blinked, "How'd you- You're messing with me, aren't you?"

"I know it's Valentine's Day tomorrow," Gretchen said.

"Would you like to do something special?" Ferb asked.

"I'd love to do something special. I'll be home early," Gretchen said.

"What would you like me to do?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," She suggested.

"I'm sure I will," Ferb replied with a smirk.

"And I can trust you not to go overboard," Gretchen said.

Ferb nodded, "You still haven't answered my question about your scrubs."

Gretchen smirked at him, "You'll see."

Ferb placed a kiss on her forehead, "Get some rest love. I'll see you in the morning."

Gretchen's brow furrowed, "Where are you going?"

"I was going to sleep in the den?" Ferb said, a bit confused.

"How can you sleep in your chair? It can't be comfortable and it's not good for your neck," Gretchen pointed out.

"I love you," he said as he stood up.

Gretchen grabbed his hand, "Please stay."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Please," The pleading tone in his wife's voice made Ferb uncertain, and another thought about hormones flashed through his mind.

"Are you sure?"

Her reply was a simple, "Hold me."

Ferb took a breath, "Okay."

"Thank you," she murmured.

Ferb sat back down and pulled her close, "Uncomfortable?"

"Don't worry about it..."

"If me holding you is making you-" Ferb started as he laid down beside her.

"Quit protesting," Gretchen told him in German.

Ferb fell silent with his own thoughts.

Gretchen snuggled up beside him, "I did miss this."

"Uh-huh."

"There's something on your mind," Gretchen stated.

"It's nothing," Ferb said quickly.

"What are you thinking?" Gretchen asked.

"It's nothing love."

"Ferb," Gretchen gave him a warning tone

"I was thinking that if you are pregnant, that would be a wonderful surprise," Ferb admitted.

"I'm not pregnant," Gretchen insisted.

"It's just, all the signs are there," Ferb pointed out.

"I've got a flu or something," Gretchen said.

"If you say so," Ferb replied in a resigned tone.

"We'll know for sure tomorrow."

"You will tell me right?"

"Of course."

Ferb pulled her closer.

"Ferb," she paused at his raised eyebrow, "I'm not pregnant."

Ferb placed a hand on her abdomen, "We'll know tomorrow."

-

The next day Gretchen was approached by Doctor Eric Manson in the middle of a slow run.

"Gretchen, can we talk?" The fair haired doctor inquired.

"As a colleague or as my doctor?" Gretchen asked back.

"I think you need to come with me," Dr. Manson replied.

Gretchen took a few strides to catch up with the Doctor, "Eric, is this as a colleague or as my doctor?"

"As both," was his simple answer.

Gretchen sighed, "Fine."

Dr. Manson lead her to his office. As soon as they stepped inside, he indicated a chair, "Have a seat."

Gretchen sat in the chair, "Is something the matter?"

Dr. Manson looked at the sheets of paper sitting on top of Gretchen's medical file, "Gretchen, you did some blood work yesterday."

Gretchen gave a nod, "Yes."

Dr. Manson looked over the paper one last time then took a breath, "You're pregnant." (2)

"What?! No. It can't be," Gretchen gaped, clearly stunned at this revelation.

"Do you know who the father is?" Dr. Manson inquired.

"My husband," Gretchen supplied.

"Your husband is the father?" Dr. Manson asked just to be sure.

"Yes, He's the only man I've-" Gretchen snipped back, annoyance in her tone until she stopped and turned bright red.

"All right, all right. I apologize for any implications I might have suggested," Dr. Manson raised his hands in surrender at the sudden change in Gretchen's mood.

"How far?"

"Anywhere between Six or seven weeks."

Gretchen went quiet.

"Something wrong?" Dr. Manson inquired.

"Ummm..." Gretchen shook her head, "No...And you're sure?"

"The blood work doesn't lie," Dr. Manson replied.

Gretchen froze as she replayed her conversation with Ferb in her mind.

"Is everything all right?" Dr. Manson inquired.

Gretchen gave slow nod, then started to cry.

Dr. Manson became concerned for his patient, friend, and co-worker, "Gretchen, what's bothering you?"

Gretchen sobbed, "I'm pregnant?"

"Yes, you are. Are you sure you want to continue with this pregnancy?" Dr. Manson inquired.

Gretchen gave another sob and her arm dropped to cover her flat abdomen, "Yes. I'm sure."

"Maybe you should talk it over with your husband," Dr. Manson suggested.

Gretchen gave a nod.

"Do you need a few minutes?" Dr. Manson asked.

Another nod.

"Are you going to be all right?" Dr. Manson asked.

He got a slow nod in reply this time.

"Take all the time you need," Dr. Manson said.

"Six to seven weeks? Which means it was…" Gretchen trialed off.

Dr. Manson looked over the lab results again, "I'm putting your due date in late September. So conception was around the New Year."

Gretchen gave a nod.

Dr. Manson put the lab work in her file and picked it up, "I need to see my next patient. You're sure you'll be okay?"

Yet another nod in reply.

Dr. Manson left the room, leaving Gretchen to collect herself.

"Ferb was right. I'm scared, what do I do now? I told him I wasn't…. How can I go home and tell him that I am?" She muttered to herself before stepping out into the hallway.

"Hey cherie, Dr. Carter is loo-" Shane stopped when he saw the expression on Gretchen's face, "Is something wrong? You look scared out of your wits."

Gretchen didn't even bother looking over at the male nurse, "I don't know."

"You and Dr. Manson must have had quite the conversation," Shane noted.

Gretchen gave him a nod in answer.

"Did something happen between you and that darling husband of yours?" Shane inquired.

"You could say that," Gretchen sighed.

"Good or Bad?" Shane asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Hopefully good," Gretchen muttered as she tried to shake off the light headedness as it suddenly hit her.

Shane stepped up to her and wiped away a stray tear, "Oh darling, don't cry. I can't stand to see someone cry."

Gretchen looked directly at him, "Have you ever been in a situation where you thought something was okay then you find out that it's not?"

"Like when you're standing in line for the movies and you forgot your wallet?" Shane asked.

Gretchen shook her head, "More like a car accident. You think there's only minimal damage, then the mechanic tells you that it's worse than it seems."

"Did he get hurt again?"

"No," Gretchen answered with another head shake.

"Then what's the problem?" Shane inquired.

"Well..." Gretchen trailed off.

"You were in a car accident. That can be dangerous to someone of your size," Shane guessed.

"I wasn't in a car accident," Gretchen nearly snapped.

"Then what's wrong?" Shane asked.

"I can't say. I need to talk to Ferb," she replied then started to walk away.

Shane caught her by her arm and tilted his head, "All right if you were in one, everyone would know."

"Shane, I don't want to have to harm you," Gretchen warned.

Shane let her go, then he reviewed what he knew, "You've been overly tired lately. And you obviously haven't been eating much. That leaves two things, one: You have the flu, which is highly unlikely because you wouldn't risk the health of the patients, or two: You're pregnant, which is the more likely option."

Gretchen visibly blanched.

"I'm right, aren't I?" Shane asked.

Gretchen slowly nodded, "You can't say anything. I've not told Ferb yet. I just found out."

Shane gave her a brotherly hug, "Your secret's safe with me."

"Thank you," Gretchen whispered.

"Not a problem," Shane said giving her a wink, "I think I know when you-"

Gretchen turned cherry red, "Shane! That is NOT appropriate!"

"Sorry," Shane said with an apologetic grin.

Gretchen stopped in her step as a rush of light headedness hit her.

"Gretchen is something wrong?" Shane asked, concern in his voice.

Gretchen crumpled as she passed out. Shane caught her in mid-fall and lowered her gently to the ground. He looked around the hall and spotted two orderlies.

"I need some help here," Shane called out to them and the pair came rushing over.

"What happened?" The first orderly inquired.

"She just passed out, what do you think just happened?" Shane snapped.

"She's a staff member," The second orderly noted.

"That's only obvious by the way she's dressed and her ID badge," Shane's irritation coming out in sarcasm.

The first orderly looked for nearest doctor and found Dr. Manson.

"What happened-" Dr. Manson stopped when he saw Shane supporting Gretchen, "is she hurt?"

"No. She just passed out. Probably because she's not eating," Shane explained.

Dr. Manson gave a nod, "She should know better."

The second orderly brought a gurney over.

Dr. Manson glanced at the orderly, "Thank you."

"Do you need-" The first orderly started to offer.

Shane had already picked Gretchen up and set her on the gurney.

"I'll ask Jennifer to keep watch on her, until she wakes," Dr. Manson said.

"I was just about to start my lunch break. I can watch her," Shane stated.

Dr. Manson took Gretchen's pulse and blood pressure, then turned to the second orderly, "Go get Jennifer."

"Doctor," The orderly left with a nod.

"Did she-" Dr. Manson was cut off by Shane shaking his head.

"I kinda figured it out. Easier for me and Jen to figure it out since we generally work the same shifts," Shane explained.

"You're not going to tell anyone, right?" Dr. Manson pressed.

"Of course not," Shane said flatly.

"Glad to hear that some people still know how to keep confidentiality," Dr. Manson remarked.

"Yes sir."

"I'm going to sign her out for the day and give her medical leave for the next three."

"Of course sir. I'll pick up part of her shifts."

"I don't want you to burn out."

"Under the circumstances, it would be a small price to pay to make sure a co-worker and friend is feeling better."

"Are you sure?"

Shane nodded, "Yeah, besides it'll help keep me distracted while Percy's in New York."

"All right then," Dr. Manson replied as the second orderly returned with Jennifer Clayborne.

"Oh no, what happened?" Jennifer asked upon seeing Gretchen on the gurney.

"She passed out. She's not been eating properly for the past couple of weeks," Shane simply stated.

Jennifer sadly shook her head.

"Jennifer, call her husband. Ask him to pick her up. I'm singing her out for the next three days," Dr. Manson said.

"Of course doctor. Shane, can you get her file for me?" Jennifer gave the doctor a nod, and then turned to Shane.

"Yes ma'am," Shane said with a nod, as Jennifer was higher ranked than himself.

In the ensuing hour and half, Ferb had been called. Ferb promised he'd be there as soon as he could. When he arrived, he glanced at his wife then at Jennifer.

"How long has she been out?" Ferb inquired.

Jennifer glanced at her watch, "An hour and half."

"How much longer until she comes to?" Ferb asked.

"Unfortunately I have no idea," Jennifer answered honestly.

Ferb sighed, "I have no choice but to wait."

"You made it," Shane noted as he came to check on Gretchen.

Ferb nodded, "What happened?"

Shane pulled up another chair and sat, "I was there when she passed out; I caught her."

Ferb gave a second nod, "Thank you."

"Ferb, did you know she's not been eating?" Shane asked.

Ferb gave a third nod, "I tried to get her to eat a little something for breakfast and dinner."

"Dr. Manson will be explaining a few things when she wakes up," Shane remarked.

"Like?" Ferb inquired.

"He'll tell you," Shane answered.

"Did he say anything about her symptoms?" Ferb prompted.

Shane looked over at Jennifer who shook her head, "He only discussed them with her."

"Do you know something Shane?" Ferb asked.

Shane looked at Gretchen, "I know that she's been pushing herself too hard and needs to take better care of herself."

Ferb pursed his lips, "I respect that you're pulling the confidentiality card out."

It was quite sometime later when Gretchen eventually opened her eyes.

"Gretchen, my love. I'm here. Jennifer called and said something happened," Ferb said, his voice carrying a worried and upset tone.

Gretchen blinked and sat up, "I was talking with Shane and then I felt light headed and next thing I know, I'm here."

"You blacked out?" Ferb asked.

"I-I think so," Gretchen murmured in reply.

"I was wondering when you were going to come around," Dr. Manson said as he came in, his voice flooded with relief.

"I'm sorry..." Gretchen stopped and her eyes went wide as a realization hit, "My-"

"Shane and Jennifer are taking care of it," Dr. Manson interrupted gently.

"But-" Gretchen found herself cut off again by the doctor.

"I'm putting you on a three day medical leave. I want you feeling better and actually eating properly."

"But, my patients," Gretchen tried protesting.

"No buts. I want you feeling better and back on your feet. I'm going to miss you around here," Dr. Manson said solemnly.

Gretchen now had tears in eyes, "I need to finish..."

Ferb's voice became more worry laden, "Gretchen, you need to get better. I knew there was something wrong. Did you talk with..."

Gretchen whimpered and replied in a small voice, "Yes, I spoke with him," then looked at the doctor.

"I've already signed the orders. Go home, relax," Dr. Manson said.

Gretchen looked down.

"You should go home now," Dr. Manson repeated.

Gretchen asked quietly, "Has anyone-"

"That is being left to you," Dr. Manson replied.

"What is being left to her?" Ferb asked.

Dr. Manson nodded at Gretchen, "She knows."

"What's going on?" Ferb inquired.

Gretchen looked between the doctor and Ferb, "I need to talk to you, but not here."

Ferb's eyebrow shot up, and he became really worried, "If not here, then where?"

"Home, in the car," she paused, "anywhere but here."

"Okay..." Ferb said slowly, now a little confused.

Gretchen turned to Dr. Manson, "Am I free to go?"

"Yes," Dr. Manson replied.

Gretchen was silent for about half the trip home. She glanced over at her husband who was giving her an occasional worried look as he drove.

"You need to pull over," Gretchen said.

"What?" Ferb asked.

"You need to pull over," Gretchen said a little more forcefully.

As soon as Ferb pulled over, Gretchen burst into tears. Ferb put the flashers on. He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong sweetheart? You can tell me," He said.

Gretchen looked at him with red eyes, "You were right."

Ferb blinked, confused he asked, "I was right?"

Gretchen nodded, "I'm pregnant."

**_RW26Z Notes:_**

**_(1) That really is Arizona's date of joining the Union (US): February 14, 1912. Hurrah for RANDOM TRIVIA! ;)_**

**_(2) Now who can honestly say that they didn't see that coming?_**


	12. Chapter 12

Ferb sat stunned for a moment, "This is a good thing."

"What?" Gretchen croaked.

"It means that we aren't incapable," Ferb replied with a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth.

"But four years and not a thing to prevent it?" Gretchen said, giving him a look.

"It doesn't matter now," Ferb replied.

"So you are willing to put up with me and my-" Gretchen was cut off by Ferb leaning over and kissing her. She pulled back then hugged him awkwardly. She sobbed into his arm.

Ferb tried and failed to get comfortable, "I love you Gretchen. I'm happy for you, for us."

Gretchen sniffed and looked up at him, "Really?"

"Of course sweetheart," Ferb replied.

"I'm going to have to schedule another appointment with Dr. Manson," Gretchen stated.

"Would you like me to come with you?" Ferb inquired.

He got a nod in answer.

Ferb smiled slightly, "Guess what?"

"What?" Gretchen asked, her brow scrunched up in slight confusion.

"Best Valentine's Day gift ever," Ferb answered.

"Can you take me home? I'm tired," Gretchen said, as a slight wave of weariness came over her.

"Of course dear," Ferb replied, pulled back onto the road and drove the rest of the way home.

Once they arrived home, Gretchen stumbled up the stairs and into their bedroom. Ferb waited at the bottom of the steps. He mentally counted down until she found the surprise he had planned out for her.

"Ferb? What is this?" She called out as if on cue.

Ferb went upstairs, "Just a little something I put together for you."

Gretchen gave a sob, "I didn't get you anything."

Ferb went over to her, kissed her and placed a hand on her abdomen, "Yes, you did."

"But it's part-" Gretchen tried protesting.

"You telling me, was the best gift you could have gotten me. So you did get pregnant over our retreat," Ferb interrupted her, and when she nodded in reply he pulled her close to him, "That's even better."

"What's with the candles?" Gretchen inquired.

"I was going to set up a romantic dinner for two downstairs. Then you could take a relaxing bath before I tuck you into your extra fluffy bed," Ferb answered.

"What about you?" Gretchen asked, laying her head back onto his chest to look at him.

Ferb averted his gaze and looked at his feet, "I was going to sleep in the den again."

Gretchen turned around and hugged him, "Don't."

Ferb looked at her.

"You don't have to sleep in the den," She said then added quietly, "I miss sleeping with your arms around me."

"Every time I tried to, you would push me away," Ferb pointed out.

"I'm sorry. I was feeling sore, tired and a whole lot of other things I just can't articulate right now. I miss you Ferb. I really miss you," Gretchen stood on her tip toes and kissed him.

Ferb kissed her back, "I missed you too," then kissed behind her ear and down her neck.

"I missed that the most," Gretchen murmured.

"You get changed and I'll get dinner started," Ferb remarked.

"Okay," Gretchen said, blinking slightly.

"Allow me," Ferb said before going into bathroom and drawing the bath for her, complete with candles and a book, then he walked out with a Champaign bottle, and said with a shy smile, "I guess you can't have any of this."

"Ferb," Gretchen sighed, and shook her head.

"I'll put this away for later," he rested a hand on her abdomen, "This will be something to celebrate."

"I'll be down in a little while," she replied.

"Promise me that you'll eat some dinner tonight," Ferb commented.

"I promise," Gretchen said with a slight smile.

"Are you feeling better?" Ferb asked.

"Better as in?" Gretchen returned.

"Never mind. We'll find out," Ferb replied.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

"Would you like-" Ferb started.

Gretchen smirked, "Now you'll just hold your horses."

It was now Ferb's turn to raise an eyebrow.

Gretchen continued shyly, "I realize that I've been difficult these past few weeks."

Ferb showed no expression.

"I want to say I'm sorry," She said then went up to him, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Ferb wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ferb? You haven't said anything," Gretchen said.

"I was worried about you," Ferb said softly.

"I'm sorry," Gretchen apologized.

"Will you be okay?" Ferb asked.

"I think so," Gretchen answered.

Ferb leaned over and passionately kissed her. Gretchen kissed him back. Ferb gave indication that he had to finish preparing dinner. He left, leaving her to undress and soak in the tub. Ferb returned a half-hour later, just as Gretchen was getting dressed in a red sweater and a pair of light pink sweat pants. He smirked and gave her another passionate kiss. Ferb then took her by the hand, lead her downstairs and seated her at the dining room table.

Gretchen giggled, "Ferb, when did you find the time to make this?"

Ferb smirked slightly, "This morning, after you left for work, and before I left for work."

"Oh really?" Gretchen inquired.

"A few things planned beforehand though." Ferb answered.

"Dinner does look wonderful," Gretchen said.

"Enjoy," Ferb replied with a smile.

After dinner, the young couple sat for a minute in silence. With Gretchen now expecting, Ferb knew he _had_ to keep Gretchen's stress levels down. If she stressed out, they might lose their unborn child.

"I don't think there's anything that could make this day any more perfect," Gretchen remarked.

"I also got you a little something," Ferb said.

"You didn't have to do that," Gretchen said as she started crying.

Ferb went wide eyed, "Did I say something wrong?"

"You didn't have to do that," Gretchen sniffed.

"It's because I love you and nothing else," Ferb replied, then thought to himself, _'Okay, the word hormones or anything related to it is off limits for who know how long.'_

Gretchen dabbed her eyes and shredded the serviettes.

"I want you to take this and put it away," Ferb said as he handed over small bag with a lacy little number inside.

Gretchen looked inside and reddened with the thought: _'Maybe a little show for later perhaps? Ferb always enjoys those.'  
_  
"Two of your co-workers pulled the confidentiality card," Ferb remarked.

Gretchen looked up at him, "What?"

"Shane and Jennifer, they were very professional about it," Ferb clarified.

Gretchen nodded, "Shane figured it out."

"You didn't tell anyone?" Ferb asked.

"I thought it would only be fair to tell you first," Gretchen replied.

Ferb gave a nod.

Gretchen gave slight laugh, "You know how we were having difficulties."

Ferb nodded. He knew all too well. The numerous nights that Gretchen had cried herself to sleep. Those very nights he felt as if his heart had been crushed. The nights that no matter what he said, he could not comfort his wife.

"Dr. Mason asked me if I knew who the father was," Gretchen commented, snapping Ferb out of his thoughts.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I got upset with him," She admitted.

Ferb's eyebrow shot higher.

"I told him it was you, since you are the only man that I've-" Gretchen paused and blushed.

"Maybe he thought you," Ferb used air quotes, "searched other avenues."

Gretchen blushed harder before softly replying, "There are no other avenues I'd rather travel."

Ferb gave her a soft smile, "I'm glad."

Gretchen pulled the dark blue lace nighty out of bag, "Should I put this on?"

Ferb's eyebrow shot up.

Gretchen pulled an innocent look and asked innocently, "What?"

Ferb smirked, "You're a little minx, you know that?"

"So you've told me," Gretchen replied.

Gretchen headed upstairs while Ferb cleared table. Ferb went about the task rather quickly. He smiled slightly at the memory of some of his wife's previous 'modeling' of the pieces. He chuckled to himself as the memory of finding out about his wife's little numbers flitted across his mind. He walked into the room and admired what he saw; the nighty hugged her body in all the right places.

"You. Look. Beautiful," He remarked as he walked towards her.

Gretchen turned around and smiled at him.

"I could just look at you forever," Ferb said.

"I might get cold," she returned.

"I might have to warm you up." Ferb said, as he moved in closer to her.

"I might like that."

Ferb smirked, "And you are my little snuggle bunny."

Gretchen reddened, "And you are being a flirt again."

"You give me a reason to," was Ferb's reply.

Gretchen reached up and untied his tie, "You don't need this."

"Oh, really?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen purred, "Really."

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "You're awfully-"

Gretchen smirked at him, "Awfully what?"

Ferb thought over his choice of word very carefully, "...Playful, tonight."

Gretchen pulled a fake pout, "Is that so bad?"

Ferb grabbed her hand, spun her around and pulled her close, "Not at all," then he looked into her eyes a moment before kissing her.

Gretchen pulled him on to the bed, which caused Ferb to remark, "You're stronger than you look."

The next morning as the couple ate breakfast, the two chatted.

"Do you want me to call in sick today?" Ferb asked.

"No. I'll be fine. I ran into Adyson the other day in the ER, I'll give her a call," Gretchen replied.

Ferb raised eyebrow, "I'll try to get home early."

"If you need to work on something important, then work on it," Gretchen replied.

Ferb was hesitant to leave his wife alone, especially after yesterday's events, "Are you going to be-"

Gretchen cut him off with a slight smile and a, "I'll be fine."

"No more of the-" Ferb was once again cut off.

"Ferb, I'm not incapable of doing things."

"All right," Ferb replied before kissing her cheek and leaving for work.

After a couple of hours Gretchen got on the phone, "Adyson? Hi, it's Gretchen," she paused to listen, "I've got a couple of days off if you want to get together," Another listening pause, "Long story."

Gretchen got dressed for lunch out with Adyson and left for the restaurant. She was greeted by the taller brunette just inside of the restaurant.

"Adyson, it's good to see you again," Gretchen greeted with a genuine smile.

"It's only been a few days," Adyson pointed out.

"You have to admit that this is a better place to catch up," Gretchen returned.

"That is true. Oh and I should mention something," Adyson admitted.

"What?"

"I invited Katie."

"Why?"

"Because you two need to talk things out."

"O-Okay."

"We used to be such great friends," Adyson commented.

"I think most of us still are," Gretchen replied.

Katie walked in, "Adyson!" she squealed, "It's so good to see you again!"

"It's only been a week, Katie," Adyson returned.

Gretchen gave Adyson a raised eyebrow while rubbing her right ear.

"Uh Katie-" Adyson began gently but stopped when Katie realized Gretchen was standing there.

"Uh... Hi Gretchen," Katie greeted with a high degree of awkwardness.

Gretchen returned the greeting a little stiffly, "Hello Katie."

Katie took in Gretchen's appearance, "I thought you'd be at work."

Gretchen gave a stiff smile, "I got a couple of days off."

"How did that happen?" Adyson inquired.

"I... had an incident at work," Gretchen confessed.

Adyson's eyes went wide, "Are you okay?"

Gretchen waved her hand, "Of course. It's nothing really."

"What happened?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen gave a sheepish smile, "Forget I said anything."

Katie uneasily sat next to Adyson.

"Did you get hurt?" Adyson inquired.

"Are you keeping those stitches dry?" Gretchen asked in return.

"Yes mother, I'm keeping the stitches dry. Do you know how much of a pain it is to wash one's hair in the sink with only one hand?" Adyson replied.

"You could've picked up a shower glove. They're sold at most pharmacies," Gretchen remarked.

"You never said anything about that!" Adyson stated.

"The doctor who signed you out was supposed to tell you," Gretchen said while Katie laughed.

"He didn't say anything," Adyson said.

Gretchen sighed, "I'll be having a word with him later."

"Ah...You avoided the question," Adyson pointed out upon realizing what her shorter friend did.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "I simply changed the subject."

"You always were good at that," Katie commented.

Gretchen looked at the blonde, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you evaded talking about things that made you uncomfortable," Katie explained.

Gretchen started to shred a serviette.

Adyson noticed this and remarked, "Don't worry about it, we all do that."

"Not to the same degree as Gretchen. She never liked answering personal questions," Katie pointed out.

"No one likes answering personal questions," Gretchen defended.

"I'm not afraid of them," Katie stated.

Deciding this was the best time to test this, Gretchen asked her quietly, "You and Holly were the only two who didn't come to Ferb and my wedding. Why?"

Katie was taken aback, "I-I-I'm not sure what-"

"Yeah, why weren't you there? I was there, as was Isabella, and Ginger," Adyson asked, cutting Katie off.

"Why aren't you-" Katie tried asking.

"I know _why_ Holly didn't come," Gretchen said, with a slight scowl.

"What about Milly? Was she there?" Katie asked.

"Milly couldn't be there because she had a family crisis," Gretchen answered.

"That was her grandmother who died wasn't it?" Adyson inquired.

"Great-grandmother," Gretchen corrected.

"Oh..." Katie murmured.

Adyson nodded slightly.

"I talked to her after she got back..." Gretchen laughed lightly, "Well after we got back from our honeymoon."

"She's having marriage troubles now," Adyson remarked.

"Anyways, why weren't you there? I know you got the invite," Gretchen pressed Katie.

"I don't like Ferb, okay?" Katie replied.

"You don't like Ferb? What's not to like?" Adyson inquired.

"We all know you had a crush on him Adyson," Katie said.

"It was more than a crush," Adyson admitted.

"What's wrong with Ferb?" Gretchen asked.

"He took you away," was Katie's answer.

"Took me away?" Gretchen repeated, her brow crinkled, "What on Earth do you mean by that?"

Adyson looked confused, "I'm lost here myself. What is that supposed to mean?"

"He took you away..." Katie repeated.

"Katie, you said that already. What do you mean by it?" Adyson asked.

"Gretchen changed when she started dating him. She became... I don't know, different," Katie answered.

"I didn't realize," Gretchen said softly.

"You didn't change at all Gretchen," Adyson reassured her, recognizing the tone in Gretchen's voice.

"She was never around when we needed her," Katie stated.

"Yes she was," Adyson retorted.

"She became more emotional," Katie said then turned to Gretchen, "you were always crying."

Gretchen's gaze dropped, and Adyson felt the need to defend the smaller woman. Adyson wasn't quite sure but she was getting the feeling that Gretchen was readying to put up her emotional walls. It happened when they were teenagers, leave it to Katie to re-open an old wound.

"You implied that her and Ferb were-" Adyson began.

"I crossed the line, I realize that," Katie interrupted.

"You have no idea what that did to her, Katie," Adyson shot at the blonde.

"What do you-" Katie began.

Adyson looked at Gretchen, "Well..."

Gretchen quietly said, "Go ahead."

"She became a wreck after you made that comment," Adyson stated.

"She was a wreck before," Katie remarked.

"That's not fair Katie. You didn't see her," Adyson protested.

Katie turned to Gretchen, "You wouldn't do anything without checking with Ferb first."

"He had a heart attack!" Gretchen snapped, her irritation flashing across her face.


	13. Chapter 13

Both Adyson and Katie stopped and looked at her. Both were clearly stunned by this revelation.

"I never knew," Adyson mumbled.

"That's why he was living in my parents' house," Gretchen said, still a bit irritated.

"I didn't-" Katie was cut off by Gretchen.

"No one asked."

"We didn't want to pry," Adyson said.

Katie began to ask, as she tried to wrap her mind around the information, "So you didn't want to-"

"Cause another one," Gretchen completed.

"You must think I've been the worst friend ever," Katie said, deflating a little.

"You didn't know the whole story," Gretchen said simply.

"Well, compared to someone else, you were the best friend ever," Adyson added.

"What do you mean by that?" Katie asked.

"You didn't start any rumors about Gretchen and Ferb," Adyson pointed out.

"I listened to them. That's just as bad, I'm so sorry Gretchen," Katie said.

"It's over and done with," Gretchen remarked.

"But-" Katie tried protesting.

"Don't worry about it. Adyson told me that you're getting married soon," Gretchen cut the blonde off.

"She did?" Katie asked.

"Who do you think stitched her arm up?" Gretchen returned.

"Yeah well….shame that one co-worker of yours is-" Adyson began.

"Shane is like a brother," Gretchen cut Adyson off.

"Shane?" Katie inquired.

"One of Gretchen's co-workers, really cute but not into women," Adyson answered.

"Oh. I guess that's cool," Katie responded, uncertainty in her voice.

Gretchen became worried, "He's found someone and he's happy."

"I wish we were all so lucky," Adyson muttered.

"I don't see how anyone can be happy in a relationship such as that," Katie commented.

"Well Shane's generally a happy guy, there have been a few times when he's a downer," Gretchen stated, becoming uneasy with the subject.

"Were you working the ER when that nasty pile up happened?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen gave a nod.

"That must have been horrible," Katie commented.

"A few broken bones, a few concussions, and a few stitches," Gretchen listed off.

"So run of the mill?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen gave a slight grimace at the memory of a certain person, "Not so run of the mill."

"I could never work in a hospital, I hate sick people.," Katie remarked.

"It's not that bad. Most people aren't sick, they're there for other reasons," Gretchen explained.

"I don't know how you did it, Gretchen. You knew you wanted to be a nurse by the time you were ten," Adyson said.

Gretchen shrugged.

"Did anyone die in that accident?" Katie asked.

"Fortunately, no," Gretchen answered.

Adyson recognized the tone and said, "I'm sensing a 'but'."

Katie snickered.

"Grow up Katie," Adyson informed the blonde.

"One of the drivers involved was..." Gretchen began.

Adyson was looking over the menu, listening, "Yes?"

Gretchen glanced at Katie then at Adyson, "Jason."

Adyson flipped down her menu, "What?"

"Jason," Gretchen repeated.

"Are you talking about Jason-Jason? That guy you dated before Ferb?" Katie asked.

"That would be the one," Gretchen answered with a slight distaste in her voice.

"I hope you stitched his lips shut," Adyson commented.

Gretchen snickered, "No. He tried saying some things."

"Like what?" Adyson asked.

"Just some rather unpleasant things, so I asked Shane to check on him," Gretchen answered.

Adyson burst out laughing.

"How'd he react?" Katie asked.

"Let's just say Shane got him to shut up," Gretchen replied.

"He doesn't seem like the type to-" Adyson began.

"He's almost thirty now. And can be quite diplomatic," Gretchen cut Adyson off.

"You mentioned an incident at your work," Katie said.

"But seriously though, are you all right?" Adyson asked.

"It was nothing major," Gretchen tried downplaying the incident.

"What happened?" Katie and Adyson inquired.

Gretchen groaned, "You're not going to let this drop are you?"

"You phone me and say that you've got a few days off work. You're quite correct I'm not going to let this drop," Adyson replied.

"I was just over-tired and I passed out. No big deal. Shane was there and..." Gretchen trailed off.

"The way you talk about him, it's as though you're awfully close," Katie remarked.

"He's like a big brother," Gretchen defended.

"You sure?" Katie asked.

"Katie, he's gay, there is no doubt about that. He was the first co-worker that I worked a double shift with," Gretchen replied.

"Hold it, you passed out while on shift?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen sighed, "Yes."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Katie asked.

"I was just walking down a hallway at the time. It could have been worse," Gretchen said with a shrug.

"And Shane just happened to come by and rescue you?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen answered, not liking the turn the conversation was taking, "Yes."

"Sounds like he's willing to switch teams just for you," Katie commented.

"He's got to compete with Ferb," Adyson said.

"He treats me like his little sister! He's openly gay! He has no interest in women what-so-ever!" Gretchen snapped.

"But he rescued-" Adyson tried protesting.

"We were talking when it happened," Gretchen growled.

"You sound like you are close with him though," Katie said.

"Like a brother you guys," Gretchen said with a sigh.

"You're normally so organized. How could you not get enough sleep before work?" Adyson inquired.

"Maybe Ferb's keeping her up," Katie said with a laugh.

* * *

While this conversation was going on with Gretchen, Adyson and Katie, Ferb had some comments thrown his way at work when he first arrived.

"Hey Fletcher what's with the smiles?" Derrick Mercer asked.

"Yeah you weren't this cheerful yesterday," Matthew Drew commented.

Ferb shrugged and headed for his office.

"Isn't he married?" Matthew asked.

"I swear that has to be the face of someone who just got-" Derrick began.

"I bet he's knocked up his hot little number and might have another on the side. That would be why he's all smiles now, compared to before" Matthew suggested.

Derrick smirked and glanced over at Ferb's office, "He could have done more than just that. His mind isn't on task. I bet he loves tapping that."

A third co-worker, Anthony Marvin rolled his eyes. Anthony knew that Ferb was a respectable man and would never cheat on his wife. It was only too obvious by the way the green haired Brit spoke about his wife, that he loved her very much. As Derrick and Matthew continued coming up with rumors, their supervisor came over and he was not in a good mood.

"Aren't you supposed to be doing something; rather than gossiping about Fletcher's life?" The supervisor snapped at the two gossiping workers.

* * *

"It's not that. I've been under some pressure lately," Gretchen replied.

"What kind of pressure?" Katie asked.

"The kind of pressure I don't want to talk about," Gretchen replied.

"All right," Adyson shot Katie a look, "We won't push it."

"Okay, we won't," Katie agreed.

Gretchen picked up her menu again, "I sure hope your fiancée is treating you right Katie."

"What is that supposed-" Katie began.

"I think she's implying that she'll hurt him if he's a scumbag," Adyson cut her off.

"I didn't say that Addy. I just hope he's treating her right, because he's marrying a very fine person," Gretchen remarked.

"Thank you," Katie said then paused for a few minutes to peruse the menu, "By the way, how is Ferb these days?"

Gretchen offered a small smile, "He's doing well."

"Does he still use the cane? I saw him a few months ago, but he didn't have it," Adyson asked.

"Once in a while, mostly when the weather changes," Gretchen replied.

"That's good right?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen nodded.

"I know Adyson's marriage ended in divorce but you've been married what-" Katie began to ask.

"A little over five years," Gretchen replied.

"What's that like?" Katie inquired.

Gretchen tilted her head, "I'm not quite sure I follow."

"To be married to the same person for so long."

"Five years isn't that long."

"Longer than me. I made it to two," Adyson remarked.

"Jeff wants to get married because he wants to have kids," Katie said.

"That's nice," Gretchen said.

"Do you want kids Katie?" Adyson asked.

"That would be nice," Katie answered then turned to Gretchen, "Doesn't Ferb want kids, Gretchen?"

"We've talked about it," Gretchen hedged, as the thought _'If you only knew,'_ went through her mind.

"All right. Adyson did you and your ex-husband ever try for a child?" Katie asked the tallest of the three.

Adyson shook her head, "He got a little upset when he found out that I'm on birth control."

"So how are your jobs?" Gretchen asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Not bad. There's no room for advancement but I'd rather keep my job than search for another," Katie replied.

"I'm still considered new at my job. I've only been there six months. I might get to make a lateral move soon, unless someone with more seniority wants the job," was Adyson's answer.

Gretchen nodded, "That's good, I guess."

"What about you? I mean other than you helping out injured and sick people," Adyson asked.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen inquired.

"You've been working there for five years now," Adyson commented.

"Surely you've made some progress," Katie added.

"Oh that. If the doctors had the choice I'd be a Charge Nurse, but there are those Union Rules," Gretchen replied with a shrug.

"Just ask Phineas and Ferb to break the rules for you. They've always been good at that," Katie said.

"Those were the laws of Physics. Not a Union. There's a difference," Gretchen returned.

"So, Gretchen. You and Ferb have talked about kids?" Adyson asked effectively changing the subject.

Gretchen gave a nod.

"Haven't you wanted to be a mother since you were sixteen?" Katie asked.

Gretchen uneasily answered, "Yes. But not AT Sixteen."

"So why-" Adyson was cut off by Gretchen.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Gretchen said tightly.

"You left for England with him," Katie pointed out.

"Yes I did," Gretchen replied evenly.

"There's no need to get defensive," Adyson said.

Gretchen gave her an incredulous look, "I'm not being defensive!"

"Did anything-" Katie tried asking.

"No. Nothing really happened," Gretchen said quickly.

"So nothing happened?" Adyson asked.

"Nothing happened. My father would not have been please if I came back from England, pregnant," Gretchen replied.

"I suppose not. You're father's fairly old-fashioned," Adyson mused aloud.

"I remember being scared of your father," Katie admitted.

Gretchen offered a small smile.

"Didn't he get mad at Ferb on a few occasions?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen nodded, "We were back a couple of days and Ferb boldly stepped up to my father and declared, 'I want to marry your daughter. I am looking for your blessing.' I swear my father was waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"What other shoe?" Katie asked.

"Well my parents were worried that I was pregnant," Gretchen explained.

"But you weren't, that much was obvious at your wedding," Adyson stated.

Gretchen gave a confirming nod.

"Isn't Phineas married?" Katie asked.

Gretchen shook her head, "Not yet. Linda's not thrilled."

"Never pegged Phineas to be the one to have kids," Katie remarked.

"They've only got the one," Gretchen pointed out.

"I would've thought that Ferb would be the one to have..." Katie trialed off.

"Katie, stuff a sock in it," Adyson said then turned to Gretchen, "I knew Ferb would be responsible."

Gretchen nodded.

Katie tilted her head.

"What?" Gretchen asked.

"Something wrong Katie?" Adyson asked.

Katie reddened, "I forgot to-"

Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

Katie took a breath, "I forgot to tell Jeff I was going out for lunch."

"Does it matter?" Adyson asked.

"Well, sometimes he comes home on his lunch break and we'll..." Katie started to explain.

Gretchen, thankfully, interrupted, "TMI Katie."

"Yeah, TMI," Adyson agreed.

Katie winced, "Sorry."

Gretchen muttered something about ER visits and something involving a married couple under her breath.

"What was that?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen shook her head, "You don't want to know."

Adyson leaned forward, "I think I want to hear this."

Gretchen was adamant in her reply, "Trust me, this is not something you want to hear when you're about to eat something."

"That good?" Adyson asked.

"That disturbing. You'll never look at.." Gretchen stopped and turned to the waiter, who just arrived, "I'll have the fettuccine alfredo and just water to drink."

The waiter looked over at Adyson to which she said, "Roman Pasta, and a cola."

The waiter turned to Katie, "And for you miss?"

"Chicken Pompadora, and a diet cola," Katie replied.

Adyson watched waiter as he left.

This caused Gretchen to roll her eyes, "Adyson please, I want to enjoy my... excuse me," Gretchen quickly got up and headed to washroom.

"What's up with her?" Katie asked.

Adyson shrugged, "When you've gotta go, you've gotta go."

"A bit odd she didn't-" Katie was cut off by Adyson.

"Maybe she didn't need to earlier."

Gretchen returned a few minutes later, a little bit paler than she had been. She retook her seat and offered the other two women a sheepish smile.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"It's all right," Adyson said.

"Are you okay?" Katie asked.

Gretchen cautiously took a sip of her water, "Yeah, fine. I just really needed to use the facilities."

Adyson turned to Katie, "Told ya so."

"Gretchen, I thought you enjoyed a glass of wine with your lunch on occasion," Katie noted.

Gretchen nodded, "On occasion. I just don't feel like a glass today," then added in her head, _'and for the next eight months.'_

"No problem. Though are you sure you're all right? You left in a hurry a few moments ago," Adyson said.

Gretchen leaned back in her chair and closes her eyes briefly, trying to negate the weariness that suddenly hit her, "Yes."

Katie exchanged a look with Adyson.

"You can be honest with us," Adyson said.

Gretchen opened her eyes slowly, "I'm fine."

"Do you have anything planned for May 30th?" Katie asked.

"I don't think so...I might have to work," Gretchen answered.

Adyson shot Katie a look, _'What in the hell is she doing?'_ she thought.

"I'm sorry Gretchen. I want you to attend my wedding," Katie said.

"If you can send an invitation, I'll check with Ferb," Gretchen replied.

"But Gretchen, I'm asking now. I don't have any left," Katie stated.

Adyson shook her head.

"Besides, I have one person who can't make it," Katie continued.

Gretchen sat up, and upon seeing the linen napkins, pulled a paper one out of her purse.

"Katie, you can't just invite one person without inviting their spouse or date," Adyson scolded.

Gretchen began muttering in German to herself, taking both of the other women by surprise.

"Whoa Gretch-" Adyson began.

"Since when can you speak German?" Katie asked.

Gretchen replied in English, "Since always."

"Really?" Katie inquired.

"Way to change the subject Katie," Adyson muttered sarcastically.

"I'm going to have to politely decline Katie," Gretchen said softly.

"You have to come. It just won't be the same without you," Katie persisted.

Adyson sat forward with her elbows on the table, "You should have thought about that when you drew up the guest list in the first place."

"I'm feeling awfully warm," Gretchen murmured as she took another couple of sips of her water, "I think I should be heading home. I..." her eyes fluttered shut as she slumped in her seat.

Adyson jumped out of her seat, knocking the chair over.

"Gretchen!" Katie yelped.

Adyson caught Gretchen and held her, "Katie, go through her purse and find her phone. Call Ferb."

Katie looked through Gretchen's purse, and found the phone, "I don't see it here. All she has is a list of numbers, hardly any names attached."

"Safety conscious Gretchen. Call Isabella. She'll have his number, or Phineas," Adyson said.

"I don't know Phineas' cell," Katie replied.

"You DO have Isabella's, Right? Adyson asked, slightly annoyed.

"Of course I have her number," Katie retorted.

"Then call Isabella," Adyson said.

Katie shot a worried look at Gretchen.

"Hurry up Katie," Adyson said.

Gretchen's eyes started to flutter.

"Gretchen, are you okay?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen groaned in answer.

Adyson reached for Gretchen's glass of water, "Take a sip."

Gretchen shook her head.

"Then what do you-" Adyson began.

"Help me to the bathroom," Gretchen mumbled.

"Okay," Adyson replied and wrapped an arm around Gretchen's waist.

As Adyson walked with Gretchen to the bathroom, she couldn't help but notice the slight weight loss. Adyson glanced at the smaller woman, and noticed she had gotten two shades paler than when she first walked in. Adyson really hoped there wasn't something seriously wrong with her friend. Most of the old troop probably wouldn't admit it, but Gretchen had been the one to keep the troop on track when Isabella would go off into Phineasland. As soon as they were in the confines of the bathroom, Adyson turned to face Gretchen.

"Gretchen, I don't mean to sound rude but what the he-" Adyson was cut off.

"I'm fine," Gretchen choked out.

Adyson glared at her, "Don't pull that with me."

"Adyson," It was Gretchen's turn to be cut off.

"People who are fine don't nearly pass out in the middle of a restaurant. I'm calling bullshit," Adyson said.

Gretchen leaned heavily on counter, "I'm fine. I'm just exhausted."

Adyson crossed her arms over her chest, "Liar."

"I just need," Gretchen stopped to look for her purse, her eyes went when she couldn't find it, "where's my purse?"

"Katie's got it. She's trying to call Ferb,"Adyson said.

"If she accidentally calls my supervisor," Gretchen groaned and covered her face with her hands.

"I'll go get it. I don't think Ferb will like it if I let you crack your head open," Adyson remarked, looking Gretchen up and down.

"I'll be fine," Gretchen said.

Adyson returned a few minutes later with Gretchen's phone and purse. She had her own phone to her ear.  
"Katie got his number off Isabella," Adyson said, looking around the bathroom, "Gretchen? Where are you?"

Gretchen pathetically called out from one of the stalls, "In here."

Adyson handed the phone under door, "Your husband's on the line."

"Thank you," Gretchen said as she took the phone and pressed it to her ear, "Hey," she paused to listen, "It's was just a-" another listening pause, "Ferb you need to calm down," she said followed by a pause then, "Yes, I'll get one of them to drive me home,"she listened for a few moments, "So you'll pick him up and let him drive-" Gretchen was cut off then she sighed, "Okay," a short pause this time, "Love you too," she said then disconnected the call.

"Gretchen, are you all right?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen quietly asked, "Honestly?"

"Honestly," Adyson confirmed.

"No," Gretchen admitted.

"What's wrong honey?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen opened stall door, "I..." she faltered at the sight of herself in the mirror, "I..."

"Gretchen, you look positively dreadful," Adyson gasped.

"I can't keep food down," another admittance.

"Have you seen a doctor?" Adyson asked as she watched her friend's progress from the stall to the sink.

Gretchen nodded as she soaked a paper towel and dabbed it on her face.

"What'd he say?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen went wide-eyed at the question, _'No way I can tell Addy right now. It's way too early.'_

"What?" Adyson asked.

"The doctor?" Gretchen asked.

"No, the Easter Bunny. Of course the doctor. What did he tell you?" Adyson replied sarcastically.

"That if I'm not careful I'll burn out and make myself sick," Gretchen answered.

Adyson looked at lack of color in her friends face, "You're already there."

**_RW26Z: *maniacal chuckle* Let the games begin. Oooh-hooo we're in for a _****_fun_****_ ride now. This is just the beginning. Lots of things to come._**


	14. Chapter 14

Gretchen gave a wry laugh, "Guess this was a bad idea."

"You've always pushed yourself a little too far," Adyson remarked.

Gretchen closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Adyson responded to this with a worried, "Gretch?"

Gretchen opened her eyes and exhaled, "I guess you're right."

"You can be so hard headed at times," Adyson remarked.

Katie came in and spotted the two, "Gretchen, you don't look good."

Adyson rolled her eyes, "That has been noted Katie."

"I could do without the-" Katie began.

Gretchen took on the role of peacemaker, "Oh will you two knock it off?"

"Are you going to be okay Gretch? Do you need anything?" Adyson asked.

"I'm sorry Adyson," Gretchen apologized, then asked, "Can you drive me home?"

"What about lunch?" Katie asked.

"Just ask that good looking waiter to pack it to go. Gretchen's not feeling well and I don't want to spend my entire day in a Ladies room," Adyson asked of Katie.

Katie looked between Adyson and Gretchen then nodded, "Okay."

"I'm sorry," Gretchen apologized quietly.

"You can't help it if you're not feeling well," Adyson waved off the apology.

"I'll be right back," Katie said, then left the bathroom.

Adyson put an arm around Gretchen's back to support her, "Let's get you home."

Gretchen nodded.

Adyson picked up Gretchen's purse and her own. She helped Gretchen out of the bathroom, then out of the restaurant and into her car. Katie was already outside with three to-go containers. Katie handed two of them to Adyson with a guilty glance in Gretchen's direction.

"Don't worry about the bill. I already took care of it," Katie said when Adyson looked at her.

"Thank you Katie," Adyson said.

"Do you think she might be pregnant?" Katie asked in a whisper.

Adyson shrugged.

Katie gave one last guilty look in Gretchen's direction before getting in her car and driving off. Once Katie was gone, Adyson got in her car and turned her attention to the pale woman sitting in her passenger seat.

"Just sit back and close your eyes," Adyson advised.

"Thanks Addy," Gretchen whispered.

"That's what friends are for," Adyson replied as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm sorry," Gretchen apologized.

"Will you stop with that?" Adyson shot back.

"Can I ask you something?" Gretchen asked.

"Of course you can, ask away," Adyson responded.

"Would you mind staying with me, you know, until Ferb comes home?" Gretchen inquired.

Adyson stopped at red light, "Sure. Not a problem. Why?"

"Just in case," Gretchen replied.

"You're afraid you are going to pass out, aren't you?" Adyson asked.

"A little bit," Gretchen answered.

"Gretchen.." Adyson said.

"Adyson..." Gretchen returned.

"You can't keep pushing yourself past your limits," Adyson remarked.

"I'm fine Adyson," Gretchen returned.

Adyson shook her head, "You've always done that. To tell you the truth, I'm worried about you."

Gretchen tilted her head, "Why?"

"Ferb said that he'd be home soon," Adyson replied.

Gretchen started to cry.

Adyson reached behind her seat and pulled a box of tissues out, "Here. You should have said that you weren't feeling well. When you said you had a few days leave from work, I thought it was due to an injury."

"It's closer to 'stress leave'," Gretchen remarked dabbing her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm going to talk to Ferb when I see him," Adyson commented.

"Adyson," Gretchen gave a warning tone.

"What?" Adyson asked.

"It's nothing to do with Ferb," Gretchen returned.

"Then what does it have to do with?" Adyson asked.

"I'm just stressed. It's all the little things piling up all at once. I guess my body just wants to shut down," Gretchen replied, trying to downplay the situation again.

"Doesn't Ferb help?" Adyson asked.

"He helps as much as he can. He can't do my job, for instance," Gretchen replied.

"Well, of course he can't. But you're not eating. If I were to venture a guess, I'd say you've lost ten pounds just this past week alone," Adyson commented.

"Eight," Gretchen correctly automatically, "I just pushed myself a little too hard the past couple of weeks."

Adyson shot her a look.

"What?" Gretchen asked.

"Do you talk with anyone from the old troop on a regular basis?" Adyson inquired.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen asked in return.

"You know, Isabella, Milly or Ginger?" Adyson explained more, leaving out Holly as the African-American woman wanted hardly anything to do with the Germanic woman.

"Isabella comes over for dinner once or twice a month, other than that not really. I know you guys get together on weekends for coffee, but I'm at work," Gretchen replied.

"What time do you finish your shift? We'll change our times around; no big deal," Adyson commented.

"It varies, sometimes it would be 2pm other times 10pm, maybe later if I need to stay. Then there are the days I finish work at 7am and sleep most of the day away," Gretchen returned.

"So you're isolated?" Adyson asked.

"I suppose you could say that," Gretchen replied with a shrug.

"That...that's not..." Adyson trailed off.

Gretchen gently prompted, "Not what?"

Adyson put her thoughts together, "So the only time you see someone from our old troop is when I, in an act of being accident prone, nearly filet my arm and have to go to the ER?"

Gretchen paused, "That was a wonderful word choice Adyson."

"Once you're feeling better, would you mind if I called you up to help my troop out with a few patches?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen gave a soft smile, "Once I'm feeling better, I'd love to help out once in a while."

"Maybe Ferb would be able to help the girls earn their 'Engine Repair' patch," Adyson suggested.

Gretchen snickered, "You'll have to ask him. I'm not going to promise him out."

"Do you think he'll agree?" Adyson asked.

"I don't know, he might," Gretchen replied.

"There's a couple of girls who aren't squeamish about getting their hands dirty," Adyson remarked.

Gretchen laughed lightly, "I bet."

"There's one that reminds me of you," Adyson said.

"Oh?" Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

Adyson pulled into the Fletcher driveway, "Yeah, by the time the third meeting was over, she had the entire handbook memorized."

"Do you double check patch requirements with her?" Gretchen asked.

"All the time. It's faster than looking it up for myself, and I've got an app with all the cross-link references," Adyson answered.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

"However unlike our troop, the other girls aren't so accepting of it," Adyson added.

"That's not good," Gretchen murmured.

"There is one girl who gets really irritated with them over it," Adyson commented.

Gretchen laughed lightly as she opened the front door, "So, a girl like you?"

"No offense, but you were extremely bookish," Adyson remarked.

"None taken," Gretchen returned.

"How are you feeling now?" Adyson asked.

"A bit better. I guess it was just nerves," Gretchen answered.

"I just thought it would be good to get you and Katie talking again," Adyson said sheepishly.

Gretchen nodded, "Would you like a coffee or something?"

"Sure, whatever you're having is fine," Adyson replied.

"I was just going to have a glass of water," Gretchen said.

Adyson tilted her head, "That's what you ordered at the restaurant as well...Not able to handle anything other than water?"

"For the time being," Gretchen replied.

"Water's okay with me," Adyson commented.

"You sure?" Gretchen asked.

"Yeah," Adyson said with a nod.

"Would you like something to eat? I can fix you a quick lunch," Gretchen offered.

"If I can just borrow your microwave, I'll heat up my lunch," Adyson replied, holding the bag from restaurant.

"Sure," Gretchen replied as she got a plate from the cupboard, "not a problem."

"Do you want me to heat yours up as well?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen gave a slow nod, "I think I might try eating a little something."

"All right then," Adyson responded.

Gretchen glanced at Adyson's arm then said slowly, "Adyson..."

"Hmm?" Adyson hummed.

"May I see your arm for a minute?" Gretchen asked.

"Uh...okay," Adyson said then held out her arm.

"That's healing up nicely, unfortunately you're still going to have some scars," Gretchen told her.

"That's the way it always happens," Adyson remarked.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

Adyson laughed, showed Gretchen her leg, "This is from a spelunking excursion."

"Yikes," Gretchen muttered.

"Yeah, it hurt when I did it," Adyson remarked.

"I bet," Gretchen commented.

The two women sat at the kitchen table with their re-warmed lunch.

"Is this some sort of physical reaction to stress that you're having?" Adyson inquired.

"It must be," Gretchen answered.

"You should talk to someone," Adyson suggested.

"I'll consider it," Gretchen replied.

"You need to take care of yourself. You're too good of a person," Adyson stated.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

Adyson laughed lightly, "Do you know how many patches we wouldn't have gotten if you didn't have the book memorized?"

"Isabella would have made sure everyone still got all the patches," Gretchen replied.

"You're too hard on yourself," Adyson stated.

Gretchen gave a soft sob.

Adyson jumped when Ferb burst through front door.

"Gretchen, are you okay?" Ferb asked as he rushed into kitchen and pulled her into a protective embrace.

Gretchen buried her face in his chest and muttered, "Yes. Just got a bit woozy is all."

"Maybe you should talk to Dr. Manson about this," Ferb gently suggested.

"Ferb, we have a visitor," Gretchen mumbled.

Ferb glanced over, "Adyson...how are you?"

"All right, and yourself?" Adyson responded.

Ferb nodded, "I'm sorry to hear about your divorce."

Adyson shrugged, "We wanted different things."

Ferb looked at the re-heated lunches on the table, and raised an eyebrow.

Adyson rested a hand on Gretchen's back, "She suddenly felt unwell at the restaurant."

Ferb looked into his wife's dark blue eyes, an unvoiced question in his own equally dark blue eyes.

"I'll be fine. My nerves got the better of me when I found out Katie was joining us for lunch," Gretchen answered his question.

Ferb nodded slowly, "Your nerves got the better of you."

"Some things happened between us when were teenagers," Gretchen said.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, and Gretchen could see worry in his eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about honey," Gretchen assured him.

Ferb gave her a 'we'll discuss this later' look.

"Are you going to join us?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb nodded, "Unfortunately I forgot my cooler at work."

"We can share mine," Gretchen offered.

"I can just get some-" Ferb started to decline.

"Ferb, this is too much for me," Gretchen interrupted, and Ferb saw the honesty in her eyes.

"Okay," Ferb replied then got himself a fork and returned.

"How long have you been feeling unwell?" Adyson asked Gretchen.

"A few weeks," Gretchen admitted, refraining from dropping her hand to her abdomen.

Adyson turned to the green haired man and asked jokingly, "Hey Ferb, do you think she might be pregnant?"

"I think I would know if that were the case," Ferb replied.

"It's just stress," Gretchen remarked.

"Are you sure?" Adyson asked, giving Gretchen a closer look.

"I'm sure," Gretchen said with a tone that convinced Adyson.

"You'd tell me if you were pregnant though?" Adyson asked.

"Adyson... Just drop it. I'm stressed, that's it," Gretchen said a little sharper than usual.

"Calm down sweetheart," Ferb commented, looking at his wife and thinking, _'hormones, again.'_

"I am calm," Gretchen snapped at him.

"As a tempest," Adyson remarked.

Gretchen gave Adyson a death glare.

"And there's the glare of death," Adyson commented.

"Adyson I don't think that's a good idea to be-" Ferb started, recognizing that Adyson was about to get herself, and him, into hot water.

"Sorry," Adyson cut him off, she too realizing the danger signs.

Gretchen closed her eyes and inhaled deeply.

Ferb got up and stood behind Gretchen and placed his hands on her shoulders. Upon feeling the tension in them, he started to rub. Gretchen visibly started to relax.

"I wish my ex-husband would have done that to me. He thought there was only one way to touch a woman and it wasn't holding her hand," Adyson remarked.

Ferb looked at her and smirked.

"You know exactly what I mean, don't you Ferb?" Adyson asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow and continued to smirk.

Gretchen reddened slightly and closed her eyes.

"We're all adults here Gretch. And you're a nurse; surely you've heard it all before," Adyson said.

Gretchen opened her eyes, "I've seen some things I could have gone without seeing."

"You mentioned something about a married couple and the ER," Adyson prompted.

"Not right now, not something you want to hear before eating," Gretchen responded.

"I've got a strong stomach," Adyson said.

"Let's just say that there were toys involved and no one knew how to read the directions," Gretchen stated.

Ferb burst out laughing as he retook his seat.

"That would be... unpleasant," Adyson said with a slight grimace.

"Surgical intervention was required," Gretchen deadpanned.

Adyson started laughing, "Are you serious?"

Gretchen nodded, "Yeah the surgeon on call was NOT happy about what he had to remove."

"So was it the husband or the wife that needed it?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen smiled, followed by a giggle then full out laughter, "Both!"

Ferb and Adyson laughed harder.

"How can someone-" Ferb trailed off at a loss for words.

"Honestly, there are only so many places-" Adyson began before continuing to laugh.

Gretchen sobered up in comparison to her two lunch companions, "Neither of them thought to read the instruction manual."

"I've never read the instruction manual!" Adyson remarked.

"Well you've never managed to get yourself seriously injured," Gretchen pointed out.

"Unless you count the Bio-Dome," Ferb said.

"The Salamanders were singing that day," Adyson said.

"That was just heat stroke," Gretchen said.

"It was still unpleasant and I had a wicked headache for the next few days," Adyson informed the pair.

"It's funny how you were the only one afflicted," Ferb mused aloud.

Adyson shrugged, "Call it my being accident prone."

"You should be a bit more careful," Gretchen advised.

"I've learned my lesson the hard way," Adyson replied.

Ferb kissed the top of Gretchen's head, "How are you feeling now sweetheart?"

"Okay," Gretchen replied.

"Will you be okay for an hour or so while I get your car?" Ferb asked.

"Yeah, I should be fine," Gretchen answered.

"I'll pick up Phin and we'll head over and get it," Ferb said.

"Thank you honey," Gretchen mumbled then handed him the keys to her car.

Ferb smiled at her before leaving.

"Can I just say something?" Adyson asked.

"Like?" Gretchen prompted.

"You two have had to been made for each other," Adyson commented.

"Why's that?" Gretchen asked.

"Well you two have a long standing and loving relationship," Adyson responded.

"We've had our ups and downs over the years," Gretchen said.

"You've always worked things out in your favor though," Adyson stated.

"We make a point of communicating," Gretchen pointed out.

"That's what went wrong in my marriage," Adyson commented.

Gretchen tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"Towards the end we didn't talk much," Adyson admitted.

"Oh, that's a shame," Gretchen said.

"He's the one who filed..." Adyson muttered.

"Something wrong?" Gretchen asked.

"I actually stopped my birth control the day before he told me," Adyson said sheepishly.

"Have you gone back on it?" Gretchen asked.

Adyson shook her head.

"Yet you're looking to start dating again," Gretchen commented.

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," Adyson defended.

"Accidents happen, Adyson," Gretchen said seriously.

There was a pause then both women realized what was said and start laughing.

"I want to have a meaningful relationship, kinda like Ferb and you," Adyson said after regaining her composure.

"So you want someone that understands you?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes, and that will love me for me," Adyson answered.

"I'm sure he's out there somewhere," Gretchen said.

"I wonder if this mystery man is looking for someone like me right now," Adyson mused aloud.

"Maybe he is. Who knows?" Gretchen responded.

"Ferb is very gentle with you...Is he like that all the time?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen turned a bright red, "Adyson..."

"Just curious, my Ex, he wasn't exactly the 'gentle' lover," Adyson said.

"Well, we do have our moments," Gretchen admitted.

"Really?" Adyson leaned forward, "Who's more aggressive?"

"Adyson!

"He was aggressive more often than I was."

"I'm not going to tell you."

"It won't go past-"

Gretchen sighed, "You're persistent, I'll give you that."

"Come on, I need to have girl talk with someone. Isabella's got nothing, I swear that girl's a nun. Tell me you wear something pretty or nothing at all, give me something," Adyson nearly pleaded.

Gretchen blushed hard, "I've got a couple of pieces I'll wear on occassion."

Adyson squealed like a little girl, "Show me!"

"Okay, come on," Gretchen sighed.

Gretchen led Adyson upstairs to the master bedroom. She went to the left side of the room and opened a dresser drawer. There were several lace nighties and two piece numbers.

"Okay, I'm impressed," Adyson admitted.

Gretchen was still red, "Why?"

"I would have never pegged you to be one to wear something like that," Adyson said.

Gretchen sat on the bed, "Yeah well," she smirked, "Not so innocent anymore."

Adyson held up a little lacy number, "This one is beautiful, where did you get it?"

"Berlin," Gretchen said simply.

Adyson's jaw dropped, then she picked up another, "This one?"

Gretchen glanced at it, "Rome."

Adyson picked up yet another, "Let me guess, Paris?"

Gretchen stood up and shook her head, "London." She picked up another one, "This one came from Paris."

"You know, most people collect spoons or postcards," Adyson pointed out.

Gretchen gave a shrug.

Adyson laughed, "Odd sort of collection."

"Ferb likes them," Gretchen replied.

"Can I ask you something?" Adyson asked.

"Hmm?" Gretchen looked at the taller woman.

"How come you never acquired an accent?" Adyson asked.

"An accent? From where?" Gretchen asked.

"From anywhere, from Ferb," Adyson said.

Gretchen coughed slightly. She started rambling without thinking too much about her three years in Europe. A very slight German accent crept into her voice.

"You suppress it?" Adyson asked, surprised.

"For the most part, yes," Gretchen replied.

Adyson smirked, "Anytime you don't or can't?"

Gretchen flushed red again, "Yes."

"Have you always-" Adyson began.

"Well, when was just family, we spoke German without dropping into English too often," Gretchen answered.

"So you've always spoken more than one language?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen nodded.

"After all these years, I'm learning new things about you. Does Ferb know you speak German?" Adyson remarked.

"He learned German to impress my father," Gretchen replied.

"Is he fluent?" Adyson inquired.

"He's conversational. I don't know if he can read it," Gretchen said.

"Is there anything he has yet to learn about you?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen shrugged.

"Anything you have yet to learn about him?" Adyson inquired.

Gretchen gave another shrug.

"How can you stand to not know everything about someone you're married to?" Adyson asked.

A third shrug from Gretchen as she picked up her newest piece, "It's fun to see what happens next."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adyson inquired.

"Sometimes, he'll just surprise me with something," Gretchen replied and held the piece against her, "Or with one of these."

"Really?"

Gretchen nodded.

"Like Phineas always said, 'Ferb is a man of action'," Adyson commented.

Gretchen smirked, "You could say that again."

The two women went back downstairs and talked. After a while the front door opened. Phineas and Ferb came in, and were in the middle of a conversation.

"What are you going to do?" Phineas asked his brother.

"What can I do?" Ferb returned.

The two men walked into the living room.

"Gretchen, how are you feeling?" Ferb asked his wife.

"Better," Gretchen returned softly.

"You've got great taste Ferb," Adyson commented.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Gretchen shot Adyson a look.

"Adyson? What are you-" Phineas began to ask.

"Just hanging out," Adyson cut him off.

Ferb looked at Gretchen inquiringly.

"Girl talk," Gretchen answered.


	15. Chapter 15

"I walked in on Candace and Sienna talking once. I didn't need to hear about…" Phineas paused with a shudder, "let's just say TMI."

Ferb snickered, "You never could deal with the graphic description of-"

"Thank you Ferb," Gretchen cut her husband off before he could complete his statement.

"Gretchen, that's a nice car you've got. Who's your mechanic?" Phineas asked.

Gretchen sighed, then frowned as she tried to remember, "His name escapes me right now for some reason."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong?" Gretchen asked Ferb.

Ferb answered when Phineas looked at him, "I'll do most of the work, we take it to the dealership for the trickier repairs."

"I should have known," Phineas said with a wry smile.

"Is there a problem?" Gretchen asked.

Phineas shook his head.

Gretchen tilted her head, "Wasn't the last time we had to take it in last year?"

"Year before that. The Transmission kept sticking," Ferb corrected, meeting Gretchen's eyes with a soft smile.

"That's right. You fixed it, then it got stuck again. You said you could probably change the whole thing if I could do without the car for a couple of weeks," Gretchen said with a nod and returned the smile.

"A couple of weeks?" Phineas asked then turned to Ferb, "Bro, you're slipping."

"That would be because I have to work," Ferb pointed out.

"The gentleman at the dealership did a very good job," Gretchen said, and Ferb gave a nod in agreement.

"Still can't believe you work in an office," Phineas remarked.

Ferb smirked, "Not all the time."

"I've called you at work on a number of occasions and you're always at your desk," Phineas returned, trying to poke a hole in Ferb's statement.

"I'm often on-site and my desk phone is forwarded to my mobile," Ferb explained simply.

"I've stopped by your office and you're at your desk," Phineas commented, trying to poke another hole in Ferb's remark.

Ferb gave shrug, he couldn't help it that he had desk days whenever Phineas decided to stop by.

"You have two desk days a week?" Gretchen asked to refresh her memory, as she didn't stop by Ferb's office too often.

Ferb gave her a nod, and Gretchen was the only person to notice Ferb's subtle glance at her abdomen.

"Were you on-site when we called?" Adyson asked.

Ferb shook his head, "I was working on some blueprints."

Gretchen stood up suddenly, "Who wants coffee?"

Ferb blinked and raised eyebrow at his wife.

"Sure, I could use a cup," Adyson took up the offer.

"Thanks Gretchen," Phineas said as he accepted the offer as well.

Gretchen slipped into the kitchen. Ferb blinked again.

"Do you have any idea what that was about?" Adyson asked the two men.

"No clue, Ferb?" Phineas answered.

Ferb shook his head.

In the kitchen, Gretchen put the coffee on for everyone and got herself a glass of water. Ferb followed her in to the kitchen.

"Love? Is everything all right?" Ferb inquired.

"Right as rain," Gretchen replied.

Ferb pulled out the milk and sugar, then whispered, "Did you tell Adyson?"

Gretchen shook her head, "I just suddenly feel fine."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"It's like, now that I know, everything is a-okay," Gretchen admitted.

Ferb slipped his arms around her waist, "That's good."

"I'm going to talk to Eric...Dr. Manson when I go back to work," Gretchen said.

"Okay," Ferb gave a nod.

"The only thing I'm concerned about is that if I'm feeling anxious I get ill," Gretchen sighed.

"Is that what happened today?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen nodded, "Yeah."

"But you're okay now," Ferb prompted.

Gretchen gave another nod, "Yeah."

"And you didn't tell Adyson," Ferb finished.

"Nope. No one knows except me, you, Dr. Manson, and well you know," Gretchen responded.

Ferb nodded, "I think I can help you with your-"

Gretchen stifled a laugh and cut him off, "You are being the charmer."

"Haven't had the chance to be one the last few weeks," Ferb returned.

After coffee, Phineas and Adyson started get ready to go back to their respective homes and lives.

"I should be heading home now. It was great catching up with you Gretchen, we should do this more often. It was good to see you again Ferb. You too Phineas. Take care. Maybe we can all get together at some point and do a pot luck?" Adyson suggested.

"It was great seeing you too Adyson. I'll talk to Sienna about the pot luck and keep in touch," Phineas replied.

Ferb hugged Adyson, "Thank you for taking care of Gretchen. I owe you."

Adyson hugged him back, "You just take care of my friend. There's something going on, and she needs to work through it. Can you help her with that?"

Ferb gave a nod in response and Adyson left.

"Did she have" Phineas began to ask.

"Stitches in her arm? Yes. She unfortunately did that during a knife demonstration with the Fireside Girls," Gretchen supplied.

"That sounds painful," Phineas remarked with a wince.

"Which part?" Ferb asked.

"The accidentally cutting herself," Phineas answered.

"She didn't complain that it hurt, as a matter of fact she was joking about it," Gretchen commented.

"That does sound like Adyson," Phineas mused.

Ferb gave a nod.

Phineas turned to Gretchen, "Ferb mentioned that you're on stress leave from work."

"Yeah, but only for a few days," Gretchen confirmed.

"I think Sienna was going out to get her hair or nails done tomorrow, maybe you can join her," Phineas suggested.

"Thank you Phineas, but I think I'll just stay home tomorrow; after what happened today," Gretchen declined.

"Oh okay," Phineas responded.

Gretchen glanced at Ferb.

"I get off work early tomorrow," Ferb replied.

"But what about you leaving early today?" Gretchen asked.

"I ran in to your father on my way out," Ferb admitted.

Gretchen's eyes went wide.

"He asked me 'where's the fire' and I told him about yesterday," Ferb stated.

"What parts?" Gretchen asked, knowing how her father would react.

"That you pushed yourself too hard and passed out," Ferb answered.

"Here are your keys," Phineas said as he handed Gretchen her keys back, "Take care. It's not that I don't enjoy seeing you, I just..." he trailed off and hugged her.

"Thank you Phineas," Gretchen said.

"I'm now very worried about you sweetheart," Ferb said softly after Phineas left.

"I'm fine," Gretchen replied.

"You're pregnant. You're not eating and you're passing out," Ferb pointed out, concern in his voice.

"I could pick up some prenatals and a few other things," Gretchen suggested.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"You're not trusting me to drive right now, are you?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb shook his head.

"Are you comfortable with picking up everything if I made a list?" Gretchen inquired.

"Of course. I'll pick up anything you need," Ferb promised.

"I don't know, maybe I should come along with you," Gretchen said with a slight frown.

"If you wish," Ferb said.

"I'll come with," Gretchen decided.

Ferb raised an eyebrow again.

"It won't be as awkward for you," Gretchen assured him.

Ferb gave a nod, seeing her point.

"Have you ever had to anything this awkward before?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb nodded.

"Tell me?" Gretchen inquired.

"I had to get some "supplies" for Candace, as she called them. I also once, early in our relationship, bought some..." Ferb sheepishly admitted.

"You did?" Gretchen asked surprised.

Ferb nodded and Gretchen blushed.

"At least it wasn't as bad when I had to do it for Candace," Ferb said.

"How old were you?" Gretchen inquired.

"When I picked up for Candace I was 14. For myself," Ferb became embarrassed, "I was 17."

"But we didn't do anything until a few years later," Gretchen remarked.

"I know, I gave them to someone else who desperately needed them. Then picked up more just before we..." Ferb replied.

Gretchen kissed him to get him to stop talking.

Ferb broke the kiss and smirked, "Nice way of telling me to shut up."

Gretchen smirked at him, "We better get going, it's supposed to snow again tonight."

"Still can't figure out what's wrong with that snow blower," Ferb muttered, referring to the machine he used on the sidewalks.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out soon," Gretchen reassured him.

After a successful trip to the store, Gretchen was putting away the vitamins and prenatals in the bathroom cabinet. Ferb decided to ask something that had been bugging him.

"Gretchen, can I ask you something?" he asked.

"Sure," she responded.

"How dangerous is it for a pregnant woman to not eat?" Ferb inquired.

"Well, it could be very dangerous. However the woman's body will reject what it doesn't need or want," Gretchen replied.

Ferb's eyes went wide, "You mean your body could-"

"Well," Gretchen hesitated.

"Gretchen..." Ferb said seriously.

"I don't think we need to worry about that," Gretchen replied.

"Are you sure?" Ferb asked.

"Well, in that regard I feel fine," Gretchen said, resting a hand on her abdomen.

"You've just got morning sickness?" Ferb inquired.

"Not really. I'm seldom actually sick-sick. I just get really light headed and nauseous," Gretchen returned.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"I assure you, everything is fine," Gretchen said.

"You're sure?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen stood on her tip toes and gave him a quick kiss, "Yes."

Ferb wrapped his arms around her, "I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure you remain stress-free."

Gretchen hugged him.

The night was uneventful and in the morning Ferb got ready for work.

Gretchen was lying in bed when she noticed Ferb wasn't next to her, "Ferb?" She opened her eyes and looked around, "Ferb?"

Ferb walked into bedroom, coffee in one hand, shirt in another.

"Ferb? What are you doing?" Gretchen asked, blinking.

Ferb put his coffee on the bureau, and sat on bed, then said gently, "I have to go to work love. Remember?"

Gretchen went quiet for a minute before nodding.

"I get off at two, and given the road conditions, I'll be home around three," Ferb told her.

Gretchen nodded again.

Ferb pulled on his shirt, "Will you be okay?"

"I'll be fine," Gretchen said softly.

Ferb cupped her chin in his hand and kissed her lightly.

A tear slid down Gretchen's cheek.

Ferb kissed the tear away, "Please don't cry. I'll call you on my break."

Gretchen gave a nod.

"Do you want me to bring you a plate of toast?" Ferb offered.

Gretchen whimpered, "No, it's okay. I'll figure it out."

"Are you sure?" Ferb asked gently.

Gretchen nodded.

"I will also call you when I get off of work," Ferb said.

"Drive safe, I love you," Gretchen said.

"I love you too," Ferb returned softly.

Ferb left for work. Gretchen eventually got up and had a shower then went downstairs. She fixed herself something to eat. Eventually Gretchen became bored out of her skull.

"I guess I could clean up and get some reading done, Gretchen muttered to herself.

The phone rang and Gretchen picked it up.

"Hello?" she listened for a moment, "Whoa what's the issue Izz?" she winced and pulled the phone away from her ear then switched sides, "Isabella you need to calm down," she listened for a moment, "Meet somewhere?" she asked then sighed, "It would be easier, and I can keep my hearing intact," She paused once more as Isabella replied, "All right, I'll see you there and don't speed."

Gretchen got ready, then put her coat on and grabbed her purse &amp; car keys. She drove to the restaurant, a different one from the day before.

"Table for two," Gretchen said to the host.

Gretchen was seated, and waited a few minutes before Isabella showed up.

"Hey Gretchen," Isabella greeted as she took off her scarf.

"Hello Isabella...So what's all this with Dominic?" Gretchen returned the greeting.

"He asked me if I wanted to move in with him," Isabella blurted.

"And that's a problem because?" Gretchen asked.

Isabella reddened, "I want to, but at the same time I don't."

"What does your heart want?" Gretchen asked.

"My heart wants to be with him," Isabella admitted.

"Okay, then move in with him," Gretchen encouraged.

"My mother will kill me," Isabella stated.

Gretchen rubbed her eyes, "Then don't move in with him."

"But I love him," Isabella protested.

"Isabella! You are almost twenty-five years old! You can't let fear dictate your life," Gretchen returned, nearly biting her best friend's head off.

"The last time-" Isabella began quietly.

"Last time you were fifteen, and had someone who didn't truly love you," Gretchen cut her off.

"But he," Isabella started.

"Isabella, be honest with me here. Did you enjoy being with him?" Gretchen asked.

"Evan was always pushy about things. He'd get mad if I talked to any of our guy friends," Isabella admitted.

"Isabella, did you consent to...having relations with Evan?" Gretchen inquired.

Isabella nodded, "I would have let Phineas but he would go all red and quickly change the subject."

"What would you say if our roles were reversed?" Gretchen asked.

"I don't know," Isabella said.

"Isabella, you've got to help me. I love Ferb so much but I don't know if I should move in with him," Gretchen replied.

"You're married to him," Isabella pointed out.

Gretchen facepalmed, "Let's face this as a hypothetical situation."

"All right... All right," Isabella relented.

"Now what would your advice be?" Gretchen asked.

"Follow your heart," Isabella stated.

Gretchen smirked slightly, "There's your answer."

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked.

"What is your heart telling you?" Gretchen inquired.

"That I love him and should trust him," Isabella nodded slightly, "I will move in with him."

"That wasn't so difficult, was it?" Gretchen asked.

"My mother's still going to kill me," Isabella muttered.

"Maybe not," Gretchen returned.

Isabella cocked her head to the side, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You've met my father," Gretchen said simply.

"What did your father-" Isabella started to asked.

"Don't get me wrong, my father likes Ferb, it's just that, his unmarried daughter moving into an apartment with her boyfriend," Gretchen interrupted.

Isabella went wide eyed, "Oh."

"We had to assure him nothing was going on...we invited my parents over to see our living arrangements. So my father wouldn't be so..." Gretchen trailed off trying to find the right word.

"Overbearing?" Isabella asked.

"I was nineteen-years-old, legally I could make my own decisions. It was more so my father wouldn't be so disapproving," Gretchen replied.

"I see. But you and Ferb were dating," Isabella pointed out.

"We were engaged," Gretchen corrected.

"Really?" Isabella asked.

"That's why the wedding was a matter of months later," Gretchen stated.

"Oh that explains a lot," Isabella said.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow.

"Are you aware that Adyson got a divorce after two years?" Isabella inquired.

Gretchen nodded, "She told me herself. I stitched her arm up."

"What about Kat-" Isabella started.

Gretchen cut her off with a tight, "Yes, I am aware."

"Are you going?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen became upset, "No. She invited me yesterday. When I mentioned that I would prefer to have a formal invitation for Ferb and myself she said she only had one person who couldn't make it."

"You weren't invited?" Isabella asked, surprised.

"It's for the best," Gretchen replied as she dabbed her eyes with a serviette.

"I could talk to-" Isabella started to offer.

"No!" Gretchen snapped, much harsher than she intended.

Isabella looked at her.

"Sorry, but no," Gretchen amended as she shredded a serviette.

"She didn't go to yours...She never told me why," Isabella remarked.

Gretchen became more upset and started getting agitated, "She claims that I changed when I started dating Ferb."

"I think everyone changes when they start dating someone," Isabella mused aloud.

Gretchen shrugged, "She said that at the time she didn't like Ferb and that's why she didn't come to my wedding."

"I didn't think anyone could not like Ferb," Isabella remarked.

Gretchen gave a harsh laugh, "That's what Adyson said."

"Did Katie say _why_ she didn't like Ferb?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen shredded a few more serviettes, "She claimed that he 'took me away'."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Isabella asked.

"That I wasn't there for the troop and that I never did anything without checking with him," Gretchen explained.

"Ferb had a heart attack. You were making sure he was okay," Isabella responded.

"That wasn't common knowledge. You knew and Ginger knew. Phineas obviously knew but no one else did," Gretchen returned then started to breath heavily and her eyes darted rapidly around room.

"Gretchen, are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"Fine, just fine. I just need to-" Gretchen stopped as her eyes rolled to back of her head and she slumped in her chair.

"Gretchen!" Isabella yelped as her eyes went wide.

Another patron asked, "Is she okay?"

Isabella got up and patted Gretchen's face gently, "Come on Gretch."

"Should I call an ambulance?" the patron asked.

Isabella shook her head, "I don't think that's necessary."

There was general commotion from the other patrons in the restaurant.

Isabella pulled out her phone, and called Ferb's cell, then muttered, "Come on Gretchen, wake up."

Ferb answered the call.

"Ferb, I'm out with Gretchen," Isabella said then pulled the phone away from her ear as he started yelling.

Ferb said something, in an accusatory tone.

"I didn't-" Isabella tried before getting cut off again.

Gretchen stirred slightly.

"I think she's waking up," Isabella said.

Gretchen opened her eyes then muttered something under her breath.

"Gretchen, are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"What happened?" Gretchen mumbled.

"You passed out," Isabella responded quietly.

Gretchen looked worried, and pleaded with tears in her eyes, "Don't tell Ferb."

Isabella handed the phone over, and mouthed 'sorry.'

Gretchen inhaled deeply before putting the phone to her ear, "Ferb, you need to calm down or your heart-" She stopped and listened for a few minutes as Ferb cut her off.

Isabella gave her an apologetic look.

"I worked my self up," Gretchen listened for a moment then her tone became sharp, "That is NOT needed!" She listened again, then switched to German, "Ferb I'm sorry," She paused as he spoke, "No stay at work," Gretchen listened then sighed, "I will stay home tomorrow if you insist," She switched back to English, "Yes," a pause, "I'm fine," She listened for a moment, "Love you too," a final pause, "uh-huh, bye," she said then disconnected the call.

"I'm SO sorry, I didn't realize he was going to get that angry," Isabella apologized.

"I got him to calm down...can we just eat now?" Gretchen returned, biting down on her irritation with herself.

Isabella blinked in response.

Gretchen dabbed her eyes and shredded a few more serviettes, "I just..."

"What's wrong?" Isabella inquired.

"I'm on stress leave from work. I told Ferb I'd stay home today after what happened yesterday," Gretchen replied.

"So, he's angry," Isabella remarked.

"Upset is more like it," Gretchen corrected.

"What wasn't needed?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen shook her head, "Nothing."

"Why did you agree to come out then?" Isabella inquired.

Gretchen started to sob then as an ambulance arrived, with its lights flashing. Two Paramedics jumped out of the back. One came towards the restaurant while the other started to pull out a gurney.

"Uh-oh," Isabella muttered.

Gretchen looked out window, "Oh no. No. NO. NO!"

"Who called the ambulance?" Isabella nearly snarled.

Gretchen groaned and put her head on the table, "They are going to insist..." then she muttered a few things in German.

"What happened?" the Paramedic asked, setting his kit down.

Another patron of the restaurant pointed to Gretchen, "She passed out."

Gretchen started to get worked up again.

"I'm sorry for wasting your time, but my friend's doing much better now," Isabella apologized to the Paramedic.

The Paramedic looked at Gretchen, "Are you sure you're fine?"

Gretchen nodded and sobbed, "I'm fine, I don't want to go. I'm fine, don't tell him."

"Gretchen, calm down," Isabella advised her friend.

"Ma'am, are you sure you are going to be fine?" the paramedic asked.

Gretchen nodded.

"I've seen you somewhere before. But not on a call," the paramedic mused.

"Come on Gretch, you need to calm down," Isabella quietly pleaded with her younger friend.

The paramedic snapped his fingers, "The Hospital, you're one of the nurses there."

"I assure you, I'm fine," Gretchen fired at him.

"When was the last time you ate?" the Paramedic asked.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Gretchen snapped at the poor man.

"I'm just doing my job, please answer the question," the Paramedic replied with a near sigh.

"I'm within my rights to NOT answer your-" Gretchen practically snarled before her eyes fluttered back as she blacked out.

The Paramedic caught her as she fell out of her chair.

Isabella went wide eyed, "You're gonna take her, aren't you?"

"I'm going to have to," he replied before speaking into his radio.

"Ferb isn't going to like this," Isabella muttered.

"Ferb doesn't have any say in the matter," The Paramedic remarked as he placed Gretchen onto a gurney.

Isabella stood beside her a moment and sobbed as she moved a piece of hair out of her face, "I'm so sorry. I'll call Ferb for you," She pulled out her phone and sobbed out an apology and a plea, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Don't be mad at her. Please don't be angry. It's my fault, I wanted to go out."

A short while later Gretchen's eyes fluttered open to an all too familiar sight.

Jennifer noticed this and said, "Shane, She's awake."

Gretchen groaned and covered her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be taking it easy Starshine?" Shane inquired.

"I just got worked up," Gretchen defended.

Shane folded his arms across his chest, and gave her an unamused look.

"I need to get home," Gretchen stated, starting to get out of the bed.

"Just a moment darling, you're here as a patient and I just can't have you going AWOL on me," Shane protested as Jennifer pushed her back into the bed.

"I need to get home before Ferb," Gretchen was cut off when a familiar shock of green hair appeared in the doorway.

"Before Ferb what?" Ferb thundered, hearing that last part.


	16. Chapter 16

Gretchen covered her face with her hands and started sobbing, "I'm sorry."

"You said you weren't going to," Ferb said.

"I'm sorry. It's my fault. It's," Gretchen began.

"Stop," Ferb said a little forcefully, but there was a gentleness in his voice. 

Shane placed a hand on Gretchen's shoulder.

Ferb sat quiet for a moment, then he too started sobbing.

Shane placed his other hand on Ferb's shoulder, "Come on guys. Everything is going to be okay."

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I let you down. I should have stayed home with you," Ferb apologized to his wife. 

"You had to work," Gretchen pointed out.

"I should have called in," Ferb protested.

Gretchen shook her head, "I shouldn't have gone out." 

"This is the third day in a row, Gretchen. You need to take better care of yourself," Ferb remarked.

"Third day in a row? You mean she passed out yesterday as well? Gretchen, you realize I'm going to have to tell your doctor," Shane said seriously.

Gretchen whimpered, "No."

"I don't want to have to admit you. I will if I have to. You're hardly eating and you didn't sleep well last night," Ferb said. 

"Dr. Manson...I was just about to come and get you," Shane said upon noticing the doctor.

"Gretchen, would you mind explaining to me why you are here?" Dr. Manson inquired.  
Gretchen's gaze dropped.

"I'm sorry Gretchen but I have to inform him," Shane said.

"Inform me of what?" Dr. Manson asked.

"Ferb said this is the third consecutive day she has passed out," Shane stated. 

"Is this true?" Dr. Manson inquired.

Ferb nodded sadly, "I got a call at work both yesterday and today."

Dr. Manson turned to Gretchen, "Where were you when you passed out?"

"I was in a restaurant with my friends," Gretchen said.

"After yesterday, I tried to encourage her to stay home," Ferb added.

"Did she eat dinner last night?" Dr. Manson asked.

Ferb nodded. 

"What about breakfast?" Dr. Manson inquired.

"I'm not sure," Ferb admitted.

"Yes, yes I did," Gretchen defended.

"And you passed out again today and yesterday?" Dr. Manson asked.

Gretchen whimpered again and replied in small voice, "Yes."

"Anything to cause any above average stress or anxiety?" Dr. Manson inquired. 

"I was just out with some friends I've not seen in a while," Gretchen answered.

"Are these good friends of yours or do they always raise your anxiety levels?" Dr. Manson asked.

"I'd say they're good friends," Gretchen replied.

"Are you having any other symptoms?" Dr. Manson inquired.

"No," Gretchen said.

"You said were nauseous, but you weren't vomiting," Ferb remarked. 

"Gretchen, two days ago you assured me you would take it easy," Dr. Manson said.

"I-" Gretchen stopped short when he gave her a concerned look.

"I'm trying," Gretchen said.

"Gretchen, I'm not only speaking as your doctor but as a friend and a colleague, it's a little upsetting to know that you have passed out once a day for the last three days," Dr. Manson said. 

Ferb rubbed his fingers into his temples.

"Is something wrong?" Shane asked quietly.

Ferb shook his head, "Just a headache."

"I'm sorry Ferb. I didn't mean to," Gretchen apologized to him.

"I know you didn't mean to," Ferb replied, obviously upset.

"Ferb, please-" Gretchen began, only to be cut off by him.

"I don't want to lose you...What if you passed out while you were driving?"

Gretchen started to tear.

"If you did, I would lose you. I don't want to lose you," Ferb's voice became raw with emotion. 

"You know I would never drive if I didn't think I was capable," Gretchen said softly.

Ferb took a shaky breath, and couldn't answer.

"Ferb? You know this right?" Gretchen asked.

"Normally, yes. However, you're not eating or sleeping properly," Ferb replied. 

"Are you saying my judgment isn't sound?" Gretchen inquired.

Ferb shook his head.

"Ferb..." Gretchen trailed off.

"Sweetheart, I-I don't know," Ferb managed to choke out. 

Shane came back into the room at that moment, "Come on Ferb. Let's you and I go for a walk."

Ferb kissed Gretchen's hand, "I love you sweetheart," he said then followed Shane out of the room.

"I want to admit you for observation, however..." Dr. Manson began before getting interrupted by Gretchen.

"I can't leave him like that."

"As I was saying. I want to admit you for observation, however I think I need to put your husband on medical leave for a week," Dr. Manson continued.

Gretchen gasped. 

"I think it's for the best," Dr. Manson stated simply.

"But-" Gretchen tried.

"Gretchen, it's obvious that he is also stressed. You do realize what can happen right?" Dr. Manson cut her off this time.

Gretchen sighed and nodded.

"I'll take care of the admittance forms," Dr. Manson said.

Gretchen nodded silently.

"I just want to get to the bottom of what's causing these blackout episodes," Dr. Manson stated giving his co-worker, turn patient, a slightly unnerved look. 

Shane lead Ferb to a set of chairs down the hall and sat down, "I'm sure Dr. Manson will tell her to rest up and eat properly."

Ferb nodded numbly as he sat down.

"I understand how worried you are," Shane remarked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow at the slightly older man.

"My sister was a young mother as well. She had a rough pregnancy, worse than Gretchen," Shane stated, staring straight ahead.

Ferb looked at him.

"She had really bad morning sickness. She lost twenty pounds in the first three months. She was hospitalized and put on intravenous supplements," Shane continued.

Ferb's eyes went wide.

"They were afraid that they were going to lose my sister," Shane's comment added to Ferb's worry.

Ferb raised an eyebrow at the male nurse.

"She's a tad bit more of spitfire than Gretchen though," Shane laughed. 

"Everything worked out?" Ferb asked.

Shane grined, "My niece is three-years-old and is quite the handful."

Ferb smiled, "That's encouraging." 

"Although she can be quite the little devil at times," Shane said then laughed lightly, "My sister jokes that I'm pretty much the only one who can keep up with her when I visit."

"Sounds like you enjoy the time you spend with your niece," Ferb remarked.

"Yeah," Shane nodded then added after a pause, "I'm pretty sure your child would be a lot more calm and collected than my niece."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"It's just an observation. I've noticed you are generally calm and collected until it comes to Gretchen. And she can maintain her composure quite well, unless it has anything to do with you. That's a pretty powerful love for each other right there," Shane said. 

"I just don't know what I'd do without her," Ferb replied.

"I know she feels the same," Shane stated.

"Thank you. I should see if she's ready to go home," Ferb remarked as he stood.

"I'm off tomorrow. I'll stop by for a visit to keep her company," Shane offered.

"I'm sure she'll enjoy that," Ferb said. 

"Well Dr. Manson should be done talking with her by now," Shane said as he stood.

"I thought male nurses aren't allowed to-" Ferb began.

"They aren't...generally at least. They know that Jen, Gretchen and myself generally work together," Shane replied then stated, "You're poking fun at me."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Gretchen's a good friend of mine. If I didn't see her as a sister, she might be a best friend," Shane said.

Ferb smirked.

"Although that one guy in the ER a couple weeks ago...he really rubbed me the wrong way..I didn't like the way he was watching her," Shane said with a frown.

"I heard you took care of it," Ferb remarked.

Shane nodded, "Yes...I could tell he's a womanizer..I sure hope that young woman Gretchen was seeing to dumped him."

Ferb muttered under his breath, "And hopefully before he pushed the sleep with him issue." 

"Gretchen mentioned the incident?" Shane asked.

"She found it disturbing that one of her ex-boyfriends was eying her like a piece of meat," Ferb replied.

"Ex-boyfriend?" Shane inquired.

"A long time ago," Ferb answered quickly. 

"Like how long ago?" Shane asked.

"High school," was Ferb's simple answer.

"He's going to wind up in jail sooner or later," Shane noted.

Ferb nodded, "He already has a record for assault. So if charges are pressed against him of the same degree..."

"But I would never want for someone to get harmed by him," Shane commented, slightly at an unease. 

Ferb shrugged, "What goes around comes around."

"He didn't harm Gretchen did he?" Shane asked, concerned for his friend's safety and well being.

"No. I wouldn't stand for that," Ferb returned instantly. 

"Did he harm you?" Shane inquired.

Ferb froze and Shane knew he hit right on the money.

"How badly?" Shane asked.

"Bad enough to crush two vertebrae in my neck," Ferb answered, his voice tightening a little.

Shane gave a nod, "That would be why she's extremely careful with patients who have neck injuries." 

"I think that cemented her desire to become a nurse," Ferb remarked.

"That would explain things," Shane said.

Shane opened door to Gretchen's room and Ferb approached his wife.

"Are you able to leave?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen looked at him sadly and a little bit pitifully, and then shook her head. 

"You can't?" Ferb inquired.

Gretchen responded quietly, "He wants to keep me for observation."

"Because of the black outs?" Ferb asked gently.

Gretchen nodded. 

Ferb hugged her tight, "I'm so sorry sweetheart."

"I know, and I'm sorry," Gretchen sobbed into his chest.

"Ferb, may I see you for a moment?" Dr. Manson asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, then nodded.

"I would like for you to stay overnight as well," Dr. Manson stated. 

"Why?" Ferb inquired.

Dr. Manson gestured towards Gretchen, "I want to make sure of something." 

"I've got work in the morning, I-" Ferb tried protesting.

"You're going to call in sick," Dr. Manson said firmly.

Ferb looked as though he was trying to formulate a response and coming up empty. 

"I'm putting in an order for medical leave. This is taking a toll on both of you," Dr. Manson explained.

Ferb raised a finger, "Could you request that it not be mentioned to Will Weiss?"

"Why?" Dr. Manson asked.

"I promised him that when I married his daughter that I'd take care of her," Ferb mumbled.

"And you feel that you aren't?" Dr. Manson prompted. 

Ferb hung his head and shook it.

Gretchen got up and crossed to him, "Ferb, look at me."

"I'm sorry, Gretchen. I should have requested a leave when you first passed out. Now you're putting yourself in further danger," Ferb blurted out, not making eye contact with his wife.

"Ferb, look at me," Gretchen said.

Ferb shook his head. 

"Ferb Fletcher, you stubborn ox, look at me," Gretchen said more forcefully than the first time.

Ferb looked at her, but didn't meet her eyes.

"Ferb, I need to see your eyes," Gretchen prompted.

Ferb finally looked directly at her. 

Gretchen saw something in his eyes that caused her to gasp, "You think something's going to happen to me and the baby don't you?"

Ferb nodded.

"Ferb, I'm scared. You might be right, maybe I'm not cut out to be a mother. It took us years to become pregnant, now I'm.." Gretchen rambled, being pretty hard on herself.

"Gretchen," Ferb cut her off then pulled her close.

He kissed her then looked directly at her, she then buried her face in his chest. 

"I never said that," he continued.

"What?" Gretchen croaked.

"I never said you weren't cut out to be a mother. I think you are the most caring and loving and nurturing person, I have ever known. You do know that I love you right?" Ferb said.

"I love you too, but I'm not-" Gretchen started but Ferb cut her off before she could get extremely harsh on herself.

"Don't do that. You have already proven that you can and will be a wonderful mother."

"I don't want to keep passing out though," Gretchen mumbled. 

"I've suggested that you eat what you can, and get rest. You're pushing yourself too hard, you're going to burn out before the baby arrives," Ferb said.

"I know how far I can push myself," Gretchen shot back.

"Really? Then why are you passing out?" Ferb returned.

"It might be my stress or anxiety levels," Gretchen defended.

"You've been stressed out before but no black outs...have you ever blacked out like this before?" Ferb asked.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen returned, confusion in her voice.

"Have you ever blacked out like this before due to stress or anxiety?" Ferb clarified.

Gretchen paused then quietly admitted, "Yes."

"When?" Ferb inquired.

Gretchen looked down at his bad leg. (1)

Ferb went wide eyed, as that incident was _years _ago. 

"Then when you had your heart attack the other year? After everyone left the room, I was so upset I passed out. I came to and moved into the chair," Gretchen added.

Ferb pulled her close, so close that he could smell her perfume, "You should have looked into that."

"I..." Gretchen started then her eyes started to flutter.

Ferb's eyes went wide, "Gretchen!" He supported her, and let her slump against him.

"Let's get her back to bed," Dr. Manson remarked, looking at his now unconscious patient. 

With Shane's help, Ferb managed to get Gretchen over and into the bed. Dr. Manson frowned slightly as the two completed the task.

Ferb looked over at him, "Something wrong?"

"I didn't see the last time she," Dr. Manson stopped and shook his head, "I'm going to have to talk with a few of my colleagues."

"Are you going to tell-" Ferb began to ask.

"They'll only be told the pertinent information," Dr. Manson assured him. 

Ferb turned back to Gretchen and rested his forehead against hers.

Shane came up behind and placed his hand on Ferb's back, and caught his breath, "Poor Starshine. We'll take care of her."

Ferb lifted his head, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Shane said.

"Ferb, will you come with me please?" Dr. Manson said.

Ferb slowly got up not taking his eyes off of Gretchen's unconscious form. 

"Ferb?" Dr. Manson tried to get the British man's attention.

Ferb continued to look at Gretchen, then his shoulders started to shake.

"Mister Fletcher," Dr. Manson's tone became firm.

Shane stepped in front of Ferb, and spoke gently to him, "We have to go now."

Ferb nodded, and let Shane move him out of the room.  
_

Early the next morning, Shane was surprised to find Gretchen already awake.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"Finally have a day off I see," Gretchen returned.

Shane gave her an unamused look.

Gretchen laid back, "I'm not sure...I couldn't-" she stopped and shook her head. 

"Ferb's on the Psych ward for observation," Shane informed her.

Gretchen's eyes widened, "What?"

"Due to stress. He loves you and is worried about you Starshine," Shane explained, trying to put her at ease. 

"What happened?" Gretchen inquired.

"He refused to leave the room," Shane explained.

"How'd you-" Gretchen started.

"I convinced him to leave," Shane replied then added after the door closed behind the nurse, "Good morning Jen."

"How'd you know that it was me?" Jennifer inquired.

"You smell like lilacs and sweet peas. Starshine smells like vanilla and apple spice," Shane explained. 

"How's my patient this morning?" Jennifer inquired as she came over.

Gretchen replied in a resigned tone, "Fine."

"It can't be that bad," Jennifer said as she checked Gretchen's vitals.

A tear escapes from Gretchen's eye, "My husband's on the Psych ward," she blurted with a sob. 

"I'm sure Dr. Manson will allow him to come down and see you," Jennifer tried to soothe the younger and smaller woman.

"Eric put him there for observation," Shane stated.

Jennifer gave a slight nod, "All right," she turned to Gretchen, "I don't think I have to tell you your options or, do I?"

Gretchen gave her an unamused look. 

_  
Ferb opened eyes and closed them tight, then opened them again and pressed the 'nurse call' button.

"How are you this morning?" the nurse inquired.

Ferb took a breath, "I need my medications."

"Of course," the nurse said as she pulled out a syringe.

Ferb went wide eyed, "No. Not that. I have a heart condition."

"Of course you do," the nurse replied soothingly and administered the syringe. 

Shortly afterwards, Dr. Manson came to check on his green haired patient.

"Ferb?" he called out.

Ferb gave no response.

"Come on, stay with us," Dr. Manson said as he began checking Ferb over.

Once again Ferb gave no response.

Dr. Manson turned to the attending nurse, "What did you give him?"

"Just the standard anti-anxiety injection," the nurse replied.

"He's a cardiac patient," Dr. Manson stated.

"I thought it was-" the nurse's reply was cut off by Dr. Manson.

"Never mind that now. We've got a Code Blue." He then muttered under his breath, "His wife isn't going to like this."

"Code Blue, fourth floor. Code Blue, fourth floor." Went out over the Public Address system.

In Gretchen's room the trio of nurses froze as they hear the announcement. Shane was the first to regain his composure.

"I'll see if they need any help," Shane stated.

Jennifer gave a nod and Shane hurried out of the room.

"Please don't be Ferb," Gretchen whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.

"Gretchen, please remain calm," Jennifer asked of her co-worker/patient.

Gretchen took a few shuddering breathes.

"Gretchen.." Jennifer said, trying to distract the young woman.

On the fourth floor.

"Dr. Manson!" Shane shouted when he caught sight of the Doctor.

"Shane what are you doing here?" Dr. Manson asked, surprised to see the flamboyant nurse.

"Visiting Starshine," Shane replied. 

Would you give-" Dr. Manson began to ask. 

"Of course sir," Shane interrupted.  
_

Back in Gretchen's room, Gretchen had started to hyperventilate.

"Gretchen, I need you to calm down," Jennifer said seriously.

Gretchen shook her head, "I need to see him. I need Ferb."

Gretchen tried to get up but Jennifer held her down. Gretchen, still hyperventilating, pushed Jennifer away with a surprising amount of strength. She got up and almost made it out of the room. Jennifer rushed to Gretchen, and caught her as she collapsed. Jennifer wrapped her arm around Gretchen's waist and pulled her back to the bed then sighed, "Gretchen..."

Meanwhile on the Fourth Floor…..

"He's stabilizing," Dr. Manson said in relief.

Shane sighed, "Starshine's gotta be-"

Dr. Manson ran a hand through his hair, "She heard the PA didn't she?" 

Shane gave a hesitant nod.

"Get him to the cardiac unit," Dr. Manson said to an orderly.

"Yes sir," The orderly replied, without missing a beat.  
_

Jennifer got Gretchen back into the bed and took her vitals, "Gretchen, what happened?"

"What? Where? Ferb?" Gretchen blurted.

"Calm down," Jennifer said as she tried to restrain Gretchen.

"I need to see my husband," Gretchen said, insistently.

_**(1) If you had read Sabrina06's Life Turned Upside Down you might remember the scene where Gretchen blacks out in the waiting room. **_

_**A/N RBW26Z: This is just a reminder that if anyone says that 'Ferb should be with Vanessa' or 'Phineas should be with Isabella' this isn't the show. Secondly this was started way before Act You Age was aired. And thirdly I consider 'Act Your Age' to be non-cannon for several reason which if you want to know, just PM me. The major reason for AYA to be non-cannon for me is that 'Boys aren't that stupid or oblivious forever.' **_


	17. Chapter 17

Ferb groaned as he regained consciousness.

"Good, you're awake," Shane remarked.

"What happened?" Ferb croaked. 

"Someone thought it would be a good idea to give you an anti-anxiety injection," Shane replied.

Ferb blinked.

"You went Code Blue on us," Shane commented.

Ferb gave him a blank look.

"Cardiac or Respiratory Arrest," Shane explained.

Ferb went wide eyed.

"Do you want me to go and check on Starshine for you?" Shane asked.

Ferb gave a slow nod.

Ferb leaned back in the bed, and closed his eyes tight. Shane went to visit with Gretchen. Shane entered the room and saw Jen struggling with Gretchen.

"Gretchen, calm down," Jen said as she tried to restrain the struggling woman.

Gretchen struggled, "No. I need to see Ferb."

Shane came over, and placed his hands on Gretchen's face, "Ferb is okay." 

"What happened?" Gretchen asked.

"Well..." Shane hesitated.

"Tell me Shane," Gretchen begged.

Shane mumbled something.

"What was that?" Gretchen snapped. 

"Promise me you will keep calm. You have to know that he's okay," Shane remarked.

"Okay, I promise," Gretchen said.

"Ferb went Code Blue," Shane stated.

"Why?!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"Someone thought they should give him an anti-anxiety injection when he woke up," Shane replied.

Gretchen sobbed, "That could kill him!" 

"Thankfully Dr. Manson arrived moments after it happened. We got him stabilized," Shane said.

Gretchen sniffed, "Where is he now?"

"Cardiac Unit."

"I have to see him."

"You're under observation," Shane pointed out. 

"But-" she tried protesting.

"No buts. Gretchen, we need to find out why you're passing out," Jen intervened.

Gretchen sobbed, "But, Ferb..."

"Is resting. I told him I'd check in on you. Do you have any messages for him?" Shane asked.

Gretchen sobbed, "I need to see him," she said followed by another sob. 

Shane started to lose his cool, "Do you _realize _what can happen to you if we don't find out the cause of the blackouts?"

Gretchen's gaze dropped.

"Shane I don't think," Jen tried to say.

"What if she got cleared for work and it happened when she's handling someone's IV or a syringe? What if she was on the ER or prepping-" Shane continued on his tangent.

"Shane that's quite enough," Jen said firmly.

"It's probably because I'm not eating much, or sleeping properly," Gretchen commented.

"Gretchen, there must be something else triggering them. You said these happened a few years ago when Ferb got hurt," Jen pointed out, her voice quiet and soothing.

Gretchen nodded.

"We're going to do a full medical work-up on you," Jen said then added noticing Gretchen's extreme unease, "This won't harm the baby."

"Okay," Gretchen responded hesitantly.

Shane looked at Jen.

"I'll be right back," Jen said as she left the room.

"Is there anything you want me to tell your darling husband, Starshine?" Shane asked. 

"I want him to tell me he's okay. I want to see him," Gretchen said.

"I'll see what can be arranged darling," Shane replied.

Gretchen nodded and Shane got up to leave, only for Gretchen to grasp his wrist.

"Don't go," she said.

"But didn't you want me to-" Shane started.

"Please don't go...Not right now," Gretchen practically pleaded.

"What's the matter Starshine?" Shane asked. 

"You have to get me out of here," Gretchen said, her eyes pleading with him.

"You know I can't do that," Shane gently told her.

"I don't know what the test results are going to show," Gretchen mumbled.

"We just need to wait a little while to find out," Shane said as he hugged her. 

"I've always been the one to take care of the patients. Not to be one," Gretchen protested.

Shane chuckled lightly in response.

"What?" Gretchen demanded.

"Well when that little one wants out," Shane pointed at her abdomen, "it'll want out and unless you plan on home-"

Gretchen reddened slightly and cut him off with a, "Shane."

"I'm just saying when the little one comes, you would be a patient then," Shane replied easily. 

"That's different," Gretchen remarked.

"How is that different?"

"Because I'll be..." Gretchen trialed off.

Shane looked at her and smiled.

"But I'd only be here for a day or two," Gretchen pointed out. 

"Once we find out the issue, I'm sure we will be able to release you," Shane assured her.

"What about Ferb?" Gretchen inquired.

"Duncan's keeping an eye on him," Shane said.

"It was only a couple of years ago when he was in there for-" Gretchen started.

"I know," Shane cut in easily. 

"Is he okay?" Gretchen asked.

"Last I saw, he was doing fine. He was only supposed to stay the one day. He was worried about you," Shane answered.

"Then he went into cardiac arrest?"

"He did stop breathing for a few minutes, but he was resuscitated. He was moved to the cardiac unit for observation."

"So he'll be here for a week," Gretchen remarked sadly. 

"I think he's got a better chance of getting out sooner than yourself," Shane said bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Gretchen inquired.

"Well-" Shane was saved from answering when Jen came back into the room.

"I got everything arranged...and there's an apologetic young woman who wishes to see...the young man with her seems at an unease," Jen rattled off.

"Am I even allowed visitors?" Gretchen asked, somewhat sulking. 

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Shane inquired with a fake pout.

Gretchen gave him a playful smile, "You're family."

"Do you want me to stay?" Shane asked as he glanced over at Jen.

"Who even knows I'm here?" Gretchen asked. 

"She didn't give her name," Jen replied.

"Description would be helpful," Gretchen sighed.

"Long black hair, blue eyes, about five-six," Jen replied.

"It's Isabella. And the guy with her is her boyfriend, Dominic," Gretchen said automatically placing the description. 

"Do you want to see them?" Jen asked.

"Yeah. I could use a friend right about now," Gretchen said.

"Again, am I just chopped liver?" Shane asked.

Gretchen laughed lightly, "Of course not." 

Shane smiled, "Got you to laugh, that's a good thing."

"I'll let them know," Jen said then went to go get Isabella and Dominic.

"You can always get me to laugh Shane," Gretchen told him.

Shane simply smirked. 

Isabella pushed past Jen, and flung herself at Gretchen, "I am so sorry honey. I am so, so sorry."

Gretchen patted her friend on the back, "It's okay Iz, I'm fine."

Shane gave a slight cough, "I'll just leave you two to catch up." 

Gretchen mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Shane gave a slight nod, "I'll go check on that darling husband of yours."

Dominic sat awkwardly in one of the chairs.

"Are you sure?" Isabella asked.

"They are just running a few tests," Gretchen replied with a shrug.

"I'm sorry," Isabella said again.

Gretchen became serious, "Isabella, you say that again, I'm going to slap you." 

Dominic looked around room.  
"It's all my fault, I needed to talk with you and..." Isabella started.

"I suggested that we go out," Gretchen cut her off.

"I know but..." Isabella tried again.

"I should have listened to Ferb. I didn't listen and look where it got me," Gretchen cut her off a second time while gesturing to the room.

"I knew you weren't feeling too well," Isabella admitted.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "How'd you-"

It was Isabella's turn to cut Gretchen off, "Adyson."

"So have you decided?" Gretchen asked.

"About?" Isabella asked.

"What we were talking about yesterday," Gretchen said. 

"I'm still trying to decide, but I think I know," Isabella replied.

Gretchen glanced over to Dominic.

"I would have thought Ferb would be visiting with you," Dominic remarked.

Gretchen stuttered and stammered, "Uh, um... ah, well..." 

"Did something happen?" Isabella asked.

"Well..." Gretchen hesitated.

"Gretchen.." Isabella intoned her friend's name, giving clear indication that she wanted the truth.

"I haven't seen him since last night...He went code blue," Gretchen admitted.

"What's code blue?" Dominic asked. 

"It means that either he had a heart attack or he stopped breathing," Gretchen said.

"That sounds dangerous. I didn't think that could happen in a hospital," Dominic said, frowning slightly.

"I was assured that he's fine. He was resuscitated," Gretchen replied. 

"Who was that guy that was just in here?" Isabella asked.

"Shane," Gretchen said simply.

"Oh so that's who Adyson was talking about when we had our get together," Isabella remarked.

Gretchen nodded.

"He seems... perky," Dominic noted. 

"He's a good guy. He's also one of my co-workers," Gretchen stated.

"Oh, I see." Dominic replied.

"He caught Adyson's eye for a moment," Isabella added.

"Just a moment?" Dominic asked, surprised.

Shane came in with Ferb. 

"The wheelchair's not necessary Shane," Ferb protested.

"Standard procedure," Shane said simply.

Gretchen got out of the bed and hugged Ferb.

Ferb said quietly into her ear, "Are you okay?"

"I should be asking you the same thing," Gretchen mumbled back.

Ferb held her tight for a moment, "I'm fine."

Isabella rushed over and tackled Ferb, "I am so sorry, I never should have-" Isabella's apology was cut short by a loud smack.

"I told you I'd smack you if you said that again," Gretchen remarked, her right hand spread out, matching the red mark on Isabella's cheek.

Isabella held her cheek, "Ow." 

"You were warned," Gretchen said evenly.

Ferb had to stifle a laugh.

"I thought you were left handed," Dominic remarked.

"I am. The Fireside Girls have trained themselves to be ambidextrous," Gretchen stared. 

Isabella rubbed her cheek, looked at Ferb, "Gretchen said you went 'Code Blue'."

Ferb nodded.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Isabella asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"Not here. Danville Hospital has never lost a patient to 'Code Blue'," Shane stated. 

"And we intend to keep it that way," Gretchen said determinedly.

Shane gave an agreeing nod.

"Gretchen, you should get back in the bed," Ferb said.

"I'm fine," Gretchen protested. 

Ferb gave her a stern look, one that she knew she couldn't argue with.

Gretchen sighed, then looked to ground, before moving back towards the bed.

"How did you do that?" Shane inquired.

Ferb looked at Shane with an eyebrow raised.

"Silent communication, got it," Shane said with a nod, before helping Gretchen with the covers, then excusing himself. 

"So, Dominic how have you been?" Ferb asked after Shane had left the room.

"Great.. I've asked Isabella to move in with me," Dominic answered, then glanced over to Isabella, who was sitting on the edge of Gretchen's bed chatting quietly with her. 

"Did she give you an answer yet?" Ferb inquired.

"Not yet. She said she's made up her mind though," Dominic admitted.

"Are you planning on asking her anything else?" Ferb asked.

"Maybe in a few months," Dominic admitted. 

Ferb gave an understanding nod.

Dominic lowered his voice, "Did you and Gretchen live together before you got married?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow, before answering a tentative, "Yes."

"Who asked whom to move in?" Dominic asked.

"The first time, her parents," Ferb said, deadpanned.

Dominic's jaw dropped. 

Ferb stifled a laugh at the other man's shocked expression.

"What?" Dominic inquired.

"There were other things, and they had a few rules," Ferb said.

"You said the first time her parents asked, what do you mean by that?" Dominic asked. 

Ferb looked to the ground, "There were other factors that I'd rather not discuss."

"O-kay," Dominic said, sure that he didn't want to know.

"After we got back from school, I asked Gretchen to move in with me," Ferb said.

"Right, Isabella said that you guys went to study elsewhere," Dominic said with a slight nod.

"England," Ferb supplied.

"Sounds like fun," Dominic said.

"It was interesting to say the least," Ferb said evenly. 

"You're from there aren't you?" Dominic inquired.

Ferb nodded.

"Do you still have family there?" Dominic asked.

Ferb nodded. 

"Any siblings?"

Ferb shook his head, "Just cousins, my grandparents and my biological mother."

"Pity that you don't have any siblings," Dominic remarked.

"Well I have Phineas and Candace, and although they not be blood related they are still my siblings," Ferb said. 

"I've met Phineas. He's nothing like you at all," Dominic said.

"I don't think any of us could have dealt with them if they were both that energetic," Gretchen flat out stated.

Ferb rolled his eyes. 

Gretchen smirked at him, "Although Ferb doesn't talk as much as Phineas."

"I've noticed," Dominic said.

"I prefer to do things rather than let words get in the way," Ferb said, exchanging a knowing glance with Gretchen.

"I never used to believe Phineas when he said that you could talk. You would only communicate through him," Isabella admitted.

Ferb shrugged, "He spoke for the both of us."

"When we were young, I didn't mind that you didn't talk. Then when we became teenagers I was worried about you, then you moved away," Isabella said, admitting something for the second time in a span of a few short minutes. 

Ferb shrugged for a second time, "I needed to concentrate on a few things." 

"You managed to say enough to Gretchen," Isabella commented. 

Ferb shrugged again.

Gretchen smirked, "He talks more than enough now."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. 

Gretchen gave her husband and longtime lover an innocent look, "What, you do, at least to me."

Ferb narrowed his eyes. "Challenge accepted."

Isabella looked between the pair, "What did I miss?"

"Ferb's going to try to not say anything for a while," Gretchen stated.

Ferb nodded.

"I get the feeling that this happens quite a bit," Dominic remarked.

"Until one of us loses our composure," Gretchen said.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, giving indication that he wasn't going to lose his composure anytime soon.

"So it's a game you two play?" Isabella asked.

"Pretty much," Gretchen shrugged, "I think the longest he went was thirty-six hours."

Ferb nodded.

"How'd you get him to talk?" Isabella inquired.

Gretchen blushed, "Something I'd really rather not say here."

Ferb raised an eyebrow and sat in a chair, crossing his legs.

"How long do you think he'll last this time?" Isabella asked.

Gretchen emitted a sigh, "Either a couple of hours or a few days."

"Why do you say that?" Isabella inquired.

"It depends on a few things," Gretchen said.

"Like?" Dominic asked.

"How much of a stubborn streak he's on," Gretchen sighed.

"Anything else?" Isabella asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"It just depends," Gretchen answered with a half glance at her husband.

"You said that they were going to run a few tests.." Isabella said, doubling back on what Gretchen had said when they first arrived.

"Nice subject change, Izzy," Dominic remarked, a note of sarcasm in his voice.

"Nothing major, they just want to find the cause of the blackouts," Gretchen said with a shrug.

"You don't know why that happens?" Isabella asked.

"The only thing I can think of is that they're stress related," Gretchen said.

"Is that new? You never used to pass out," Isabella remarked.

"Actually it happened a few times before," Gretchen admitted quietly.

"What?!" Isabella yelped.

"It's happened a few times before," Gretchen repeated, a little louder. 

"When?" Isabella demanded. 

"Well..." Gretchen hesitated as she glanced over at Ferb. 

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Can we talk about this later? I think I need to lie down," Gretchen directed at Isabella.

"Of course," Isabella replied.

Ferb looked curiously at Gretchen and moved toward her.

"I'll be fine," Gretchen tried to assure her husband.

Ferb kissed her forehead. 

"You need to," Gretchen started, then blinked as she suddenly lost her train of thought, "to-"

Ferb gave her a worried look.

Isabella herself became worried, "Gretchen?"

Gretchen raised a finger, "I'm- I'm fine." 

Ferb sat on the bed, held her, and rested his head atop hers. 

"Thank you Ferb," Gretchen murmured.

Ferb kissed the top of her head. 

"Gretchen you lost your train of thought," Isabella remarked.

Gretchen gave a slight nod.

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked.

"I think so," Gretchen replied. 

"Are-"

"Isabella, I think you are overdoing it with questions," Dominic quickly cut her off.

Isabella looked at Gretchen then at Dominic, then sighed, "You're right Dom."

Jen came back into room, "Okay Gretchen, let's take that sample." 

Ferb sat back.

Gretchen held him tight.

Jen looked at Gretchen and asked, "Do you want Ferb to hold your hand?"

Gretchen nodded. 

"All right," Jen said then glanced around the room, "I hope none of you get squeamish around needles."

"What are you planning on," Isabella started to ask.

Gretchen took Ferb's hand, "Blood sample."

"For testing?" Isabella asked.

"Well blood is the quickest way to figure out what's wrong with a patient," Gretchen explained.

Jen started to take the sample from Gretchen's arm, "I don't need to remind you this won't hurt."

Ferb closed his eyes tight, and put Gretchen's hand in a vice-like grip.

"Ouch! Ferb, you're going to break my hand," Gretchen half yelped.

Ferb loosened his grip.

"Don't like needles?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb gave her a non-committal shrug.

"Or is it just because it's me?" Gretchen asked. 

Ferb shook his head.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jen asked him.

Ferb took a deep breath and nodded.

Jen turned to Gretchen, "We'll have these results in an hour, but you knew that." 

Gretchen gave a light laugh, "Of course."

"I'll be back in about an half hour. Dr. Manson will tell you the results," Jen informed her patient. 

"Right," Gretchen said with a nod. 

Jen left the room with the blood sample.

Gretchen looked up at her husband, "Is it the needle?" 

Ferb shook his head.

"You're afraid of blood?" Gretchen asked. 

Ferb winced and nodded.

"I never knew that," Isabella said.

"It obviously never came up before," Dominic said. 

"Oh honey..I'm sorry," Gretchen apologized.

Ferb shook his head.

"It's all right," Gretchen said soothingly.

Ferb gave a shaky nod of his head.

"That's interesting that Ferb could deal with anything but-"Isabella started but was cut off. 

"Babe, there are several people who are afraid of blood. There are people who faint at the sight of blood," Dominic pointed out to his girlfriend. 

"Iz, could you give us a moment?" Gretchen asked of the Mexican-Jewish woman.

"Sure," Isabella responded.

Isabella and Dominic stepped out of the room.

"Ferb, are you sure you'll be all right?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb took a breath and nodded.

Isabella turned to Dominic as soon as the door shut behind them, "You don't understand, Ferb and his brother used to..."

Dominic cut her off, "Did anyone ever actually get injured?"

"Well, no," Isabella admitted. 

"Then his reaction is understandable. And plus they're married," Dominic pointed out. 

Isabella went quiet.

"Given her reaction, she didn't know either," Dominic remarked.

"Gretchen said they have no secrets between them," Isabella pointed out.

"Seems he was embarrassed about it," Dominic noted.

Isabella asked him pensively, "Are you afraid of blood?"

"No," Dominic replied. 

While Isabella and Dominic were talking, Ferb and Gretchen were have their own version of a 'chat'. 

"Honey? You could have told me," Gretchen said gently. 

Ferb shook his head slightly.

"You didn't want to worry me?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb nodded.

Gretchen pulled Ferb into a hug.

Ferb gladly returned the embrace

Jen came back into room as the two snuggled.

"Aww, aren't you just so sweet together. Ferb, you should be heading back to your room now," Jen remarked upon seeing the young couple.

Ferb nodded understandingly. 

Gretchen pouted slightly.

Ferb kissed her lightly behind the ears.

Gretchen flushed red. 

"Shane will take you back to your room now," Jen informed Ferb. 

Ferb nodded.

"What do you think it is?" Gretchen asked after Shane took Ferb back to his room. 

The door opened and Isabella and Dominic came back into the room.

Jen said to Gretchen, "You know just as well as I do that I can't give you any results." 

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "What do you think is causing this to happen?" 

Jen sighed, "What do _you_ think is causing this to happen?" 

"Is that all you do around here? Repeat the same question back to someone?" Isabella demanded. 

"Let them do their job," Dominic muttered to Isabella.

Gretchen shot Isabella a look, then spoke to Jen, "You're gonna make me wait for Eric...Dr. Manson to tell me aren't you?"

"Yes," was Jen's reply.

"Do you know?" Gretchen asked. 

"Not going to say on that one," Jen replied.

Gretchen went silent.

Jen could see the gears turning in Gretchen's head, "I go off shift after I check on the patient in the next room, so whatever you are planning, isn't going to happen."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow. 

"Dr. Manson should be with you in just a few minutes," Jen said.

Gretchen grumbled out an, "Okay." 

"Take care of yourself. We miss you around here," Jen said.

Gretchen sighed, "So I keep getting told."

Jen laughed lightly then left the room.

"It's nice that people miss you Gretch," Isabella commented.

Gretchen shrugged.

Dominic checked his watch, "Isabella, we should be heading out. I've got to get back to work." 

Isabella looked between Dominic and Gretchen, "Oh, right," she added to Gretchen, "I'll call you later okay?"

Gretchen gave her a 'really' look, "I'll call you when I get home. I hope that'll be tomorrow."

Isabella hugged her friend, "Take care of yourself."

"You better tell him today," Gretchen said bluntly.

"I will," Isabella promised.

"Good," Gretchen replied.

Dominic and Isabella left as Dr. Manson entered.

"Your test results came back," Dr. Manson said.

"And?" Gretchen prompted. 

Dr. Manson sat on a chair, then got up and stood at the foot of the bed, "Gretchen, how would you say your diet is?"

Confusion became written all over his patient's face, "I'd say I've got a decent diet."

Dr. Manson flipped through a few pages, "Do you take any supplements?"

"Well, I started taking vitamins the other week," Gretchen answered. 

Dr. Manson nodded, "Good."

"What is it!" Gretchen said, exasperated.

"You have a lack of Iron in your-" Dr. Manson began.

"Hold it. Are you saying that I might have anemia?" Gretchen interrupted.

Dr. Manson shook his head, "It's not a might, you do have it."

Gretchen went quiet and her gaze dropped. 

"Gretchen?" Dr. Manson inquired quietly, he could see the gears working in her mind as she processed the information.

"How could this happen? I've had blood tests before that never indicated this problem," Gretchen finally spoke.

"You did a panel a few weeks ago, as part of your pre-natal workup and that was fine. Do you remember what you had for dinner the night before?" Dr. Manson asked.

Gretchen thought for a moment, "It was probably a roast beef dinner with a spinach salad."

Dr. Manson raised an eyebrow at her.

"Do you think I subconsciously altered my own test results?" Gretchen asked.

"They were low but normal then," Dr. Manson said, looking over the charts again. 

"There had to have been a past result that showed this," Gretchen remarked.

"I could request your medical files from when you were a kid and a teenager," Dr. Manson suggested.

Gretchen gave a slight nod, "Something could have been missed."

"Did you have any of these blackouts prior to when your husband had to get the hardware in his leg?" Dr. Manson inquired.

"Well..." Gretchen hesitated.

"Gretchen, you need to be honest with me here," Dr. Manson prompted. 

"There were times I'd feel light-headed but I don't recall ever passing out," Gretchen admitted.

"Did you ever tell your doctor or your parents?" the doctor asked.

"No. I just chalked it up to exhaustion," Gretchen replied. 

"Mmm…" Dr. Manson hummed as he made a few notes.

"What?" Gretchen asked.

"I want you to take care of yourself." 

"I am taking care of myself."

"I've seen you work Gretchen. I know that sometimes you have forgotten to eat."

"But" Gretchen tried protesting only to be cut off.

"I want you to take care of your self...and we need to take care of this blacking out business. You don't want your child to get hurt if you have one later on," Dr. Manson said. 

"Of course," Gretchen replied, resigned to the fact.

"Have you been eating recently?" Dr. Manson asked.

"No. Not because I don't want to, but because I can't. I'm nauseous all the time, but I'm not sick," Gretchen replied sadly.

"That's a start. I want you to try to eat little bits every hour," Dr. Manson suggested.

"Okay," Gretchen sighed.

"I'm going to recommend in addition to the vitamins, you take an iron supplement to keep your levels steady."

Gretchen gave a slight nod.

"Your triggers seem to differ from most people I have seen with anemia," Dr. Manson noted.

"How so?" Gretchen asked. 

"From what you say, and my own observations, you've got stress and anxiety triggers," Dr. Manson said.

Gretchen became defiant, "I do not."

"Yes, you do. I need to check on Ferb now. I just want you to rest," Dr. Manson shot back. 

Gretchen laid back, grumbling under her breath slightly.

"Rest," Dr. Manson said.

"Fine," was Gretchen's snappish reply.

Dr. Manson left Gretchen's room and went to visit Ferb. Ferb glanced at the door as it opened to reveal the Doctor.

"Good afternoon," Dr. Manson greeted.

Ferb gave a nod in reply.

"I just came back from visiting Gretchen," Dr. Manson stated.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"She's doing fine, as is the baby," Dr. Manson assured the green haired Brit.

Ferb nodded. 

"We now know what's been causing the blackouts," Dr. Manson stated.

Ferb's eyebrow raised higher.

"She has anemia. You do know what that means, right?"

Ferb shook his head. 

"She's got a lack of iron in her system. Without iron, she's not getting the oxygen to her brain and she's passing out," Dr. Manson stated simply.

Ferb's eyes grew wide.

"It's not normally dangerous, however with Gretchen being pregnant, she needs to make sure to get enough iron in her diet," Dr. Manson said.

Ferb gave another nod. 

"I've recommended that she take an iron supplement in addition to the vitamins she's taking now," Dr. Manson informed him.

Ferb gave a third nod.

"I'm sorry that you went code blue," Dr. Manson apologized.

Ferb gave a non-committal shrug.

"You should know that we haven't lost a patient to a code blue," Dr. Manson assured the young man.

_**RW26Z A/EN: Gretchen has Anemia, yup. Check back in Chapter 11 of Life Turned Upsidedown by my wonderful Co-Author. That was Anemia related, but Gretchen had chalked it up to exhaustion. Sit tight our faithful readers, the next chapter will be out just as soon as we can. Which will more than likely be in April sometime.**_


	18. Chapter 18

A few days passed, and Gretchen was finally released with iron supplements, she hadn't had a blackout episode. Ferb had been released two days previously. As he drove home. he glanced over at his wife.

"Something wrong Love?" Ferb inquired.

"I'm sorry about all this," Gretchen said.

"Sorry about what?" Ferb asked.

"Both of our most recent stays at hospital," Gretchen mumbled.

"How were you supposed to know that you have anemia?" Ferb asked.

"You should have never been put on the Psych Ward or have gone Code Blue," Gretchen snapped.

"It's over and done with. Besides it'll all be worth it when the baby gets here," Ferb tried soothing his wife while internally trying not to mention 'hormones.'

_

Two weeks had passed when Ferb's boss summoned him into his office, regarding rumors that had been going around the office. The older gentleman had noticed a change in Ferb's behavior dating back nearly three weeks previously. He knew Ferb was the hardest worker in his department, and he was also aware that Ferb was married to the daughter of one of the men in the Legal Department. 

"Have a seat Fletcher," The man, Mr. Rivers, said.

"What's this about, sir?" Ferb inquired. 

"There's a rumor going around the office," Mr. Rivers said.

"I'm not cheating on my wife, sir," Ferb said, sounding a little more than frustrated with the rumor.

"Then would you care explaining why you're so distracted lately?" Mr. Rivers inquired.

"In all honesty sir, I'd really rather not. It's just a family thing," Ferb responded.

"All right then Fletcher," Mr. Rivers said.

"I've got some work to finish. May I go, sir?" Ferb asked.

Mr. Rivers dismissed him with a "Yes." 

A couple hours later during Ferb's coffee break with his co-workers, they decided to make comments.

"You sly dog. You've got a hot little number at home and another on the side," Derrick said with a smirk.

Ferb glared at the man. But Derrick and Matthew weren't finished. Anthony was trying to avoid the whole situation.

"What are you doing in the break room? We never see you. You always take your breaks at your desk," Matthew added smugly.

Ferb glared at Matthew.

"Tell me, do you know any other women who might be interested..." was as far as Derrick got.

"Shut up!" Ferb snarled.

"What's gotten into you?" Matthew inquired.

"Thanks to you guys, the department supervisor called me into his office for a meeting," Ferb snapped.

"Well, your performance has slipped in the past couple of weeks," Derrick replied then laughed, "Or has it?"

Ferb gave him a death glare.

"Maybe we should ask his wife about his performance," Matthew joked.

Ferb left the break room and knocked on the supervisor's door. He offered his phone with the recent conversation recorded.  
_

The following week Ferb took Gretchen to a prearranged Doctor's appointment. Ferb sat back in his chair while Dr. Manson looked over the file.

"Well for the most part you're healthy and active, but I want to make a few minor suggestions," Dr. Manson began.

"Like?" Gretchen prompted.  
"No caffeine, a weak green tea is all right for now and then but water, juice or milk," Dr. Manson responded instantly.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"That includes coffee," Dr. Manson pointed out.

"That's fine," Gretchen responded. 

Ferb on the other hand had a horrified look on his face, "I'll put green tea on the shopping list."

"What about..." Gretchen paused, embarrassed, and she glanced at Ferb, "...relations?"

"As long as you feel fine, there's nothing to worry about," Dr. Manson replied. 

"Are you sure?" Ferb inquired.

"As long as Gretchen's comfortable, there's no cause for concern. I can recommend some books for you, if you wish," Dr. Manson said.

Ferb simply nodded.

"How long will I be able to work?" Gretchen asked.

"You should be able to carry on as you are for now. When you reach the six-month mark, I'll recommend that you be put on the day shift. You should be able to work the entire duration of your pregnancy, however if you feel it's necessary I can put you on light duties or medical leave near the end," Dr. Manson answered.

Gretchen gave a nod, "Maybe we could talk about that when we get to that point?"

"That sounds doable," Dr. Manson replied.

"Anything else we should know?" Ferb inquired.

"I recommend that she avoid stressful situations," Dr. Manson stated.

Gretchen nodded again, "All right." 

"That's going to be difficult," Ferb muttered.

Gretchen turned on him, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I love you sweetheart, but you do tend to stress over the smallest of things," Ferb told her gently.

"I do not," Gretchen responded indignantly.

"I've seen you at work," Dr. Manson remarked.

"I'm a professional," Gretchen stated.

"I realize that, that's why you're one of the best," Dr. Manson said placidly.

"Gretchen, love, please... relax," Ferb said.

"I am relaxed," Gretchen replied.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"What?" Gretchen inquired.

Ferb placed a hand on her back, "You're tense."

Dr Manson remarked to Ferb, "Keep her as calm as possible. No stressful activities, no hosting parties, avoid conversations and situations that she finds stressful."

Ferb nodded, "Can we tell family and friends?"

"Not for a few months yet. You'll just have to keep this a secret," Dr. Manson stated.

"I can do that," Gretchen replied. 

"Well I think that about covers it.." Dr. Manson said looking over his notes, "Oh, and I think we need to schedule an appointment for a sonogram."

Ferb looked at Gretchen, "Well I have a day off next week."

"Can we schedule it during my lunch hour on-" She began.

"Next Thursday," Ferb finished. 

"Talk to my nurse about that, and don't forget to book your next appointment," Dr. Mason stated.

"Thank you," The couple said in unison.

_  
"How can we keep this from our parents?" Gretchen inquired on the car ride home. 

"We just won't bring it up and if they ask... we'll keep changing the subject, just like we've been doing," Ferb responded, while referencing what they've been doing the past few years when the couple was asked when were they going to have a child. 

"That should be pretty easy since we visit your parents once a month, and we visit my parents once a month as well," Gretchen remarked.

"That should keep it nice and simple, unless Mum changes up plans on us," Ferb said.

Gretchen gave a nod, "It'll be hard once I start showing."

"Until then we won't mention it. You don't need the extra stress," Ferb remarked. 

The day before ultrasound, Ferb got up when the alarm went off to make breakfast. To assure that his wife got more sleep he shut off the alarm. About an hour after the alarm went off Gretchen's eyes flew open. 

"FERB!" She screamed. 

Ferb opened the bedroom door, "Morning." 

"I'm going to be late! Why did the alarm not go off?" Gretchen inquired, agitation evident in her voice.

"It did, I woke up and made you breakfast," Ferb replied as he handed bowl of hot cereal over.

Gretchen took the bowl then remarked, "I need to get dressed! I need to get ready! If you were up, why didn't you wake me up?" 

"I was just about to, the doctor said you needed rest remember?" Ferb replied soothingly. 

Gretchen got dressed for work while eating.

"You're stressing," Ferb stated. 

Gretchen shot him an unamused look, "I had the alarm set at that time for a reason Ferb." 

"You need to relax," Ferb replied. 

"Don't start," Gretchen warned. 

Ferb picked up her ID badge and handed it to her, "Just be careful okay?" 

Gretchen kissed him lightly, "As much as I would love to stay and chat, I really have to go." 

"Remember, no coffee," Ferb said lightly. 

He received a glare in reply. 

"I'll see you this evening. Call my cell if you need anything," Ferb said. 

Gretchen gave a nod, "Later." 

Ferb kept checking his phone throughout the day. That evening, Gretchen arrived home first.

"Ferb, I'm home," She called out then paused, "Ferb?" She looked around for him, "Ferb?" then she started to panic. 

Ferb arrived home almost three hours later, and was greeted by a distressed Gretchen,

"You're late! Where were you!" Gretchen practically shouted. 

"I finished work at four, just like always," Ferb replied passively. 

"It's..." Gretchen paused to look at the clock, "Six Thirty!" 

"Gretchen, love please calm down," Ferb said trying to pacify his wife, while inwardly he was in a panic. 

"You're two hours late coming home from work and I'm supposed to be calm?!" Gretchen puffed up. 

"I must have lost track of time or my watch is running slow again," he tried. 

"For all I knew, you could have been hurt," Gretchen said, looking as though she was about to cry. 

Ferb wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry. Please calm down." 

Gretchen melted into his arms and started to sob, "I had the worst day." 

Ferb escorted her to couch and started massaging her legs and feet. 

"There was," a sob escaped, "this one patient," another sob, "...she was only a child," Gretchen started explaining. 

"Gretchen..." Ferb breathed. 

"She hit her head on the playground…..Her mother didn't care…She said that it was the girl's fault for getting injured," Gretchen managed between sobs.

"Sweetheart, calm down," Ferb said. 

"How could a mother act that way toward their own child?" Gretchen inquired then broke down crying. 

"I have no idea, love," Ferb replied as he pulled her into his lap and held her. 

Gretchen was still crying, "Mothers are supposed to protect their children, not treat them like they're a waste of space." 

"Well there's some people who don't deserve children," Ferb replied gently. 

Gretchen suddenly became angry, "What about me!? I've wanted children for as long as I can remember!" 

Ferb kissed her to make her stop, "You are pregnant." 

"I should have been pregnant years ago," Gretchen instantly responded without thinking. 

Ferb continued to hold her, and felt bad. 

"I'm sorry," Gretchen apologized quietly, knowing that she crossed the line. 

Ferb looked at her, "Why?" 

"That was a low blow. I shouldn't have said that," she answered. 

"It doesn't matter, what matters now is that you are pregnant," Ferb said. 

"What are you hoping for?" Gretchen asked him. 

"I don't mind if it is a boy or a girl, just as long as it's healthy," Ferb replied, as he was just hoping that the anemia caused blackouts didn't harm the unborn child. 

"You know most soon to be fathers want a boy," Gretchen told him. 

Ferb shrugged, "Like I just said, I don't mind if it's a boy or a girl. Besides it's gender is predetermined at conception. So hoping for one and getting the other does no good." 

"What if there is something congenital?" Gretchen inquired. 

"Are you referring to my heart condition?" Ferb responded with an inquiry of his own.

Gretchen's eyes went wide, "I'm sorry... I forgot all about that." 

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there," Ferb replied matter-of-factly. 

"If you say so," Gretchen responded. 

"Everything will be fine," Ferb told her soothingly. 

"Should we discuss names?" 

"We could each put together a list of names to choose from, or we can see if we can get a detailed ultrasound done; find out the gender first." 

"I won't be able to get one of those done for months!" Gretchen nearly shouted. 

Ferb placed a kiss on her forehead, oblivious to the shadow that just stepped away from the window. 

"I know, I know... relax," Gretchen mumbled. 

"Once we do find out what it is we could save the list for the other gender," Ferb suggested. 

"I think between the two of us we can come up with a good name," Gretchen said. 

"I think so too," Ferb said. 

"When should we start on-" Gretchen muttered" 

"I just want to hold you for a little bit, if that's all right," Ferb interrupted her. 

"Why?" Gretchen asked. 

"I love you Gretchen. You're my wife," Ferb replied, then played with her wedding ring, "You're carrying our child," he said as he placed his hand on her abdomen.

"It's too soon for me to show," Gretchen chided softly. 

"Soon. Soon we'll be able to feel the baby kicking," Ferb replied before kissing her hard. 

Despite being just the two of them, Gretchen turned a bright red.

"We'll be fine, I'm sure of it," Ferb said. 

"My parents won't be home next week and want to re-schedule for this week," Gretchen stated, letting Ferb know that the plans have changed.

"That's fine. Is your brother-" Ferb returned, knowing the reason why the plans changed. 

"No, he's got some issues of his own at home," Gretchen cut him off. 

"I hope things work out for him," Ferb remarked. 

"I'm sure they will," Gretchen said hesitantly. 

"I'd better go pick up dinner or it'll be cold," Ferb said. 

"I asked them to deliver," Gretchen returned. 

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Oh?"

Gretchen nodded, "Yeah."

"Any of those weird cravings yet?" Ferb inquired.

Gretchen countered with another question, "What do you mean by weird?"

"Where you want chocolate sauce on everything?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen seemed to turn a little green, "Actually the thought of chocolate sauce is kinda nauseating right now."

"Is that normal?" Ferb inquired.

Gretchen simply shrugged.

"Is there anything else you don't want to eat?" Ferb asked, while keeping mental notes to ask the Doctor later.

"I haven't really thought about that," Gretchen replied.

"Really?" Ferb pressed gently.

"Yeah," Gretchen answered.

"How would you know if something would make you feel nauseous?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know, but I think it would make itself known," Gretchen replied. 

"Over-indulging in something might make you nauseous as well. I remember Candace doing that when she was expecting Amanda, now Candace doesn't eat it as often and Amanda can't stand it," Ferb remarked.

"What was it?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb shrugged, "They went to a restaurant the day before we got back one summer."

Gretchen murmured a simple 'oh,' as the door bell rang. Ferb answered the door. He paid for the delivery and brought the bags back to the table.

"Isn't this a bit more than what we normally order?" Ferb inquired, looking through the bags and pulling out the carry out cartons.

"I'm hungry," Gretchen snapped.

"Just curious," Ferb said defensively, making yet another mental note.

"Let's see what we've got," Gretchen said.

Ferb opened one of the cartons and raised an eyebrow, "No weird craving huh?"

"What?" Gretchen responded.

Ferb showed her the contents of the carton and Gretchen turned red.

"I'll try anything once," Ferb said with a smirk.

"You're willing to try sweet &amp; sour curried chicken?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb put some on his plate, and took a bite, "It's different."

"Let's see what else we've got," Gretchen said.

Ferb went through the cartons, "Let's see... What I usually get...What you usually get... And umm...Not quite sure what this is." 

Gretchen looked at it, "Sesame sweet and sour pork."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Gretchen gave a slight shrug.

Ferb took a bite, "Different...not too bad."

Gretchen took a bite of the pork, and instantly spat it back out, "This is raw!"

Ferb tried another bite, "No it's not."

"I can't eat this," she looked at the other boxes and sighed, "I'll stick to rice."

"Are you sure? I thought you said you were hungry," Ferb remarked.

"Suddenly, I'm not," Gretchen said, taking on a pale green color.

"I'm sorry," Ferb apologized.

Gretchen sighed, "Looks like I found my aversion."

"I'll have the leftovers for lunch tomorrow," Ferb said gently.

Gretchen looked in fridge and pulled out salad to go with the rice, "I'll have a bit of this, I guess."

"Let me make you something, what would you like?" Ferb offered.

"I was expecting eccentric and unorthodox cravings," Gretchen admitted.

"Maybe you should ask your physician about that," Ferb suggested.

"I'll talk with him tomorrow," Gretchen said.

Ferb muttered, "That's right, he's your co-worker as well."

Gretchen shrugged then said teasingly, "One of the hazards of the job."

"Do you ever not think about work?" Ferb inquired.

"There are times I don't think about it quite as much," Gretchen admitted.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Well, there are times I have to take care of you," Gretchen said with a smirk.

"Oh really?" Ferb asked with his own smirk.

"Oh yes really," Gretchen replied, in a teasing tone.

"Well pretty soon you're going to have another thing to take your mind off things," Ferb remarked.

"Well right now you're enough to keep me distracted," Gretchen said as she reddened slightly.

"Really?" Ferb smirked then grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close.

"I've always found you distracting," Gretchen whispered seductively.

"I've always found you enchanting," Ferb responded. 

She laughed lightly, "You are such a flirt." 

Ferb smirked, "Well you give me reason to."

"I think I might change into that little green and white piece you gave me a few months ago," Gretchen said softly. 

"I think I might enjoy that," Ferb said with a grin. 

The following day was the day of the ultrasound. The couple spoke as they got ready for their respective jobs. 

"You promise that you'll be there with me today?" Gretchen inquired as she brushed her hair out. 

"I promise," Ferb said, pulling on a white button up shirt, today was a desk day and he had a meeting in the afternoon.

"My lunch hour is one thirty to two thirty," Gretchen said as she gathered her hair and pulled it into a pony tail. 

"I'll be there right when you go on break," Ferb replied, pulling the ends of his tie in place. 

"I'm sorry about the Chinese food last night," Gretchen apologized for the fourth time. 

"It's all right, now we know," Ferb said, handing Gretchen her crisp scrub top, which in the winter months Gretchen wore over a long sleeved shirt.

"I've not been plagued by morning sickness," she said as she pulled it on. 

Ferb glanced over at her in the pale lavender scrubs, "Consider yourself lucky, Candace had a horrendous time." 

"I wish I could talk to her about this," Gretchen sighed. 

Ferb became hesitant, "If you want to talk to her, we'll have to tell everyone."

"You don't think she could keep a secret?" Gretchen asked as she picked up her ID and clipped it to the pocket on her scrub top. 

"I don't know," Ferb admitted. 

"Maybe we could pose a hypothetical situation," Gretchen suggested. 

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "Remember the last time that happened?"

Gretchen blushed at the memory, "Right... that didn't go over very well." 

Ferb took her hand in his, and kissed it, "When you're ready, we'll tell everyone."  
_

Ferb arrived five minutes before Gretchen was scheduled for break. She found him waiting outside the Radiology department. He stood up and took her hand. Together the young couple walked through the doors and Gretchen turned towards the desk just inside.

Gretchen nodded to her co-worker, "I'm here for my ultrasound."

"All right," the young woman said. 

"You are going to keep this confidential, correct?"Ferb inquired. 

"You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Fletcher. For now you are like any other couple," the nurse replied. 

Gretchen offered a smile, "Thank you." 

After the ultrasound, Gretchen was in tears. Ferb had an arm around her shoulders, trying to ease her.

"Everything will turn out fine, the technician said that this is normal," Ferb said soothingly. 

"But what if it's not?" Gretchen sniffed. 

"Were you not told to schedule a second scan six weeks from now?" Ferb returned. 

Gretchen nodded, and spoke with the nurse at radiology desk, "I guess I need to book a follow-up for six weeks." 

"Of course," The nurse responded gently and she entered the date into the computer.


	19. Chapter 19

Several months passed without incident. Ferb and Gretchen began discreetly buying items for their pending arrival, and the occasional piece of slightly larger clothing for her. Thankfully for the couple their unborn child decided not to make it's presence known; and the ultrasounds showed it to be healthy and well within the size range for the set due date. Summer arrived bringing with it the sounds of people playing in pools and the smell of meat sizzling on grills. Gretchen was nearing the end of her second trimester when Phineas finally noticed that Gretchen had possibly put on a few pounds.

"Huh...weird..." Phineas muttered.

"What is weird?" Ferb inquired.

Phineas turned towards his brother, "Has Gretchen put on a few pounds?"

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"No, seriously bro, has she put on a few?" Phineas asked.

"Phineas..." Sienna, now Phineas' fiancée, warned.

"I'm not going to answer that," Ferb said evenly.

"Seriously, she's getting a bit pudgy," Phineas remarked, unaware of Gretchen coming up behind him.

Ferb went wide eyed as he saw tears form in her eyes, then as she turned on her heel and ran off, "He didn't really mean it love, you know how his mouth just blurts things out," he called after her. He then gave Phineas a hard look, "Next time bro, keep it to yourself."

"She heard me didn't she?" Phineas asked as a wave of guilt came over him.

"Yes, yes she did," Sienna remarked.

Ferb shook his head then went after Gretchen. He passed the four year old Lillian as she trotted up to her father.

"Daddy? Why is Aunt Gretchen crying?" she inquired.

"Daddy just said something he shouldn't have," Sienna said, giving the red head a look.

"Daddy said a bad word?" Lillian asked, wide eyed.

"Something like that," Sienna muttered.

"I was just curious," Phineas said sheepishly.

"You know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat," Sienna remarked.

Lillian burst into tears, "Poor kitty!"

Phineas went inside and tracked Ferb down. Ferb was in the den and Phineas decided to talk to him about Gretchen.

"Is it her time? She's awfully emotional lately," Phineas inquired a few seconds before Ferb's fist made contact with the side of his face.

"Ferb what is your issue?" Phineas yelped, holding the side of his face as he fought off the wave of dizziness that followed the contact.

"Phineas, just leave her alone. Do you realize how long it took me to get her un-stressed?" Ferb nearly snapped.

"Does this have to do with when you two went out of town?" Phineas inquired.

"That is none of your business Phineas. Focus on your pending nuptials, not on my relationship with my wife," Ferb snapped this time, his ire quickly rising.

"You guys got married when you were twenty and she was nineteen. Mom could have sworn that she was pregnant at the time," Phineas commented.

"Well she wasn't and that's all you need to know," Ferb's ire was now evident in his voice.

"If she wasn't pregnant when you got married…." Phineas paused to think a second, "Oh... that's too bad, probably for the best seeing how young you both were."

Ferb shook his head, "PHINEAS!" he took a breath before continuing, "What goes on in my house is my business; not yours."

"You're being awfully testy Ferb, just chill," Phineas said, and this unfortunately got Ferb worked up.

"Chill? You want me to chill? You insult Gretchen to her face and you want ME to chill? If I didn't have so much to worry about right now, I'd..." Ferb stopped and grabbed a chair for support as his back went into spasm.

"Ferb? Are you all right?" Phineas asked.

"Peachy," Ferb replied as he tried to move, obviously having difficulties.

"Is it your back? Is there something I can do?" Phineas asked, beginning to panic.

Ferb responded through gritted teeth, "No Phineas, it'll go away in a minute or two."

"Do you want me to go get Dad or-" Phineas was cut off by Ferb.

"Leave Gretchen alone, you've already upset her once today. That one time is enough," Ferb snapped.

"I'll go get Dad then," Phineas said as Lawrence came into the living and saw his biological son in pain.

Lawrence wrapped arm around Ferb, "Come on son, let's get you seated."

Ferb shook his head, "That doesn't help."

"Ferb, son, tell me what you need," Lawrence said gently.

Ferb shook his head again.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Phineas asked.

Ferb glared and replied with obvious sarcasm, "No, this is how I relax."

"I'm going to go get Gretchen," Phineas said.

"Don't you even think about that!" Ferb snapped.

"She's your wife. If anybody knows how to help it'll be her," Phineas replied

"I don't want you anywhere near her for the rest of the day," Ferb growled.

"Then what do _you _suggest?" Phineas retorted.

"Lillian," Ferb said simply.

Phineas was confused, "What about my daughter?"

"Lillian can go get Gretchen, _if _need be," Ferb replied.

"You're being stubborn, and very protective of Gretchen," Phineas noted.

"Son are you two having difficulties again?" Lawrence asked.

Ferb shook his head, "No, Phineas just insulted her and I don't want him to do it again."

Phineas said something to his daughter who scampered out of room.

"I've asked Lillian to bring Gretchen," Phineas said.

Ferb stood up straight; pain clearly etched onto his face and snarled, "You just can't leave well enough alone, can you?"

"Ferb, you're keeping secrets again," Phineas remarked.

Lawrence stepped aside when Gretchen came over to see what Ferb had done to his back. Upon noting that it was going to be an easy fix she stood back to back with him. She linked elbows with him, and she leaned forward forcing the green haired man to lean backwards. Ferb was now in an inward panic, he didn't want his family to know just yet.

"Gretchen, be careful. You don't want anything to happen," Ferb pleaded with her.

Phineas' eyes went wide. And understanding dawned for Lawrence.

Realizing that the secret was out, Gretchen grabbed a tissue off the table and proceeded to shred it, "Cat's outta the bag now isn't it?"

"You shouldn't have done that," Ferb muttered.

"And leave you in pain? I don't think so, and Ferb, honey, I know my own limits," Gretchen replied.

"That information is not to leave this room until we're ready to say something about it," Ferb informed the other two men.

"How far-" Lawrence began to ask.

"Five," Ferb cut him off.

"I'm just going to.." Phineas trailed off at the hostile look on Ferb's face.

"You're just going to WHAT exactly?" Ferb asked.

Phineas stepped up to couple, "Say I'm sorry. I-I'm happy for you guys."

"When were you planning on saying something?" Lawrence asked.

"In a few months," Ferb replied instantly.

Gretchen gave a nervous laugh, "Ferb was going to call everyone from the hospital."

"That's in a few months," Ferb said placidly.

"No one else knows?" Lawrence inquired.

"Just Gretchen, myself and the Doctor," Ferb answered.

"He said to avoid stressful situations," Gretchen mumbled.

"So that's why you purposely avoided Baby related topics," Lawrence mused aloud.

"Yes. Could you please not mention this to mum?" Ferb asked.

"I'll try my best not to mention this," Lawrence replied.

Ferb gave Phineas a hard look, "Do not mention this to Mum, Candace, Sienna or

Isabella."

Phineas put his hands in the air, "I won't, I promise."

"You guys have been married for four years, I thought you were anxious for children," Phineas said.

Gretchen's lip started to tremble.

"Phineas," Ferb warned.

"Okay, enough. If there's anything you need, let me know," Lawrence offered.

Ferb gave a nod in reply.

"I'll check and see if there's anything lying about that you could use," Phineas offered.

"No thanks. We'll take care of everything," Gretchen politely declined.

"Is everyone ready for dinner?" Linda asked as she stuck her head in the room.

"Aunt Gretchen is having a baby!" Lillian blurted.

There was a still moment before it was broken by four simultaneous facepalms. Ferb then pinched the bridge of his nose. Gretchen grabbed a few more tissues and shredded them. Phineas was the first to regain his voice.

"Lillian Emma Flynn!" He said exasperatedly.

"What?" the girl innocently asked.

"What's this about a baby?" Linda inquired.

"The cat's majorly out of the bag now," Ferb muttered with a sigh.

"What Cat?" Lillian asked.

"Linda darling..." Lawrence began.

Linda rushed up to Gretchen and hugged her tight, "You're pregnant? It's about time. You should have done this years ago."

"I need to sit down," Gretchen mumbled.

Ferb helped Gretchen to sit on the couch, then spoke softly to her. Phineas helped to put his sister-in-law's feet on the coffee table.

"How did this happen?" Linda asked.

All the other adults in the room just gave her a look.

"You know what I mean. When are you due, oh, I'm so happy! My baby's going to be a father." Linda said.

Ferb said to Phineas, "_This_ is what we were trying to avoid."

"Whoa, Mom. Both Candace and I have kids," Phineas pointed out.

"Both you and Candace weren't married before having a child," Linda replied.

"Mum, please," Ferb started.

"Linda, darling, perhaps we should let them live their lives the way they have been?" Lawrence suggested.

"Does Trudy and Will know?" Linda inquired.

"Mum, please! Can you please give us some space? I don't want Gretchen stressing out," Ferb interjected.

Linda looked over at Gretchen then at Ferb, "You were married so young, now look at you. Gretchen, you're positively glowing."

Gretchen burst into tears, then turned and sobbed into Ferb's chest.

"No one knows anything... or no one's supposed to know anything," Ferb responded, absentmindedly placed a hand on Gretchen's abdomen.

"You can't keep these things secret for very long; how far along are you dear? Two months, not even?" Linda pressed.

"Almost six," Gretchen replied, lifting her head from Ferb's chest and moved away from her husband.

Linda's hands flew to cover her mouth, eyes wide; she hugged Ferb tightly, "You should have said something, we've got to tell.."

"No!" Ferb shouted, then paused, and screamed in pain as his back went into spasm from the awkward hug.

"Here, Ferb. Let me help you," Phineas offered.

"I don't think that's-" Ferb started.

"I can help, I watched Gretchen do it," Phineas cut him off.

"That's not a good idea," Ferb muttered.

"Ferb, just please let me do this?" Phineas pleaded.

Ferb grimaced, "Fine."

Phineas repeated what Gretchen had done earlier.

"I think that we should go," Ferb said.

Sienna walked into room and announced, "Dinner's on the table."

"Who screamed? Phienas, what are you doing to Ferb?" Candace demanded as she walked into the room.

"I'm helping him, what does it look like?" Phineas replied.

"Ferb and Gretchen are having a baby!" Linda beamed.

Candace looked to Ferb and Gretchen, then asked, "No joke?"

"It kind of came it out," Lawrence said.

"That's great! How far along are you?" Candace asked.

Gretchen shredded a tissue before replying, "Ummm, almost six months."

"Okay then," Candace noted the tension in the air, "Uh Mom? Can you help me get Xavier and Fred cleaned up? You know how boys their age can get so dirty."

"Sure Candace," Linda agreed.

"I'll be there in a minute Sienna, could you take Lillian with you?" Phineas asked.

Sienna was a little confused, "Okay sweetheart. Come on baby girl."

"Okay Mama," Lillian said and followed her mother.

"I guess we're not going to be asked 'When are you going to have a baby.' for a while," Gretchen made an attempt at a joke.

"I'm so sorry about my family. We should tell Will and Trudy... soon," Ferb apologized to her.

"I don't know what to say son. This is fabulous news, just tell me, why would you want to keep it secret?" Lawrence inquired.

"Yeah, really Ferb. I didn't want to say anything, but we were starting to wonder if you were incapable," Phineas said.

"Gee, thanks Phin," Ferb said with sarcasm.

Gretchen bit her lip and shredded another tissue.

"What?" Phineas asked.

"We've had difficulties in the past," Ferb admitted

"You could have said something son," Lawrence remarked.

"We've managed to work it out," Ferb said with a shake of his head.

"Have you two found out what it is yet?" Phineas inquired.

"We have that appointment next week," Ferb said.

"Sienna had a home ultrasound machine to monitor Lillian's growth," Phineas offered.

"No thank you," Gretchen declined.

"Really, it's not a problem. It's not like she needs it at the moment," Phineas said.

"No, I wouldn't want to accidentally mix it up with Ferb's TENS machine," Gretchen explained.

"That accident really messed you up, didn't it Ferb?" Phineas asked.

Ferb nodded.

"When he tells me what's wrong, I help him out the best I can," Gretchen added giving her husband a loving look.

"Still stubborn, I see," Lawrence noted

Ferb gave a shrug.

"We should probably get in there before Linda comes back," Lawrence suggested.

Phineas gave a slight shudder, "Yeah, Dad's right."

Ferb draped an arm over Gretchen's shoulders as they headed for the dining room.


	20. Chapter 20

The following day, Gretchen's parents had called and asked to do a lunch with the younger couple; as they Will had been unexpectedly called out of town, which made them unable to keep the following weeks appointment. Ferb and Gretchen sat on the couch in the Wiess living room.

"Mom, Dad..." Gretchen began worried, she looked to Ferb for reassurance, "We... I..."

"You're expecting," Will cut in gently.

Ferb's eyes went wide.

"We were waiting for you to say something, we knew you would eventually," Trudy explained.

"I heard a rumor a few months ago at work. It was quashed fairly quickly," Will said.

Ferb took a deep breath, "One shouldn't believe everything they hear."

"I learned that lesson a few years ago," Will said knowingly.

"What rumor? Ferb, did you know anything about this?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes," Ferb replied then added quickly, "I didn't want you stressing over it. It was no big deal."

"What was the rumor?" Gretchen inquired.

Ferb was hesitant, "Well..."

"Yes?" Gretchen prodded.

"It's nothing you need to worry about," Will interjected.

"_Tell me,_" Gretchen demanded.

"You're working yourself up over nothing. There's no truth to it," Trudy attempted to sooth her, quickly growing upset, daughter.

"You know too? How is it I don't know, and it's apparently about me?" Gretchen's tone became increasingly upset.

"Actually it was about me," Ferb said gently, taking her hands in his.

Gretchen's lip quivered.

"Please don't cry," Ferb pleaded.

"Ferb, we promised each other 'no secrets,'" Gretchen reminded him.

"It was a stupid notion to begin with," Ferb said.

Gretchen started tearing, "Ferb."

"Two of my co-workers thought I was cheating on you," Ferb said.

"You wouldn't," Gretchen remarked.

"It was the day after you told me you were pregnant," Ferb admitted.

"You wouldn't though... would you?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb took her left hand in his, "I married you," he then kissed her hand, "I love you, Gretchen."

"Gretchen, dear, you've got a loving husband. How many of your friends can say the same?" Trudy asked of her daughter.

"Almost none of our friends are married. Adyson got a divorce and Milly's separated," Gretchen replied.

"You two have had your ups and downs, that's to be expected," Will remarked.

"I guess so," Gretchen mumbled.

"Last I checked, most couples your age haven't had to deal with half the stuff you two have been through. I know your mother and I didn't," Will pointed out.

"Didn't you have Greg by the time you were our age?" Gretchen inquired.

"Yes. But we didn't have as many trials," Trudy replied.

"They can make you a stronger person or they can break you. It seems to me that the trials you two have gone through have made you both stronger people," Will added.

"You were free to pursue other men. You chose to stay with me," Ferb directed at Gretchen.

"You needed me," was her simple reply.

Ferb shook his head, "I would have managed."

"Gretchen, it was obvious that you loved Ferb no matter what," Trudy said.

"I knew Ferb was a fine young man when he decided to re-build his relationship with me," Will remarked.

Gretchen looked between her parents, then to Ferb, "I've always needed you. You understood, and made me see clearly."

"You two complement each other. It's unfortunate that Ferb has residual side effects, but that hasn't stopped either of you from pursuing your dreams. You're obviously making one of your dreams come true. I must say that I'm glad you waited, instead of coming home from school to make the announcement that you're going to be a mother," Will stated.

Gretchen flushed a bright red, "Dad!"

"Well that's kind of what I was half expecting you to say when you two got off that plane," Will admitted.

"Surprised you with a completely different thing didn't we?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes, yes you did," Will answered.

"Your father and I were hesitant to let you marry so young, but you were determined," Trudy commented

Will looked at Ferb, "You even said you were willing to wait until I gave my blessing."

Ferb nodded, "That I did, Sir."

"I wasn't sure what you meant when you said 'Gretchen's chances of becoming pregnant will increase as things get better,'" Will said.

"I'd rather not go into detail," Ferb replied.

"Ferb, you have to feel this," Gretchen said suddenly, as she placed his hand on her abdomen.

"What am I-" Ferb started but stopped as he felt a kick.

Gretchen smiled at him, "Isn't that amazing?"

Ferb smiled softly as the child kicked again, "Yeah, it is."

"Is the baby kicking?" Trudy inquired.

"Yes," Gretchen replied, unable to hide a contented smile.

"It's a wonderful feeling isn't it?" Trudy asked, knowing from her own experience.

"Yes," her daughter replied softly.

Will turned to Ferb, "Now you've done it."

Ferb's eyebrows shot up, his father-in-law's tone sounded like he was vexed.

"You've made my daughter happy," Will continued, as he gave the green hair man a warm smile.

The following week the young couple went in for the ultrasound, to hopefully find out what their child's gender was, as Gretchen wasn't exactly fond of surprises. Ferb was waiting for Gretchen just outside the doors.

"You ready?" Ferb inquired.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Gretchen returned.

The appointment went as scheduled, and then the couple was informed that Dr. Manson wanted to see them. Upon entering the Doctor's office, Dr. Manson looked up and smiled at the pair of them.

"Is something wrong Er- Dr. Manson?" Gretchen inquired.

"Nothing's wrong. Let's see, you've just come to the end of your second trimester?" Dr. Manson said as he looked over the charts.

"Six months today….Why?" Gretchen returned.

"I'm going to put a note in for you to be put on Day Shift for the remainder," Dr. Manson said.

Ferb glanced at Gretchen, "That'll make things easier."

Gretchen gave a nod then looked at the Doctor, "The tech didn't say anything. Do you know what it is?"

Dr. Manson smiled at her, "Of course.. You're having a boy."

That evening, when the couple arrived home to start dinner, they had started bantering names back and forth. Several names like Clarence and Donald were thrown out almost immediately.

"What do you think of Carter?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb raised an eyebrow in reply.

"Do you have a suggestion?" She shot at him.

"Wilhelm?" Ferb suggested teasingly, using her father's full name.

"That's not even funny Ferb," Gretchen snapped.

"I don't think we should have an overly unique name," Ferb said seriously.

"Why not?" Gretchen asked.

"Do you have any idea what it's like to go through life with the name 'Ferb'?" Ferb responded.(1)

"You never had a problem," Gretchen pointed out.

"I'd never inflict that on a child," Ferb replied.

They bantered names back and forth for hours. As they got ready for bed, they were running out of name options. They had gone through the list they had previously come up with, Jace and Kale being rejected names alongside Willard, Wilstan, James, Francis, Archibald and Atticus.

"How about something that reflects your British background?" Gretchen suggested, as she pulled on her flannel pajama bottoms.

"Or your German one?" Ferb shot back gently, as he pulled on his night shirt.

"How about both? Whichever the first name doesn't reflect the middle name will," Gretchen said, coming up with a fair solution.

"Sounds good," Ferb said with a nod.

Gretchen gave a low hum.

"What do you think of Alexander?" Ferb suggested.

"It's a good name," Gretchen replied, as she buttoned up her flannel pajama top.

"It's not the most common name anymore," Ferb said, adding appeal to the name suggestion.

"It's Greek in origin," Gretchen replied.

Ferb nodded, "Alexander is prominent in England and Germany as a given name."

Gretchen placed her hand on her abdomen, and a smile crept across her face, "Alexander Fletcher. Has a nice ring to it."

Ferb slipped behind her, "Yes, yes it does."

Gretchen laughed lightly.

Ferb wrapped his arms around her, his hands resting on her abdomen.

"Judging by the way he's moving, I think he likes his name," Gretchen noted.

Ferb kissed her neck, "I think so too."

Gretchen froze briefly, "Ferb, what are you doing?"

Ferb smiled into her neck, "I'm hugging my wife."

"You flirt, you know what I'm talking about," Gretchen remarked.

Ferb kissed behind her ear, "Oh, really?"

Gretchen turned red, "You are really-"

Ferb kissed behind the other ear, effectively cutting her off, "Really what?"

Gretchen turned around and looked up at him, "Now you're just teasing."

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Ferb replied nonchalantly.

"Ferb, are you sure?" Gretchen inquired.

Ferb looked lovingly at her, and traced her lips with his finger, before kissing her.

Gretchen melted into him, then said weak and breathy, "If you insist."

Ferb gave her a slight smirk.

The two retreated to their room for the rest of the night.

The next day, work went as usual for the pair. Gretchen worked the Day shift for next short while. Gretchen entered her final trimester without any alarm, another ultrasound showed the unborn Alexander to be small but healthy. The pair had bought light pastel blue and green paint and proceeded to paint the room that was to be the baby's, albeit a very splotchy paint job. In some places it took the wall three days to dry.

One morning, the following month, Ferb got ready for his work day. Gretchen had the day off, and thus had arranged to meet up with her friends at their weekly get together.

"I wish you didn't have to go to work today," Gretchen remarked from her position on the bed.

"I know love, so do I. What are your plans for you day off?" Ferb inquired.

"I'll call Adyson and see what time our old troop is meeting up," Gretchen replied.

"You can't have," Ferb started.

"I know, I was just going to have water," Gretchen cut him off quickly.

"Remember to take your vitamins, and your iron," Ferb started again.

"You're starting to sound like my mother. And you should take your morning meds," Gretchen cut in quickly.

"I always do," Ferb replied before he kissed her.

"If you do that again, I'm not letting you leave," Gretchen warned.

Ferb got out of bed, kissed her and got dressed.

"Ferb Fletcher, you're- Unn," Gretchen began then groaned.

Ferb whirled around, "Is something wrong?"

"The baby moved. I'm just a bit uncomfortable," Gretchen responded, silently hoping that their son would move to a more comfortable position.

"Should I-" Ferb began the third time that morning.

"He'll move in a moment and it'll be fine," Gretchen assured him.

"If you're still uncomfortable by the time I leave, I will take you to the doctor," Ferb said seriously.

"Ferb, he's moving around. I'm going to be uncomfortable at times," Gretchen replied.

"Still I want to make sure my wife and son-to-be, are okay," Ferb returned.

Gretchen tossed the covers off herself and got out of bed, "Look at me Ferb. I'm seven months pregnant and no one can tell."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Because he's not protruding out, he's taking up a lot of space inside. Look at me, there's not a lot of me to begin with," she continued, sounding frustrated and irritated.

"Calm down love," Ferb said trying to get her to settle down.

Gretchen screamed.

Ferb became worried, "Is something wrong love?"

Gretchen started crying.

Ferb hugged her tight, "Gretchen, love," he kissed the top of her head, "Is something wrong?"  
he asked as he rubbed her back.

"I'm pregnant and uncomfortable," Gretchen replied, as she calmed down.

Ferb hugged her tighter and placed his hand on her abdomen, "I'm sorry, if you need anything just call."

Gretchen nodded and Ferb gave her a light kiss before picking up his car keys and heading out.

**_1- Yeah, Ferb's 'full name' is unknown and will probably never be revealed, plus we're sticking with Ferb as his given name. So therefore It's just Ferb Fletcher rather than it being short for something. On a different note, can anyone spot a reference to a book character?_**


	21. Chapter 21

That afternoon, Gretchen arrived at the coffee shop to find the old troop already sitting and waiting for her.

"Hey Gretch, you made it," Adyson greeted her with a smile.

Gretchen gave a slight smile in return, "I have a day off."

"Ginger couldn't make it. She's been spending time with Baljeet every chance she gets," Katie chimed in.

"So Gretchen, coffee?" Holly inquired.

"No thanks, I'll just have an iced tea," Gretchen declined, but ordering something to not arouse suspicion.

"Iced tea does sound refreshing," Milly said.

"I'll have a skinny cap," Isabella said.

"I need mine black," Adyson chimed in. 

"So how are things going between you and Ferb?" Milly inquired.

"Fine," Gretchen replied softly.

Holly didn't look convinced.

Katie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I'm sorry about everything I said last time we saw each other."

Gretchen folded her hands in front of her, "You gave a reason and-" 

"I don't expect you to forgive me. I just wanted to apologize for my actions," Katie cut her off.

"Katie, don't push it," Adyson warned.

Milly picked up on Adyson's tone, "Why are you telling her not to push-"

Adyson's green eyes flicked over to Katie, "She's well aware of what happened last time."

Isabella kept quiet during this exchange.

"What happened last time?" Holly asked. 

Gretchen quickly interceded, "Nothing important."

Adyson looked at Gretchen, "Exactly."

Isabella decided to change the subject, "How's everything going with you, Holly?"

"Same as always. Work, work work," Holly grumbled. 

"Bummer," Milly remarked.

"What happened to that one guy you were dating?" Katie asked Holly.

"I broke up with him," Holly said simply.

Gretchen sipped her tea, not saying anything.

"Which was stupid," Adyson sniped.

"Says the divorcee," Holly snapped back.

"He was good for you," Adyson remarked.

"Is Anthony treating you well Addy? If he isn't, Ferb can give him an attitude adjustment," Gretchen interceded. 

"Gretchen, I know you've been married to Ferb for years now, but have you ever dated other guys?" Holly asked.

Gretchen scoffed, "Yes. Remember Jason?"

The women did a collective shudder.

"He was a creep. At least Ferb's better than him," Holly remarked. 

"It's not too hard to find better than Jason," Isabella pointed out. 

"Even though I'm married, Jason still eyed me like a piece of meat," Gretchen sighed.

This got a collective "What?!" out of the other women, save Adyson.

"It was several months ago, car accident, he was one of the drivers," Gretchen tried shrugging it off.

Adyson snickered, "You had your friend, Shane, take care of him."

Gretchen laughed, "Yeah.. For the first time Jason had nothing to say." 

"Ooh, who's Shane?" Milly asked.

Gretchen blushed, "Just a co-worker." 

"Doctor or male nurse?" Milly asked.

Gretchen gave a light laugh, "Shane's a nurse, like myself."

"What is he? Gay?" Holly asked.

Gretchen, Adyson ,and Isabella paused and looked at each other.

"Actually, yes he is," Gretchen answered. 

"Really? And they let him near male patients?" Holly asked and Gretchen could hear the sneer in her voice.

"He is _very_ professional," Gretchen defended her friend.

"Yeah right," Holly snorted.

Gretchen inhaled deeply and closed her eyes.

Unnoticed by everyone, except Isabella, Adyson had tensed up, ready to spring if needed.

"Gretchen?" Isabella asked worriedly.

Gretchen exhaled slowly and opened her eyes, "I'm fine Isabella." 

"What does Ferb think of you working with him?" Holly asked.

"Ferb doesn't care. Shane looked after him when he was admitted," Gretchen replied non-chalantly.

"I never thought Ferb would be the type," Holly remarked.

"Ferb's not 'the type' as you say. Ferb probably didn't care," Adyson defended the green haired Brit.

Gretchen shook her head, "He doesn't care. We've had Shane and his partner over for dinner many times."

"Thank you for not inviting me," Holly snipped. 

"The two that I keep in contact with is Isabella and Adyson," Gretchen retorted, her brow knitting in irritation.

"That is true," Isabella said, and Adyson nodded.

"Is he happy?" Milly asked earnestly.

Gretchen nodded.

"Then that's all that matters," Milly said with a smile as if that resolved everything. 

"So, girls... I finally did it. I moved in with Dominic a few months ago," Isabella once again changed the subject.

"About time!" Adyson nearly shouted.

"Is he a good boyfriend?" Holly pressed.

Isabella blushed, "I think so."

"Do tell," Katie prompted. 

Gretchen smirked.

"Why do I get the feeling that Gretchen was aware of this?" Holly asked.

Gretchen rolled her eyes.

"He knows I don't like being touched below my waist," Isabella intervened before anything else could be said.

"You're still a nun," Adyson remarked.

Isabella reddened, "Adyson!"

Gretchen snickered. 

"Does he try to take advantage of you?" Holly asked.

"No. He's taking things as slow as I need," Isabella answered cautiously.

"That's good. You don't want to go through that again," Holly remarked.

"Holly, Isabella isn't going to go through that again. Dominic is a real man, he loves her and wouldn't leave her," Adyson cut in. 

"Yeah right," Holly responded sarcastically.

"Holly stop it...You're just going to make someone angry or upset," Katie scolded.

Holly huffed, "Fine."

Gretchen watched the interaction quietly, as her unborn son decided to shift his position, again. 

"Sorry, Iz," Milly said apologetically.

Isabella offered her a smile, "Not a problem."

Gretchen took a sip of her drink, trying to hide the uncomfortable expression on her face.

Katie noticed this and asked, "Is something wrong Gretchen? You look uncomfortable."

"Gas," Gretchen lied instantly.

"Are you sure?" Adyson asked.

Gretchen gave a half nod.

"Hey Gretchen," Milly called to get the shorter woman's attention.

"Yes Milly?" Gretchen replied.

"I heard someone say that someone has anemia...What is that?" Milly asked.

Gretchen ever so slightly tightened her grip on her cup before explaining, "Lack of iron the in blood resulting in not enough of oxygen gettting to the brain." 

"That must be difficult to deal with, what would they have to do? Take injections?" Milly asked.

"You're thinking of diabetes. As long as whomever it is eats properly, and takes their supplements, they should be fine," Gretchen corrected softly.

"Guess what girls, I heard that Ginger's pregnant and that's why she won't come out anymore," Holly blurted.

"Do you always listen to rumors?" Adyson sighed, annoyed.

"Sometimes, she starts them," Isabella added. 

Gretchen commented nonchalantly, "Like the one about a dating couple being married?"

The other women stared at her, dumbfounded.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," Holly said, playing innocent.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow. 

"You were pregnant," Holly said.

"Rumor," Gretchen replied.

Holly's mouth fell open.

"I'm sure Gretchen would have said something if she were pregnant," Katie said. 

Gretchen laughed lightly and shifted slightly in her chair, "Yeah."

"She doesn't have to share _everything_. I mean there are things in a marriage that should stay between the couple," Milly, despite being separated from her husband at the current time, was the only one who knew what it's like to be married past two years, pointed out.

Adyson nodded.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow again. 

"I doubt Gretchen does anything kinky," Holly remarked.

"Holly!" Adyson snapped, then looked to Gretchen.

Gretchen blushed. 

"She's blushing," Holly pointed out.

Gretchen became a darker red, "How did the conversation take this turn?"

Isabella sighed, "This happens quite often."

"If you're blushing then that means-" Holly began.

"Can we _please_ change the topic?" Gretchen asked.

"Why? Do you and Ferb.." Holly began.

Everyone interrupted this time, "Holly!"

"You don't have to tell us if you don't want to," Adyson told Gretchen.

Gretchen discreetly rubbed her abdomen as her son kicked, "It's no one's business but my own."

"You said it. No one knows what goes on between Dominic and me," Isabella nodded.

"You already said that you and he do nothing but hold hands and kiss," Adyson said, rolling her eyes.

Isabella reddened, "I think I want to take the next step."

"Are you sure?" Adyson asked.

"What next step are you considering?" Gretchen asked.

Isabella turned a darker red, "Allowing him to touch below my waist."

"Bold," Adyson noted.

"Well given her past experience with a guy who's not Phin-" Milly started.

"That's enough..." Isabella cut her off, then to Gretchen, "Isn't he engaged? Doesn't he have a four year old?"

Gretchen nodded.

"I've not seen Phineas in years. How's he doing these days?" Milly asked.

"He's doing well. His company is keeping him busy," Gretchen answered easily.

"So, Phineas had a child out of wedlock?" Holly asked and looked to Isabella.

"Stop it Holly. I never should have broken up with him. He was the sweetest guy. And for a first boyfriend, I couldn't have done any better," Isabella said.

Adyson decided to stir the pot, then glanced between Gretchen and Isabella, "Unless you dated Ferb." 

Gretchen inhaled and closed her eyes.

"Ferb was always understanding," Isabella said.

Gretchen cracked open an eye.

"Admittedly, I nearly kissed him…..once," Isabella continued.

Gretchen opened both eyes all the way, and asked with a tightness in her voice, "When?"

"After Ferb got out of the hospital for his leg," Isabella admitted.

"What?!" Gretchen asked, then started taking shaky breaths.

"It was Phineas's idea! He felt that Ferb should kiss me since he kissed you!" Isabella defended.(1) 

Everyone held their collective breaths as they waited for Gretchen to snap.

Gretchen took a deep, stabilizing breath, then said tightly, "I see."

Isabella explained sincerely, "He said he couldn't, he kissed my hand instead. I was really scared he was going to actually kiss me though; he was right there."

Gretchen nodded, "Okay. Okay," another nod, "Fine." 

"Are you okay?" Isabella asked, becoming concerned for her closest friend.

Gretchen set her glasses on the table and rubbed her face with her hands, then muttered, "Just a little light headed."

"Are you going-" Isabella began to ask.

"No," Gretchen cut her off as she put her glasses back on, "I haven't had a blackout for a few months now." 

"That's good," Isabella remarked, relief in her voice.

"Yeah that was scary," Adyson agreed.

"Thanks girls," Gretchen said softly.

"Did you ever find out what caused that?" Katie asked.

"Poor diet and lack of sleep," Gretchen replied automatically. 

"Hold up...You had blackouts?" Milly asked, now peering at her friend.

Gretchen nodded.

"Isn't that dangerous considering your job?" Milly asked.

"Why'd you choose that profession anyways?" Holly asked, clearly not impressed with Gretchen's choice of profession. 

"Fortunately, I never passed out when looking after a patient. And to answer your question, Holly, I went into nursing to help others. I had planned to study nursing when I was twelve, then I got an opportunity when Ferb came back for Tenth Grade," Gretchen replied.

"I had no idea what I wanted to do with my life at that age. It wasn't until after a year of college that I decided I wanted to work on a construction crew," Adyson admitted.

"I'm just a file clerk at City Hall," Milly said. 

"How'd you keep those stitches clean?" Gretchen directed at Adyson.

"I wear sleeveless shirts upon occasion, but I usually wear long sleeves in the winter," Adyson said with a shrug.

"Did you get the shower glove after I told you about it?" Gretchen asked.

Adyson nodded, "It was much easier using both hands to wash my hair."

"Didn't you bring the troop of girls you oversee to the job site once?" Milly asked.

"Yeah...One of the girls read the crane operation manual..." Adyson shook her head, "I swear it's like having a younger version of Gretchen."

"Did they enjoy the opportunity to see how a hospital operates first hand?" Gretchen asked.

"Oh yes. Thanks for that," Adyson replied. 

"Anytime," Gretchen said with a smile.

Adyson looked to Gretchen, "When do you think you'll be able to join us again?"

Gretchen was hesitant in her reply, "Uh, I'm not sure."

"I think Adyson's trying to ask if you _want_ to join us again," Katie clarified and looked at Holly. 

"As in joining the troop again?" Gretchen asked.

Adyson nodded.

"Uh…" Gretchen seemed to freeze. 

"It's okay, we understand. You're busy with things," Katie said.

"It's not that, I work various shifts and can't always get together when everyone's available," Gretchen said.

"What an excuse," Holly remarked acidly.

"Fine, I'll come to your next get together. Depending on what shift I'm working either go without sleep or show up late to work," Gretchen snapped.

"We're not asking that of you," Adyson said. 

"I never replaced you Gretchen. I've seen you work before, it doesn't matter if you meet up with us at every turn," Isabella said softly.

"You should have replaced her when she followed Ferb to England," Holly spat.

"Holly, you are pushing your luck," Adyson warned, her irritation beginning to show.

Holly snorted, "Yeah right. It's not like anyone is going to do anything."

"Holly, I'm warning you. One more comment," Adyson's frustration was reaching it's limits.

"And what are you going to do about it Miss-" Holly's comment was cut short by Katie's hand striking across her face.

Katie withdrew her hand, "Geez! Holly, must you always stir things up?" 

Gretchen checked her watch, "Well, girls it's been fun, but I must be off."

Adyson also checked her watch, "Is that the time? I didn't realize. I've got to meet up with Anthony."

Isabella checked her watch.

Katie checked her watch, "Wow, you girls have to be somewhere early. It's only four pm."

"Addy said she's got a date and Gretchen's got her darling hubby at home," Milly said.

Holly decided it was in her best interest just to scowl. 

"What's your problem?" Katie asked.

"Nothing," Holly grumbled.

Gretchen stood up, "I hope I can join another one of these chats at a later time."

"Here, I'll walk out to your car with you," Adyson offered.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "Okay." 

Once they were out to their cars, Adyson's white two door sedan and Gretchen's sliver four door sedan Adyson gave Gretchen a hug. 

"I'm so sorry about Holly. It must be the full moon that's affecting her," Adyson said.

Gretchen snickered, and hugged her back, "It's okay Adyson. I'm not going to fuel the fire."

Adyson placed her hands on Gretchen's shoulders, and said with her voice low, "I didn't want to say anything inside, but have you put on any weight?"

Gretchen blinked, "I don't think so."

"It looks good on you," Adyson said as she tapped Gretchen's cheek. 

Gretchen reddened slightly.

"You seem happier than you have been in a while," Adyson noted.

Gretchen gave a shrug.

Adyson comment jokingly, "I think Holly might be a werewolf."

Gretchen snickered, then played along, "But she didn't show any signs of werewolfism before."

"I think she's jealous," Adyson said.

"Could be," Gretchen said.

"I've been meaning to ask you, would you and Ferb like to get together and double-date some evening with Anthony and myself?" Adyson asked.

"I can run that by him. As long as I'm not on shift, that shouldn't be a problem," Gretchen replied.

"Great! Have a great evening and don't do anything I wouldn't do," Adyson teased.

Gretchen shook her head at her friend's tease. 

Adyson flashed her a broad smile.

"Be careful with him," Gretchen warned, passing off the feeling of being watched.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Adyson inquired.

"As in getting yourself in too deep," Gretchen said. 

Adyson gave a quick salute, "Yes Mom," she said before laughing.

Gretchen rolled her eyes and got into her car, then rubbed her belly, "I hope she didn't figure it out."


	22. Chapter 22

When Gretchen arrived home, Ferb was in the kitchen.

Ferb took her hand and twirled her around, then kissed her, "How was your day love?"

Gretchen giggled, "It just got better."

Ferb smirked, "Oh really?"

Gretchen laughed, "Yes really."

"Alexander behave himself?" Ferb asked.

"He didn't move around too much while I was out," Gretchen replied.

"How is everybody?" Ferb inquired.

"Holly's up to her old antics," Gretchen sighed.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Adyson thinks it might be the full moon," Gretchen replied. 

Ferb started to say something, but gave up.

"You were going to call her 'hormonal', weren't you?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb smirked and nodded. 

Gretchen snickered, "She might be, but she's always had a foul taste in her mouth about couples."

"Did anyone notice that you're-" Ferb began to ask.

Gretchen shook her head, "Adyson did ask if I had put on some weight."

"What did you tell her?" Ferb asked.

"I told her that I didn't know," Gretchen replied. 

Ferb placed his hands on her waist, and gently rubbed, "You are definitely... less defined than before," he rested a hand on her abdomen, and felt a kick, "That makes you the most beautiful woman in the world."

Gretchen looked into his eyes, "Are you calling me overweight?"

"No love, I'm calling you pregnant," Ferb replied gently.

Gretchen smiled slightly, "What about before?"

"You have always been beautiful," Ferb said.

Gretchen tilted her head, and Ferb gave her a soft smile. 

"Is dinner going to be long?" Gretchen asked.

"No, why?" Ferb answered.

"The baby's moving quite a bit. Do you want to feel?" Gretchen asked. 

Ferb nodded, placing a hand on her abdomen, unable to hide his surprise at the amount of movement, he asked: "Are you sure there's only one in there?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I'd be as large as a house if I were carrying twins," Gretchen replied. 

"Would that be so bad?" Ferb asked softly.

"My supervisor would be putting me on a leave earlier than next month, if that was the case," Gretchen answered.

Ferb smirked, "Don't like desk duty?"

"Not really," she admitted. 

"Why don't you sit down and relax for a moment, I'll finish preparing dinner," Ferb suggested.

"You're too good to me," Gretchen sighed.

"I love you," Ferb said simply.

"Ferb," Gretchen looked lovingly at him, "I've always loved you." 

Ferb smiled at her. Gretchen sat down on the couch and leaned back. Ferb went back to the kitchen, he came out a few minutes later to announce dinner was ready.

"Dinner's ready love," he informed her softly.

Gretchen sat forward, preparing to stand up.

"Do you need help getting up?" Ferb inquired. 

Gretchen grunted and groaned, "No," she twisted to the side and eventually got up, "There, did it."

Ferb had gone wide eyed at the spectacle, "That looked uncomfortable."

"No, I'm fine," Gretchen lied.

Ferb knew her better than to believe her, "You're fibbing." 

"I'm fine," she insisted.

"Gretchen..." Ferb said as he gave her the 'I don't believe you' look.

"Okay, I'm a little uncomfortable," Gretchen admitted sheepishly. 

Ferb raised an eyebrow. 

"Fine. I'm having difficulties getting out of comfy places," Gretchen came clean.

Ferb raised the eyebrow higher.

"The couch, my favorite chair, bed, I've even had some difficulties getting out of the car," Gretchen listed off.

"Dad asked me if you wanted a rocking chair," Ferb said.

"That sounds wonderful," Gretchen replied.

Ferb smiled, "He's got one at the shop, I'll call him and pick it up for you."

Gretchen returned the smile, "Thank you."

Ferb wrapped an arm around her, "Just a little while longer."

A memory flashed quickly through Gretchen's mind prompting her to quietly ask, "Ferb?"

"Hmm?" Ferb responded.

"Are you going to want to be with me when I have him?" Gretchen asked.

"Why are you asking?" Ferb asked in confusion. 

"Well, I know you're not fond of blood," Gretchen pointed out.

"If you want me there, I'll be there for you," Ferb gave his answer. 

"I'd like it if you were there. I think it's sad when a new mother doesn't want the father there," Gretchen said with a look on her face that was difficult for even Ferb to read.

"Then I'll be there," Ferb said. 

"I've got the best husband ever," Gretchen said softly.

"And I've got the best wife ever," Ferb returned.

Gretchen laughed lightly. 

Ferb offered his hand, "Dinner is served."

Gretchen giggled, "You're such a gentleman."

Ferb smirked, "A gentleman would never do this," he pulled her close, dipped her slightly and passionately kissed her. 

Even with no one but themselves around, Gretchen blushed a bright red.

"Now are you ready for dinner?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen nodded in reply. 

After dinner Ferb called his father. Gretchen was curled into the overstuffed chair, watching her husband closely.

"Hello, father," Ferb listened, "Yes, I asked her and she's interested," a listening pause, "I can pick it up tomorrow," Ferb paused to listen to his father's reply, "That's not necessary," another listening pause, "Really, it's not..." Ferb listened to what his father cut him off with, "oh, very well. Thank you. We'll see you soon. Bye."

Gretchen looked at him, head tilted to the side, "What is it?"

Ferb took a breath, "My father has the rocking chair in the back of his car. He'll drop it off in a little while." 

"It's like he knew," Gretchen said.

"It would seem so," Ferb replied.

"Do you think it's better? Now that they know?" Gretchen asked, uncurling and moving to get out of the chair.

Ferb shrugged, and helped her up, "I'm not sure." 

Ferb watched as she headed for the bathroom, then returned. As she headed back for her chair the doorbell rang; so Gretchen diverted her course and answered the door to find her father-in-law standing there. 

"Lawrence, good evening," Gretchen said with a smile.

"Good evening to you too, Gretchen. Is Ferb still awake?" Lawrence returned.

Gretchen gave a light laugh, "Of course, come in."

"Good evening Father," Ferb greeted Lawrence as he stepped into the living room.

"Son," Lawrence returned pleasantly. 

"Do you need any help with the rocking chair?" Ferb asked.

"I'm sure I can handle it son," the older Fletcher male tried assuring his son.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Gretchen looked between the two, as if a test of wills were taking place. 

"I'll give you a hand," Ferb decided.

Lawrence knew this was better than trying to convince his son that he could handle it; so he said, "Thank you son."

The pair headed out to car, opened back door and Lawrence pulled out a simple glide ottoman, then Ferb and Lawrence maneuvered the chair out.

"This is cumbersome," Ferb managed to say as they worked to dislodge the piece.

"It's solid oak, son," Lawrence pointed out.

Ferb blinked, "Dad, that's..." they finally got the chair dislodged from car, and they set it on driveway, "It's lovely."

"Do you think Gretchen will like it?" Lawrence asked.

"I think she will," Ferb replied. 

"Do you want to call her out here, before we move it?" Lawrence inquired.

"That would be less of a hassle," Ferb agreed.

"Gretchen, dear, would you mind coming out here for a moment?" Lawrence called out.

Gretchen came outside, "Is something wrong?"

"Do you like it?" Lawrence asked indicating rocking chair and ottoman.

Gretchen put her hands to her face, "Oh, it's beautiful."

"Care to try it out?" Lawrence offered.

"Are you sure?" Gretchen asked in reply. 

"Of course," Lawrence said with a nod.

Gretchen cautiously sat in the chair.

Ferb tilted his head, a habit he had picked up from his wife, "Are you comfortable?"

Gretchen gave a nod. 

"Here, put your feet on this," Lawrence said as he brought the ottoman over, and rested her feet on top.

Gretchen leaned back and closed her eyes, looking content, "I don't want to move."

"I think we've got a winner," Ferb remarked to his father.

Lawrence nodded.

"Love, would you mind waiting for us to get this up the stairs?" Ferb inquired.

Gretchen opened her eyes and sighed, "All right."

"Can you get yourself-" Ferb's question was answered by Gretchen getting out of the rocker without any effort.

"Your mother used to love her rocking chair, she'd sit in it for hours with you in her arms," Lawrence said.

Ferb nodded, "I remember her reading to me."

"Can we keep it in the living room for now?" Gretchen asked.

"Of course we can," Ferb replied, as he picked up the chair and headed toward the house. 

He paused half-way there and put the chair down. Gretchen scuttled over to him and gave him a concern filled look.

"Ferb? What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"Just my back. I'll be okay in a moment," Ferb replied. 

"I'll call my dad," Gretchen said.

"That's really not-" Ferb began.

"Honey, please, the last thing you need is for your back to go out," Gretchen cut him off.

"What about your father?" Ferb asked, knowing that Will wasn't exactly a young man anymore.

"Dad can still lift the same weight he could when he was younger," she replied. 

"I'll get it. I got it into the car, I can surely get it into the house. You said you don't want it upstairs," Lawrence offered.

"At least let me take the ottoman," Gretchen said.

"I've got it love," Ferb said as he picked up the ottoman and carried it into the house.

"Has he always been this stubborn?" Gretchen asked.

"Since the day he was born," Lawrence replied.

Gretchen glanced down at her abdomen, "I sure hope our son isn't _that_ stubborn."

"Son? So you're having a boy?" Lawrence asked.

Gretchen realized her slip and simply nodded. 

"If he's anything like Ferb, he may be stubborn; but he'll also be the most wonderful child," Lawrence said.

Gretchen managed a smile, "Thank you."

"Time to get this chair into the house for you," Lawrence said as he picked up the chair.

As soon as they got into the living room, Lawrence set the chair down while the pair made a decision as to where to place the chair.

Ferb looked around, "Would you rather near the window, or somewhere else?"

Gretchen bit her lip, worried, "I hadn't thought of that, let's start near the window." 

"It's okay, love," Ferb replied soothingly and Lawrence moved the chair accordingly.

"I'm not sure," Gretchen murmured.

"It's okay," Ferb replied. 

"Hmm," Gretchen mused, sitting in the chair, near window, "This is nice."

"Are you able to stay for a coffee?" Ferb asked of his father.

"I can stay a few minutes," Lawrence replied.

"Can we move the chair beside the lamp?" Gretchen asked.

"Of course," Ferb replied, and went to move the couch.

"Don't hurt yourself," Lawrence warned.

"I won't," Ferb replied.

"Ferb," Lawrence said.

Ferb raised an eyebrow. 

Gretchen came over to help.

"I've got this, just have a seat," Ferb said trying to wave her off.

"Ferb, I'm perfectly capable of helping to move a couch," Gretchen said, digging her heels in.

"Gretchen, I don't want you to get hurt," Ferb replied.

Lawrence saw a dangerous glint in his daughter-in-law eyes that he had learned well when his first wife was expecting Ferb, so he called out a warning, "Back down, Ferb." 

"What? She's going to get hurt," Ferb said, giving his father a disbelieving look.

"Ferb you really don't want to push it," Lawrence said with a shake of his head. 

Gretchen pushed couch out of the way and moved the chair beside the lamp.

"How's that love?" Ferb asked.

"Hmm," Gretchen muttered while she thought for a moment, "I don't know."

"There's something to be said for the natural light," Lawrence suggested.

"True. Maybe I'll put the chair back near the window," Gretchen said with a nod.

"However with a little repositioning, the chair could be near the lamp, the couch could be here and the coffee table could go here," Lawrence offered an idea.

Gretchen thought aloud, "That might work. That would bring more light into the area from the window." 

After the furniture got re-arranged, Lawrence offered, "Now if you need any help moving it later on, I'll be glad to help."

Ferb gave a slight nod.

"Would you like a coffee or tea?" Gretchen offered Lawrence. 

"A tea would be lovely," he replied.

"The kettle's almost ready," Ferb said, then to his wife, "Would you like a small cup love?"

"I'd love some, not too strong," Gretchen reminded him. 

Ferb nodded in reply.

"Limited on your caffeine intake?" Lawrence asked.

"Yes," Gretchen sighed. 

"I'm sorry love," Lawrence said sympathically.

Gretchen gave a shrug, and placed a hand on her abdomen, "It's a small sacrifice."

Ferb brought in a cup that resembled hot water, and handed it to Gretchen.

Gretchen gave another sigh, "First chance I get I'm going to have a double espresso and a tea so strong you could stand a spoon in it." 

Ferb's eyebrows shot up.

"That's going to be interesting," Lawrence remarked taking a sip out of the cup Ferb just handed him.

"I see Ferb hasn't told you about the cereal bowl and salad plate incident," Gretchen said then turned to Ferb, "For which I'm sorry."

"It's all right love," Ferb replied.

Lawrence looked at Ferb.

"I was putting away some dishes when the phone rang," Ferb explained.

Lawrence said understandingly, "I see. Then you moved onto the next task."

Ferb nodded. 

Gretchen gave a sheepish smile before taking a sip of the tea.

Ferb flashed her a reassuring smile. 

"Things will be easier once the little one gets here," Lawrence remarked.

"I hope so. I'm starting to worry that I'm not going to make a very good mother," Gretchen replied worriedly. 

"You can always give Linda or Candace a call. I'm sure your mother will be more than happy to lend a hand as well," Lawrence replied. 

Gretchen nodded, "Thank you." 

"Just a word of advice from a father, everyone's going to want to tell you what you should and shouldn't do. Don't listen to them. Take their advice under consideration and do what you feel is right," Lawrence advised.

"That is excellent advice,"" Ferb remarked. 

Gretchen nodded in agreement. 

"I just hope that I can be as good a father to my son as you were to me," Ferb said.

"You'll do fine Ferb. Just ease up a bit, you're tense," Lawrence replied. 

"Well, we've got one person on our side," Gretchen commented.

Ferb nodded. 

"I must be off, thank you for the tea and I'm glad you like the chair," Lawrence said, noting the time.

"Thank you for dropping it off," Gretchen said. 

"Thank you father," Ferb added.

After Lawrence left Gretchen sat in the rocking chair, "I don't think I want to move."

Ferb came up beside her, "My mother used to sit in her rocking chair and read to me." 

Gretchen smiled, "That's what Lawrence was doing. Trying to bring back some good memories for you."

Ferb smiled slightly. 

Gretchen tilted her head, "What are you thinking?" 

"I talked to Maggie yesterday," Ferb said, speaking of his biological mother whom still lived in England.

"How is she?" Gretchen asked. 

"She's well. I told her about the baby," Ferb replied. 

"You did?" Gretchen inquired, slightly surprised. 

"She wants to bring my old blue and green blanket," Ferb replied. 

Gretchen teared up.

"Is that okay with you?" Ferb asked gently. 

Gretchen wiped her eyes and nodded. 

"She won't be able to come any time soon, although," Ferb said then adding, "The whole renewal of the passport thing."

"That's understandable," Gretchen replied.

Ferb still sensed she was on the verge of tears so he hugged her tight, "Shh."

"I think this baby's going to be the most loved baby in all of Danville," Gretchen murmured. 

Ferb kissed her forehead, "So it would seem."

Gretchen stood up and pushed Ferb into the rocking chair before sitting in his lap. 

Ferb got the hint, "So you just want me to hold you?" 

Gretchen nodded, "Just for a little while."

Ferb rubbed her abdomen, and felt baby kicking, "Gretchen?"

Gretchen snuggled into him, "Hmm?" 

"How do you do this?" Ferb asked. 

"Do what?"

"The whole pregnancy thing. I know you're not comfortable."

Gretchen shifted slightly, "Well..." 

"Gretchen.." 

"Sometimes it's not comfortable, but other times when, he's not moving around too much, it's

fine. He's sitting quite a bit of ways back."

"I would have thought you would be showing more by now." 

"Same, but the doctor says that everything is fine." 

"That's good." 

"Ferb?" 

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think we'll be good parents?" 

"Everyone seems to think so, and there was that girl we fostered a year ago."

"What do you think?" 

"I don't know. I'll tell you that although I'm looking forward to meeting him, I'm scared I'm

going to do something that will hurt him."

"That's a normal fear for first time parents." 

"To the point it keeps me up at night?"

"You didn't mention that." 

"Your mother showed me some of your baby pictures." 

Gretchen closed her eyes and groaned. 

"More particularly the ones after you just born.." Ferb continued. 

"The ones taken at the hospital?" Gretchen asked. 

Ferb nodded, "You were a small one, even then."

"Yeah, I was only five pound five ounces," Gretchen admitted. 

"Alexander's going to be, what? Seven pounds? Maybe more?" 

"I don't know," Gretchen replied. 

"I know you've said you don't want surgical intervention, if you don't need it." 

"That's true. Ferb, I'll be fine. As long as you're with me."

"Are you sure?" 

"Yes, dear." 

Ferb felt the baby kick again, "I think we might have a football player when he's older." 

Gretchen smiled slightly, "Maybe."

"I'm glad you're letting me hold you again," Ferb said. 

"You're one of the privileged few who are allowed to touch me," Gretchen replied.

"Would you like me to hold you for a while longer or would you like a massage?" Ferb offered.

Gretchen leaned back into him, "This is nice for now."

"Why do I get the feeling that this moment is going to get interrupted?" Ferb asked. 

Gretchen laughed lightly, "Because the only moments we get alone is when we go away without telling anyone, or just before we go to bed, or when I get home from the night shift." 

Right on cue, the phone began to ring. Ferb rolled his eyes and Gretchen began to get up. Ferb pulled her back into his lap.

"Let the voicemail get it," Ferb said, a bit displeased that the moment had been interrupted.

"What if it's something-"Gretchen tried to protest. 

"If it's important, they'll leave a message," Ferb pointed out. 

"I suppose they will," Gretchen mused. 

Ferb whispered in her ear, "They will, they always do."

Gretchen groaned, "I need to sit up a moment." 

Ferb helped her up, "Would you prefer to sit?" 

"I think I need to lay down," she admitted. 

Ferb helped her to the bedroom.

Gretchen laid down on the bed and closed her eyes. 

"Are you okay?" Ferb asked, genuinely concerned. 

"Yes."

"Is the baby moving?"

"Yes," Gretchen replied rubbing her abdomen. 

Ferb sat on bed and pulled her legs over, massaging her legs and feet, "How's that?" 

"I love your hands Ferb, they're so strong yet gentle," Gretchen whispered softly.

Ferb smiled at her. 

"If I fall asleep on you-" Gretchen started to warn. 

"It's all right, love," Ferb gently cut her off. 

"Say have you heard from Baljeet recently?"

"Not really. We were supposed to meet up for coffee last week, but Ginger wasn't feeling well." 

Gretchen nodded, then added, something recently confirmed by the Asian woman, "She's having a rough time with her pregnancy." 

"You had a rough start," Ferb pointed out. 

"Once a few things were figured out I was fine, and it's been smooth sailing," Gretchen replied.

Ferb nodded, "You didn't tell anyone about you being-" 

Gretchen shook her head, "Like you said, no one needs to know." 

Ferb nodded, there was no need to alarm anyone about Gretchen's anemia. 

"Unless I pass out in front of everyone, we shouldn't have a problem."

"We're doing everything we can to avoid that aren't we?" 

"Yes, we are. I've not felt dizzy in a while now." 

"I'm glad," Ferb said as he rubbed her foot and she flinched, "What was that?" 

"Just a tender spot."

Ferb raised an eyebrow. 

"It's only a tender spot honey," Gretchen assured him. 

Ferb nodded and continued rubbing her foot.

"Can you lay down beside me?" Gretchen asked. 

Ferb placed her legs on the bed and laid down beside her, put an arm around her. 

"This is perfect," Gretchen sighed, content. 

Ferb gave her a passionate kiss.

Gretchen snuggled into him and warned, "Watch yourself Ferb." 

Ferb smirked, "Why?" 

"Because..." 

"Because why?"

"I might just have to kiss you back," Gretchen replied. 


	23. Chapter 23

In the meantime, at Phineas's small home not too far from his sister's place of residence, Phineas looked at the phone in his hand, once again getting voicemail.

"What's wrong Phineas?" Sienna inquired, as she came out of their daughter's room.

"I was trying to call Ferb, but my calls keep going to voicemail," Phineas replied.

"Why are you trying to get ahold of him anyways?" Sienna asked.

" Well, I want to ask him something," Phineas returned.

"Like?" Sienna prompted.

"Well, Gretchen's pregnant," Phineas stated.

"She carries well for such a small person," Sienna remarked.

"I wanted to know if Ferb had any questions for me. Seeing as I've gone through the fatherhood things with you and Lillian," Phineas continued.

"Phineas leave them be," Sienna replied.

"But," Phineas tried protesting.

"I'm sure Lawrence and Mr. Weiss are more than capable of answering Ferb's questions," Sienna pointed out.

"I'm not sure if Dad or Mr. Weiss-" Phineas started.

"Phineas..." Sienna sighed.

"Sienna, Ferb's my brother. No one can read him like I can. He's not going to ask, he's just not," Phineas replied stubbornly.

"You're on one of your stubborn streaks again aren't you?" Sienna asked.

"I'm not stubborn, Ferb's the stubborn one," Phineas said.

Sienna gave him a 'really?' look.

"I'm not stubborn!" Phineas nearly shouted.

Sienna glanced in the direction of the girl's room, "Now I know where Lillian gets her hard hardheadedness."

Phineas sighed, "Sienna..."

"Maybe you could exchange tips," Sienna suggested.

"What kind of tips?" Phineas asked, confused.

"Fatherhood tips for marriage tips," Sienna replied, pointing out the obvious fact that Ferb was more experienced in the area of marriage while Phineas had more experience in the area of being a father.

"Right... if I can ever get him on the line. Maybe I should just go over there," Phineas mused.

"It's getting late Phineas, besides, they might just be out," Sienna tried dissuading her fiancée.

Phineas laughed, "Ferb? Go out? That's a good one. He's not likely to go out when he's got to get up in the morning."

"Weren't they able to get away every New Year's for the past three years, with no one noticing?" Sienna inquired, pointing out a fact.

"Well yes," Phineas admitted.

"Until Lillian had that night terror," Sienna continued.

"They're not likely to go out when they have to work," Phineas replied.

"Gretchen had said that she had to work on New Years because she didn't have enough seniority," Sienna commented.

"I don't know," Phineas said, shrugging.

"So obviously, it was Ferb's doing that got her out of work. They're probably off somewhere enjoying each other's company before the baby arrives," Sienna remarked.

"Where would Ferb take her then?" Phineas asked.

"You're asking the wrong person," Sienna informed him.

"Then who am I supposed to ask?" Phineas inquired.

"Phineas, I don't know either of them very well. The first time you even introduced me to them was at their wedding. Maybe the person Gretchen was talking to knows," Sienna pointed out.

"Gretchen talked to several people, her parents, my parents, her older brother, some of her old troop mates," Phineas replied, naming off just a few people he remembered her talking to before spending the night dancing with Ferb.

Sienna vaguely recalled, "She had black hair, about half a foot taller than her."

Phineas brightened, "Izzy! Of course, She'll know, she's been Gretchen's best friend for years."

"Isn't she the one who-" Sienna placed the name, or rather nickname, quickly.

"Broke my heart? Yes, but we're still good friends..." Phineas interrupted then pulled up Isabella's number.

Sienna was unsure how to respond, "Okay then."

Phineas hit the 'send' button and Isabella picked up promptly, "Hey, Izzy, It's Phin," he paused to listen, "Just great, listen, I was wondering if you knew if Ferb and Gretchen were in town?" a listening pause, "Of course I tried calling, I keep getting voicemail," he paused again, "Well thanks anyway. Talk to you later. Bye."

"No luck?" Sienna asked.

"The girls got together the other day. Gretchen didn't mention anything about leaving town," Phineas replied.

"Maybe Ferb sprang it on her?" Sienna suggested.

"Ferb is one of the least spontaneous guys around. He plans everything, he's almost as bad as Baljeet," Phineas replied.

"I doubt that Phineas," Sienna returned.

"What do you mean?" Phineas asked.

"I don't know, he seemed to be pretty spontaneous a while back. Maybe he's more spontaneous with his wife," Sienna answered.

"He's always had his moments," Phineas mused aloud.

"You're just saying he's not you," Sienna pointed out.

"Well, yeah. Ferb and I have been brothers since we were four-years-old and I can count the instances of spontaneity on one hand," Phineas replied.

"You're probably forgetting a few times," Sienna remarked.

"He might have tried, but I knew he was planning something," Phineas returned.

"How?" Sienna asked.

"He always gets a little glint in his eyes when he's planning something," Phineas explained.

"Well you get a wild glint in your eyes when-" Sienna began.

"Maybe I should just use the teleporter app," Phineas mused.

"They might be having alone time," Sienna protested.

"HA! Ferb's so proper it's not funny. Besides, Gretchen's pregnant," Phineas scoffed at the idea.

Sienna crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a stern look.

"Should I just teleport a note to him then?" Phineas asked sheepishly.

"That would be less intrusive, though I don't think it's so urgent it can't wait until tomorrow," Sienna replied.

"I guess..." Phineas said.

"Phineas, remember last month?" Sienna reminded him.

"What about it?" Phineas asked.

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to get him worked up like that," Sienna said.

"I suppose you're right," Phineas replied.

"You know I'm right, this time," Sienna returned.

"He's just gotten so secretive lately," Phineas nearly whined.

"Maybe he's trying to keep part of his life private. You wouldn't want everyone to know about," Sienna began only to be cut off.

"Okay, I see your point," Phineas interjected.

"So we just leave them be," Sienna said firmly.

"He's going to be my best man...Have you decided on your Maid of Honor?" Phineas asked.

"Not yet," Sienna sighed.

"I guess you don't want Gretchen," Phineas remarked.

Sienna became uncomfortable, "She seems like a wonderful person, but I don't know her. I should probably just ask my sister."

Phineas was not expecting that answer, "Oh, okay. I'm sure Ferb will be okay with that."

"Do you want me to ask Gretchen?" Sienna asked.

"You can ask whoever you wish..." Phineas replied evasively.

"You're getting an idea," Sienna noted.

"Maybe you two should go out for a day, just the two of you. Get to know each other better," Phineas suggested.

"Do you really think she would be okay with that? Because I know she's busy with work," Sienna replied.

"Ask her, I'm sure she'll want to spend time with you," Phineas said.

"How well do you know her?" Sienna inquired.

Phineas faltered, "Uh, well... I know she's great at organizing things."

"Phineas..." Sienna warned.

"I don't know her that well, okay? I've only gotten to know her because of Ferb," Phineas admitted.

Sienna's jaw dropped, Phineas knew almost everything about Jeremy, but _Gretchen_ was a mystery to him? "You seriously don't know your sister-in-law that well?"

"I think the most she had ever spoken in front of me was when we were ten and made a giant bubble...Couldn't understand her the first time she said something," Phineas explained.

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"Isabella said that she used an overly complex way stating something that could use simpler words," Phineas said.

"So, over the years you never sat down to talk to her?" Sienna asked.

Phineas replied sadly, "No. The most time we spent together was the summer Ferb was injured, even that was... strange."

"What do you mean 'strange'?" Sienna asked.

"I thought I loved her," Phineas answered.

"Wait, what?" Sienna blurted out.

"I thought I loved her. I was dating Izzy at the time. After Ferb was taken to the hospital... Her and dad had a talk.. And when mom hugged her, she just went kinda limp... Before she left, I kissed her," Phineas explained.

"Is that why you thought you loved her?" Sienna inquired.

"I wanted to kiss her again..." Phineas mumbled.

Sienna was puzzled, "What did she think?"

"I'm not sure. I knew she was in love with Ferb. She wasn't happy that I kissed her. In fact I could have sworn she was gonna slap me," Phineas admitted.

"They've got a strong relationship," Sienna noted.

Phineas reflected on his thoughts, "They've always had a strong relationship."

"They've been together a long time," Sienna noted again.

"Yes... I was somewhat jealous at how easy their relationship was," Phineas admitted.

"Are you still?" Sienna asked.

"No," Phineas replied, noting the few times the couple had gotten into debates in front of him.

Sienna smiled, "That's good," she said before kissing him.

A short time later, at the Fletcher household, Ferb and Gretchen were in bed, curled up together.

"How are you feeling now?" Ferb asked softly.

Gretchen let out a contented sigh, "Better."

Ferb kissed her shoulder, then adjusted covers over top.

Gretchen snuggled into him, enjoying the closeness.

Ferb pulled her closer.

The next morning, Ferb was on the phone as Gretchen woke up.

"What was it that you wanted Phin?" Ferb was saying, as he sat on the edge of the bed.

Gretchen crawled over and hugged Ferb from behind, resting her head on his back.

Ferb smiled then spoke into the phone, "I was busy," a brief pause as Phineas spoke, "I don't have to answer that," a listening pause, "I can meet you for lunch today," Ferb paused again, "No, I'm on-site." Another listening pause, "See you later, bye," then Ferb hung up.

"Morning dear," Gretchen greeted.

"Morning sweetheart," Ferb returned, twisting around to look at her.

"What did Phineas want?" She asked.

"He wants to meet up for lunch," Ferb replied.

"Why?" Gretchen inquired.

"I have no idea," Ferb answered.

"Can I book lunch with you later this week?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb smirked, "I'll check my schedule."

Gretchen became worried, "I don't ask very often."

Ferb kissed her forehead, "I know, I've got a few things on the schedule this week and next. I'll ring you from work."

"Okay," Gretchen replied.

"I'm sure we can do lunch," Ferb assured her.

"Okay," Gretchen repeated.

"If we can't, I can always," Ferb started.

"It's all right Ferb," Gretchen cut him off.

"I know I can get out early on Thursday. If we can't get together for lunch, how about dinner out?" Ferb said.

Gretchen smiled, "That might be better, we'd be less rushed."

"Okay, it's a date," Ferb replied.

"You should be getting ready," she pointed out softly.

Ferb sighed, he really didn't want to leave, "I know."

"I'll put on some coffee," Gretchen said, climbing out of bed.

The phone rang : 'P. Flynn' was on the call display.

Ferb glanced at the display as he headed for the closet, "It's Phineas again, can you get that? I've got to get ready."

Gretchen nodded, and answered phone, "Morning Phineas," She paused slightly, "Sienna? Good morning," a listening pause, "Uh, sure," she paused again, "Anytime, I'm not working at the moment," a final pause, "See you then," she said then disconnected the call. 

"What did Phineas say?" Ferb asked, poking his head out of the closet.

Gretchen was slightly confused as she replied, "It was Sienna."

Ferb quirked an eyebrow, "Oh?"

"She wants to get together," Gretchen replied.

"That's...unusual," Ferb said slowly.

"It can't hurt anything," Gretchen said with a shrug.

"Hmm..." Ferb hummed.

"What is it Ferb?" Gretchen asked.

"Phineas probably thinks that you two should get to know each other better," Ferb remarked, stepping out of the closet, fully dressed.

Gretchen scoffed, "Don't be absurd. We get together for family dinners all the time."

"But you don't speak as much during those," Ferb pointed out.

Gretchen shrugged.

"Although you do have Candace and Mum whose talks can get out of control," Ferb continued.

Gretchen snickered.

"Please be careful. I don't want a phone call stating you've passed out," Ferb remarked.

"Ferb, that's not happened in months, and you know that," Gretchen replied, as she pointed out a fact.

"I worry about you," Ferb commented.

"I know you do," Gretchen said quietly.

Ferb smiled.

"I've been taking my vitamins and the iron supplements," Gretchen said.

"And I've made sure that no one is able to set off your triggers," Ferb said softly, pulling her into his arms.

"You have?" Gretchen asked, eyebrows raised.

"I've asked our families to keep conversations light," Ferb answered.

"I'm not fragile," Gretchen snipped.

Ferb rested one hand on her cheek and the other on her waist, "You're delicate."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow in reply.

Ferb smirked at her, "But you can be a mischievous little minx."

"You should know," Gretchen replied coyly.

"If last night was any indication," Ferb replied smirking.

"Careful Mister Fletcher," Gretchen warned.

Ferb kissed her on the cheek, then quickly behind her ear, "Remember that for later."

Gretchen flushed red, "You get ready for work."

Ferb smirked, "Have fun with your day out."

"You don't let that one co-worker of yours get you down," Gretchen replied as the pair headed down the stairs.

"I don't," Ferb replied.

"Do you want anything special for dinner?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb replied, tying his tie as they walked into the kitchen, "Either fish or chicken; if there's any in the freezer."

"I think we've got some, if not I'll pick some up while I'm out," Gretchen replied.

"Okay," Ferb replied.

"This is going to be an interesting day," Gretchen sighed as she put the coffee into the coffee maker.

"I hope you enjoy yourself," Ferb said, pulling out his coffee mug.

"I hope so too," Gretchen said, as the coffee began filtering into the pot.

Ferb left for work after breakfast. Gretchen finished her breakfast and the dishes.

Gretchen sat in rocking chair and rubbed her abdomen, "I need you to cooperate for me today. I'm going out shopping, then having lunch with your Auntie Sienna," she paused, and the baby kicked, "Not too hard, I don't want to cut my day short," Gretchen got up and got ready to go out.


	24. Chapter 24

Gretchen met Sienna at the prearranged location; a small little restaurant inside the mall.

"How are you?" Sienna greeted.

"Just fine, and you?" Gretchen returned.

"Good," Sienna answered.

An hour and half later, the chat turned to family.

"I hate it when Phineas wants me to translate everything into Dutch for him," Sienna remarked.

Gretchen laughed lightly, "I taught Ferb German. He actually had me teach him to impress my father."

"How long did that take?" Sienna asked, out of curiosity.

"Not long, he had the basics after a couple of hours and was able to stumble through a conversation after a day," Gretchen replied with a slight shrug.

Sienna blinked in astonishment, "Is Ferb a linguist?"

Gretchen gave an embarrassed smile, "Yeah. He's fairly fluent in most of the European languages, he just didn't have "time to learn German". Or so he said."

"I've tried teaching Phineas..." Sienna shuddered, "He just butchers the language."

Gretchen dropped into German, "I'm thinking that he didn't want to learn before."

Sienna switched to Dutch, "What do you mean?"

"My father suggested that he had incentive to learn," Gretchen continued in German.

"Oh?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen nodded, "It's easier for me to speak it because, granted I grew up speaking both English and German, German was easier. My parents were from Germany so it was easy for them to teach us both."

"What about Ferb?" Sienna asked.

"He's a Brit through and through. He went to boarding school from the time he was thirteen. He literally took every language there was to take. He was going to take German the year he broke his leg, but that course wasn't offered via correspondence," Gretchen answered.

"It wasn't?" Sienna inquired, surprised.

Gretchen shook her head, "When his job took him to Germany for a week, he stumbled through; but came to me for practice."

"Is he older than you?" Sienna asked.

"Only by a year," Gretchen replied.

"So he's twenty-six now?" Sienna inquired.

Gretchen nodded.

"When did you turn Twenty-five?" Sienna asked.

"Not until Mid-November," Gretchen answered.

"You were nineteen when you got married?" Sienna inquired.

Gretchen nodded, "Yeah."

"How long had you and Ferb been going together?" Sienna asked.

"Technically, the better part of six years. Officially four years, when we had dated," Gretchen replied.

"Did your father always like Ferb?" Sienna inquired, trying to compare notes.

"There was a slight misunderstanding when I was fifteen," Gretchen replied.

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"Well Ferb, Isabella and myself were talking. Isabella and I had posed a hypothetical situation and my father overheard, and misunderstood the conversation," Gretchen explained with a sight sigh.

"What happened?" Sienna inquired.

Gretchen replied sadly, "He kicked Ferb out of the house and forbid him to have any contact with me. He exchanged a few e-mails with Ferb and Ferb decided to tell him that he jumped in front of a train. Then my father found out I wasn't.. He was...devastated for lack of better words."

"That you weren't... what?" Sienna asked.

"Pregnant," Gretchen said simply.

"Ferb said he was going to jump in front of a train?" Sienna inquired incredulously.

"Yeah. He knew it was my father sending the e-mails, not me," Gretchen replied.

"What happened?" Sienna asked.

"Ferb went to a friend's place for a few days and eventually ended up at his parents' house," Gretchen replied.

"So how'd he find out that he didn't?" Sienna asked.

"Linda and Lawrence invited us over...Phineas had called me earlier...but at the time I had believed Ferb had actually done it," Gretchen answered.

"Weren't you relieved that he was okay?" Sienna inquired.

"I didn't really know what to do...I was angry with him, it hurt. I think you can relate to the being so in love with someone that it sometimes hurts," Gretchen admitted.

Sienna nodded, "Yes. I know the feeling...Have you ever had any arguments with Ferb?"

"Yes, but we've always worked through it," Gretchen replied.

"Phineas said that you decided to go with Ferb when he went back to England for school," Sienna remarked.

Gretchen nodded, "Yes."

"Have you two ever had an conversation that left you unsure of what to do?" Sienna asked.

"End of that school year...I'm not exactly sure of what was going through his head, but yes. His words really hurt, he came back though and apologized," Gretchen answered.

"Sounds like he was going through a tough situation.." Sienna remarked.

"Ferb's always been a private person, he doesn't share personal information lightly," Gretchen returned.

"Unlike Phineas," Sienna noted.

Gretchen gave a nod, "Ferb has always had a bad habit of bottling everything up. I'm one of a select few he'll talk to."

"Phineas said they used to always share secrets," Sienna commented.

Another nod from Gretchen, "Phineas and Lawrence are the only other two I know of who can get Ferb to talk."

"Phineas told me that you didn't talk much outside your troop," Sienna said.

"I never liked drawing attention to myself," Gretchen said with a slight shrug.

"That would be understandable," Sienna remarked.

Gretchen gave her a quizzical look.

"Sorry. It's just that you don't strike me as the outgoing type," Sienna replied.

"I can be, if the situation calls for it. I'd rather stand back and let those who want to shine, shine," Gretchen stated then an uncomfortable look crossed her face.

"Is something wrong?" Sienna asked, slightly concerned.

Gretchen rubbed her belly, "The baby's moving and it's rather uncomfortable.

"I remember, though I wouldn't mind being pregnant again. I think Lillian would like a younger sibling," Sienna commented.

Gretchen nodded.

"I must say you do carry quite well," Sienna admitted.

Gretchen tilted her head.

"Something wrong?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen simply pointed up to the tiny speaker above their heads. A familiar song was playing.

Sienna listened for a few moments, "Isn't this the song by that band, PFT?"

Gretchen nodded and started humming along.

"I wonder what happened to them," Sienna commented.

"I take it Phineas didn't tell you," Gretchen noted, surprised.

"Didn't tell me what?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen bit her lip, trying not to laugh, and pulled out her phone, "Let me see if I can find it."

Sienna became curious, "Find what?"

"Ah, here we go," Gretchen had found what she'd been looking for: a picture of the concert at the mall, Candace and Phineas on lead vocals.

Sienna looked at picture, "That kid has a striking resemblance to Phineas."

"He is Phineas, that's Candace and..." Gretchen scrolled the pictured over, revealing Ferb on keyboards.

Sienna burst out laughing, "Is that Ferb?"

"PFT stood for Phineas and the Ferbtones, but something entirely different in my line of work" Gretchen replied.(1)

"Is there more to the picture?" Sienna inquired.

"Yes," Gretchen said, nodding, and scrolled the picture over further.

"So who are they?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen smirked, "The Ferbettes, that's Isabella, Adyson, Milly and myself."

Sienna giggled "Phineas never said anything about this."

"Phineas came up with all sorts of crazy ideas when we were kids" Gretchen replied.

"I never knew," Sienna remarked.

Gretchen looked at picture, as she spoke sadly, "Phineas always tried to make the most of every day. He'd make sure everyone was having fun, especially his brother."

"What happened?"

Gretchen shook her head.

"You don't know?"

"I'm not sure. I think somewhere along the line they drifted apart."

"They seem close now."

"They've sorted out a few things. That's part of the reason Ferb left in the first place."

"Because they drifted apart?"

"You know how Phineas is."

"Yes, yes I do."

"Does Phineas ever speak of Ferb to you?" Gretchen asked.

"Sometimes he'll tell Lillian stories about what they used to do as kids" Sienna replied.

"You don't believe him," Gretchen noted.

"I think I'll start believing him," the Dutch woman replied.

"Get him to tell you the story about the Summer Solstice," Gretchen advised.

"Why?" Sienna asked.

"A lot of things happened then. They were almost late," Gretchen replied.

"Late?"

"Sundown. But it's best if he tells you."

"You and Ferb were there?"

Gretchen shook her head, "Ferb went on the trip. I stayed behind to prepare the party."

"Why didn't you go?"

"There wasn't enough room in the plane. Besides, I was needed at the house."

"Why?"

"To set up for the party... I don't think Adyson was too trustworthy to be in command of the troop at that age," Gretchen laughed, "Clay Aiken wasn't impressed when she handed him a broom."

"You've met Clay Aiken?" Sienna asked, clearly shocked.

"Shaka Kahn too... Bowling For Soup...Love Handel...quite a few bands," Gretchen listed off.

"How did you meet them?"

"Phineas and Ferb, I guess mostly Phineas... he's the more charismatic of the two."

"He is quite charming."

"Phineas has always been the outgoing one. But Ferb, even though he's quiet around most people, has his own charm."

"You two complement each other."

"You and Phineas do as well."

"Can I ask you something?"

"I suppose."

"Do you feel that you keep Ferb away from friends and family?" Sienna asked.

This got Gretchen keyed up, "I've never told Ferb he can't do anything."

"Sorry. I was just curious," Sienna admitted.

Gretchen gave a sigh.

"Has Phineas told you the wedding date?" Sienna asked, promptly changing the subject as she felt she had, very much, crossed an unspoken line; and that Gretchen was now wary of any questions like that, and would be on guard for any others like it.

"Early November, right?" Gretchen asked in return.

"Yes."

"Are you registered anywhere?" Gretchen asked, grateful for this change of subject.

"I'd like to register at a few of the boutique shops," Sienna admitted.

"Which ones?" Gretchen inquired.

"Why?"

"We were registered at a few of the boutique shops, as well as a couple of the larger stores," Gretchen replied with a shrug.

"How do we-" Sienna began.

Gretchen gave smile, "We can do that in a bit. It's fairly simple."

Sienna nodded, "Okay."

"Is there anything special you'd like for a wedding gift?" Gretchen asked.

"Anything will be fine."

"You're going to be a member of the family. If there's something you'd really like(,) let me know."

"I couldn't."

"Do I have to call Candace?" Gretchen threatened gently.

"No."

"Good, then is there something you really like let me know."

"I've not had much chance to look at non-children's stores for a while," Sienna admitted.

"I guess I'll have to get used to that soon," Gretchen replied lightly, resting a hand on her abdomen.

The two women shared a laugh.

"Linda and Lawrence are great, they'll take Lillian for a few hours and give me a chance to take care of things," Sienna remarked.

"Do you ever get together with your friends?" Gretchen asked.

"Sometimes we'll get together for lunch and shopping," Sienna replied.

"That's good," Gretchen said.

"What about you?"

"It's very rare that I can get (together) with all of them. I more frequently get in contact with Isabella and Adyson than the rest," Gretchen admitted, recalling the last meeting she had with her former troop.

"Phineas talks about her often," Sienna noted.

Gretchen knew exactly who Sienna was speaking of, "Isabella?"

Sienna nodded, "He speaks fondly of her."

"They've always been best friends. They tried dating for a while, but that didn't work out."

"I think he still has feelings for her."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well the way he would say her name or the way he would talk to her."

Gretchen sighed and decided to reveal a little bit of the history behind it, "She hurt him, really bad. But someone hurt her worse. He's forgiven her, but she can't forgive herself for what she had done to him."

"How did she hurt him?"

"Broke his heart...But the guy she dated after him...well...some not so very nice things happened to her with him...It's taken her a long time to trust a guy again, after Evan," Gretchen answered, remembering what had happened to her best friend.

"Phineas said that he once thought he had feelings for you."

Gretchen became reflective, "That was just emotions running high."

"Did you return his feelings?"

"There was nothing there. Ferb was unconscious and in hospital. Both Phineas and I witnessed what happened and he tried to be a good friend and comfort me, for his brother's sake," Gretchen replied, Ferb had been the only person she had fully and truly loved with her whole being.

"He said he kissed you."

"I never returned it. He said something to Buford after I attacked him," Gretchen responded.

Sienna's eyes widened, she had seen the size of the former bully, "You attacked Buford? He's like three times your size."

"His mouth is what got him in trouble," Gretchen replied simply.

"What could he have possibly said to get you angry?" Sienna asked.

"He was being disrespectful," Gretchen said simply.

"Wow. Phineas has always said that you're a fierce friend," Sienna said with a low whistle.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "He did?"

"Yeah," Sienna said with a nod.

"I just don't like disrespectful people, I had enough of that when I dated a guy named Jason," Gretchen responded, trying to keep the contempt out of her voice.

"Do you mind me asking what happened?" Sienna asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it," Gretchen replied, a slight tightness in her voice.

"I'd like to get to know you better, as a friend," Sienna said.

"I'd like that as well," Gretchen returned.

"I take it he tried pushing you into something you didn't want to do?" Sienna asked.

"Yes, and I'm gonna leave it at that. Phineas never said how you two met," Gretchen replied, changing the subject.

"I used to work with Candace in the accounting department" Sienna said.

"Candace set you two up?" Gretchen asked.

"No, Candace and I were working through a couple of accounts. Phineas came over and took her out for lunch; it was her birthday," Sienna replied.

"So what happened exactly?" Gretchen inquired.

"Well..." Sienna started blushing.

"So Phineas picked Candace up for lunch, nothing unusual about that," Gretchen remarked, knowing it was something the two red-heads did on a fairly regular basis.

"Candace must have seen me smile at him and the way he smiled back," Sienna continued.

"Let me guess her birthday lunch was postponed so you two could go out," Gretchen said, knowing how the older woman was.

"Yeah. Just before driving back to the office, Phineas picked up a bouquet of flowers for her," Sienna said with a nod.

"He's a good guy. He tried surprising me at work on my birthday once. Sadly Ferb had picked me up already," Gretchen commented.

"Has he tried surprising you any other time?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen nodded, "One other time...I was assigned to help in the OR that day and he caught me at a bad time."

"What happened?" Sienna asked curiously.

"I must of scared him, I had to help the surgeon with a few things soo... he told me that he would wait in the cafeteria," Gretchen replied.

"I didn't know Phineas was afraid of a little blood," Sienna commented.

"Actually, I think it was the large bloody saw I had on my trolley," Gretchen replied.

"They actually use saws?" Sienna asked incredulously.

Gretchen nodded, "We had to amputate. There's a reason why surgeons are called-"

Sienna interrupted her, "I don't want to know!"

Gretchen laughed lightly at this.

"You find that funny?" Sienna asked.

"Quite a few people find it unnerving," Gretchen replied with a slight shrug.

"I bet," Sienna noted.

"I scrubbed down and met up with him for coffee," Gretchen pointed out.

"I can't picture you being covered in..." Sienna stopped and shuddered.

"It's not often. I usually help patients post surgery," Gretchen replied.

"That's good," Sienna noted, relieved.

"Generally, patients are good about post surgery care. There have been a few that haven't been so good," Gretchen said.

"Phineas said that you've worked in the pediatric ward upon occasion," Sienna remarked.

Gretchen nodded.

"Do you have a specialty?" Sienna asked.

"No, I'm not specialized... yet. I'm considering either cardiology or pediatrics as a specialty. However, I'm also curious about geriatrics. There are quite a few avenues I could take my career. Though trauma isn't my first choice," Gretchen replied.  
_**A/N:**_  
_**1\. My co-author has mentioned that in the medical profession PFT stands for Pulmonary Function Test.**_


	25. Chapter 25

"So you would go back to school?" Sienna asked.

"Sort of, there would be some further education and plenty of practical experience," Gretchen answered.

"You are well suited for your job," Sienna noted.

"Thank you," Gretchen replied with a slight smile.

"Did you find out what you two are going to have?" Sienna asked curiously.

Gretchen simply nodded.

"Are you going to reveal to everyone?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen shook her head, "No we're not. That's the one thing that Ferb and I know we can keep secret."

"I'm sorry about that. Phineas should know better," Sienna apologized for the red head.

"No harm was done," Gretchen replied.

"How often does Ferb's back spasm?" Sienna inquired.

"Swift change in the weather or when he's under a lot stress," Gretchen answered.

"Does he complain about it?"

"I'm aware of his discomfort, but he'll never say anything to anyone else."

"I'm surprised Phineas didn't know."

"I think Phineas is aware that Ferb's got some residual pain, but not aware of the intensity."

"So that's why you adjusted his back?"

Gretchen nodded in reply.

"How often does that happen?"

"Only if he can't, or forgets to take his medication."

"Phineas was worried about you guys after you left."

Gretchen gave another nod, "I'm sure he was."

"That wasn't the way you wanted to tell the family about your pregnancy," Sienna noted.

Gretchen gave a slight laugh, "Not in the slightest."

"When were you going to tell everyone?"

"Ferb was seriously going to call everyone from the hospital," Gretchen replied with a slight shrug.

"Surely you would have thought that someone would notice when you started showing."

"It might have been obvious at that point," Gretchen admitted.

"However you are seven months along and it's barely noticeable," Sienna noted.

Gretchen smiled, adjusted her blouse and placed a hand on her slightly swollen abdomen, "This baby is sitting very far back."

"Lillian made sure everyone knew I was pregnant by the time I was five months along," Sienna remarked.

"Your pregnancy was obvious even before that," Gretchen stated.

"How so?" Sienna asked in surprise.

"I'm not sure if you've noticed that Phineas has a habit of scratching his ear when he lies," Gretchen said.

"Yes.. What about it?" Sienna asked, she had become aware of that habit over three years ago.

"Remember the barbecue we had that summer at Linda and Lawrence's before Ferb's and my wedding?" Gretchen asked.

"Yes."

"Then Candace asked if you were expecting, and Phineas jumped into the conversation and promptly declared "No, of course not." He was practically pulling his ear off," Gretchen replied.

"Did anyone notice?"

"Ferb, myself and Candace."

"Did you three-"

Gretchen cut her off, "Ferb and him had a talk. Nothing more. Of course it was the same thing Ferb had repeated when Linda and Lawrence found out."

"Thank you for being supportive."

Gretchen shrugged, "Why wouldn't we be?"

"My family was less than thrilled to find out," Sienna admitted.

"Your father seems to have accepted the fact that you and Phineas have a family together," Gretchen noted.

"He still doesn't like Phineas. Do you have any siblings?" Sienna asked, changing the subject.

"Just one, my older brother, Greg. He lives in another state though. I only get to see him on holidays or family functions," Gretchen replied.

"How much of an age difference is between you and Greg?"

"Six years."

"That's a fairly large age gap."

"Well, there's five years between Candace and Phineas."

"That's true."

"There's four years between Amanda and her brothers."

"And there's going to be four years between Lillian and your child."

Gretchen nodded and placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Have you and Ferb discussed having more than one?"

Gretchen's expression became worried, and she bit her bottom lip, "We've not broached that subject yet."

"What about you? Do you think you'll want another?"

Gretchen smiled softly, "I'd like to have a couple of children. We'll see what happens."

"Any time I bring up the subject, Phineas quickly changes it," Sienna remarked.

"I don't think he wants to put you in any further of a compromising situation with your family," Gretchen pointed out.

"Isn't it my choice?"

"It is... however, Phineas should have some input into the decision."

"How did you and Ferb start talking about the subject of having children?"

"We'd been talking about it since before we got married."

"You have?"

Gretchen nodded.

"Why?"

"Stuff does happen. We thought it best to be prepared," Gretchen pointed out.

"Did you two..." Sienna paused, embarrassed, "you know... sleep together before you got married?"

Gretchen blushed deeply as she started shredding serviettes then nodded.

"Why did you wait to have children?"

Gretchen emitted a worried sigh, "Ferb's got some residual neurological damage from when he was assaulted."

Sienna looked at her, shocked.

"He had to be tested to see if he had regained any feeling in his extremities. He had himself tested again last year to make sure," Gretchen explained.

"Phineas mentioned that he was assaulted but-" Sienna began.

"Phineas never knew the extent," Gretchen stated, then she notice someone out of the corner of her eye whom made her blood run cold, and she quickly looked down.

Sienna noticed this and asked: "Something wrong?"

"That guy over by the ficus, the one with the extremely uncomfortable looking young woman. He's the one who assaulted Ferb," Gretchen replied then muttered some not so pleasant things under her breath.

Sienna glanced over in the direction then lowered her voice, "He assaulted Ferb? Didn't Ferb fight back or anything?"

Gretchen stared at the table, "I didn't witness it. Ferb was already walking with a cane and he was pushed down a flight of steps."

"That's terrible."

"I didn't see Ferb until a couple of hours later, Phineas caught up with me and told me what happened."

"Why'd he do it?"

"Because Ferb forcibly removed him from me," Gretchen replied, meeting Sienna's eye.

"What?" Sienna asked, confused.

"I dated him briefly. He started touching me at Phineas's birthday party while I was dating Ferb. Ferb came over and told him to back off. He called Ferb a gimp, Ferb didn't do anything to him, but Buford pushed him into the pool after hearing him call Ferb that. Then after Phineas and Isabella helped him out of the pool, Jason called Ferb a gimp again. Phineas then pushed him into the pool," Gretchen summarized.

"Isn't that a derogatory name for someone who's..." Sienna trialed off, unable to understand why someone would use that word.

"Disabled, yeah."

"So, you had both brothers watching out for you?"

"Not really. Ferb was being a bit of a protective boyfriend."

"That's not changed," Sienna noted.

Gretchen smiled, "Phineas was watching out for Ferb."

"It seems that has changed."

"Not really, they both watch each other's back still," Gretchen replied.

"Do you know why Ferb turned him down for a job?"

"I don't know the exact reasons, but I'm sure it's because he'd rather have Phineas as a brother and friend; not a co-worker," Gretchen answered.

"That makes sense."

"Ferb prefers smaller projects to Phineas's large scale ones," Gretchen pointed out a major difference between the two brothers.

"Yeah, Phineas can go over the top," Sienna admitted.

Gretchen laughed lightly, "When Ferb and I got married, Phineas wanted to do a massive ice sculpture, but Candace put her foot down."

"Didn't you have any say in how your wedding would be?" Sienna asked, surprised.

"Of course I did. Candace was our wedding planner, she knew exactly what I had envisioned," Gretchen replied.

"Candace offered to be our wedding planner. I told her that wasn't necessary," Sienna remarked.

Gretchen knew how the older woman could get at very rare times, "Was she understanding?"

"Yes, but a tad disappointed," Sienna replied to Gretchen's relief.

"Has he moved yet?" Gretchen muttered, not daring to look over at the table where the distasteful man sat.

Sienna glanced over and shook her head.

"Well, you are getting married in a couple of months. Do you have anything organized?" Gretchen asked.

"I thought it would be easy to plan a wedding. Set the date and..." Sienna trailed off again.

"It's not too late to call Candace," Gretchen said softly.

"What can she do? There's not much time and I don't have a dress," Sienna replied.

"She pulled a wedding together in a matter of hours once," Gretchen revealed.

"Seriously?" Sienna asked in disbelief.

"Yup. It was for their Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob," Gretchen replied referring to Linda's sister and brother-in-law.

"Wow, I didn't know that," Sienna said.

"That's probably where Phineas got the idea for the ice sculpture," Gretchen giggled, "After all they did one then too."

"Was Candace easy to talk to about the wedding?" Sienna asked.

"Once I told her that I wanted the wedding my way, she was really easy to talk to," Gretchen replied.

"Your wedding was beautiful. Who's idea was it for the swords?"

"Ferb's."

"Really?"

Gretchen nodded.

"How was Candace able to do all that?"

"You'd be surprised at what she can do."

"Did you help with any of it? Beyond the initial planning?"

"Candace had me going for dress fittings and shoe shopping. She also had me go to various bakeries to check their designs and availability. I guess I helped a fair bit."

"Would you help me out if I ask Candace?"

Gretchen rubbed her abdomen as her son changed his position, "As much as I can."

Sienna noticed this and asked, "Your baby's going to be a couple of weeks old isn't it?"

Gretchen gave a slight nod.

"Are you going to-" was as far as Sienna got before Gretchen interrupted.

Gretchen gave a slight smile, "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"My sister said I shouldn't have children at the wedding," Sienna blurted out.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "That would be difficult, you've got Lillian."

"My thoughts exactly," Sienna replied.

"Candace had her daughter at her wedding," Gretchen revealed.

"She did?"

"Amanda was four days old. Besides don't you think Lillian would make a cute flower girl?" Gretchen asked.

Sienna smiled slightly, "Yes."

"I'm sure Phineas would want his daughter as well as his niece and nephews at the wedding," Gretchen said.

Sienna didn't notice the lack of plural of niece, but remarked, "I never thought of asking him about that."

"Ferb didn't want to be directly involved with planning, but he wanted to know what was happening," Gretchen said.

"I'm going to have to talk with Phineas later," Sienna said.

"You ready to go to the shops?" Gretchen asked.

"Are you up for all this walking?" Sienna inquired in return.

"Yeah, it's not a problem."

The two women paid their bill and started to leave, both didn't notice that Jason got up and was headed their way.

"Where should we start?" Sienna asked.

"Maybe we should start looking at wedding dresses," Gretchen replied.

Jason quickly blocked the path and stepped in front of Gretchen.

"You ruined my life," he growled at her.

Gretchen gave him a hard look, "You ruined it yourself, Jason."

"If you hadn't started dating that gimp-" he continued.

Gretchen was searching for escape avenues when she replied, "You made your choice to assault him, you were convicted, it's your own fault."

Jason looked around, "No one here to protect you."

"If you keep stalking me I'll have to get a restraining order," Gretchen threatened, hoping that would make him go away.

Jason looked her up and down. Gretchen could see an animalistic hunger in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around herself as if to shield herself from his gaze.

Jason's girlfriend stepped up to him, "Jason, leave her alone."

"You stay out of this. I've got some unfinished business with her," Jason snapped then grabbed Gretchen by the arm.

"Leave me alone, Jason," Gretchen said as she tried to break free.

Jason glanced at her left hand, "You're married?" he took a closer look at her, and anger and lust burned in his eyes, "You're pregnant?"

Gretchen twisted her arm, trying to get out of his vice-like grasp, "Stop touching me, let me go."

Jason's hand rocketed across her face and he shoved her roughly to the ground. Gretchen didn't react, she was stunned by the course of action that had just taken place.

Sienna took this moment to step between Jason and Gretchen. She glared at him and said with a shaking voice, "How dare you..."

"Get out of the way, this doesn't concern you," Jason snarled.

Sienna's voice became accented and harsh, "It does when you are harming my future sister-in-law."

"Get out of the way," Jason snarled again.

His girlfriend tried to pull him off Sienna and Gretchen, "Leave them alone."

Jason glared at his girlfriend, "Shut up and sit down!" Then he turned his attention to Sienna, "Move it. This twat owes me."

Jason didn't see the husky man coming up until the man had seized him by the front of his shirt and lifted him a good four inches off the ground. Jason didn't have time to note the black tee and cargo pants the man wore, nor his close cropped dark hair. What he did have time to note was the fury burning in the man's dark brown eyes.

"Leave these women alone," the man said gruffly.

"This doesn't concern - Buford?" Jason said, placing the voice quickly.

"I said leave them alone," Buford repeated.

"Why do you care?" Jason returned.

"You are a coward," Buford replied, dropping him as Buford put himself between Jason and the two women.

"Don't think this is over," Jason said to a still stunned Gretchen.

Buford gave him a dirty look, "You better be damn well lucky that I'm keeping my anger in check," His voice took on a warning tone as he advised, "You better leave before something happens."

Jason adjusted his shirt, spat a few nasty names at Gretchen then grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her out of the restaurant.

Buford turned and helped Gretchen up, "Hey short stuff. I've been meaning to call you guys, but I just got back to town. Are you okay? Where's Ferb?"

"Ferb's at work," Gretchen replied, looking up at husky five foot eleven man in thanks.

Buford picked up her purse, "You dropped this," he gave her a brotherly hug, "What's that sorry excuse for a human doin' both'rin' ya anyhow?"

"He can't get revenge on Ferb," Gretchen replied.

"So he's both'rin' you?" Buford asked.

Gretchen nodded.

"That ain't right." Buford remarked, then he turned to Sienna, "So you're Dinnerbell's fiancée now?"

Sienna nodded, "Yes."

"That was bold of you," Buford noted.

"Why's that?" Sienna asked.

"He could have hurt you," Gretchen pointed out.

"Are you okay?" Sienna asked, worried that something might have happened.

"I'm fine," Gretchen replied.

"What about your baby?" Sienna asked concerned.

"Hold the phone? Baby?" Buford asked.

Gretchen blushed, "I'm pregnant."

"So, Ferb finally managed to..." Buford started.

Gretchen interrupted, "You don't need to be crass."

Buford feigned hurt, "I was going to say he finally managed ta get around ta startin' a family with ya."

Gretchen's blush darkened, "Yes."

"Gretchen, is your baby okay?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen placed a hand on her abdomen; she could feel the baby kicking, "Yes."

"You should get a restrainin' order on him," Buford remarked.

"I intend to," Gretchen said.

"You should also see your doctor, make sure that peanut is okay," Buford suggested.

"Buford, I've never known you to be this... caring," Gretchen noted.

"I've always cared about my friends," Buford said simply.

"That's true," Gretchen agreed.

A random patron came over and said, "I've got the whole incident recorded on my phone if you want to take that to the police."

"Thanks man," Buford said.

"A guy like that shouldn't be allowed loose like that," the man remarked.

Buford nodded his agreement, "Ya got a Micro SD card slot on your phone?"

"Yes," the man replied.

Buford handed him a Micro SD card, "Can you transfer the video to that?"

"Sure," the man said then handed back the card after the video was transferred.

"I don't like that he's roving about the mall...Do you mind if I accompany you for a little bit?" Buford said once the man left.

"How long is a little bit?" Gretchen inquired.

"Half an hour, maybe longer," Buford replied.

"What do you think Sienna?" Gretchen asked of her companion.

"That's fine with me...That guy is a creep," Sienna replied.

As the trio left the restaurant, Buford kept a keen eye out for Jason.

"You should call Ferb," Buford remarked.

"I'll tell him about it later," Gretchen hedged.

"Then call Dinnerbell," Buford said, using his longtime nickname for Phineas.

"Why?" Sienna asked, well aware that once Buford assigned a nickname you could never shake it.

Buford replied to Sienna, "Jason's seen ya now. Ya gotta be careful. Ya don't know what he's cap'ble of."

"I heard he pushed Ferb down a flight of stairs," Sienna said.

"Ya didn't see 'im after. Ferb was a mess," Buford muttered.

"I wasn't aware of that," Sienna said.

Gretchen became absolutely quiet.

Buford noticed this and was reminded that it wasn't the best of times for Ferb and Gretchen, "Sorry Short Stuff."

"It's a good thing you didn't retaliate," Gretchen replied quietly.

"I was surprised you didn't cold cock him back there. You have one hell of a hit when you're angry," Buford replied.

"I should be careful... for the baby's sake," Gretchen said.

"Of course. Heaven help him if he ever gets between you and your child. I'll vouch for you," Buford responded, mentally shuddering at the thought of a 'mama bear' Gretchen.

"Do you think he'll bother you again?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen shook her head, "I don't know. He was in the emergency a little while ago. Other than that I'd not seen him since the incident."

Buford took a side-long look at Gretchen, "Are far 'long are ya anyhow?"

"Seven months."

"Seriously?" Buford asked, surprised.

Gretchen nodded.

"Either it's a small baby or it's sitting further back," Buford noted.

Gretchen raised an eyebrow at the husky man.

"How'd you guess that?" Sienna asked.

"You should let your intelligence show more often Buford," Gretchen said.

"Buford don't do that ya know," Buford replied, dropping back to referring to himself in third person.

"The baby's sitting back," Gretchen said to let Buford know that his second guess was correct.

"You should see Ginger, Baljeet really put a bun in her oven. Girl must be carryin' triplets or som'tin'," Buford said.

"Isn't she only four months?" Gretchen asked.

Buford nodded, "Girl looks like she's five or six."

Gretchen gave a low hum.

"She could be carrying low," Sienna suggested.

"Could be," Buford noted.

"Have you talked to Baljeet recently Buford?"

"'Course I talked to him..He's still my nerd."

"Did he have anything to say about him and Ginger?"

Buford laughed, "He's a little panicked because he didn't account for the pregnancy."

"I feel as though I'm missing something," Sienna commented.

"Baljeet's my nerd. For a smart guy, he did something dumb," Buford said.

Gretchen flashed a sympathetic smile to Sienna before saying softly, "Uncle Buford? I think you're forgetting something."

"I never said that Dinnerbell was brilliant," Buford replied.

Sienna was unsure how to react, "Umm..."

"At least he loves you and is marrying you," Buford continued.

"Uh...thank you?" Sienna said.

"Buford..." Gretchen warned.

"I'm just saying most guys turn tail and run," Buford said.

Gretchen shrugged, "He's got a point."

"That's true," Sienna mused.

"So, where are you ladies off to?" Buford asked as they continued to walk through the mall.

"We were going to look at wedding dresses," Sienna answered.

Buford acted like a little girl, jumping up and down, squealing, and clapping hands, "Buford wanna help, Buford wanna help."

Gretchen replied to Sienna's unasked question, "He's straight."

Sienna snickered, "Seriously?"

Gretchen nodded, "But he's a good help."

"Okay then," Sienna replied.

"Yes!" Buford fistpumped the air.

"Buford helped me pick out my wedding dress," Gretchen said.

Buford scoffed, "Pfft, that was a no brainer."

"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.

"I wanted something with a long train," Gretchen said.

"There were only two dresses that had the removable train. Can you see this," Buford indicated Gretchen, "wearing a butt-bow the size of Texas?"

Sienna laughed lightly as the mental image came to her mind, "No."

"There you go," Buford replied.

"You could have gone into fashion Buford," Gretchen said.

Buford shook his head then asked Sienna: "So what kind of dress do ya want?"

"I'm not sure if I want a mermaid style or a short one," Sienna said.

"Let's see what they've got," Buford remarked.

Sienna nodded, "All right."

"Do you want to look at bridesmaid's dresses as well?" Buford asked.

"I don't know," Sienna muttered.

"You can pick a color at least," Gretchen interjected.

"I could," Sienna mused, she turned to Gretchen, "Would you help model for me?"

"'Course she will," Buford answered for the small woman.

"I should get you into a dress," Gretchen remarked.

"I don't 'ave the legs fer it," Buford replied.

Gretchen rolled her eyes sarcastically.

"Well I don't," Buford defended.

"Have you ever worn a dress Buford?" Sienna asked.

Buford paused as he was caught off guard by the inquiry.

"Buford?" Gretchen prompted.

"I was in a high school play," Buford muttered.

"I'm sorry I missed it," Gretchen replied.


	26. Chapter 26

They walked into the bridal shop.  
"There are so many dresses," Sienna remarked, looking at the assortment of dresses.  
A clerk came up to the trio and asked, "May I help you?"  
"We're just looking around," Buford replied.  
The clerk blinked, "Wonderful. Just let me know if you need any help. The change rooms are just over there."  
Buford slung his arms around the shoulders of both women, "Right this way ladies."

Gretchen started to snicker.  
"What's so funny?" Sienna asked.  
Buford realized the reason why and cracked up laughing himself.  
"What?" Sienna asked.  
Gretchen regained her composure, "A man walks in with two women into a bridal shop and tells the clerk that they are just looking around..."  
"Oh..." Sienna said, realizing what had just been implied.

Buford looked at some dresses, "Gretchen, you've got a similar complexion to Sienna. Take this and change."  
"Uh, I don't think so," Gretchen replied stubbornly.  
"Buford said change," Buford returned.  
Gretchen stomped her foot on the floor, "No."  
"Is there a problem here? Oh, that's a lovely dress, let me help you," the clerk had returned, then whisked Gretchen into a change room.

"She's stubborn at times isn't she?" Sienna noted.  
Buford smirked, "Yes," then picked out another dress, "I want to see this one on you."  
Sienna took the dress and went toward the change rooms. Buford took a seat and waited.  
"Are we doing okay ladies?" the clerk inquired.  
"Just peachy!" Gretchen snapped sarcastically.  
Sienna came out of change room wearing a mermaid style dress, while Gretchen came out wearing a short dress.  
The clerk looked at both women, then remarked to Gretchen, "It's never too late."

Gretchen responded with a tight, "I'm already married."  
The clerk looked confused. Buford started to snicker and Gretchen shot him a venomous glare.

"I'm getting married, she's married to my fiancée's brother," Siena pipped up.  
"Then why?" The clerk asked.  
"They have a similar complexion, if the shade of dress looks good on her," Buford explained, indicating Gretchen, "it will look good on her," indicating Sienna.  
"That sort of makes sense," The clerk said, a little less confused than before.  
"Just go with it," Buford said.

"Might I add that there's a good five to seven inch height difference?" Gretchen pointed out.  
"Height don't matter right now short stuff," Buford replied.  
Gretchen sighed.  
Buford looked over the dresses, "I think two shades darker."

"How about a lower neck line, show off some cleavage?" The clerk suggested with a nod.  
"Sure," Buford said.  
"I could show a little," Sienna replied.  
"No! I'm not showing you my cleavage," Gretchen retorted stubbornly.  
"I thought you looked beautiful in your wedding dress. You were the perfect blushing bride," Buford remarked.  
"Buford, you getting ready to cross into a territory that you already know of the dangers of crossing into," Gretchen warned him.  
"I'm just saying that-" Buford tried to defend himself.  
Gretchen shot him a dirty look, "Buford there are reasons I don't want to share."  
"Umm Gretchen," Sienna began then switched to Dutch, "Are you having uh...tenderness issues?"

Gretchen replied in German, "Yes, I'm ready to either scream or cry."  
Sienna remarked Dutch, "You don't have to do this."  
Gretchen returned in German, "I'll survive, don't worry about me."  
Buford chimed in with very butchered German, "You realize I caught part of that."  
Gretchen ran into change room, crying.  
Sienna cast a look at Buford before cautiously following Gretchen, "Gretchen?"  
Gretchen replied hollowly from one of the stalls, "Yes?"  
"Can we talk? Just woman to woman?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen was silent.  
Sienna took it as a sign to continue, she switched back to English, "I appreciate you coming with me today."  
Gretchen sniffed.  
"I know what it's like to be tender and sore, it gets better. Trust me," Sienna said.  
Gretchen gave a whimper, followed by a sniff.  
"That dress looked beautiful on you, can I try it on?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen unlatched the stall door.  
"Do you need help with it?" Sienna asked  
Gretchen gave a nod.  
"That was cringe worthy German," Sienna noted as she unzipped the dress.  
Gretchen sniffed and gave another nod.  
"If he caught part of it, he would have been better off keeping his mouth shut. I take it his mouth has gotten into trouble in the past?" Sienna remarked.  
Gretchen gave a nod in reply.

"Gretchen, are you okay? You're starting to hyperventilate," Sienna asked.  
Gretchen tried to regulate her breathing and nodded.  
"Are you sure? I can ask the clerk for a glass of water for you," Sienna said.  
Gretchen shook her head.  
"You know, even in the dress you could hardly tell you're pregnant," Sienna remarked.

Gretchen nodded.  
Worry creeping into Sienna's voice, "Gretchen are you sure you are okay?"  
Gretchen gave another nod.  
"Why do I feel I shouldn't be accepting that as an answer?" Sienna inquired.

Gretchen smiled and started to pull her own clothes on, "I'm fine, really."  
"Okay. How does this look?" Sienna said tentatively.  
Gretchen looked over at Sienna, "You need a necklace."

Sienna blinked, "I do?"  
Gretchen tilted her head, "Yes...Are you allergic to silver or gold?"  
"No."  
"Then I have something in mind."

"I guess I'll go show this dress to Buford," Sienna said.  
"I'll be right out," Gretchen said then finished getting dressed then, when Sienna came out of change stall, pulled out her phone and sent a text to Candace.  
Buford let out a low whistle, when he saw the dress on Sienna, "Dinnerbell is gonna have a hard time keepin' himself under control when he sees you in that."  
Sienna blinked "Am I supposed to take that as a compliment?"  
Gretchen came out of the dressing room, "Yes, yes you are," then she switched to German to address Buford, "You repeat what you heard today, I will maim you."

Buford raised hands in surrender and spoke in English, "Whatever you say. I made a vow to myself many years ago that I would never cross Ferb's girl."  
"Deep down, you really are a good guy Buford. I'm lucky to have you as a friend," Gretchen remarked.  
"You know it," Buford said.  
Gretchen glanced at the dress under the shop's lighting, "I think you're right, the dress needs to be slightly darker. This shade of white is over white."  
The clerk brought in selection of dresses for Sienna, and saw the short dress, "I've got one here for you, come this way," she said then guided Sienna toward the change rooms.

"So are you married, dating, engaged or single?" Gretchen asked.  
"Single," Buford replied.  
"That's too bad," Gretchen noted.  
"How's Adyson doing?" Buford asked.  
"What do you mean?" Gretchen inquired.  
"I heard she got a divorce a while back," Buford explained.  
Gretchen nodded, "But she's dating some-" Gretchen stopped and looked up, "Oh Sienna that looks lovely."

"Turn around," Buford said.  
Sienna turned around.  
"You need a train, a veil, and there's something missing..." Buford said.  
"A necklace," Gretchen chimed in.

Buford nodded, "Something simple...not too flashy."  
"Silver would do nicely don't you think?" Gretchen suggested.  
"Yes, it would," Buford agreed.  
"Is it really that nice?" Sienna asked.  
"Take a look in the mirror behind you," Gretchen said.

Buford came up behind her, "With your hair up."  
The clerk brought accessories over: placed a veil with silver tiara in hair, attached train, simple silk choker necklace with cameo.  
Sienna started to cry as everything came together.  
Gretchen snapped some pictures.  
Buford nodded in appreciation, "Phineas won't know what hit him."

"Does Phineas have a Tux?" Gretchen inquired.  
"He said something about the one he wore four years ago," Sienna replied.  
Gretchen gave Buford a significant look.  
"I'll arrange somethin' with Dinnerbell," Buford said, catching the meaning behind the look.  
"You look absolutely lovely Sienna," Gretchen commented.

"Thank you for your assistance. We need to confer with a higher power. I'm sure we'll be back," Buford said to the clerk.  
"Thank you. It was a pleasure to assist you today," the clerk replied.  
Sienna went to change, Gretchen accompanied her.

"You really think that I look lovely in that?" Sienna inquired.  
"Most definitely," Gretchen replied.  
"What 'higher power' was Buford talking about?" Sienna asked.  
"They'll meet us in a little while," Gretchen replied.

Gretchen and Sienna left the change room, met Buford and they all left the store.  
"Okay, that was fun. Now where are we going?" Buford asked, then became cheeky, "Intimate apparels?"  
"Not this trip Buford," Gretchen replied with the utmost seriousness.  
Sienna's jaw dropped, "I can't believe you just said that!"  
"I've got Phineas' best interest at heart. I have to make sure that his blushing bride is blushing," Buford replied.

"Buford's kinda like everyone's big brother. Although he does get a little cheeky at times," Gretchen said.  
Buford simply smirked.  
Sienna whispered to Gretchen, "How do you handle that?"  
Gretchen gave her a wink then said, "So you don't have anyone to manage your mouth for you yet Buford?"  
"Buford don't settle," Buford replied.  
"Wouldn't you like to have a couple of kids? You could teach them things," Gretchen asked him.  
Buford softened, "Yeah maybe," he realized what Gretchen had done and shook his head, "Dirty ploy Short Stuff."

"It's been a while since we've seen you, where've you been?" Sienna asked.  
"I've been working," Buford replied with a shrug.  
"Where?" Sienna inquired.  
"Ship yards," Buford answered.  
"What do you do?" Sienna asked.  
"Welding," Buford answered.

An uncomfortable look suddenly crossed Gretchen's face.  
Buford noticed this and asked, "Are you all right Short Stuff?"  
"Your baby's moving again isn't it?" Sienna inquired.  
"The baby is moving a lot more than usual right now...Anyways, what kind of welding Buford?" Gretchen responded.  
"Standard welding, ya know rivets and ship hulls and the like," Buford said.

Gretchen paused in her step, then placed a hand on her abdomen and took a few deep breaths.  
"Maybe we should sit down," Sienna suggested worriedly.  
Gretchen gave an agreeing nod.  
Buford helped guide Gretchen to a bench, "You want me ta call Ferb?"  
Gretchen shook her head, "I'll be fine. I just..."  
"Gretchen?" Sienna prompted.  
Gretchen exhaled a held breath, "For a moment I thought I was going to be ill."  
"I'm callin' Ferb," Buford said.

Gretchen squeaked out a, "Don't!"  
"What's wrong about me calling Bean pole?" Buford asked.  
"Just don't call him," Gretchen said.  
Sienna sat next to her, "Are you okay?"  
"Give me a few minutes," Gretchen replied.

"Ya don't look right. Som'tin's wrong, Buford can tell," Buford remarked.  
Sienna placed a hand on Gretchen's back, "Gretchen, were you hurt earlier today? Do you think something happened to the baby?"  
Gretchen shook her head, "I don't think so. I'm just getting more..."  
"Pain?" Buford asked.  
Gretchen shook her head again, "No, not pain so much as pressure than before."

"I'm callin' Ferb," Buford decided.  
"I'd rather that you didn't," Gretchen replied.  
"Gretchen, maybe we should take you to the-" Sienna started.  
Gretchen sighed, "Fine, call Ferb, but be warned."

Buford took Gretchen's phone, "What number's his?"  
"The fifth one," Gretchen replied.  
Buford made the selection and waited, "It's Buford," he paused as Ferb replied, "I know this is Gretchen's phone," another pause, "Shut yer trap 'n listen. Gretchen's complain' of pressure from that peanut of hers," A listening pause, "She's right here, ya wanna talk ta 'er?"

Gretchen took the phone back, "Well at least it's not-" she listened, "Well..." she paused, "Do you remember how I told you I had an encounter a few months ago with Jason?" another pause, "Well...he's been-" a slight pause, "Ferb!" she sighed, "He stopped me today," another pause, "Yes."  
Sienna looked over at Buford.  
Buford's expression was unreadable.  
"Ferb you're going to cause your back to go into a spasm," Gretchen warned.

Sienna looked worried, she said to Buford, "What's happening?"  
Buford shrugged, "Dunno."  
"It's just some pressure," Gretchen paused, "Ferb, no I didn't," a listening pause, "Yes, I'm sure," another pause, "Fine, here's Buford," she said then handed the phone back to Buford.  
"Yo," Buford paused, "I helped her back to her feet and she seemed fine, just a bit nervous," he paused again, "I'll ask 'er," he said then to Gretchen, "Do ya want Ferb ta pick ya up?"  
Gretchen shook her head, "I'll meet him at home. I'm fine."

Buford pressed the phone to his ear and spoke to Ferb, "She says she'll meet you at home," he paused, "All right," he disconnected the call and handed Gretchen her phone back.  
"Something wrong?" Sienna asked.  
"What'd he say?" Gretchen inquired.  
"He wants me to accompany you for the rest of the time you are here, just in case Jason tries something else," Buford replied.

"You don't have to," Gretchen said.  
"I told him I would, I got nutin' better ta do. 'Sides, I don't see ya often," Buford replied.  
"Thank you Buford," Gretchen said.  
"Now where?" Buford asked.  
Just then Gretchen's phone rang.  
Gretchen quickly answered, "Hello," she paused, "Sure, ten minutes in the coffee shop on the third floor. We'll see you soon," She hung up and smiled, "Let's get this wedding organized."

"Is that the 'higher power' that you two were talking about?" Sienna asked.  
Gretchen nodded.  
Buford smirked.  
Ten minutes later, at the third floor coffee shop, the trio had been sitting for a while, Buford and Sienna had Coffee while Gretchen got a water.  
"So who are we meeting?" Sienna asked.  
Buford glanced at Gretchen.  
Gretchen said without looking up, "Hey Candace."

"How are my favorite sisters today?" the red-headed woman greeted.  
Buford gave a slight cough.  
"Hello Buford, what have you got to report?" Candace asked.  
"We might have found 'The Dress'," Buford replied.  
"That was quick," Candace noted.

"Well do you remember how quickly we found mine?" Gretchen replied.  
Candace nodded.  
"So Candace is the 'Higher Power'?" Sienna asked.  
"Yup," Buford replied.

"I don't understand," Sienna said.  
Gretchen smiled, "This is the woman who can pull a wedding out of her ear. She really should have become a wedding planner."  
"I don't like dealing with people who don't know what they want," Candace replied.  
"You should just tell them what they want," Buford said.

Candace shook her head, "I want the weddings to be the couple's personal wedding, not some sort of pre-fabricated box wedding."  
"So other than Ferb's and Gretchen's wedding and your Aunt Tiana and Uncle Bob's wedding, who else have you planned?" Sienna asked.  
Candace pointed at Gretchen, "One of her friends, Adyson's wedding...Shame what happened though."  
Gretchen gave a slight nod, "But she was happy with what you came up with."

"You did your own wedding as well," Buford pointed out.  
"That doesn't count. Besides, I had help from everyone," Candace replied.  
"You told us what to do and we did it," Buford said.

"I was nine months pregnant at the time as well. So it was kinda of hard for me to do those things," Candace replied, stating a fact.  
"Bean Pole McGee and Short Stuff came all the way from Europe for it," Buford remarked.  
"A Thirteen hour flight and they managed to help the day before and attend it, nicely dressed, despite being jet lagged," Candace said.  
"That was insane," Buford noted.  
Gretchen gave a shrug.  
"You two seriously did that?" Sienna inquired incredulously.  
"It was a good thing it was over a three day weekend," Gretchen replied  
Buford remarked behind his hand to Sienna, "Candace would'a killed 'em if they weren't 'ere."  
"That's not true," Candace said.  
Gretchen raised an eyebrow at Candace.  
Candace smirked, "I would have disowned you."

"What matters was that we made it," Gretchen replied.  
"Yeah and after the weddin you and Bean Pole left," Buford pointed out.  
"We had class the day after," Gretchen said simply.  
"And you were able to focus?" Sienna asked.  
"Trust me, with those two, nothing could really pull them out of classwork...But anyways, I want to see you in your dress Sienna, but other than that, it's the cake, reception.." Candace said then continued on with a list.  
Buford pulled out his phone, "This is the dress we found, we didn't look hard and long."  
Candace looked at picture, "If the dress looks half as good in real life as it does in a photo; We might have a winner, though we should look around a bit more. You just never know."  
Sienna smiled.  
"Now, cake. Do you want vanilla, chocolate, carrot or the traditional fruit cake?" Candace inquired.  
"I didn't know there were that many choices," Sienna admitted.  
"You forgot chicken," Buford remarked.  
Candace glared at him.

Gretchen snickered.  
"What's so funny?" Sienna asked.  
Buford tried not to bust up laughing.  
"Oh come on you two, it was a mistake," Candace protested.

Gretchen nodded, "Yes, yes it was."  
"I was trying to delegate a few things to Phineas and Ferb. They still managed to put their own spin on it. I then got a couple of calls mixed up," Candace explained.  
"Things worked out in the end though," Buford noted.  
"Yeah, they did," Candace admitted.  
"Chicken?" Sienna asked.  
Gretchen laughed, "You'll have to ask Phineas."

"Okay then..." Sienna replied.  
"Have you decided on bridesmaids?" Buford asked.  
Sienna shook her head slightly.  
"Any close friends or family?" Candace asked.

"My sister, she's a few years older than me," Sienna said.  
"Any friends or other close relatives?" Candace asked.  
"Most of my friends have moved away and I don't feel right asking them," Sienna admitted.  
"Don't you have any friends here?" Candace inquired.  
"Just a few people I've met through Phineas and yourself," Sienna admitted.

"Why not ask Short Stuff?" Buford asked.  
Sienna looked down.  
Gretchen rolled her eyes, "Buford..."  
"That sounds all right, if it's okay with you Sienna," Candace remarked.

Sienna looked worried.  
"What's wrong?" Candace inquired.  
Gretchen looked to the table, "It's because I'm pregnant."  
"No. That's not it," Sienna said.  
"Then what's the matter?" Buford asked.

"Well I don't know Gretchen too well," Sienna said then mumbled something in Dutch.  
Candace smiled slightly, "Gretchen's very easy to get along with."  
"There are somethings that she won't be too sharing of," Buford noted.

"I'd rather not," Gretchen said.  
"Come on. You're already sisters-in-law," Candace tried coaxing her.  
"Candace, drop it. I don't want to ruin her wedding," Gretchen said shortly.

Candace's voice became low and gentle, "Gretchen, I just had Amanda when I got married. I had to get up halfway through the reception to feed her."  
Gretchen became quiet.  
"Oh boy," Buford said.  
"It something wrong?" Sienna asked.  
"She went quiet," Buford said.

"What does that mean?" Sienna inquired.  
"It's never good," Buford replied.  
"You can decide who you want your bridesmaids to be later," Candace said.  
Gretchen was shredding serviettes and kept her eyes on the table.

"Is something wrong?" Sienna asked.  
"Gretchen?" Candace prompted.  
Gretchen shook her head.

Candace placed a hand on Gretchen's shoulder.  
Gretchen looked up and pierced Candace with a warning glare.  
Buford shuddered at the intensity of the glare, "I'm going to get another square."

Sienna looked between Candace and Gretchen.  
"Gretchen..." Candace started.  
"I need to make a call," Gretchen said suddenly.

Gretchen stepped out of the coffee shop.  
"Maybe I should just not bother with the wedding," Sienna said.  
"Nonsense. You want to get married, you've told me this," Candace said.  
"I never put any thought into this before. I know that Ferb is Phineas' best man. Do you think Gretchen's upset that my sister will probably be my maid of honor?" Sienna asked.

Candace shook her head, "I don't think so...She's a bit off her normal demeanor today."  
"What do you mean?" Sienna asked.  
"Well she's a bit, I don't know how to put it exactly, she's just acting off.. Did something happen earlier?" Candace replied, knowing exactly how Gretchen was off but unable to convey it.  
"We ran into a guy named Jason," Sienna said.  
Candace sat up straighter, and her voice tightened, "What happened?"  
"He slapped her and pushed her to the ground," Sienna said.

Buford came back with squares for all.  
"Buford, is that why you're with them today?" Candace asked.  
"Huh?" Buford returned.  
"The incident with Jason," Candace clarified.  
"Oh, yeah. That sorry excuse for a man pushed Gretchen to the ground. I've got some guy's video of it to take to the police," Buford replied.

"May I see the video?" Candace asked.  
"Why?" Buford inquired in return.  
"Just let me see the video Buford," Candace said.

"You ain't gunna like it," Buford replied then showed the video to Candace.  
Candace looked from video to Gretchen sitting outside, "Was she injured?"  
"She's been saying that the baby's more active than normal," Sienna said.  
"I'm going to talk to her," Candace said and left to sit with Gretchen.


	27. Chapter 27

Once outside Candace gently called, "Gretchen?"

Gretchen swiveled her head to look at her sister-in-law, "Yes?"

"Why didn't you mention your run-in with Jason?" Candace inquired.

"It wasn't important," Gretchen replied.

"Gretchen, he could have harmed your baby," Candace pointed out.

"I'm fine Candace," Gretchen replied. 

Candace looked at the younger woman, "No you're not."

"What do you know?" Gretchen shot back, looking away.

"I know you," Candace replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Gretchen whirled around to face the taller woman.

"When something's bothering you, you retreat in to yourself, and don't talk," Candace said. 

Gretchen started quietly sobbing, "Jason..."

Candace hugged her tight, "I know. Calm down. Can you tell me?"

Gretchen gave a slight nod and said between sobs, "He, he was looking at me….I believe he's been stalking me."

"Buford said he came to your rescue," Candace noted.

Gretchen gave a nearly imperceptible nod.

"What makes you think he's been stalking you?" Candace asked.

"Have you ever got the feeling someone was watching you?" Gretchen returned.

"Sometimes?" Candace replied somewhat disarmed and confused.

"I've had that feeling for a couple of months, every time I would get in my car to go to work, or the store, or just to meet up with someone," Gretchen admitted.

"Have you told Ferb?" Candace asked seriously.

"I've mentioned that I sometimes feel nervous when I'm by myself in a parkade or large parking lot," Gretchen answered.

"Did you tell him why?" Candace inquired.

"I didn't want to worry him," Gretchen replied.

"Oh, for the love of... Gretchen, tell him. He'll get you a panic button or a teleporter app. Did you forget who you married?" Candace exclaimed. 

"I'm well aware of who I married. And it's a bad idea for the teleporter app, at least right now," Gretchen retorted.

"Stalking is a serious offense," Candace said.

"I know," Gretchen replied.

"You haven't mentioned this to anyone else have you?" Candace asked. 

Gretchen shook her head. 

Candace hugged Gretchen tight, "Look honey, you've got to take your safety seriously. Ferb's going to have kittens when he finds out about this."

"Buford all ready called him," Gretchen replied as Candace released her.

"Once we're finished here, I'll walk you to your car and follow you home. I want to hear you talk to Ferb about this," Candace said. 

Gretchen resigned herself to the fact that Candace would not relax until she heard the conversation, "All right."

"So are you carrying my second niece, or my first nephew?" Candace tried to get the secret which Gretchen and Ferb had been keeping for the a while.

Gretchen smiled slightly at Candace's attempt, "Nice try, but, you'll find out when the baby is born."

"Whichever is fine as long as you're happy with it," Candace said, relieved that Gretchen was able to catch her attempt to find out the gender of the baby. 

Candace walked back into coffee shop with Gretchen.

"Hey Short Stuff, I got you a square," Buford said setting one down in front of her seat.

Gretchen hugged him, "Thank you."

Buford hugged her back quickly, "Buford don't do mushy. C'mon eat yer square and let's look at cake."

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't do mushy," then she smirked, "Unless you had a girlfriend."

"Yeah right," Buford scoffed.

After a little bit of conversation the foursome headed out to the cake shop. Sienna looked around as they entered. Candace and Gretchen exchanged looks while Buford caught sight of the cupcakes that were on display.

"Hmm..." Sienna hummed.

"What is it?" Candace asked. 

"I wonder what everyone would like," Sienna remarked.

"It doesn't matter what everyone else would like, what do you like?" Candace replied.

"I have no idea. What type of cake did you have Gretchen?" Sienna said turning to the shorter woman.

Gretchen blinked, "We had two cakes, we had a two tiered lemon and vanilla. Then we also had four dozen chocolate cupcakes done up."

"I don't remember the cupcakes," Sienna said with a frown.

"You had to be 'one of the guys' to get one," Buford piped up. 

Candace rolled her eyes.

"Uh..." Sienna blinked. 

"Didn't you have quite a few of those Buford?" Gretchen asked, recalling the former bully having chocolate all over his face for the majority of the reception.

"Yep. Took some home with me," Buford declared proudly.

Gretchen put her hands on her hips, and pursed her lips.

"You look so cute when you're angry," Buford said. 

"Buford I wouldn't patronize her," Candace warned.

"But she is cute when she's angry," Buford protested.

Gretchen reached up and used the Vulcan nerve pinch on Buford, and he dropped like a sack of potatoes.

"You learned that from Ferb didn't you?" Candace inquired.

Gretchen nodded.

"He's three times your size...and that simple thing took him down?" Sienna asked in awe. 

"It's not that simple. I asked Ferb to teach me, I didn't understand what he was talking about," Candace said.

"It's not that difficult, just pinch these nerves here," Gretchen said and demonstrated on the unconscious Buford, "and you can drop anyone like a sack of potatoes."

"I'll have to ask Phineas about that," Sienna said.

"So, cake. What are your thoughts? How many tiers do you want?" Candace redirected the conversation. 

"Well there's undoubtedly going to be more people for Phineas than me. So maybe a three tier cake," Sienna mused.

Candace nodded, "All right."

"It has to be buttercream frosting though," Sienna said.

"What type of cake?" Candace asked.

"Well lemon is pretty good. I'm drawing a blank on Phineas's favorite cake for some reason," Sienna replied. 

"Black Forrest," Gretchen and Candace said at the same time.

Sienna looked at them, "That's scary."

"If it's any consolation Ferb's favorite is vanilla," Candace said.

"Personally, I like dark chocolate," Gretchen added.

"Then why was your wedding cake lemon?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen smirked, "Chocolate is predictable."

"That's a sound argument," Sienna noted.

Gretchen smiled slightly.

"So which types do you want?" Candace asked the Dutch woman.

"Hmmm..." Sienna hummed thoughtfully. 

"Why not ask what they recommend?" Gretchen suggested.

"Okay," Sienna said.

Candace went up to the counter where a clerk was waiting patiently, "Excuse me, we're planning a wedding and need to talk cake."

"Let me get the baker, just a moment," the clerk replied. 

"Okay, so do you two have a date in mind?" Candace asked Sienna.

"Not really," Sienna admitted.

Gretchen felt the baby move and rubbed her abdomen gently.

The baker came to the front, "I was told that someone's planning a wedding." 

"I am," Sienna said.

"What is the date?" the baker inquired, pulling out a binder.

"We're thinking late September or early November. We don't have a fixed date yet," Sienna said.

"That's still a couple of months away, good," the baker said and marked something in his binder.

"She doesn't know where to start, can you show her some pictures?" Candace suggested.

The baker looked up and noticed Gretchen, "I remember you, lemon &amp; vanilla with cupcakes." 

"After five years you remember that order?" Gretchen asked.

"Not every day I get a fairly quiet couple with a green-haired groom, and his bride ordering something," the baker replied.

"May I see some pictures please?" Sienna asked.

"Sure," the baker said. 

The baker pulled out a catalogue of cakes. Candace and Sienna looked through at the various cakes. Meanwhile the baker turned his attention to Gretchen.

"Have you any children?" he asked.

"No, not yet," Gretchen replied.

"When you do, please come back for your baby shower cake," the baker politely suggested.

Gretchen smiled, "I'll keep that in mind."

Candace glanced over, "I heard that." 

Gretchen raised an eyebrow at her.

"Just saying," Candace replied.

"Oooh, this one is lovely," Sienna said as she found a cake design.

The baker looked at the picture, "That arrangement is a very nice one." 

"Let me see," Candace said and turned a couple of pages, "oh, look at this."

"That's gorgeous," Sienna said.

"It's very popular. How many guests do you have?" the baker said.

"I don't know," Sienna admitted. 

"Maybe over guess rather than under guess would be good," Gretchen suggested.

Candace nodded, "That is true."

"We could do a cake set for say two fifty?" the baker suggested. 

"Could we call you if there's going to be more?" Candace asked.

"Of course. We could always add another tier or a tray of cupcakes if there will be children present," the baker said.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. Thank you," Sienna said.

"Do you need any cookies to go with that?" the baker asked.

"What for?" Sienna returned.

"Favors, place cards, decorations or all of the above," the baker listed off.

"Can we get back to you on that?" Sienna asked.

"Of course," the baker said.

"Thank you," Candace said.

"Not a problem at all," the baker returned with a smile. 

"Have you got a business card?" Sienna asked. 

"Of course," the baker said, pulling one out.

Gretchen went up to the counter, "I'd like half a dozen vanilla cupcakes please."

"Of course, just a moment," the clerk replied, then boxed up the cupcakes. 

"What's that for?" Candace asked.

"Ferb," Gretchen replied, smiling slightly as she paid for her purchase.

Buford groaned as he sat up, "Dirty ploy Short Stuff."

"You shouldn't irritate people," Gretchen replied. 

"You need to have cupcakes at your wedding. Buford likes cupcakes," Buford remarked to Sienna.

"Would you like to sample a cupcake?" the baker offered.

"Oh, yes," Buford agreed enthuastically.

"You've got a lovely bride," the baker said.

Candace burst out laughing.

Gretchen gave a light chuckle.

"Am I missing something?" the baker asked, confused.

"Buford's a family friend," Candace explained.

"Then who are you marrying?" the baker asked.

"Remember the red head?" Gretchen provided.

"He was insistent on an ice sculpture," the baker remembered.

"That's who she's marrying," Candace said.

"Ah," the baker returned. 

Gretchen's phone rang, and she looked down at the call display. 

"It's Ferb," she noted.

"Well, answer it," Candace said.

Gretchen gave a small smile and answered it, "Hello?" she paused, "Yes." A listening pause, "We're looking at wedding cakes," another pause, "Candace said she'll come over when we're finished," she paused to listen, "I love you, bye." 

"That's cute," Sienna said after Gretchen disconnected the call.

Gretchen flushed a bright red.

"We all done here?" Candace asked.

"Yes," Sienna said and Gretchen nodded. 

Candace turned to the baker, "Thank you, we'll be in touch soon."

"Thank you," the baker replied.

They left the bakery and started walking through the mall.

"I should sit down with Phineas and figure out a guest list I guess," Sienna said.

"If you can get that to me by next weekend, I'll help you look at some invitations. You don't have time to order custom invitations, we'll have to create our own," Candace replied. 

"You could also ask Adyson and her Troop of Fireside Girls to help with the invites," Gretchen suggested.

"Adyson's overseeing a troop?" Candace asked, surprised.

Gretchen nodded then noted, "The guest list should be easy."

"I hope so," Sienna sighed. 

"Well, there will be our family, your family. Phineas' friends, your friends. Do you have any out of town family we need to make arrangements for?" Candace rattled off.

Sienna was stunned, "You're acting exceptionally calm about this whole thing."

"Once you start to lose focus, it's hard to get it back," Candace pointed out. 

Gretchen gave an agreeing nod, "She has a point."

"How do you-" Sienna began to ask.

Candace laughed, "I used to lose focus a lot." 

Buford checked his watch, "I gotta head out," he handed Gretchen a paper, "This is my new number. You call me if you ever need anything," he then handed Sienna a paper, "That goes for you too. My best friends' girls are always gonna 'ave me lookin' out fer 'em."

"What about me?" Candace asked.

"What 'bout you? You don' need protectin'," Buford pointed out.

Candace rolled her eyes.

Buford handed her a paper, "Kiddin', jeesh. Can't a guy make a joke?"

Candace smirked at him, "All right 'Mr. Angry Wall of Meat.'"

Buford laughed and shook his head.

"Thank you Buford," Gretchen said.

"You should really label your contact list," Buford noted.

"I know what the numbers are for, so there's no need," Gretchen replied.

Buford nodded, "Makes sense." 

"If you lose your phone, the first three numbers are the ones that people try calling first. Unless they're labeled," Gretchen pointed out.

"You've got privacy issues?" Buford asked.

"Privacy, security... whatever you want to call it. That's why the first number is the Chinese take out we use most often followed by the German consulate and then..." Gretchen started to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Buford asked.

"Look up the third number on-line," Gretchen replied and showed the number to him.

Buford searched telephone number on-line, and his eyes went wide, "I had no idea you and Ferb were into that."

"We're not, Ferb thought it would be funny," Gretchen replied. 

"That is pure evil," Buford said.

Gretchen smirked, "I know which numbers are which."

"Yeah, your phone is confusing...are some of the settings in German?" Candace chimed in.

Gretchen nodded. 

"I should be heading home, Phineas will be concerned," Sienna said.

"He's a big boy, you're out with the girls. Have fun," Buford cut in.

Sienna looked at him, "Huh?"

"I should be heading home anyhow, I've got to get dinner ready," Gretchen said.

"What's for dinner?" Buford asked.

Gretchen smirked again, "It's a secret Bufe."

"What kind of secret?" Buford inquired.

"Oh we might start eating then retreat to our bedroom for the rest," Gretchen said, getting a bit cheeky herself.

Buford went wide eyed, "Pass."

Candace snickered.

Sienna was shocked that the Germanic woman would say something like that.

"You don't play fair," Buford said. 

"She doesn't have to, she's married," Candace said.

"Point," Buford said.

"I don't understand," Sienna blinked.

"We keep treats in our room," Gretchen said with a slight shrug.

"Oh, so _that's_ what you call them?" Candace asked curiously.

"TMI ladies. Now I've got to talk to Ferb," Buford said.

"About what?" Gretchen asked.

"How you're such a little..." Buford trailed off looking for the right word.

"Little what?" Candace prompted. 

"I didn't know she could be so mischievous...like a fox," Buford said.

Gretchen raised her eyebrow.

"Does Ferb know about that?" Buford asked.

Gretchen smirked and nodded, "More often than not it winds up-"

Buford covered his ears, "Buford don't wanna know what you do with Bean Pole, Short Stuff." 

Candace came up behind Gretchen and placed her hands on Gretchen's abdomen, "I think it's obvious what they've been up to."

Gretchen flushed bright red and swatted at Candace's hands.

Candace hugged Gretchen from behind, "You're making my little brother a father. Thank you." 

Gretchen turned crimson.

"You two deserve this," Candace continued.

Gretchen, not liking this excessive attention, muttered, "Candace..." 

Candace dipped Gretchen back, "I'm going to be right beside you giving you words of encouragement."

Buford smacked his face, "Bad Buford. Don't think that way. Bad, _bad _Buford."

Candace set Gretchen upright.

Sienna asked Gretchen, "He's a friend of yours?"

"Since childhood," Gretchen confirmed. 

"Really?" Sienna asked.

Gretchen nodded.

Candace smirked, "Dirty thoughts Van Stomm?" 

"You could say that, or maybe they're my wildest dreams come true," Buford said with a wink.

"You're incorrigible, you know that," Gretchen remarked.

"And you love me anyway," Buford replied.

"Walk a lady to her car?" Gretchen asked. 

"But of course," Buford answered. 


	28. Chapter 28

When they arrived at Gretchen's car, after Sienna had departed, Gretchen turned to the husky man, "Thank you Buford."

"Not a problem, here," Buford said handing her the card, "You'll be wantin' this."

"Thank you," Gretchen said as she took the card.

"Nice wheels," Buford remarked as he got a good look at the silver Volkswagen Jetta.

Gretchen smiled slightly.

"I'm just going to head to my car, I'll pull around in a moment," Candace said then started off across the parking gargage.

"Gimme yer keys," Buford said putting out his hand.

"Why?" Gretchen asked, puzzled by the request.

"I don't trust that guy," Buford rumbled as he took the keys from Gretchen and got into car. He popped the hood, and checked the engine compartment. Finding nothing wrong so far, Buford closed the hood and tried the ignition. To his relief the engine purred to life without any effort. Gretchen had tilted her head as Buford did a multi-point inspection of her car.

"Everything seems to be all right. Candace is going to be following you home right?" Buford asked.

"I think so," Gretchen replied.

"I'll follow as well just to be safe," Buford said, deciding to ditch his plans of going back to his apartment to sack out.

"Where's your car Buford?" Gretchen asked.

Buford jerked his thumb at an older model Harley Davidson Fatboy motorcycle a few rows over as a pair of headlights came around the corner. Gretchen startled and dropped the SD card. She grumbled a German curse word under her breath as the car came to a stop. It was Candace. Buford stooped down and picked the card up, placing it in a safe place on his person before pulling out the key to his Fatboy.

"That's Candace," Gretchen noted.

"Let's get you home princess," Buford said then strode over to his motorcycle and pulled on a (his) helmet and started it up.

The drive to the Fletcher household was uneventful. When the garage door opened Ferb's grey BMW was there, and Gretchen pulled in next to it. Candace and Buford parked in the driveway and came in through the garage before Gretchen remotely closed it.

Candace opened door from garage into house, "Ferb?"

Ferb was surprised to see her, "Candace? What are you doing here? Where's Gretchen?"

"Right here," Gretchen replied softly, from behind the red headed woman, Buford stood behind her.

Ferb waited until she took off her shoes, then wrapped his arms around her, "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine," Gretchen replied.

Ferb looked closely at her, taking in her appearance, "You know that doesn't work on me."

"I've got som'tin' fer ya," Buford said pulling out and handing over the card.

Ferb looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"Some guy in the restaurant copied this for me," Buford explained as Ferb took the card from him.

Ferb narrowed his eyes at the card, trying to will it's contents to be seen.

"Ferb, that's not going to work," Candace remarked.

Ferb's dark blue eyes slid over to her.

"You might want to put it into your phone," Candace suggested.

Ferb gave a slight nod.

"Ferb, honey, I need you to let me go," Gretchen spoke up.

Ferb looked at her.

"I need to use the rest room," Gretchen explained softly.

Ferb gave her a quick kiss on the forehead then let her go. He watched her go down the hall and into the bathroom.

"Congratulations on the peanut, man," Buford said.

Ferb gave him a slight smile, then took out his phone and placed card in the slot.

"You ain't gunna like what you see," Buford warned.

Ferb intently watched the video, then turned a violent shade of red in anger.

Candace became worried, "Ferb?"

"I'm going to kill him," Ferb's voice was cold and hard, it was easy to tell he was beyond angry.

"Whoa, Beanpole, the police can handle it much better. He'll go to jail for that," Buford tried to get the green haired man to calm down.

"Like that'll do any good," Ferb said harshly.

"First guys to get shanked in the shower are child abusers, women abusers, and child killers," Buford said.

Ferb lunged at Buford, and seized him by the front of the shirt, "If he harmed..."

"Gretchen said the peanut was movin' about," Buford managed to say, realizing that Ferb's 'Papa Wolf' mode had been triggered, not only for his unborn child but his wife as well.

"Let's be rational Ferb," Candace said.

Ferb glared hard at her, and she could see the rage building rapidly within her brother. Candace hadn't seen Ferb this angry in quite a number of years.

A quiet "Ferb?" caused him to release his hold on Buford and whirl around to face his wife who just re-entered the room.

"Yes, love?" Ferb replied, a very obvious faux calm in his voice.

"Clam down," Gretchen said, not bothering to repress the German accent which had crept into her voice.

"I am-" Ferb tried lying.

"Don't give me that. I know better," Gretchen interrupted.

Candace shifted slightly, unsure of how Ferb would react. Granted it was his wife, but Candace doubted Ferb had ever been this angry around her before. Buford had the sense to back away slowly.

Ferb took a determined step toward Gretchen, and placed his hands on her arms, "Tell me you're okay."

"I'm doing better now," She returned.

"The baby?" Ferb asked, repressing the urge to put a hand on her abdomen, just in case something was wrong.

"Moving," Gretchen replied.

"Jason's never going to see the light of day again, so help me..." Ferb growled, and his expression darkened.

"Ferb," Gretchen started crying and buried her face in his chest.

Ferb softened, "Gretchen, love."

Gretchen sobbed into his chest.

Ferb wrapped his arms around her small body, "Gretchen please."

Gretchen's voice was muffled but still audible, "Let the police handle it Ferb."

"Do you want me to call them?" Candace asked.

Gretchen choked out a sob, and said to Ferb, "We should call your lawyer first," then her shoulders heaved with another sob.

"I've got his number in my desk," Ferb said, not willing to let Gretchen go.

"You should file a report first and tell them you'll be calling your lawyer. I'll stick around for that. I was there," Buford suggested.

Candace went to the kitchen and started putting dinner together for everyone, and called out, "I'm going to call Jeremy and tell him I'm going to be late."

"They probably will want to talk to Sienna as well," Ferb noted, still angry, but had put a cap on it for his wife's sake.

"Do you want me to go get it fer ya Beanpole?" Buford offered.

"I'll get it in a minute," Ferb said.

"Ya sure?" Buford asked.

Ferb nodded then spoke gently to Gretchen as he let her go, "How about you sit down in your rocking chair love?"

"Okay. I'm just going to get a glass of water first," Gretchen replied and went into kitchen. She pulled a glass from the cupboard and fumbled with the taps.

"Here, let me help you," Candace said, taking the glass and she saw Gretchen's hands trembling, "Go have a seat, I'll bring this out for you."

Gretchen shook her head, "I've got it. I've got it," she said, then suddenly grabbed the counter, breathing hard.

"Is it the baby?" Candace asked, as she looked at her sister-in-law intently.

Gretchen managed a nod.

Candace stood behind Gretchen, and placed her hands on Gretchen's abdomen, "Lean back into me and breath slowly."

Gretchen did as Candace instructed, fully trusting the older and taller woman.

"Hmmm.." Candace hummed.

"What?" Gretchen asked, as Candace set her upright.

"You say you're seven months pregnant?" Candace asked.

"That's what the dates come up as," Gretchen replied.

"Has the baby ever been this active before?" Candace inquired.

Gretchen shook her head, "Not this active."

"I'd suggest you relax, but you probably already know that," Candace remarked.

"I think today just undid my nerves," Gretchen admitted.

Candace looked her sister-in-law up and down, noting the more cautious and weary way the younger woman was now carrying herself, "I'll say."

"I'd never seen Ferb that angry before," Gretchen said softly.

"That wasn't angry, that was downright furious," Candace replied, not bothering to mention that she had seen Ferb get that way only once before.

"Ferb doesn't get furious," Gretchen pointed out.

"Under normal circumstances I'd agree with you. He scared Buford," Candace returned.

Gretchen covered her mouth in shock and her dark blue eyes went wide, "What did he do?"

"Nothing. Go have a seat, I'll bring you your glass," Candace replied.

"All right," Gretchen said then went out into the living room.

Ferb was on the phone with the lawyer, pacing back and forth like a caged tiger.

Gretchen settled into her rocking chair.

Ferb looked over at her and gave her a loving smile.

Buford was sitting on the couch, "How're ya feelin' short stuff?"

"Nervous," Gretchen replied as she watched Ferb on phone.

Ferb suddenly brought the phone to Gretchen, "Mr. Mason wants to talk with you."

Gretchen cautiously took the phone, "Hello?" she listened to the lawyer for a few minutes, "Yes," a short pause, "Yes, I'm sure..." there was another pause, "Two witnesses directly involved and another who took a video."

While Gretchen fielded question Ferb sat on the ottoman and placed her feet in his lap.

Gretchen looked up at Ferb while still on the phone, "That would be a good idea."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

Gretchen emitted a squeak then a gasp, "Tonight? No, not a problem," she said as she started to hyperventilate.

Ferb leaned forward and lightly took the phone from her, "Mr. Mason, it's Ferb. What's happening tonight?" he listened, "I see," a listening pause, "She's understandably anxious. " A third and final pause, "Seven pm, we'll see you then."

Candace came out of the kitchen and handed Gretchen the glass of water, "What's happening at seven?"

"We're meeting with Mr. Mason," Ferb replied, setting the phone back in its charger caddy.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Candace asked.

"Mr. Mason is our lawyer, he handled my case against Jason last time," Ferb explained.

"That's not going to look good for Jason. Having a previous conviction," Candace noted.

"No, it's not," Ferb said with a smirk that could have been classified as 'evil.'

"You won your case last time," Buford recalled.

Ferb gave a nod.

"It also won't look good for Jason because Gretchen's pregnant," Candace added.

Ferb nodded again and looked over at Gretchen, who looked lost in thought.

"Well he's not going to get away, we have video evidence," Buford remarked.

"I found some frozen soups in your freezer, I'll heat those up for dinner," Candace said.

Gretchen gave a slight nod.

"Who does the cooking in this house?" Buford wondered aloud.

"We take turns. Mum and Trudy also make sure that we've got a freezer full of home cooking," Ferb replied.

"Mom never did that for me, except for when I had my kids," Candace noted with some surprise.

"It's because they saw the state of the fridge when Ferb had his heart attack. We hadn't gone shopping yet," Gretchen quietly explained.

"Don't the both of ya have insane work schedules?" Buford asked.

Ferb nodded, "Gretchen's was more sporadic than mine."

"Was?" Buford asked.

"I'm on a Temporary Leave of Absence until the baby is born, then I get switched to maternity leave," Gretchen said.

"I'll pull some long hours two or three days a week, but I'm always home by five pm," Ferb added.

"I was working shift work. When I go back in a year, I'm told I should be on straight days," Gretchen remarked.

"What about the baby?" Candace inquired.

"Without full consultation, we've been told that Mum and Trudy will babysit," Ferb said, repressing a frustrated sigh.

Gretchen gave a soft laugh.

"So they decided amongst themselves to do that?" Candace asked.

Ferb nodded.

"That's nice of them. I don't think my ma would babysit any kid o' mine," Buford remarked with a slight head shake.

"I never demanded that Mom and Dad babysit, they volunteered on occasion; as did Jeremy's parents," Candace remarked.

"We thought we would just find a daycare," Gretchen said.

"Mom won't hear of that," Candace stated.

Ferb nodded again.

Buford inclined his head towards Gretchen's abdomen, "Is your kid going to have green hair like Beanpole?"

"We don't know yet," Gretchen replied.

"Then what use are all the tests ya've gotta do?" Buford asked.

"They're to check the health of the baby," Gretchen explained.

"If that kid don't got green hair send it back," Buford grunted.

"Buford!" Gretchen admonished.

"We won't care if the baby has green hair or not," Ferb remarked.

"I'll love the baby all the same," Gretchen said, a protective glint in her eyes.

Ferb reached out and placed a hand on Gretchen's abdomen, "As long as the baby is healthy."

"I hope that Jason character didn't damage the little peanut. I know people in unpleasant places," Buford said gruffly.

"Gretchen shouldn't have too much trouble getting him arrested and charged," Ferb said.

"I'll go heat up some dinner," Candace said and went back into the kitchen.

The phone rang, and Candace plucked the kitchen handset and answered it.

"Fletcher house," she paused then stuck her head out into the living room, "Ferb, it's Phineas."

Ferb sighed and picked up the handset in the living room, "Yes?" he paused, "Sienna told you?" another pause, "Well she's going to have to fill out a witness statement."

"Buford I don't think that'll be required," Gretchen replied to Buford's earlier statement.

"No one messes with my best buddies' girls," Buford said.

Gretchen smirked at him, "Not a girl anymore Buford."

"That's for sure, you grew up nicely," Buford remarked.

Gretchen gave him a shy smile.

"I was saddened when you left for England with him," Buford said.

"Why's that?" Gretchen asked, curious.

"'Cause, I had no one to copy from in science class," Buford answered.

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "If you let that mind of yours-"

"Buford doesn't roll like that."

"You are a smart man Buford, you have such potential."

"I have a rep to upkeep."

"Why not shed the stereotypes placed on you?" Gretchen asked softly.

"Maybe I can't," Buford hedged.

"Sure you can, you can do anything you want," Gretchen pointed out.

"Maybe I needed a great girl to show me my potential," Buford shrugged.

"Stop hitting on my wife," Ferb interrupted, beginning to look mutinous.

"Just friendly banter, I'm not trying to woo her. Besides, I know you are the only guy for her," Buford tried appeasing the green haired man.

"I suppose I could introduce you to one of the CNA's," Gretchen mused aloud.

Ferb raised an eyebrow at this.

"What?" Gretchen asked him innocently.

"Are you playing match maker again?" Ferb inquired.

"If I know a couple of single people who might get along, why not introduce them?" Gretchen replied.

Ferb simply shook his head.

Gretchen rolled her eyes, "At least I'm not as bad as Isabella."

Ferb's eyebrow rose once more.

"She once tried getting Irving and me together...that was until I slapped him silly," Gretchen replied.

"I don't think-" Ferb began.

"Everyone deserves to be happy," Gretchen interjected.

There was a blank look on Ferb's face.

"There's no harm in meeting someone for coffee," Gretchen continued.

Ferb crossed his arms over his chest.

"Buford, you'd like to meet another friend wouldn't you?" Gretchen asked the husky man.

"Sure," Buford said.

Gretchen turned back to her husband, "See?"

Ferb rolled his eyes as Candace announced, "Dinner's ready."

"Buford hungry!" Buford practically shouted as he ran to the table.

Ferb rolled his eyes a second time and held out his hand for Gretchen and helped her up.

Gretchen was laughing lightly.

"And who do you know that'll put up with that?" Ferb inquired with a head jerk towards the kitchen.

Gretchen smile softly, "You'll see."

The prepackaged dinner was served and the foursome, mostly Candace and Buford, while Ferb and Gretchen were quietly talking amongst themselves, were discussing what would happen when the case went to trial.

"I hope that everything goes all right," Candace said.

"How can it not?" Buford asked.

"What if he's got a good lawyer?" Candace pointed out.

"Video," Buford pointed out.

"Video can only do so much," Candace retorted.

"It got the entire conversation," Buford pointed out.

"I don't like the fact that he's been following her," Candace mused.

Ferb heard this, "He's been _what_?

"It's obvious he's been following her," Buford remarked.

"No. No, no, no, _no_... This _can't_ be happening," Ferb said, his distress rising once more.

"Your wife's got a stalker. The guy's not right in the head," Buford said.

Ferb turned to his wife, "Gretchen, I want you to move in with your parents until this is dealt with."

"That's not the answer Ferb," Candace remarked.

"At least if she's at her parents, I don't have to worry about him trying to break in and violate my wife," Ferb practically snarled.

"Ferb!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"I want you to be safe," Ferb said, with a look akin to a wounded puppy.

"We lock the doors and set the alarm even when we're home," Gretchen pointed out.

"That's not enough. Guys like this find ways. They sneak into the garage just after you pull in, before the door comes down," Ferb said, the pitch of his voice seeming feverish.

"You're soundin' paranoid," Buford said.

Ferb turned on Buford in anger, "How would you feel?!"

"Why not hire a former stalker for protection?" Buford suggested before finishing his meal.

Ferb was clearly disarmed, "What?"

Gretchen groaned, realizing who Buford meant, "Please tell me you don't mean-"

"Yup. I know ya dislike the guy but," Buford said.

"If you know she dislikes him then why suggest him?" Candace asked interrupting Buford.

"Who else do we know who can wiretap a house and monitor everythin'?" Buford returned.

Ferb was taking in the information, his mind working overtime as he mentally reviewed everything.

"What's he doing these days?" Candace asked.

"Police surveillance, what else?" Buford said as his companions finished their meals.

"He works for the Police Department?" Gretchen inquired.

Buford nodded, "He's actually helped with a few kidnapping cases."

Gretchen raised an eyebrow, "What about his obsession?"

Buford shrugged, "Dunno. He's either gotten over it or he hasn't."

"He had cameras set up everywhere. When I was moving out, I found cameras in places I couldn't believe," Candace chimed in, clearing away the dishes.

"Where?" Gretchen asked.

"Curtain rods, behind a doll's eye, I even found pin-hole cameras throughout the house. Once I knew what I was looking for, it was easy enough to spot," Candace replied.

"We're getting the police involved anyhow, we could ask. Worst case, they'll say 'no'. Then we turn to Phineas and get the house locked down," Ferb said finally.

"Considering the circumstances, I'm pretty sure they'll say yes," Buford remarked.

"And he has a previous offense against Ferb," Candace added.

"I've asked Phineas not to tell Mum. She doesn't need to know….At least at _this_ juncture," Ferb said.

"I'm not going to tell my father until after everything is said and done…..Dad would murder-"Gretchen was interrupted by a knock on the door.

Buford rose from his chair, "I'll answer that."

Ferb shrugged and followed Buford to the front door, he stood just off to Buford's left as the front door was answered.

Buford opened the door, "May I help you?"

A slim older man stood at the door, his dark hair was starting to lighten at his temples. He had pine green eyes, they were firm but warm. He wore a light grey suit, with a dark tie and white shirt, in his left hand he carried a briefcase, "I'm Mr. Mason, I'm here to see Mr. Fletcher."

Ferb, upon recognizing the man moved to stand behind Buford, "It's okay Buford. He can come in."

"All right, " Buford said without his usual gruffness and he moved to the side.

Mr. Mason came inside, "Is there someplace we can speak Mr. Fletcher?"

Ferb gave a nod, "I'll get my wife and we can talk."

After an hour-long meeting in Ferb's den slash office, Gretchen, Ferb and Mr. Mason reconvened in the living room.

"That's a very interesting video. I'm glad you were able to get a copy of it. I suggest showing the police," Mr. Mason noted.

"I intend to," Ferb replied.

Mr. Mason turned to Gretchen, "I also want you to get checked out at the hospital. You should have done that already."

"Should I be going now?" Gretchen inquired.

"That would be my suggestion," Mr. Mason said as he stood.

"Candace?" Ferb called out his sister's name.

"Something the matter?" Candace asked as she came out of the kitchen.

"Would you take Gretchen to get checked out?" Ferb asked after Mr. Mason excused himself and left.

"Yeah, sure," Candace replied upon seeing the silent plead in her brother's eyes.

"Why don't you take 'er?" Buford asked.

"I'd rather not," Ferb replied, his head downcast.

"She's your wife, she's carryin' yer peanut," Buford pointed out.

"The stress of not knowing will kill me," Ferb retorted.

"Dude!" Buford exclaimed.

"I want to know that my wife and child are okay," Ferb said quietly.

"What are you thinking?" Buford asked.

"I know that I'll stress myself into another heart attack if I'm with her," Ferb replied.

"She needs you. Look at 'er," Buford said.

Ferb looked up and saw Gretchen slowly getting her sweater and shoes on.

"I'll call you as soon as I know anything," Candace said and gave her brother a reassuring hug.

Ferb stepped up to Gretchen and kissed her.

She cupped his face in her hands, "You need to stay calm honey."

"I know," Ferb replied, and he realized at that moment Gretchen looked as young as she really was.

He watched as Candace took Gretchen out to her car and pull away.

Buford shook his head, "Ya shoulda' gone with her, man."

Ferb collapsed onto the couch and covered his face with his hands.

"D'ya want me ta leave?" Buford asked.

Ferb replied, clearly upset, "I don't care."

"D'ya want me ta call Dinnerbell?" Buford inquired.

"I don't care," Ferb repeated.

Buford simply looked at him.

Ferb caught the expression on the husky man's face, "What?"

"Ya know Buford doesn't do the mushy stuff, but I would love to have a girl look at me the same way Short Stuff looks at you," Buford said.

"I'm sure you'll find someone," Ferb replied.

Buford shrugged, "Who knows? Yer lucky. You've been with 'er fer years. She loves ya, I can see it in 'er eyes."

"I love her too," Ferb said.

"I know ya do. That's why ya should be with 'er," Buford remarked.

"I wouldn't be of any use to her dead," Ferb said hollowly.

"Yer worried you are going to have another heart attack?" Buford asked.

Ferb nodded.

"Ya need to stop making your mind produce ideas of what can go wrong," Buford said.

"There are signs I need to be aware of," Ferb replied.

"Well, are ya havin' any of 'em?" Buford inquired.

Ferb gave another nod.

"Oh. Yer' not gonna have a heart attack right now are ya?" Buford asked.

"I don't know," Ferb answered.

"Do you want me to just shut up and sit?" Buford asked.

Ferb shrugged.

"I'm callin' Dinnerbell," Buford decided.

Buford went into kitchen and called Phineas while keeping an eye on Ferb, "Hey, it's me," he paused, "Yeah, yer brother's not doin' so well. I suggest ya come over," another pause, "Good," then the call was disconnected.

Buford got Ferb a glass of water. He walked back out in to the living room and offered the glass to Ferb.

"Here," Buford said.

Ferb took the glass and looked at it.

"It's water genius," Buford stated.

Ferb sat up and took a drink out of it.

"Dinnerbell will be here shortly," Buford stated.

"Do you know how to work an alarm system?" Ferb inquired.

"Of course I do. I installed one for my ma a couple years ago," Buford replied.

Meanwhile at the hospital, Gretchen nervously walked into the Emergency department. Candace followed close behind.

"I'm here for you," Candace said.

Jennifer 'Jen' Clayborne was the nurse on duty, and Gretchen was relieved.

"How can we help you this evening?" Jen started then looked up, surprised, "Gretchen?"

"I need to make sure my baby's all right," Gretchen replied quietly.

Jen took in Gretchen's appearance, "What happened?"

Gretchen exhaled slowly, "I got into an incident with that guy who Shane shut up during that winter pile up."

Jen's brow furrowed, she remembered, "You mean that guy who was eyeing you like a piece of meat?"

Gretchen nodded.

"Who is?" Jen gestured to Candace.

"My sister-in-law," Gretchen provided.

"Where's your husband?" Jen inquired, looking for the familiar shock of green hair.

"He's at home. He said he doesn't want another heart attack," Gretchen replied.

Jen gave an understanding nod and lead the two women to a small curtained area.

"You're going to run some tests on her aren't you?" Candace asked.

"Dr. Manson will need to know...Shane?" Jen turned to the male nurse who was walking by.

"What's up Jen?" Shane asked.

"Could you let Eric know that-" she began.

"Starshine, what are you doing here?" Shane inquired in surprise upon seeing Gretchen standing there.

"Shane, Dr. Manson.." Jen prompted gently.

"All right," Shane said with a seeming sigh and left.

"Can I go in with her?" Candace inquired.

Jen looked to Gretchen who nodded, "Of course."

Dr. Manson came in after a moment, Shane following, "What have we here?"

Gretchen sobbed out, "I was assaulted this afternoon and I want to make sure the baby's okay."

A look of concern flashed across the three staff members faces, then Dr. Manson said firmly, "I'm going to send you straight to ultrasound. Shane, please show our patient down."

"Of course," Shane brought over a wheelchair, "just have a seat and we'll take care of everything."

Gretchen took a seat in the wheelchair.

"Why do they-" Candace began to ask.

"Standard policy," Both Shane and Gretchen cut her off.

"I'm curious, why did you call her 'Starshine'?" Candace inquired as the trio headed for the radiology department.

Shane smiled slightly, "You're the first person to question that."

Gretchen gave a worried smile, "We were working the night shift one evening."

"Flet... Gretchen anticipated everything that night in the ER. You see there was a bad accident on the freeway due to a storm. Well, even the emergency power went out. Starshine was examining a young boy from the accident," Shane explained.

"He was scared and couldn't stop crying," Gretchen added.

"She brought him over to the window and had him look up at the stars. That was after the storm had died down obviously. He calmed down right away and was soon reunited with his parents," Shane continued.

"His parents were relieved that he was all right," Gretchen remarked.

"That still doesn't explain-" Candace said.

"Care to share what that little boy told you, Starshine?" Shane asked, knowing full well what the answer would be.

"He said that whenever he felt sad he would look up at the stars," Gretchen gave a soft sob, "'Only special people are allowed to see how the stars shine.' He said that we had starshine in our eyes."

Shane placed a brotherly kiss on the side of her head, "That little boy was right."

"That's beautiful. Does Ferb know of this story?" Candace whispered.

Gretchen shook her head, "He knew there was a reason Shane calls me it."

"Since then, it kinda stuck," Shane admitted.

"Don't the other nurses or the doctors question it?" Candace inquired.

"Not really," Gretchen shrugged.

"As long as we get our jobs done, there's no harm," Shane said then stopped in front of radiology, "Here we are."

Gretchen sobbed, and held out her hand, "Candace, don't leave me."

"I'm here for you hon," Candace said.

"Dr. Manson radioed down an ultrasound," Shane said to the nurse on duty.

She nodded, "Right this way please."

"I have to wait outside for you," Shane said and took up a sentry-like position across the hall.


	29. Chapter 29

Gretchen gave a nod, and followed the nurse into room.

"I need you to get up on the table," The nurse said, and Candace saw her name was Marisa.

Gretchen whimpered, "I know."

Candace held Gretchen's hand during exam. Gretchen was mumbling quiet and rapid German to herself, Candace caught a few words.

"Let's see..." Marisa said as placed the device against Gretchen's abdomen.

Candace was staring at the nurse while Gretchen lay on the table, her eyes closed tight but a tear escaped. Candace gave Gretchen's hand a gentle squeeze.

Marisa performed the ultrasound, and peered at the screen, "Hmm."

"What! What is it?" Candace nearly snapped.

"Just a moment, let's see. Hmm," Marisa said gently, moving the wand.

"You're driving me crazy! Is the baby okay?" Candace asked as Gretchen started to cry.

"There he is. He's moved quite a bit," Marisa said finally.

Gretchen's tears weren't stopping, "Is he okay?"

Candace looked at Gretchen, surprised that she wasn't bothering to hide the gender of the baby at this point.

"He seems to be fine, he's not a happy camper though," Marisa said taking another look at the monitor.

"What's wrong?" Gretchen inquired.

"He seems to be feeding off your anxiety," Marisa replied.

"What does that mean?" Candace asked.

"Are you feeling anxious?" Marisa asked Gretchen calmly as she removed the wand off Gretchen's abdomen.

"Of course she is, she was assaulted earlier today and she's worried about her baby," Candace said.

"Thank you Gretchen," Marisa said to Candace with some note of sarcasm, she turned to Gretchen, "You may get up now."

Gretchen sat up, "So he's fine?"

"Yes, but again, he's feeding off your anxiety, so it's probably why he's moving more than normal," Marisa replied.

Gretchen gave a slight nod.

Manson is going to want to talk to you after we're done here," Marisa stated.

Gretchen sobbed as she got off the table and pulled her top down.

Candace hugged her tight, "That's some good news."

Gretchen held onto her, sobbing, but she nodded. Candace walked Gretchen out to the hallway where Shane was waiting with the wheelchair. Candace directed her over.

Shane saw Gretchen's expression, and helped her into the chair, "Oh, no. I'm so sorry _cherie_. Everything will be okay, we'll get through this."

"The nurse told her that-" Candace started.

Gretchen sniffed, "He's feeding off my anxiety."

Shane tilted his head, "What's causing your anxiety?"

Gretchen replied hollowly, "Jason."

A flicker of irritation crossed Shane's face, "He's behind all this?"

"He assaulted her earlier today," Candace said.

A scowl darkened Shane's usually bright features, "Should've stitched his lips shut and his hand to his-"

"Shane!" Gretchen exclaimed.

"That was unprofessional of me, sorry. Though as a friend, I can tell you that he needs to be put in his place," Shane amended.

"The other nurse was saying that Dr. Manson will want to talk with her," Candace said, indicating Gretchen.

"I don't want to stay over. I want to go home," Gretchen said sobbing, realizing there was a likelihood of it occurring.

"We'll see what the doctor has to say, Shane said as he took her back to Dr. Manson.

"Ah, here's my patient. I've been looking at your ultrasound," Dr. Manson said as he turned computer screen around to show her, "As you can see everything seems in order. I just want to do a non-evasive examination, if you don't mind."

"I need to know for sure that my baby's okay," Gretchen said.

"I'll be able to tell you for sure after the exam," Dr. Manson replied.

Gretchen nodded slowly.

"You can have your...sister-in-law, I presume, with you," Dr. Manson said with a nod at Candace.

"Please," Gretchen said.

"I'll wait outside, sir," Shane remarked and exited the room.

"Just lie down on the exam table," Dr. Manson instructed.

Gretchen got on the table, with a little help, sobbing and hyperventilating.

"Just relax. Have you been taking your vitamins?" Dr. Manson said as he placed his gloved hands on her abdomen and began to feel for the baby.

"Yes," Gretchen replied.

"Good," Dr. Manson said with a nod, "There he is. Just take a deep breath and hold it for three seconds then slowly breathe out."

Gretchen did as instructed.

"Have you passed out recently?" the middle aged doctor inquired.

"Excuse me?" Candace spluttered.

"No," Gretchen answered her doctor slash co-worker slash friend's question.

Dr. Manson looked at Candace then at Gretchen, "I see you kept that on a need to know bases."

Gretchen nodded.

"What about light-headedness?" Dr. Manson inquired.

"About a week ago, but I had forgotten to take the morning dose," Gretchen admitted.

"What's this about her passing out?" Candace asked.

"I'm just going to take a listen to him," Dr. Manson said as he pulled out his stethoscope.

"Don't worry about it Candace. It's under control," Gretchen said after the doctor took a listen and had put his stethoscope around his neck.

Dr. Manson pressed on her abdomen, "Does this hurt?"

Gretchen winced slightly, "It's uncomfortable."

Dr. Manson made a note of it, "What symptoms were you having earlier?"

"I was feeling a pressure I'd never felt before and I also noticed him moving more than usual," Gretchen replied.

"You've probably got some mild bruising, but I think he's going to be okay. I want you to call me if you experience any sharp abdominal or pelvic pains," Dr. Manson advised.

Gretchen nodded, "Okay."

"All right, is there anything else that I should know?" Dr. Manson inquired, stripping off his gloves.

Gretchen shook her head, "I don't think so."

"Any questions?" Dr. Eric Manson asked, his honey colored eyes revealing his concern.

"We're getting a lawyer involved; can I have something in writing indicating your findings?" Gretchen inquired, as she slid off the exam table.

"I could quickly put together a quick note for you," he replied with a nod, personally relieved to know that the incident wasn't going to go unpunished.

"Do I have to stay overnight?" Gretchen's quiet question caused the doctor to look at her.

"You don't have to, do you want to?" he returned.

Gretchen shook her head vigorously.

"I kinda figured you wouldn't since you tried going AWOL on Shane a few months ago," Dr. Manson noted.

"I had to see my husband," Gretchen said dryly.

Dr. Manson gave a light chuckle at her tone, "I'll put together a report for your file as well."

Gretchen sat in the chair next to Candace and tried to get her breathing under control.

"You've passed out?" Candace asked.

"It's nothing Candace," Gretchen said.

"No, it's not 'nothing'. What happened?" Candace pressed.

Gretchen, anguished, closed her eyes, "I've got anemia, it's no big deal. I take vitamins and some extra iron every day."

"Gretchen?" Candace spoke her name softly.

Gretchen opened her eyes and looked at her.

"You and Ferb are keeping tight lipped about the baby. Everyone keeps referring to 'him'. You're having a son, aren't you?" Candace inquired gently.

Gretchen gave a slow nod.

Candace tilted her head, "That's wonderful."

"You have to promise not to tell," Gretchen said, her eyes pleading with the older woman.

"Obviously Ferb knows...So does anyone else know?" Candace asked.

"Lawrence does. It was when he brought over the rocking chair," Gretchen admitted.

Candace gave a light laugh, "What is it with Fletcher men? They seem to excel at keeping secrets. Though there were times Dad would let something slip."

"He's been great. You all have been so understanding," Gretchen said then started sobbing again.

"We're family. I know Ferb's about as stubborn as they come, but if you need anything. A suggestion, advice or even just an ear to bend for a while... call me," Candace said as she helped Gretchen to her feet, "Now let's get you home," she opened office door after the doctor handed Gretchen a sheet of paper, and saw Shane waiting patiently.

"You ready to go home to that darling husband of yours Starshine?" Shane asked.

"Yes," Gretchen replied.

"He must be pretty upset," Shane noted.

"He sent me with her," Candace explained.

Gretchen nodded, "He's pretty worked up."

"I have a day off in a couple of days, if you want, I could stop by with Percy," Shane offered.

"Percy's back?" Gretchen inquired, surprised.

Shane smiled broadly and his eyes lit up, "Yerp. He got back last week."

"I think I've got a Pino Grigio in the cabinet I could pull out," Gretchen said.

"Don't be ridiculous, you can't drink," Shane replied.

Gretchen gave him a slight smile, "Percy always enjoyed a glass."

"I'm going to call Ferb, let him know that everything's okay," Candace said pulling out her phone.

Gretchen gave her a nod.

"Is Ferb going to be home?" Shane inquired.

"Considering what happened today, he's probably going to call in," Gretchen replied.

"Phineas? What are doing answering Ferb's phone?" Candace said into her phone.

Gretchen gave her a worried glance.

Candace held up a finger, "I see, nothing happened?" she nodded, "Good. That's a relief," she paused, "We'll be back soon. Will you still be there?" another pause, "We'll see you soon. Bye," She said and hung up.

"What is it?" Gretchen asked worriedly.

"Phineas came over at Buford's request. Ferb's indisposed at the moment, that's why he couldn't come to the phone," Candace explained.

"All right Starshine, let's get you signed out and back to that loving husband of yours. Hopefully the next time you have to stay is when that little one wants out," Shane said.

Gretchen reddened noticeably, "Thanks Shane."

Candace stifled a laugh.

"If he wants out early, I expect a call from you. Any time, day or night. Percy would understand," Shane continued.

"Thank you Shane," Gretchen replied.

"Let's get you home, it's late and I'm sure the next thing you'll be told is that you need to rest," Candace said, after glancing at the time on her phone, almost eleven PM.

Shane nodded, "That's right."

The car ride home was uneventful.

Ferb heard Candace's SUV pull up to the house and he rose from Gretchen's overstuffed chair. He strode over to the window and looked out.

"Ferb maybe you should-" Phineas started.

Ferb's hard look silenced him.

"Hey Gretchen I think someone is anxious to see you," Candace said noting the flash of green hair.

Gretchen looked at Ferb standing in front window, and started sobbing, "He still looks angry."

Candace got out of car then helped Gretchen, "Can you walk?"

Gretchen shook her head. Candace slipped an arm around her sister-in-laws waist. She half carried Gretchen towards the house. The front door opened as Candace got to the front steps. Candace helped Gretchen inside, Ferb was waiting and Candace could see how angry he still was.

"Ferb, you need to calm down," Candace advised.

Ferb glared at Candace, then softly looked at Gretchen as he held out a hand to her.

Gretchen took the offered hand and let Ferb embrace her as she cried.

Ferb whispered in her ear, "What happened?"

"Tell her you love her. Kiss her. Support her," Candace told him.

Ferb shot another look at Candace, then spoke softly in German to Gretchen, "What happened?"

Gretchen replied in German, "He's fine. I'm just a little bruised."

Ferb let out a low growl, and continued in German, "He's a dead man."

"Ferb, please calm down, you're going to cause another one," Gretchen pleaded, still clinging on to him as if her life depended on it.

Ferb kissed her forehead, "I want him punished. I'm angry because he's hurt you. You have no idea how much I love you."

"Probably as much as I love you," Gretchen replied softly.

Buford was looking around, pretending not to hear this exchange.

Phineas came over, his bright red hair standing on end, "Gretchen, are you sure you're okay? Shouldn't you be spending the night in hospital?"

"Everything will be fine, Phineas," Candace said.

Phineas looked at his sister, "You weren't here for the past three hours. You don't know the torment Ferb's been through!"

"I was with Gretchen in hospital. You have no idea the torment she's been through. She's pregnant genius! She could have lost the baby due to this ordeal!" Candace snapped back.

"The peanut is okay though?" Buford inquired, worried.

Gretchen replied from Ferb's chest in English albeit muffled, "Yes, I'm still pregnant."

Ferb let out a sigh of relief.

"The movement was from the baby feeding off my anxiety," Gretchen said, lifting her head from Ferb's chest.

"Does Candace know?" Ferb inquired.

Gretchen nodded.

Ferb sighed, he decided there was no use in trying to hide the gender from those present, "If we tell you, you must promise not to tell anyone."

"Buford ain't saying anything about yer peanut," Buford said.

Candace and Ferb both looked at Phineas.

"Tell anyone what?" Phineas asked.

"The gender of the baby," Candace remarked.

"You guys know?" Phineas inquired incredulously.

Ferb hugged Gretchen tighter and nodded.

"Why are you not saying anything?" Phineas asked.

"Remember how Mum reacted when she found out?" Ferb countered.

"Yeah, she got all excited. Gretchen had to sit down," Phineas said.

"That's what we want to avoid until after the baby is born," Ferb said.

"Am I missing something? This is wonderful news! If you guys know you should tell us," Phineas remarked.

Ferb rested his head on top of Gretchen's and looked at Phineas, "Phineas, we wanted to keep things as calm as possible."

"Look where that got you," Phineas remarked.

Ferb looked into Gretchen's eyes, "Would you like to sit down, love?"

Gretchen gave a nod in reply.

Ferb guided her over to the rocking chair. When she looked up at him, he sat and pulled her into his lap. Gretchen rested her head against his shoulder.

"So what are you guys going to have?" Phineas asked.

Gretchen's reply was quiet, but everyone heard it, "We're going to have a son."

Buford exclaimed in excitement.

An ear-to-ear grin spread across Phineas' face, "That's great!"

Ferb became ram-rod serious, "You can't tell anyone."

"Do you have everything planned out for-" Phineas began to ask.

"We painted last week," Ferb interrupted.

Buford laughed, "Beanpole is having a son before you Dinnerbell."

Phineas went wide eyed, "Sienna's father would murder me if I got her pregnant again before we got married."

"Still not on good terms with him even after he gave his blessing a few years ago?" Gretchen inquired softly.

"I have to make sure the wedding is absolutely perfect," Phineas replied.

"I'm helping her out, it will be perfect," Candace informed him.

"You don't understand. It has to be traditional," Phineas said.

Gretchen commented behind her hand, "A little late for that."

"What do you mean?" Phineas inquired.

Ferb rested a hand on Gretchen's abdomen, but neither replied.

"Yer girl has a dress picked out," Buford said.

"Buford you have the pictures on your phone correct?" Candace asked.

"Yeah, just lemme pull it up," Buford replied as he pulled out his phone.

"Just a moment? Am I allowed to see the dress? I thought I wasn't," Phineas said.

"There's a lot of things you weren't suppos't ta see b'fore the weddin'," Buford said.

Candace shook her head, "Don't worry about it Phineas," she indicated Ferb and Gretchen, "They're the most 'traditional' couple here."

"Only because I'd otherwise be a dead man," Ferb stated.

"Dad wouldn't have killed you," Gretchen assured her husband.

"He seemed pretty angry when he thought I got you pregnant at fifteen," Ferb replied.

"And then you pulled that very-" Gretchen started.

"It all worked out in the end," Ferb interrupted her gently.

"So are you saying the first time you two-" Phineas began incredulously.

Gretchen turned a bright red and Ferb rubbed the back of his neck.

"No. Two months before the wedding," Ferb cut Phineas off.

"You know that everyone thought you two were... you know... for years," Phineas said.

"Under other circumstances, that might have been the case," Ferb remarked.

Candace became confused at that statement.

"What 'other circumstances'?" Phineas voiced.

Gretchen looked up at her husband.

"It's not exactly dinner conversation," Ferb said.

"What are you talking about?" Phineas asked.

Ferb sighed, "You know how I had nerve damage after I got assaulted?"

"Yeah," Phineas answered.

"Well it prevented me from doing certain things because I had no feeling in my extremities," Ferb explained in the simplest terms he could think of.

Phineas and Buford had sympathy pains for the tall green haired man.

"You never said anything," Phineas said.

"It was none of your business," Ferb replied.

"Did you ever tell Gretchen?" Phineas asked.

"Of course," Ferb answered.

"You must have gotten better," Phineas said.

Ferb rolled his eyes and rubbed Gretchen's abdomen gently, where his unborn son kicked his hand, "Obviously."

Phineas reddened upon realizing the stupidity of the question, "Right..."

"You tellin' us that you were sixteen years old and couldn't..." Buford trailed off.

Ferb nodded, "Precisely."

"That's gotta be someone's idea of a sick joke," Buford said.

Ferb shrugged.

"It was frustrating, let me tell you," Gretchen spoke up.

"How so?" Candace asked.

Ferb smirked.

"You were a teenager once Candace. Surely there were things you wanted to- " Gretchen replied.

Candace cut her off by raising her hands, "I got it."

"At least ya knew ya loved him," Buford remarked.

Gretchen snuggled into Ferb, and he wrapped his arms completely around her.

"How are you feeling now?" Ferb asked.

Gretchen replied with a soft, "Better."

Candace glanced at her watch, it was nearing midnight, "I'd really love to stay longer, but I must be going."

"That's all right Candace," Ferb replied.

"I'll see you later," Candace said then went out to her car and pulled away.

"You seem to be a lot calmer now Ferb," Phineas noted.

"I've got my Gretchen back and she's still expecting," Ferb said then kissed her cheek and rested a hand on her abdomen.

"I want you to keep that peanut safe," Buford said.

"Exactly, that's my nephew. I want to meet him in a couple of months, I'll teach him how to draw up a blueprint," Phineas added.

"I'll teach him how to stand up for himself. He's not allowed to be anyone's nerd," Buford stated.

"What are you going to teach our son Ferb?" Gretchen asked.

"How to be a man," Ferb replied.

"If he turns out anything like you, he'll be a great man," Gretchen said softly.

"He'll definitely know how to treat a girl right," Phineas said.

"He'll probably be a genius given yours and Short Stuff's brains," Buford noted.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"But he's not allowed to be a nerd!" Buford remarked.

Phineas laughed, "If he's anything like Ferb, that won't be an issue."

"You're lookin' tired Short Stuff," Buford said as he caught Gretchen nearly nodding off.

"I've had a busy day," Gretchen replied tiredly.

"Maybe you should get some sleep love," Ferb suggested.

Gretchen gave a nod.

"Do you want me to-" Ferb began.

"I should be fine.," Gretchen cut him off.

"I gotta head home anyhow. Take care you guys. I'll call ya this weekend Ferb," Buford said.

Ferb nodded.

"I should be heading home as well. Sienna will be getting worried," Phineas said.

Gretchen folded herself out of Ferb's lap, and hugged Buford, "Thank you."

Buford hugged her back, "Take care o' that peanut... yer son."

Gretchen smiled at Buford, then hugged Phineas, "Thank you."

"You're welcome. I'm really looking forward to meeting him," Phineas replied as he hugged her back.

"You're not the only one Phineas," Ferb remarked, as he rose from the chair.

Gretchen gave Ferb a loving smile.

"I'll walk you two to the door...I need to set the alarm after you leave," Ferb said.

"Taking extra security precautions...Good on ya...I'll talk to Irving tomorrow," Buford said as he and Phineas stood on the threshold.

"Goodnight Buford, and thanks," Ferb said.

"You take care of that little wife of yours. I don't like seein' her hurt," Buford said.

Ferb nodded and smiled at the husky man's concern, "Neither do I."

Buford got on his motorcycle and the roar of the engine was heard echoing off the houses as he went down the road.

"I'll get some ideas down tonight and send them to you as well," Phineas said, once the sound had faded.

"Thanks Phin," Ferb replied.

"See you later," Phineas said, then got into his orange Malibu.

Ferb locked the door and set the alarm, "Ready for bed?"

Gretchen nodded.

"You're getting ready for a burn out again," Ferb noted.

"Maybe," Gretchen admitted.

Ferb wrapped an arm around her and helped her up the stairs, "While you have a nice hot shower, I'll toss your favorite jammies in the dryer to warm up."

Gretchen's breath caught in her throat.

"What's wrong?" Ferb asked.

"That's the nicest thing anyone's said to me today," Gretchen said.

"You just get nice and relaxed," Ferb said softly.

Gretchen muttered something in German, which Ferb didn't quite catch.

While Gretchen was showering, Ferb double checked all entry points into the house as well as the windows to make sure they were locked down. The dryer buzzed and Ferb retrieved Gretchen's favorite set of flannel pajamas. He noted that it was a set she had since before they were married, and the shirt was a size larger than the pants. He recalled her mentioning that it had been a factory error but she didn't mind it. When Ferb got to the master bathroom, he found that Gretchen had just finished her shower and was toweling off. He offered the warm pajamas to her which she put on after pulling on a particular undergarment.

Once they were in bed, Ferb pulled Gretchen close to him, and inhaled the scent of her: Vanilla and Apple Spice, "That comfy?"

"Yes," Gretchen replied, as she snuggled in closer to him, enjoying his scent.

Ferb wrapped an arm around her, then looked at and saw she had fallen asleep, "Good night Love."


	30. Chapter 30

The following few days, every morning Ferb got up and let Gretchen sleep, as she had indeed hit a burnout. When he would leave for work in the morning, he would run a loving hand through her auburn hair, kiss her forehead, and place a hand on her abdomen to feel for their son, and would generally get a kick in response. Ferb was half way through his 'desk day' when Mr. Mason, the lawyer, called.

"Hello," Ferb paused to listen, "Speaking," a listening pause, "Yes. Yes," another pause, "That can be arranged," Ferb listened, "Thank you," he said before he hung up.

A nosy coworker overheard, "Making plans with your other half?"

Ferb focused on his work, "You could say that."

"Care to share?" the man inquired.

Ferb replied while still working, "No."

The other man smirked, he knew exactly how to get Ferb's goat, "So what is it with your hot little-"

Ferb seized the man by the collar and had him pinned to the wall within two seconds, "You say that one more time and I'll-"

Luckily for Ferb's co-worker, Will walked in, "Ferb, my boy, is everything all right?"

Ferb instantly dropped his co-worker at the sudden appearance of his father-in-law, "Everything is okay."

"What are you doing here Weiss?" Ferb's co-worker demanded.

"That is above your pay grade, Maxwell," Will retorted, using the man's last name.

Ferb scowled at the co-worker, then growled, "Get out of my space, Simon."

Simon Maxwell looked between the two men and made a hasty escape.

"You look exhausted my boy," Will noted.

Ferb shrugged, "Nothing I can't handle."

Will eyed him hard, and sat on corner of Ferb's desk, "How's my Gretchen doing?"

Ferb looked up at Will, and saw the same firmness in Will's eyes that he frequently saw in Gretchen's, then he took a breath and exhaled, "She's stressed."

Will's brow puckered, "Greta told me that she was put on a Temporary Leave of Absence."

"She is," Ferb confirmed.

"Then why is she stressed?" Will asked.

Ferb looked around, dropped his voice and switched to the older man's native language: German, "This isn't the best venue to discuss such matters."

Will replied in German, "Grab your jacket, we're going out for lunch."

Ferb nodded and didn't argue.

Will selected a small, well-priced diner not too far from the office building. Will refrained from 'interrogating,' as his daughter put it, his son-in-law until after the orders were taken. Ferb had ordered a coffee with his meal while Will went with a simple soda.

"English or German for this conversation?" Will inquired in English.

"German would be best, we don't need eavesdroppers," Ferb replied.

Will slipped back to German, albeit near accentless, "So why is she stressed?"

Ferb replied in German, his accent omnipresent, "As you know, my brother's getting married in a few months. His fiancée and Gretchen did a get to know each other better thing a few days ago."

"That has her stressed?" Will inquired.

"No...She had a run in with..," Ferb paused, hesitant to reveal the information.

"With whom?" Will pressed.

Ferb inhaled, then held the breath. He braced himself then exhaled, "Jason."

Will's green-blue eyes narrowed dangerously, "The same Jason who gave you problems?"

Ferb nodded, "The very same."

"What happened?" Will asked.

"It would seem she is being stalked," Ferb said, his tone indicating he didn't like the fact.

"Did he harm her?" Will pressed.

Ferb closed his eyes and sadly nodded.

"And your unborn child?" Will asked of his yet to be born, and third, grandchild.

"Fine," Ferb said and sighed, knowing the Germanic man wasn't going to like what he said next, "She has some mild bruising though."

"You are pressing charges correct?" Will inquired, his voice surprisingly steady.

"Yes. You're being rather-" Ferb replied, evidently surprised.

"Don't get my demeanor wrong Ferb. I would like nothing more than to snap the neck of this scum who has harmed my daughter. I'm just keeping it in check, because if I don't, well when I got angry at you when I thought you had gotten her pregnant at fifteen, that doesn't even come close to what I'm suppressing," Will said, and Ferb could easily see a rage similar to his own simmering underneath his father-in-law's seemingly clam exterior.

"I'm sorry," Ferb apologized quietly.

"For what?" Will asked.

"Not holding to my promise of keeping her safe," Ferb replied meeting the older man's eyes.

"You were at work. There was nothing you could do about it," Will said.

"I should have known she was being stalked," Ferb said, obviously on a self-punishment tangent.

"Was it obvious? Were there any strange phone calls? Any strange letters, e-mails, texts?" Will inquired.

"Not that I'm aware of," Ferb admitted.

"I want you to call me the minute you finish talking with your lawyer," Will said.

"He came over the night she was assaulted," Ferb replied.

Will gave him a tight smile, "Good. I want you to take Gretchen to the hospital this afternoon, I'll cover for you."

"Candace took her that night. I was in no fit state to drive," Ferb said.

"Oh really?" Will remarked.

"I insisted that she go that night. It was worrisome," Ferb replied.

"How long did it take for her to get checked out?" Will inquired.

"Three hours..I broke about three glasses because I gripped them so hard...I'm surprised that I didn't slice my hand open," Ferb answered.

"Is she home alone?" Will asked, slightly alarmed.

Ferb shook his head, "No, Shane is keeping an eye on her today."

"The one she treats no differently than she treats her brother?" Will inquired, surprised, but placing the name with ease.

"He thinks of her as a little sister," Ferb said with a slight shrug.

"How are you taking this?" Will asked.

Ferb shook his head again, "Not very well."

"Are you going to end up back in hospital?" Will inquired, peering at his son-in-law.

"There were a few moments the other night I thought I might," Ferb admitted then covered his face with his hands, "I'm worried about her."

"I'd be concerned if you weren't," Will replied.

"I'm worried about her safety," Ferb said.

"You need to keep calm not only for your sake but hers as well. I know all about the being worried about one's wife," Will said.

Ferb looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What I'm about to tell you is between you and me. This information might be useful, I hope not, but you should file this away," Will said.

Ferb nodded.

"One day I came home from work and received the worst scare of my life," Will said.

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Trudy was just a couple of weeks away from giving birth to Gretchen. I found her sprawled, unconscious, on the kitchen floor," Will continued, the image still seared into his memory.

Ferb's eyes went wide, "What happened?"

"To this day Trudy won't tell me what she was doing when she passed out. We don't know her triggers," Will sighed.

Ferb nodded slightly, the situation sounding familiar.

Will sighed again, "You do know what an iron deficiency is?"

Ferb nodded again.

"I'm glad Gretchen doesn't have that. We sent her for blood work when she was young," Will remarked, looking relieved.

Ferb became worried, and paused before speaking, "Actually, she does."

Will's eyes went wide and he sat in a stunned silence for a moment, "_My _Gretchen? Does she have any triggers?"

Ferb nodded, "Stress is one. Anxiety is another. She's been on iron supplements and an iron rich diet for the duration of her pregnancy. She will have to continue taking the supplements indefinitely."

"Has she ever blacked out?" Will inquired.

"Yes," Ferb admitted.

"When?" Will demanded.

"The first I know of is when I was hospitalized for my leg though she just barely admitted it a few months ago...And more recently, Valentine's day and a couple of days afterward," Ferb replied.

Will slammed his drink down on the table, a fair quantity splashed out on the table. His German became more angular and harsh, a clear indicator that he was angry, "You never said anything."

Ferb fought to keep his emotions in check, "We didn't want to give anyone cause for concern."

Will glared at him, "She's my _daughter_."

Ferb narrowed his eyes and defended, "Gretchen is my _wife_!"

"Are we going to have another-" Will began.

"I assume that your father-in-law isn't aware of _your_ wife's anemia," Ferb cut him off.

"No he is not. It has never come up nor will it ever," Will replied tightly.

"And why haven't you mentioned it?" Ferb inquired, keeping his voice even.

"There was no need to cause him worry," Will replied.

Ferb sat back in his chair, and crossed his arms over his chest, his point made.

"You hit below the belt," Will noted.

Ferb's lips twitched slightly.

"But I see your point," Will continued.

Ferb nodded.

"But the blood work never showed it when she was a child," Will said.

"Gretchen said they asked her what she had the night before for dinner. So it may have been an accidental sabotage, She subconsciously did that herself when they did the prenatal work for her," Ferb replied.

"Everything else is going well with the pregnancy?" Will inquired.

Ferb nodded again, "We've not been told about any other concerns."

"I'm glad to hear that," Will said.

Ferb switched back to English, "I understand that you lost your oldest dog last year."

Will responded in English, "Rueger? He was pretty old, We got him when Greta was five."

"She was pretty upset to learn that he had passed," Ferb said.

"The two we have left are pretty old as well. Would you ever consider getting a dog?" Will asked.

"I can't," Ferb replied then noting the look on Will's face, explained, "I'm allergic and I'm well aware of Gretchen's allergy to cats."

"I didn't know you were allergic to dogs," Will said surprised.

Ferb shrugged, "I manage."

"How have Greta's allergies been this year?" Will inquired, knowing that this was one of the times of year when his daughter's allergies acted up.

"Actually, she's not been bothered by them. Must be a side effect of her pregnancy," Ferb answered.

"Possibly," Will said.

"Even with those rumors, did you notice any changes in Gretchen before we told you?" Ferb asked.

"Trudy noted it before I did," Will admitted.

"My family didn't really notice until something was said," Ferb said.

"We did raise her you know," Will pointed out.

Ferb nodded, "I suggested that we keep everything under wraps; to lessen her stress levels."

"Did it work?" Will asked.

"For the most part, yes," Ferb replied.

"Then what?" Will inquired.

"A chain reaction of unfortunate events," Ferb said with a sigh.

"What kind of chain?" Will asked.

"Normally my brother isn't all that observant...He made a pudgy comment, Gretchen overheard, I calmed her down then played interference anytime he was gonna try to talk to her," Ferb said.

Will gave a slight nod.

"He made another comment, I decked him, he asked me what my problem was and the ensuing irritation with him caused my back to spasm," Ferb continued.

"That's not good," Will noted.

Ferb continued, "Phineas got his daughter, Lillian, to go get Gretchen...She forced me to adjust my back and I told her that she wanted to be careful."

"That's when it became apparent that she was pregnant?" Will inquired.

Ferb nodded, "Exactly. When she was bending forward to help me hyper extend my back, it must have been obvious."

"That's not the best way to announce a pregnancy," Will remarked.

"I'm glad she was just upset and didn't pass out. I don't think I could have explained that," Ferb said.

"So you plan to keep the anemia under wraps?" Will inquired.

"The only way anyone will find out is if she passes out in front of family, and she is very adamant on the fact. She's very stubborn at times," Ferb replied.

"Strong-willed is more like it," Will said with a slight chuckle.

"She's called me 'mule-headed,'" Ferb said.

"You're a strong-willed individual as well. I've often wondered how the two of you settle your arguments," Will admitted.

Ferb raised an eyebrow, "We look at the issue logically and come to an agreeable solution."

"That's good," Will noted.

"There have been a few arguments where I've spent the night in the den," Ferb admitted.

"You would spend the night?" Will asked, surprised.

"We may have argued but I still love her," Ferb replied.

"Rule number one of marriage, don't go to bed angry," Will advised.

"I can assure you that neither of us get much sleep. However, in the morning, we're willing to listen to the other's point of view," Ferb said.

"Marriage is a partnership, you're not supposed to keep score," Will said.

"There is no 'right or wrong'. It's just 'pizza topping' arguments," Ferb said in agreement.

"I've never heard that term," Will remarked.

"With a clear head, one can see how silly the argument was in the first place and a simple compromise can be made," Ferb explained.

Will nodded, "Understandable."

"I have learned that when it gets around 'that time,' it's best to drop the subject. There's a saying I've heard and I think it can apply to Gretchen," Ferb said.

"And that would be?" Will inquired.

"'The Sweetest kittens have the _SHARPEST _claws,'" Ferb answered.

"First time I've heard that," Will replied.

"A friend of mine at school used to say it," Ferb said with a shrug.

"Are you planning on having another child?" Will asked.

"Gretchen's not opposed to the idea, however, she said she should wait a few months to a year after this one," Ferb replied.

"Are you going to keep that one a secret?" Will inquired.

"Time will tell," Ferb replied.

"She might show earlier next time," Will pointed out.

"Time will tell," Ferb repeated.

"You might want to put an age gap between them though," Will suggested.

"Our concern is that it took four years for this one," Ferb said.

"You think it might be that long again?" Will asked.

"It's hard to tell. There are many factors that come into play," Ferb answered.

"I know you care for and respect her, just don't pressure her into something neither of you are ready for," Will said.

"I won't. That is something you'll never have to worry about," Ferb replied.

"Good. Good," Will said.

"Gretchen didn't want me to tell you about the other day," Ferb admitted.

"Why?" Will inquired, confused.

"She's your daughter. She knows more about what will anger you and what won't. Although the past few days have caused her to just burnout. She was still asleep when I left," Ferb replied.

"And the baby?" Will asked.

"Fine, he kicked my hand when I felt for him," Ferb replied.

Will and Ferb finished their lunch and returned to work. The rest of Ferb's work day was uneventful. When Ferb pulled in, not only was Gretchen's Jetta in the garage but Shane's dark blue Ford Focus was in the driveway as well. Ferb pulled his BMW into the garage and he came inside.

"Gretchen?" Ferb called out.

"In the living room," was the reply.

Shane smiled as Ferb entered the living room, "Ferb, it's good to see you again. You remember Percy?"

Percy Grace waved, "Hello."

Ferb nodded at Percy, a slender man with jet black hair and steel green eyes, "Shane, Percy. It's good to see you as well."

"How was work?" Gretchen asked.

Ferb didn't exactly meet her eyes, "The usual."

Gretchen sighed, "What happened?"

"Nothing happened, I spoke with the lawyer, had lunch with your father, absolutely nothing," Ferb said quickly.

"Ferb? Is there-" Gretchen began.

Ferb gave a fleeting smile, "Who wants a drink?"

Shane indicated table with drinks and food, "We've got some, thank you."

Gretchen got up, "Let me get you something dear."

Ferb waved her off, "Just relax, I'll be right back."

Gretchen sat back down and Ferb went into the kitchen.

"I know that look, Starshine, your mind is going a mile a minute," Shane said noticing the expression that came over her face.

"Why do I get the feeling that she's planning something?" Percy asked.

"More than likely she already has two or three plans formulated," Shane corrected.

Ferb was in the kitchen making a pot of tea, he took his medication and made himself a quick sandwich and cookie.

Gretchen lowered her voice, "I'm worried about him."

Shane glanced toward kitchen, "You don't think anything's going to happen to him do you?"

Gretchen pursed her lips, "I'm not sure," then the baby moved making her uncomfortable, and she was unable to contain a groan.

"What's happening?" Percy asked nervously.

"Gretchen?" Shane called, then stood up, and crossed over to her, "Gretchen!"

"I'm fine Shane, he just decided to move a little," Gretchen managed to say finally.

"No sharp pain?" Shane asked.

"I'd think you would know, Ducky," Gretchen replied.

Shane laughed lightly, "Okay if you're calling me that."

"Ducky?" Percy asked.

"He wore yellow Ducky scrubs to work and one of the kids called out 'Ducky!' upon seeing his scrubs," Gretchen explained.

Ferb had come into living room with the commotion, "You're sure there's nothing wrong?"

Gretchen gave him a soft smile, "Yes dear, I'm fine. I think someone's starting to run out of room, that's all."

"It's not time yet," Ferb noted.

"You're right, it's not time yet. He's just getting bigger, that's normal," Gretchen replied.

"I understand that you're a little on edge, but the increase in movement is encouraging," Shane said.

"How often did your niece move before she arrived?" Ferb inquired.

"Everyday until the day before," Shane laughed, "My sister would swear her daughter would do that just to spite her."

Gretchen stifled a laugh, "So far he's been a good lad."

"He's more than likely already on your current sleep schedule," Percy suggested.

"Good thing you're not a night owl, Starshine," Shane noted.

"I'm not very good in the mornings right now either," Gretchen admitted.

"That's to be expected," Shane said.

"Have you any suggestions I can use to make everything easier?" Ferb inquired of the two men, both of whom had nieces and nephews.

"You're doing a wonderful job, keep doing what you're doing," Percy suggested.

Shane nodded in agreement, "Some husbands aren't exactly sympathetic to their wives. My brother-in-law for example."

"Shane, I thought you let that go," Gretchen remarked.

"She broke his hand, so a bit of payback," Shane said.

"Shane..." both Gretchen and Percy warned.

"You're with her at every turn, and that's a good thing, Ferb," Shane said.

"There's got to be something more I can do," Ferb said.

"You're doing more than enough," Gretchen replied.

"Not many women will say that," Shane pointed out.

"I agree," Percy said with a nod.

"But-" Ferb tried saying.

"Ferb, you're doing more than enough. You don't go into a tizzy every time the baby makes me uncomfortable," Gretchen cut him off.

Ferb snorted, remembering Sienna's pregnancy with Lillian, and how Phineas reacted, "Are you referring to-"

"Yup. He freaks over every little thing," Gretchen interjected.

"Candace never said she was uncomfortable. Neither did Sienna," Ferb said.

Gretchen pointed out something gently, "Both of whom are much taller than I am."

"Ferb, you have to think of a baby like a seed. It starts small and expands until it cracks it's shell and breaks out," Shane said.

Ferb looked worried at the analogy, clearly that wasn't the best analogy to make.

"Instead of cracking a shell, the baby will cause it's mother to go into labor," Percy tried amending.

Ferb still looked a little worried.

"It's fine. Nothing like that will happen," Gretchen assured her husband.

"I'm aware of the concept of pregnancy. I've never been directly involved," Ferb remarked.

"Maybe you should talk to your brother," Shane suggested.

"Ferb's brother was working long hours during most of his girlfriend's pregnancy, he's not the best person to ask," Gretchen said.

"I could ask Jeremy. He wasn't working long hours when Candace had the boys," Ferb said after a moment's thought.

"There you go," Percy said.

"Jeremy would probably be easier to talk to as well," Gretchen noted.

"Why's that?" Shane asked.

"He won't laugh," Ferb said.

"That's important. There's nothing worse than being ridiculed," Percy remarked.

"I'm sure if you called you can arrange a time to talk to him," Gretchen suggested.

Ferb nodded.

"How frequently does your brother-in-law work?" Shane asked.

"Depends on his work schedule," Ferb replied.

"Jeremy's in management," Gretchen explained.

"So, he's usually home in the evenings?" Shane inquired.

Ferb nodded, "I'm going to start dinner, any requests?"

"I don't want to impose," Percy said.

"If you want a little help, I'd love some of your lasagna," Shane said.

"All right," Ferb said with a slight smile, after all, it had been a while since he made some.

"I'll give you a hand then," Shane said.

Gretchen stood up.

"You don't have to-" Ferb began.

Gretchen gave him a look, "Your son is putting a tad bit of pressure on my bladder."

"Sorry, love," Ferb apologized, embarrassed that he had jumped to a conclusion.

"Every little twitch," Gretchen remarked to Percy.

Percy smiled, "You lucked out darling."

Gretchen smiled then headed for the bathroom.


End file.
